


If I Told You

by leftmywingshome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bethyl Week 2017, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, its a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 111,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftmywingshome/pseuds/leftmywingshome
Summary: They met at the bar, but she’s nothing like any of the women he’s met in bars in the past. Then again he’s no longer the man he was back then either. He knows that if this is gonna go anywhere he’s gonna have to come clean. She doesn’t even want to be here, until she is. And she doesn’t know she wants someone like him, until she does. And then she isn’t sure how she ever lived without him.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.. there was a song and then an idea and then this, beginning of something. We'll see where it goes. It's definitely going somewhere, I can promise you that. Thanks for reading!!

She’s been coming into the bar where he hangs out for the past two months. He knows who she is the first time she walks in. Everyone in town knows Hershel Greene's daughters. Maggie is the wild one, loud, sometimes obnoxious, but really just a girl who likes to have a little fun. She’s currently laughing at something the asian guy standing next to her is saying (clearly he’s smitten with her, his face is pink and he seems nervous as hell and Daryl knows for a fact he hasn’t ordered one drink yet.)

 

Then there’s Beth.

 

The younger Greene sister is nothing like her older sister. She’s sweet and kind and doesn’t spend every weekend in this hell hole like her older sister although he’s glad that she has been here a lot recently, which in turn is why he’s been coming back every weekend too. He’d be fine staying home or anywhere else besides this bar. But she’s here, so he’s here too. She usually doesn’t drink much, maybe a shot of whiskey of all things. And sometimes she sings, if there’s karaoke going on. He likes it when she sings. She has a nice voice and it makes him feel good.

 

But what he likes best is when she catches his eye from across the room and smiles real big as she walks over to where he’s sitting at the bar in his usual spot. Then she climbs onto the bar stool next to him and talks to him like he’s someone worth talking to and he can’t for the life of him figure out why someone like her would even talk to him.

 

__________

 

The first time she came into the bar he noticed her. Hell she turned every guy’s head in there. All that blonde hair catching the light and making it dance, how could he not notice her. She ain’t a regular, that’s for sure. Then he sees who she’s with, Maggie Greene, and he couldn’t believe that gorgeous blonde was little Beth Greene all grown up. He’d been living here for about 10 years and Maggie Greene had been raising one kind of hell or another for just as long, but her little sister, she was a good girl. He’d see occasionally in town with her daddy. Merle (god bless his dirty redneck heart) had had plenty to say about the older Greene sister over the years and most of it had been inappropriate. So when Maggie came into the bar with Beth, Merle was all over it, draggin Daryl over to say hello.

 

“Hey there Ms. Maggie Greene how ya been? And who’s this little beauty?” Merle waggled his eyebrows at the girls and Daryl wanted to laugh at how ridiculous his older brother looked. But he didn’t crack a smile. He just kept sneaking looks at Beth, blown away by how much she’s changed.

 

“Stay the fuck away from my sister Merle Dixon!” Maggie growled at the man, but there was a twinkle in her eye. She tolerates Merle, put him in his place when she was only sixteen with a knee to his precious balls. Since that night they’ve had a mutual respect for one another and a banter that goes back and forth as they try to out do each other with filthy words and alcohol consumption. Merle raised his hands in mock surrender.

 

“Whoa! I’m jus’ comin’ over ta introduce myself, it’s the mannerly thing ta do.”

 

“Like you got manners!” Maggie laughs.

 

“I certainly do! So?” Merle waited for Maggie and she sighed dramatically and turned to Beth.

 

“Fine. Merle this is my little sister Beth. Beth this is the old fart I warned you about, Merle Dixon and his bro-” But Merle interrupted Maggie’s introduction and smiled at Beth, nudging Daryl forward.

 

“This here’s my little brother Daryl. Ya don’t gotta stay away from him.” He winked at Beth and ducked when Daryl tried to hit him. Daryl can feel the heat on his cheeks and he’d like to turn around and run but Beth Greene held out her hand and smiled.

 

“Hi Daryl, Merle.” She seemed a little unsure and before Merle can embarrass him anymore Daryl took her hand.

 

“Hey, nice ta meet ya Beth.” He gave her a little smile and let go of her soft hand and grabbed Merle by his heavily tattooed bicep. “Come on brother, les’ go, leave these nice girls alone.”

 

“Ha! Maggie Greene and nice ain’t make a bit a sense!” Merle called over his shoulder.

 

“Fuck off Merle!” Daryl watched as Maggie and Beth headed for the booths, far away from the bar where he planned to park his brother’s smart ass. Just as he turned away he heard her voice,

 

“Nice to meet you Daryl!” He glanced back and Beth Greene, little Beth Greene smiled at him.

 

“Hey! How ‘bout me?” Merle yelled.

 

“Git yerself a beer an shut up.” Daryl slapped a twenty on the bar.

 

“Damn little brother that’s mighty generous of ya!” Redirecting Merle was simple. Buy him a beer.

 

Daryl took one last look at the sisters as they slid into the booth. Beth Greene used to be all long legs and braids, now she’s tight jeans, curls, and cowboy boots- and she smiled at him and he never wished so hard in all his life that he was someone else, someone better, someone more deserving of that beautiful smile.

 

__________

 

Almost every weekend now except for that first night he met her, Beth Greene has ended up on the bar stool next to him. It’s become her spot. Over the course of those weeks he’s found out that she recently turned twenty one and that Maggie has made it her personal mission to make sure Beth has a social life whether she wants one or not.

 

“Why doncha jus’ tell her no?” he’d asked.

 

“Have you met my sister?” Beth had said shaking her pretty blonde head.

 

They’ve spent seventeen nights, not that he’s keeping count, sitting here on these bar stools, talking and laughing and watching the crowd. Tonight feels different though. Not in a bad way, just different. He keeps looking over at her and twice he’s caught her looking back.

 

“Ya wanna get outta here?” He just says it, what he’s been wanting to say since last weekend. She whips her head around, curls bouncing catching the light like they did that first night.

 

“What?” Her eyes are wide. ‘Shit’ he shoulda known, shoulda figured.

 

“Nothin’, I mean I jus’ thought. Aw fuck it, Ima go piss.” He pushes away from the bar angry at himself for thinking what he was thinking and angry that he’s even angry. Fuck Merle for teasing him about his crush on that ‘hot little number’ as he likes to call Beth. And fuck Maggie for always referring to them as that ‘couple at the bar’. Even Rick, his buddy had commented with a sly smile that he’d hang out at the pool table, didn’t want to interrupt their ‘date night’. Fuck them all for getting his hopes up that she could even be the slightest bit interested in him as more than someone to pass the time with at the bar. He isn’t doing this shit. He heads for the bathrooms, his stomach in knots.

 

“Daryl?” There’s her voice, bringing him back. Before he can even turn around and look at her he feels her hand in his and she’s tugging on his arm, pulling him in the other direction, towards the door. “I thought you’d never ask.” She says it softly, but he can hear her and she’s smiling like someone just gave her the one thing she wanted most in the world.

 

__________

 

Beth didn’t know Daryl Dixon before the night she met him in the bar. She’d heard his name in connection with Merle’s on the occasion that Maggie divulged the exciting details of her life, a life Beth enjoyed hearing about, but wasn’t too keen on living herself. Maggie never took no for an answer though, which is why she’s now standing in the parking lot of the only bar in town next to Daryl Dixon’s pick up watching the man in question chew on his thumb nail.

 

“Ya sure, I mean ya don’ gotta go anywhere.. Ya don’ know nothin’ ‘bout me.” He looks so unsure of himself and she can tell he’s really nervous and something else she can’t quite figure out. She wonders what he sees when he looks at her.

 

Last week when they were out shopping Maggie told her that Daryl didn’t really hang out at the bar all that much. Not like he had been lately. He wasn’t ever at any of the parties she’d gone to, although Merle was always there. ‘Looks like y’all got something else in common besides them bar stools!’ Maggie had winked and left Beth blushing in the produce aisle.

 

“Daryl do you come to the bar every weekend?” There’s something she’s been thinking about since her conversation with Maggie.

 

“Nah. Ain’t really my thing. ‘S Merle’s.” At least he’s looking at her now. He has the most intense blue eyes and when he looks at her she feels like she’s the only thing that exists. 

 

“It’s not really my thing either.” She drags the toe of her cowboy boot through the dirt making dust dance in the air.

 

“Girl whada ya gettin’ at?” He’s got this way of growling and to most people it might sound menacing, but she finds it extremely sexy.

 

“Daryl do you even know why I’m in that bar every weekend on that stool next to you?” She steps over the line she made in the dirt and puts the toe of that cowboy boot between his well worn work boots. And she swears she can hear him swallow.

 

“Cause ya got an annoyin’ sister?” He’s serious. He’s really serious and she throws her head back and laughs.

 

“Ya laughing at me now? Fuck Beth..” He’s exasperated, he’s had enough she can tell. She reaches out for his hands tucked in his pockets and laces their fingers together.

 

“I’m there cause you’re there Daryl. I don’t care much for the bar, but I wanna be with you.” Maybe the universe is trying to give her a helping hand because it’s quiet and the only sound is the soft chirp of crickets in the grass along the edge of the highway. Even the music and laughter from the bar has disappeared.

 

“Ya do?” It can’t be possible to whisper and growl at the same time, but he’s doing it. She steps in closer to him and lets his hands go so she can rest hers on his chest, feel his heart beat and she nods. When his hands settle on her hips she shivers.

 

“Ask me again Daryl.”

 

“Wha’?” She can feel the pressure of his palms holding her closer.

 

“Ask me again, “ she whispers.

 

He leans down until his forehead is resting against hers and even the crickets are quiet now, waiting for him to respond.

 

“Ya wanna get outta here?” She feels like she’s floating and his eyes are locked on hers and she knows it's impossible but she swears she can see the stars in his. Pushing herself up on her toes she brushes her lips softly against his.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

 


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Middle. It's a rather big middle, like a double stuffed Oreo.. But it's Bethyl and that's good! Thank you so much for reading!! I am so excited that people are enjoying this!

They drive through the dark of the warm Georgia night. Daryl keeps looking over at her, trying to gauge what she’s thinking, feeling, anything. And she’s making his heart do all kinds of things. She said she came and sat there on that barstool next to him cause she wanted to be with him. 

 

Him.

 

There were so many nights after that first one that he almost didn’t come back, didn’t sit there at the bar next to her like he belonged there or she belonged there. Although that’s where he wanted to be and she said that’s where she wanted to be.. and shit she just about kissed him back there in the parking lot! He’d felt her lips brush his, her breath in his mouth tasted like whiskey. Then she was gone pulling open the passenger door on his truck and climbing in. 

 

Maybe if they can be something off those barstools, something else, something more, well then maybe, just maybe. That’s all. 

 

He sees the turn off he’s been looking for and he takes it a little fast, tires sliding in the dirt and her big blue eyes are on him, questioning.

 

“ ‘M sorry, I need a smoke, gotta pull over.”

 

“Ok.” There’s small smile on her face so he smiles too. 

 

The road eventually just ends. There are roads like these all over Georgia. Roads to nowhere and he thinks he may have driven most of them at one point or another. He puts the truck in park and when she reaches for the handle on her door he reaches over and stops her.

 

“Hang on, jus’ wait.” He mumbles and he grabs his smokes and gets out and walks around the front of the truck. He opens the passenger door for her and she slides out. “Shoulda done tha’ at the bar.” He really should have. But he isn’t good at this. He doesn’t know what to do but he’s willing to try.

 

“Thank you Daryl.”

 

“Ain’t nothin’.” 

 

They're both leaning against the truck and he lights his cigarette while she looks up at the stars. The quiet is comfortable. It’s okay and he likes that. He watches her through the haze of the smoke.

 

“You got something on your mind.” It’s not a question. She has to figure something is going on by the crazy way he was acting at the bar. He takes another drag and drops the butt, stubbing it out with the toe of his boot. He brings his hands to his face and rubs his eyes.

 

“Are you afraid of me Daryl?” Her voice is soft. He drops his hands and looks over at her.

 

“Yeah.” There he said it. But now she looks a little lost. She wraps her arms around herself and she’s just standing there.

 

“Oh.”

 

“ ‘M afraid of wha’ I’m feelin’.” He doesn’t know how to do this- but he wants to, he wants to get it right so he just tells her, says what he’s been thinking about while he’s been sitting on that barstool next to her.

 

__________

  
  
  


Beth feels a little let down. Why is he afraid of her? Earlier at the bar she knew something was going on. Does he have a girlfriend or something? He’s spent almost every weekend at the bar with her or next to her, not technically with her. She’s incredibly frustrated because she doesn’t know what he’s thinking. And he isn’t saying much. But she’s gonna have to push him to talk because she’s not just gonna walk away from this. Whatever this is.

 

“Daryl-”

 

“I ain’t no good at this, this..” He’s gesturing with his hand between the two of them, trying to find the right words. And it’s so sweet and he’s so damn good looking she wishes she’d just kissed him before. 

 

“You mean relationships?” She offers this hoping maybe this is where they're  going and he’s nodding and he looks a little relieved.

 

“Yeah them, ain’t been in one.” 

 

“Daryl you’ve never been with a girl?” He’s glaring at her now. 

 

“I been with ‘em! Jus’ never had nothin’ like a girlfriend.” He pulls out another cigarette and lights up. The smoke swirls in the breeze, blowing away into the night.

 

“Okay.” Now she’s at a loss for words. Because he just kind of, in an off hand way, sort of implied that maybe he thinks this could be a relationship if he can figure out how it all works. So. She has to remind herself to breathe. She isn’t all that sure either, how this is supposed to go. Because she’s never felt this way about a man.

 

“Was jus’ sex, ya know.” He’s cringing against the truck. “Shit, I didn’t mean..”

 

“So you just fucked them in the bathroom at the bar?” The look on his face is priceless right now, but she managed to take his mind off that last comment he made. The one that turned his face beet red. It could have been her cussing too. She hasn’t cussed in front of him. 

 

“Jesus Beth! Why ya gotta- Wha’ you even know about that?” he growls. She’s giggling, trying not to laugh cause that wouldn’t be nice.

 

“Nothing Daryl. I don’t know.. I have had sex in a barn though, that’s kinda like..”

 

He slaps a palm to his forehead and he’s shaking his head, but there’s a little smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

 

“Should I just shut up?” she asks and she moves right up next to him until their arms are touching.

 

“Proly a good idea.” He reaches out, touches her cheek with the pad of his thumb and its rough against her skin, making her shiver. “Shit girl I jus’ I don’ know how ta do this an I jus’ wanted you ta know ‘s not you..”

 

Then she’s in front of him with her finger against his lips. 

 

“Shh.. “ She raises herself up on her toes and replaces her finger with her lips. A soft sweet kiss. He cups her face, thumbs against her jaw and he deepens the kiss. It’s his tongue that nudges against her lips getting her to open up to him so can he taste her. She presses in close to him and he wraps his arms around her and turns them both around. Now she’s up against the truck and he’s got his hands in her hair and his mouth is on her her neck and regardless of whether or not he’s ever been in a relationship, he’s got the kissing part down. He’s also got something vibrating in his pocket.

 

“Daryl..” she puts her hands on his chest and gently eases him away.

 

“Hey.. ‘M sorry Beth, got carried away.” He isn’t quite looking at her as he shuffles awkwardly back away from from her.

 

“Oh no, it’s not, that was good, so good.. it’s just something was vibrating, um in your..” Beth’s is pointing to the pocket in his jeans. He digs out his cellphone and it's lit up and still vibrating.

 

“Yeah Tyreese? Fuck. Yeah okay.” He slides the phone back in his pocket. “Merle and that Chinese kid yer sister was hangin’ out with just beat up some biker. Cops are coming, guess the bikers friends aren’t too happy.” Daryl opens the passenger door for her.

 

“I think he’s Korean, great.. Maggie finally meets a decent guy and she’s gonna scare him away.” Beth climbs up into the truck, but feels Daryl’s hand on her arm.

 

“Hey, come’re.” He leans in and kisses her again, fast and hard, before he shuts the door, leaving her breathless. Once he’s gets the truck running and she’s composed herself somewhat, she buckles herself in then looks at him expectantly because they haven’t moved yet.

 

“Sex in a barn? Ya ain’t pulling my leg are ya?” He shifts into reverse and Beth just laughs. She unbuckles herself and slides over next to him.

 

“I don’t wanna sit on those barstools anymore,” she says softly. He watches the road, the traffic that they are heading into.

 

“I got a couch, at my house. Maybe next weekend ya can sit there.” He says it real low and his voice is gruff and she knows that Daryl’s couch is where she’s gonna be next weekend.

 

__________

 

Red and blue lights flash in the parking lot of the bar as Daryl pulls his truck off the highway and onto the gravel. He parks and Beth follows him over to where Merle, Glenn, and Maggie are standing with a couple officers. Across the parking lot the punk ass bikers that aren’t even supposed to be here are standing with two other officers and another squad car. One guy is sitting on the ground, holding his face in his hands.

 

“The fuck you doing Merle?” Daryl asks Merle getting in his brother's face.

 

“Hey back off.. they ain’t supposed to be here. Came in runnin’ their mouths and sayin’ shit ta her, gettin’ in Glenn, here’s face..” Merle’s babying his left hand, the knuckles are split and bleeding. Glenn is definitely going to have black eye tomorrow, but he looks oddly happy. And even Maggie’s smiling.

 

“I kicked his ass man!” Glenn said. Daryl watches as Beth attempts to comfort Maggie, but she really isn’t upset. She’s hanging on to Glenn and smiling that big goofy smile.

 

“He did! He stepped in and, well with Merle’s help he protected me.” Daryl looks at the three of them and just shakes his head. Then he glances over at the officer. A familiar face unfortunately. But with a brother like Merle you got to know local law enforcement.

 

“They being charged with anythin’?” he asked.

 

“No. It’s not worth the time. And Merle’s right, Tyreese has an order banning those guys from the premises. So it’s trespassing on their part. And any other charges these guys might want to press.” The officer was writing in his little notebook.

 

“Ain’t none. ‘S done right Merle?” Daryl poses it as a question, but Merle understands.

 

“Yeah little brother it’s done.” Merle gives Daryl a wry smile. And Daryl just shakes his head again. He reaches out and touches Beth’s shoulder. “Be right back.” The other officer and the three bikers still standing watch as he approaches. Daryl knows who they are, they’re from a club a few towns over and they’re young, stupid, and potentially dangerous. He isn’t afraid of them though.

 

“No one is pressing any charges. Best get outta here and not come back.” Daryl growls. He should have known better. He saw the anger on one of the guys faces when he walked up, saw that it wasn’t over, at least not for that asshole. But he doesn’t expect it, when he turns to walk away the guy grabs his shoulder and knocks him down. Fists are flying before he even gets his hands up and blood from a split lip fills his mouth. A swift kick to his ribs knocks the breath out of him. He hears Merle yelling and what might have been Beth screaming something too. Before he can do more than throw a few punches of his own, the guy’s dragged off him and Daryl watches as he swings on the officer, clipping his jaw. Another officer grabs the kid and slams him up against the squad car. 

 

“Daryl?” Beth is kneeling in the gravel next to him and although his vision is kinda blurry, he sees the tears in her eyes as she reaches out to touch his face. Merle leans over him and he feels his brothers hands on his arm, helping him up. His mouth stings and he glances over at the squad car where they’re loading up the asshole that jumped on him. He’s feeling all kinds of emotions right now and he’s doing his best to ignore Beth, but it’s kind of impossible. She’s standing next to him, dusting the gravel off his back.

 

“Ain’t gotta press charges anyway little brother, jackass just bought himself a one way ticket to lock up!!” Merle laughs. He hands Daryl a bandanna from his jacket. “Here, yer gonna bleed all over this pretty girl. Ya alright?”

 

“Yeah,” he growls at Merle and his older brother backs off, knows better. He joins Glenn and Maggie over by the front door of the bar. 

 

“Daryl, I..” Beth rests a small, warm hand on his forearm and he shakes it off and steps away from her. He doesn’t look at her, doesn’t want to see whatever it is her eyes hold. This is it. This will be what wakes her up and makes her think twice about sitting on his couch next weekend.

 

“This, this is why ya shouldn’t be with me. Ain’t nothin’ but trouble. Should jus’ get the hell outta here. Leave me be.” He hangs his head, still not looking at her. He hears the little gasp she makes and he believes with his whole heart that she should leave. Now. But he doesn’t want her too, in fact if she really does walk away it will destroy him. He’s giving her the choice, now that she’s seen a little more of who he can be. She’s the first thing to come along in a very long time that actually makes him feel like life is more that just living. When she doesn’t say anything for a few seconds he chances a look and he can see her shoulders rise and fall. Her hair is blowing around her face in the breeze and her blue eyes are flashing. She’s looking right at him and she takes a step forward and yanks the bandanna out of his hands.

 

“No.” She reaches up and holds the bandanna to his lip. “That’s bullshit Daryl.” He blinks and lowers his gaze, but she gets a finger under his chin and tilts his head up forcing him to make eye contact. “Where else does it hurt?” He just shakes his head and he can’t tear his eyes from her face.

 

“ ‘M fine.” He takes a step back and groans, putting a hand to his ribs. And then she’s there an arm around his waist.

 

“Come on, I’m taking you home.” It would probably be comical if he didn’t hurt so bad. This tiny little woman making like she’s gonna carry him to his big ole truck. And does she think she’s driving cause she’s steered him to the passenger side. His truck isn’t ridiculous like some of those lifted rigs the farmers boys drive around, but it’s big. And she’s, god she’s so small and he just wants to wrap himself around her and forget there ever was a time when she wasn’t right there with him. He stops and doesn’t budge.

 

“Ya think yer driving?” He says it, but without any real conviction.

 

“I can drive Daryl!” And for some reason he doesn’t doubt that a bit, even if she is small. But he’s gonna tease her because no one else would have stayed for him tonight. Unless he asked. He didn’t have to ask Beth. She just went and did it.

 

“Need ta sit on my lap to reach them pedals?” He smiles through his split lip and he knows right then, he’s falling. Hard.

 

_____________

  
  


Beth has wanted to cry ever since that biker jumped on Daryl. Watching him fall and seeing the blood, she was terrified, she even thinks she screamed something. But crying, breaking down, she doesn’t think Daryl would know what to do with that. Especially right now. Because things are just starting to go somewhere, but it’s still so new, and neither of them have a clue what to do with it. Him less than her. That’s obvious, but right now nothing could drag her away from him. Even him telling her to go. She’ll bite back the tears and be strong, she can do that. And she can drive this damn truck all on her own. Sit on his lap! Ha! He was teasing and that made her want to cry too.

 

“I’m not sure where to go Daryl?” He’s leaning back on the seat and his eyes are closed, but when he hears her voice he tries to sit up and she can see that it’s causing him a lot of pain just to do that.

 

“Other side a town, just keep on Main Street. I’ll tell ya when ya get close to the turn off.” He’s taking little shallow breaths and the muscles in his jaw are tight.

 

“Okay. Um, you know it helps to keep breathing when you're hurt. Holding your breath just makes it worse.” She hopes she isn’t overstepping some unwritten boundary by giving him this advice. But he’s laughing softly and turns his head to look at her.

 

“Girl I been in so many fights, I can handle the pain.” He says it like it's no big deal, like it’s just the way things are.

 

“Oh.. you mean you fight on purpose?” He does seem a little rough around the edges, but not that rough. But then she doesn’t know that much about him. Yet.

 

“Hell no, that what ya think a me?” He’s back to staring out the window into the darkness. And she’s sure she can feel the weight of his sadness on her own shoulders. She heard it in his voice and it’s making her heart hurt. 

 

“Daryl, no I didn’t mean anything.. My brother Shaun used to get into fights all the time.” That sounded completely lame and she gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

 

“With a brother like Merle, ‘s gonna be fights. I don’t go looking, ‘m jus’ protectin’ him. ‘S why I stay away from places like that now. Got tired a bein’ that person. But I done a lot a things Beth. You need ta know, I ain’t such a good person ‘s all.” She watches him pull himself up and dig around in the glove compartment. He pulls out a metal flask, unscrews lid, tips it back and swallows whatevers left. He glances over at her. “Sorry, it’s hurtin’.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and leans back with a soft grunt.

 

“Don’t apologize! I was gonna ask for a drink, but I think you probably need it more than me right now.” Without even thinking too hard about it she reaches over and takes his hand. The little squeeze he gives hers lifts her spirits a little.

 

“Don’ you worry, I got more at the house. Turns coming up on yer right.”

 

“If you ain’t such a good person why’re you always taking care of your brother?” She says it quietly and he doesn’t respond, but she knows he heard her because his breathing changed, like he was listening.

 

__________

 

The road they turn off onto is gravel and a little bumpy. He appreciates how she slows the truck down trying to avoid jostling him around too much. It’s a long driveway through a small grove trees and it ends at a little house tucked in the middle of all those trees.

 

“Jus’ park it here.” Daryl pulls himself up and even though he’s feeling the pain something fierce now, he wonders what Beth thinks of his place, cause it ain’t much. She’s already sliding off the seat and out the door as he’s reaching for the handle, but she beats him to it and opens it for him. He slides out slowly, babying his ribs. Her hands are on his arms and he really wants to laugh at her attempts to get him outta the truck. But it’s nice. Nice that she’s here.

 

“You okay so far?” He can’t even respond, he’s lost in her eyes, those damn eyes.  So he just nods. He’s uncomfortable with how much concern he sees in them. People don’t look at him like that. Luckily she turns away and she’s gazing at the house as they walk slowly up the path to the door. “This place is amazing, it’s so peaceful. It reminds me of my daddy’s farm. I really miss living out there.” Daryl feels his heart soar. It’s not much, but he is proud of what he’s done to it so far. And the fact that she likes it makes him feel good.

 

“My house key, ‘s on the key ring.” Daryl has one arm wrapped around his ribs as he nods at the keys Beth is holding in her hands. 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry.” She’s giggling nervously as she fumbles with the keys.

 

“Here, lemme.” Using one hand he gets the door unlocked and opened and Beth steps inside, letting him pass by she closes the door behind them. He flips on a light switch and makes his way to a large L-shaped denim couch and eases himself down onto it, groaning because now the adrenaline has all worn off and the pain is kicking in big time. 

 

“Daryl do you have a first aid kit?” He opens his eyes and she’s kneeling in front of him, her hand hovering in front of his mouth. He licks his lip and the coppery taste of blood is on his tongue- he remembers her breath and how it tasted like whiskey.

 

Whiskey.

 

She’s still there, waiting for him to answer her.

 

“Yeah, ‘s in the bathroom. Can ya get me the bottle a jack in the cabinet over the stove?” He tries sitting up a little, but it’s no good, it hurts and he doesn’t want to look like a wimp, moaning and groaning all over the place.

 

“Just stay still, I’ll get it.” She jumps up and from where he’s sitting he can see her stretch to reach for the bottle, her little t-shirt pulled tight and showing off a little skin. The groan that slips out isn’t caused by pain, but he can pretend it is.

 

“Cups?” she questions holding the bottle up, but he just shakes his head and gestures her back with his fingers. He takes the bottle and drinks deeply from it, relishing the burn the liquid causes as he swallows it. When he opens his eyes again she’s back kneeling in front of him, the first aid kit open on the floor beside her.

 

“I’m gonna clean up your lip a little, then I’ll get you and ice pack.” She’s whispering this and he smells the antiseptic wipe before he feels the sting. “I’m sorry, know it burns,” she says and he sucks his breath between his teeth. She’s got his chin in her hand and her thumb is rubbing circles on his jaw while she dabs gently at his lip. And she’s so goddamn close to him he can smell her shampoo, see the little flecks of green that are hiding there in those blue eyes of hers and suddenly he’s feeling very nervous.

 

“I needa ‘nother drink, hang on.” She sits back on her heels and he tips the bottle up again.

 

“You gonna share?” She takes the bottle and tips it back just like he did and when she coughs he chuckles and groans wrapping an arm around his ribs.

 

“That’s what you get, laughing at me! And you’re bleeding again.” She slaps his thigh and leans in against his legs dabbing at his lip.

 

“That stings!” He pulls back just a little and she sighs and stands up shaking her head.

 

“Fine, I’ll get an ice pack. That should help stop the bleeding.” She heads back over to the kitchen and he watches her go. Jeans hugging her in all the right places and that blonde hair swinging. He takes another pull on the whiskey and he’s feeling it now. It’s good cause the pain is dulling and he can just enjoy the fact that Beth Greene is in his kitchen filling up a bag with ice and humming a song.

 

“Here, hold this on your lip.” He’d stand on his head if she told him too right now. It would probably hurt like hell, most likely be impossible, but he’d try. That’s what she’s doing to him.

 

__________

 

They make small talk. It’s different here, in Daryl’s house. It’s an amazing little place and Beth’s impressed, but not surprised. It seems to fit the man she’s been getting to know. He may be pretty down on himself for whatever reasons, and his past may not be pristine, but all she sees now is a good man. She wasn’t being nosy, but when she was getting ice from his freezer she saw a calendar stuck with a magnet to the metal surface. It was jobs he was scheduled to do at the nursing home in town and the nearest towns over. Weekend jobs. Because he already told her he works at a garage in town. He’s the only motorcycle mechanic in the area. A couple of times he’s left the bar to take an older gentleman home, said the guy likes to come into the bar but usually can’t get a ride home. Beth thought it was really sweet that Daryl helped him out and when he tried to apologize for leaving her she refused to hear it. He’s a good man. She knows it.

 

“Feelin better?” The ice pack is melting in his lap and he has a little smile on his face.

 

“Yeah. ‘S good now.” He holds out an upturned hand on the couch and she sits down next to him and lays hers in it.

 

“I think it’s probably more to do with the whiskey than the ice.” She giggles when he pushes the bottle into her hands.

 

“Take it, no more fer me.” She feels him squeeze her hand gently. 

 

“Lay down Daryl, it’ll feel better on your ribs.” She isn’t expecting it when he drops his head into her lap, but she isn’t gonna complain. Instead she sinks her fingers into his hair, brushing it away from his forehead, scratching his scalp.

 

“I like ya Beth. I like ya a lot.” It’s so sincere. She smiles down at him and thinks that things couldn’t be more perfect than they are right now. She knows he’s a little drunk and probably saying more than he would if he wasn’t, but she doesn’t doubt for a minute that he doesn’t mean it.

 

“Yer beautiful, ain’t never had a beautiful girl wanna spend so much time with me…” He’s yawning and closing his eyes. “Don’ know why ya wanna be anywhere round me.” Mumbling now, He’s struggling to stay awake. She’s still stroking his hair and brushing her finger up against the scruff on his cheek.

 

“I like you Daryl, I like you a lot.” She isn’t sure he hears this, but then he opens his eyes, just a little, two blue slits.

 

“If this is a fucking dream I don’ never wanna wake up.” He sighs and he’s quiet for a few minutes. She just enjoys watching him sleep, all the worry of the waking world gone, his face is softened by the loss of that burden for a little while. A soft snore alerts her to the fact that he’s out cold. Easing herself out from under his head, she grabs a blanket that’s draped across the back of the couch and covers him up. She puts the whiskey bottle away and makes a fresh ice pack and leaves it in the freezer. Pulling out her cell phone glancing over at him once more, she types in a number.

 

“Hey Rick, no I’m not at the bar, I, uh.. Can you get me from Daryl’s? Stop.. yes. I’ll tell you. Ok. Thanks.” Rick has been making sure Beth gets home for a few years now. Maggie sometimes forgets she brought Beth along. She finds a small tablet on the counter in the kitchen and leaves Daryl a note.

 

~ Sweet dreams.. I hope you aren’t hurting too bad tomorrow. Don’t forget we have a date on your couch next weekend.. Love Beth~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! And as always kudos and comments are so nice!!


	3. The Middle of the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic I had a plan. Well plans have changed and I now have to just go with it. Three parts have turned into a multi-chapter fic that will ends when it's ready regardless of how I feel! I don't suppose that's a bad thing. I mean y'all are enjoying reading it right? So just bear with me, please! Beth and Daryl can be complicated. They need a little more time to figure this all out!

 

Daryl wakes up Sunday morning with a headache and a sore body. He’s on his couch covered with a blanket and from what he can tell so far, no Beth. Groaning he tries to stretch, but immediately regrets it. His ribs ache like, well like he’s been kicked. And even though he knows it’s kind of ridiculous he wishes she’d stayed.

 

He sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes and probing at his split lip with the tip of his tongue. It’s crusted over with dried blood and he figures he must look like hell. Maybe a hot shower and a toothbrush will make him feel a bit more human and a little less pathetic. By the time he hobbles to the bathroom some of the stiffness has eased up and he feels like maybe he’ll survive. Once the small room is filled with steam he undresses, kicking the clothing behind the door and steps under the spray of water. And it feels so damn good he wishes he had room to stretch out and just sleep here all day. Then he wonders if Beth could fit in the tub with him, if she’d even want to and this causes his body to react in ways he’d rather not deal with right now. He tilts his head forward and lets the water from the shower head pound on the back of his neck. He lets his hand brush up against his hard cock and then he just feels guilty because he could stand here under the hot spray and come up with plenty of scenarios that involve Beth and this particularly annoying part of his anatomy, but he isn’t gonna do that. He wants to, and he knows it would feel good, extremely good. But Beth left last night and something about that makes this right here wrong.

 

Instead he does what he came to do, he lets the water work it’s magic on his aching body. It does seem to help somewhat cause he’s standing here in a towel brushing his teeth and his body is cooperating without too many complaints. The toothpaste is making his lip sting though and he tastes blood. Dabbing at it with a washcloth he heads back into the kitchen for an ice pack. Which he finds already made and waiting in the freezer. She must’ve left it for him. And this little bit of whatever it is gives his heart wings and he smiles and holds the icepack to his lip, that’s bleeding again.

 

The first aid kit is on the counter and he reaches for it thinking maybe a gauze pad’ll help with the bleeding. He slides it across the counter and a sees the cursive writing on the notepad next to it, sees her name before he even reads it. She left a note. Now his heart is like those crazy little birds he’s seen in the pet shop, bouncing around inside his ribcage. And even though he has a foot shaped bruise on said rib cage, those little birds flying around inside it don’t seem to hurt it one bit.

 

__________

 

Beth doesn’t have a headache when she wakes up. But she does have an ache of another kind. The dreams she had about Daryl Dixon should be making her blush three different shades of pink, but they don’t, well not much anyway, but she is flushed. She rolls over in bed mentally kicking herself for leaving him last night. She could have stayed, curled up on the other end of the couch and woke up to him. But with her luck she would have been talking (or moaning) in her sleep and saying his name or something equally embarrassing. So coming home might have been the best choice. 

 

She gets up and makes coffee, wondering if he found her note. Maybe he’ll text or call.. Shoot! She remembers that they’ve never exchanged numbers. Ever. Why haven’t they? How’s he going to let her know he still wants to hangout on his couch next weekend? And what about asking how he’s feeling? She can’t even do that! Rick is friends with Daryl. Last night on the drive home he had teased her about what was going on between the two of them, but ultimately he approved. He said they ‘fit’ and he had just smiled and something about that smile made her wonder, but it did make her feel good because she trusted Rick’s judgement. 

 

She picks up her cellphone and finds Rick’s contact. Typing a quick message she pushes send and sits the phone on the table. Her eyes kept drifting to the screen, waiting for it to light up. After waiting what feels like forever she reluctantly gets up and heads towards that bathroom. But a small chime from her phone has her spinning on her heel and plopping back in the chair at her little kitchen table. Looking down at the screen and reading the text, she groans.

 

_ R- I don't know, didn't he give you his number? Maybe he doesn’t want you to have it? _

 

A few seconds after that one.

 

_ R- ;) _

 

_ B- Rick! I thought you were my friend? _

 

_ R- I am, but you never took me up on my offer a couple years back to get a drink.. why not? Maybe I’m jealous. _

 

_ B- Seriously? You’re like my older bro/dad/uncle thing.. _

 

_ R- Thanks.. alot. By the way Daryl is my age so.. he like your daddy too? _

 

_ B- Shut up! You have an amazing girlfriend now.  _

 

_ R- That’s right, I do. I guess it all worked out.. Okay 4896246. You’re welcome.. _

  
  


Beth shakes her head and smiles, but her smile falters when she realizes she has Daryl's number, right here in her phone and she can call him. She can call him? No she can’t. She’ll text. But that’s ridiculous. She has his number and she should call and tell him Rick gave it to her because he was asleep before she could get it. The uncertainty over Daryl’s reaction to her calling him outweighs her desire to actually call, to hear his voice again. She’ll wait until Monday or maybe Tuesday to actually make that call. Because what if he isn’t interested like she’s interested? That would be so hard, she’s already too far gone. She really likes him and that’s scary. They fit that’s how it feels to her and for the first time ever she feels like this is something special. But, she’s still unsure so she leaves her phone on the table and heads in to take a shower.

 

_________

 

Monday was a complete failure. He probably should have called in and stayed in bed, but he didn’t. He wasn’t very productive and Caesar, the owner of the garage sent him home early. He ate, did a couple of shots and called it a day. His head hit the pillow and he thought he’d pass out, but he was thinking about Beth and how it felt to kiss her, hold her face in his hands and how she smiled and everything seemed better. He can’t believe he never got her number. He falls asleep and dreams about his cellphone ringing and it’s Beth calling, but he can’t answer. Tuesday comes and Daryl is still sore and grumpy. He didn’t sleep worth a shit. He’s short with the other guys at the shop and tries his best to keep to himself and they in turn leave him alone. When he finishes the bike he’s working on (a day early) he decides to take off. He needs groceries and more whiskey.

 

“Hey Martinez, I’ma head out. Bike’s done. Think I need ta sleep.” Martinez is a good guy and boss. Daryl doesn’t want to mess things up between them. But Martinez just smiles and shakes his head.

 

“I heard about what happened. Fuckin’ Merle. He’s lucky he has you! Bike’s done? Shit, you blow my mind Dixon. You sure you’re alright? Needa couple days?” That’s Martinez, he’s a good guy. He always makes Daryl feel appreciated.

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. See ya in the mornin’.” Daryl feels a little lighthearted after talking to his boss and he thinks about the weekend. And his couch. He doesn't have Beth’s number, but he’ll find her. He knows where she’s at most weekends. This thought makes him smile as he pulls out of the parking lot.

 

__________

 

Beth is standing in the parking lot of the Kroger with her arms wrapped around her waist. Her car is sideways in the lane with a flat tire and broken headlight and the owner of truck that caused the damage is having a fit as he walks around his vehicle which is in much better shape than her little car. She can taste the blood on her lip where she bit it. She bit it because she’s nervous and frustrated and already an emotional mess.

 

The bag boy collecting carts recognized her and ran in and grabbed the manager Carol and she is currently standing with Beth and a few other customers listening to the guy rant and rave.

 

“You sure you’re okay Beth? I can call an ambulance.” Carol lives in town, has gone to the same church as Beth and her family for years. In fact Hershel was one of the members of the community who finally got Carol the help she needed to deal with her abusive husband.

 

“I’m okay-” Beth smiles weakly but she’s interrupted by the other driver, he’s yelling at her and Carol steps in a little closer to her.

 

“I can’t believe this! Weren’t you paying attention?” He’s probably the same age as Beth and he’s shaking his head and pulling out his cellphone.

 

“I’m, I’m so sorry I just, I didn’t see you.” Beth hates that she sounds so weak. 

 

“You backed out of that spot like it was on fire son! It’s not this young lady’s fault. I saw it all.” An older gentleman joined Carol and Beth where they stood.

 

“Oh yeah? I think you need glasses old man!” The guy is yelling now and a small crowd has gathered. Beth is wishing he’d just give her his information and leave her alone. She’s had a horrible morning and she just wants to go home. Her eyes fill with tears she’s been fighting as she looks at her car and realizes she can’t just go home.

 

“Shit there isn’t a thing wrong with your truck dude?” The bag boy is brave enough to get close to the irate man.

 

“Oh yeah, well-” Beth suddenly hears her name. A familiar voice is calling her name.

 

“Beth?! What the..?” Daryl is coming up between the parked cars. Daryl. He’s here.

 

“Daryl?” Beth watches him as he makes his way towards her and when he’s close enough she moves into the circle of his arms that he holds out to her.

 

“Ya alright? What happened?” He lifts her chin and looks closer at her face. His blue eyes are full of concern and she just wants to bury herself in his arms and forget this whole day. “Yer bleedin’, Beth?”

 

Angry truck guy takes that as his cue to butt in. He doesn’t realize what he’s done until it’s too late. He’s at least a head shorter than Daryl, but he must have some pretty big cajones because he gets right up in Daryl’s face. For a minute.

 

“She your wife?” 

 

“She’s my girl. I suggest ya fuckin’ back off right now.” Daryl doesn’t even have to raise his voice. This time that sexy growl is menacing. The guy steps back, his face paling in Daryl’s shadow.

 

“She hit my car..” He stutters raising an arm limply towards his truck.

 

“It didn’t happen like that. I saw it all. Your girl there she’s not at fault.” The older gentleman nods at Daryl. Then an argument ensues between the crowd and the driver. He’s not so vocal anymore and he keeps looking over at Daryl.

 

Daryl pulls Beth off to the side and she tries to take a deep breath and calm herself down, but it’s just too much. Her morning dealing with an injured horse that had to be put down pushed her to her limits and then this whole fiasco, and wait a minute, did he just tell that guy she was his girl?

 

“Daryl, I…” But she can’t even continue. She’s at her breaking point and she’s gonna let him take over.

 

“Com’ere. I got ya.” He’s solid and warm and she can hear his heartbeat where her face is pressed up against his chest. He has a hand on her back and one on her head and she can feel herself calming down. She thinks for a minute, but only a minute about how absolutely crazy it is that being in Daryl's arms is the thing that's calming her. She pushes back a little so she can see his face and he's squinting in the sunlight, glaring at the driver of the truck. Beth glances over and sees the sheriff's cruiser pull up, lights flashing. 

 

“Oh great.. Daryl I wasn't at fault. I know it! I was upset about a call I just left, but I wasn’t..” He’s got her hand in his and he's rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

 

“Hey don't worry ‘bout nothin’. Ya got witnesses and now ya got Rick to help.” He nods in the direction of the cruiser. The other driver is standing with Officer Grimes, flailing his arms around surely exaggerating the entire accident and trying to pin it on her. After writing something in a small notebook Rick makes his way over to Beth and Daryl.

 

“Beth, you okay?” His eyes go right to her lip where it’s bleeding. Just like Daryl’s had.

 

“I bit it, my lip. Wasn't from the accident.” Beth said blushing a little. But Daryl's hand hasn’t left her back and she takes a deep breath. “Whatever that guy told you isn't the truth. I don't think it’s my fault at all.” Beth said firmly.

 

“There's witnesses too, old guy over there saw it.” Daryl gestures to the kind man who came to Beth's defense.

 

“Well there’ll be an investigation, that’s just standard procedure, but the guy has multiple infractions and you've got witnesses so I wouldn't worry about it Beth. I'm just glad you're not hurt. Might have to get Daryl and go kick that guy's ass!” He's smiling, but Beth knows he's somewhat serious and next to her Daryl is nodding his head in agreement. And this just overwhelms her, them both being so sweet and that brings back the tears. 

 

“Hey.. it's all good. Com’on Beth. Don't cry.” Daryl pulls her in close again and she doesn't feel so dumb for breaking into sentimental tears because he's doing this and it really is all good right here in his arms. She won’t let her nagging uncertainty about his feelings for her take away from the moment.

 

“I had an awful morning and then this happened.. I just want to go to bed and start all over again.” She wraps her arms around him and the muscles in his back flex at her touch and she likes how that feels, how it makes her feel. Her tummy is doing all kinds of somersaults and she really is feeling better.

 

“Well you can’t do that! I’m gonna be off the clock in 5 minutes. How about I go change and we have a drink?” Rick is smiling a big goofy smile and it makes Beth laugh so of course she isn’t gonna say no, besides that means she’ll be with Daryl.

 

A tow truck pulls up and Rick flags the driver down.

 

“I called for a tow. Where do you want it taken? You’re gonna have to have some repairs.” Rick is looking at her and she doesn’t even know where to suggest taking the car.

 

“Ummm..” she begins and Daryl interrupts.

 

“Take it ta my shop. Caesar won’t cheat ya. Hell, I’ll take care of it myself. And I can get ya home later.” Daryl says. This time she doesn’t let it get to her she just nods and squeezes his hand. She’s learning that it’s best not to make a big deal of anything with Daryl. He doesn’t like being put on the spot, but he does like to help and take care of his friends and family.

 

With that taken care of and Rick off to change his clothes Daryl asks Beth if they can run into the Kroger for a few things. 

 

“ ‘S why I came here.” He’s blushing for some reason as if the fact that he goes to the grocery store is some big secret. Beth thinks it’s cute. Daryl might not appreciate that she thinks so, but it is.

 

“Sure. Whatever you need. I just appreciate you helping me.” She smiles up at him and her cheeks are aching and she’s hoping she doesn’t look as dorky as she feels. 

 

The automatic doors swish open and the smell of fresh produce envelopes her as she walks in beside Daryl. Carol is at the little customer service counter just inside and she calls out to Beth.

 

“Everything go okay?” Beth sees the concern in the woman's blue eyes and she nods. “Hey Daryl! You didn’t beat that guy up did ya?” Now she’s smiling a mischievous smile and Daryl snorts.

 

“I ain’t Merle! But I woulda, if I had ta.” He side eyes Beth and she can see that the tips of his ears sticking out of his hair are slightly pink. He grabs a small basket and they weave in and out of the produce bins.

 

“You know Carol?” Beth asks.

 

“M’hm. Fixed her car for her a couple times an’ she comes around the bar occasionally. Merle’s always trying ta get her ta go out with ‘em, but she’s smart. Shuts him down.” He grabs a bunch of bananas and an avocado. Beth notices this right away because avocados happen to be her favorite. They are headed down the dairy aisle when Beth finally works up the nerve to tell him something else she was thinking about out there in the parking lot when he was being so good to her.

 

“Daryl, um I was gonna-” Suddenly a woman's voice screeches Daryl’s name and a very curvy, tall, blonde rushes up and wraps her arms around him, practically digging her long, bright, red nails into his biceps. “Where ya been? It’s been too long! How’s your brother?” Beth notices that the woman is pretty, kind of flashy, but still attractive. She also notices how Daryl’s face turns almost as red as her nails and he immediately puts a hand on the woman’s shoulder and backs away from her.

 

“Hey Andrea. Merle’s the same ole Merle. I been kinda busy.” He doesn’t quite look her in the eye when he talks to her. 

 

“Heard y’all were hanging out at a new bar?” She flutters her eyelashes, just like the girls Beth was intimidated by in high school. They were mean and nasty, but they always got the boys. She knew there was more to it and she knew she wasn’t that kind of girl.

 

“Mhmm.” It’s then that this Andrea person turns her attention to Beth, although Beth is quite certain that she noticed her right from the start. Girls and women like her worked this way.

 

“Oh hi, I’m Andrea.” She holds out a hand to Beth and even though Beth wants to slap it away she takes it and shakes it politely.

 

“Hi, I’m Beth.” They stand there for a couple of seconds and it’s getting awkward when Daryl finally musters up whatever it was he needed to to speak.

 

“Nice ta see ya Andrea, but we gotta go.” And he puts his hand on Beth’s elbow and steers her around Andrea and down the aisle. 

 

“Bye Daryl! Don’t be a stranger. Nice to meet you Betty!” Beth stiffens at that and she’s tempted to turn back, but Daryl is walking even faster now and she can see how tense his jaw is. She moves her arm back to her side and she isn’t sure why his touch is kind of annoying her right now, but it is. She looks over at him and he’s stopped walking and he looks a little uncomfortable.

 

“She ain’t nobody.” He kind of grunts this and shrugs then starts walking again slowly, waiting for her to join him.

 

“She’s gotta be somebody.” She isn’t exactly jealous, but it’s obvious this whole thing has him flustered and she wonders why. She doesn’t know if it’s appropriate to ask anything else and she doesn’t really know if she wants to know. Suddenly all the uncertainty she had on Sunday when she decided not to call or text him, comes rushing back.

 

___________

 

Daryl finishes grabbing the few things he needed, wondering the entire time what Beth was thinking about Andrea practically knocking him over. She didn’t say much, but he felt like she kind of pulled back after that. And she’s been quiet since then. They head to the registers, or he heads that way and she follows. He slows down until she’s beside him.

 

“Ya need anything?” he asks looking at her, trying to read what’s on her face. But he is shit at this. Just like he told her. He is getting a weird vibe though and it doesn’t feel very good.

  
“No Daryl. You’ve done enough for me.” Beth does look at him and she does smile, but he isn’t sure it reaches her eyes. Okay, well he’ll fix it. They’ll go relax, have a few drinks with Rick and he’ll figure out how to make this awkward situation okay. He hopes. God he really hopes he can fix it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love!!


	4. Not The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N These two.. 16 years between them, but they are both lost when it comes to navigating this relationship. The thing is they both know it’s different and it matters and let’s just hope they can find their way...

The bar is empty, but it is Tuesday afternoon. The ride over was quiet and not in the way that the quiet usually is between them. It felt uncomfortable and Beth really wanted to say something, anything to go back to how it was between them before, well before that woman had practically thrown herself on Daryl in the store. Which is ridiculous because that hadn’t changed anything. She could tell that Daryl didn’t like what had happened. But did he not like it because there was something going on there or did he really just not like it? Beth had glanced over at Daryl a couple of times on the drive over, trying to figure it all out. But she had no idea where to start and honestly she just didn’t have the energy to do it now. Not with all that had happened to her that morning.

 

So she hadn’t said anything. Just rode along in silence and now she is walking into the bar beside him and he’s biting on his thumb nail, something she thinks is a nervous habit and again she wants to do or say something to ease his discomfort and hers. But she just sighs and steps through the door he’s holding open for her. Rick is already at the bar and he waves them over.

 

“Took you guys long enough.” Rick teases and motions the bartender over.

 

“Had ta get a couple things at the store.” Daryl mumbles.

 

“And visit with old friends.” Oh god why’d she say that? She feels her face heat up and she peeks over at Daryl, he looks pretty miserable. Rick just considers them with a confused expression on his face.

 

“Ok, well first round is on me. What are you having Beth?” Rick’s smile makes her feel even worse. He’s being so nice and he definitely knows something is going on, she can see it written all over his face.

 

“Um, a shot of whiskey please.” After giving her order, she pushes away from the bar almost tipping the stool over, but Daryl is quick and he grabs it before it falls over. “I, uh, I’ll be right back, bathroom,” she stammers and turns and hurries towards the back of the bar where the restrooms are at. Once she’s inside the cramped little room, she splashes water on her face and gives herself a good talking to, well mentally anyway. She’s going to go back out there and let this all go. It’s not fair to her or Daryl. She doesn’t know what the deal with Andrea is and if he wants to tell her he will, but he doesn’t have too. It’s not her business. Is it? Beth growls at her reflection and fixes her hair before taking a deep breath and heading back out to the bar.

 

_________

 

Rick keeps looking over at him and it’s really getting on his nerves. Finally he looks pointedly at his friend and takes the shot of whiskey he ordered.

 

“Wha’?” he grunts slamming the shot glass on the bar.

 

“What’s going on?” Rick glances down at Beth’s empty seat.

 

“Don’ know. Fuck. Women are so damn hard ta understand!” Daryl signals the bartender and points at his empty shot glass.

 

“Well yeah. That ain’t nothing new brother.” Rick doesn’t press him and Daryl appreciates that, but maybe he can offer some advice, anything would be appreciated really.

 

“Andrea came up to us in the store. Was huggin’ me like.. shit and I know it made Beth uncomfortable. Hell it pissed me off! After that everything jus’ kinda, I don’ know, changed or somethin’. She got all quiet.” Daryl takes the new shot the bartender sat in front of him and downs it, wiping his mouth with his hand.

 

“Oh.. shit, that’s..” Rick starts. Daryl clears his throat as Beth comes back and climbs up on the stool.

 

“Everthin’ okay?” Daryl cringes inside, probably shouldn’t be asking her how her trip to the bathroom was. But Beth laughs, a small soft laugh, but still a laugh and he raises his hand to the bartender again.

 

“Yeah Daryl, it was just the bathroom.” She looks at the empty shot glass in front of him and then rests her blue eyes on his. “You started without me?” Oh hell! Was that the wrong thing to do to?

 

“Oh, I’m.. got another comin’.” He says as the bartender sets another one down. He thinks he better slow down or he’ll start telling her things that will embarrass him later, like how much he likes her and how he hopes she isn’t a dream. Oh he remembers the things he said Saturday night, can’t forget them, try as he might. 

 

“I waited for you Beth.” Rick chimes in, holding up his shot glass. Daryl leans over and flips him off behind Beth’s back. She’s giggling though and it’s a nice sound. And he can’t help but smile a little. She raises her glass and looks over at Rick and then her eyes rest on Daryl.

 

“To my shitty morning!” She says it with a big smile on her face, a smile like before the grocery store. So he raises his glass too.

 

“Watch yer mouth girl.” he growls and is delighted to hear her giggle again. They all three clink glasses and he watches Beth’s face, waiting. She always wrinkles up her nose when she takes a shot. He noticed that early on hanging out at the bar with her and he likes it.

 

They make small talk, catch up on things at Rick’s house, ask Beth what happened on her on vet visit and Daryl rests his hand on the small of her back when she is visibly trying to hold back the tears as she tells them about the horse they had to put down. Rick asks Beth about her Daddy and the farm, promising to stop in soon. It’s good and Daryl feels like maybe he isn’t going to have to do much to make things ok between him and Beth, maybe it’s gonna work itself out.

 

Or not.

 

A small group comes into the bar and they are laughing and loud and have obviously already been drinking. Daryl sees Andrea and he sees that Beth sees her too. And the way her face falls is all the incentive Daryl needs. He reaches for the seat on Beth’s barstool and scoots her closer, resting his foot on the rungs next hers.

 

“I want ya a little closer, ‘s that ok?” he asks softly leaning in towards her. He sees something in her eyes, something like hurt.

 

“Why? You need help gettin’ rid of her?” Beth doesn’t have to say Andrea’s name, Daryl knows exactly who she means.

 

“Ain’t nothin’ ta get rid of. I was jus’ thinkin’ if yer my girl ya really should be closer. Shoulda been earlier too.” In the store. And they both know what he’s referring to. She reaches out and rests her hand on his knee.

 

“Am I your girl?” It takes a minute for what she says to register in his brain because her hand is on his knee and she’s close enough now that he can see how her eyes are still a little pink from crying before and he hopes she wasn’t crying in that damn bathroom. Not over him and what happened in the store. Because he ain’t worth crying over and that whole incident is definitely nothing to cry about. 

 

“I want ya ta be, if ya want to.” She must’ve requested another shot because the bartender is back with one he sets in front of her. She downs it quickly. And there’s that little nose wrinkle. 

 

“Daryl I wanted to call you or text and make sure you were okay on Sunday. I was thinking about you.” She's a little breathless and if the fact that Andrea is laughing way too loud across the bar bothers her, she isn’t letting it show. Rick somehow made his way over to the jukebox and it's just him and her sitting here now.

 

“Never gave ya my number, shoulda.” He lays his hand over hers. And it’s so much smaller than his, but he likes that, likes that he can wrap her hand up in his.

 

“I, well I got yours from Rick, but I wasn’t sure..” She’s blushing on her cheeks all the way down her neck and across her chest, a soft pink blush. Daryl tears his eyes away and raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“Ya had my number all this time and ya never called?” He watches her face fall. “Hey Beth..” He was just teasing. He probably would have done the same thing on account of how nervous she makes him. Unless he’s had some whiskey. And he has had some whiskey. He puts his finger under her chin and tilts her head up so he can look at her. “ ‘M jus’ teasin’ ya. ‘S ok. But ya got my number now ya gotta gimme yers.”

 

__________

 

The building could fall down around them and she probably wouldn't even notice, much less care. He’d scooted her stool even closer to him, as close as it could be and her knees are between his and he wants her to be his girl. The fact that the woman from the grocery store is here doesn’t bother her. Well not much anyway. He hands her his phone and she gives him a small smile.

 

“Go on, put yer number in there,” he says. Smiling up at him she puts her number in his contacts and hands the phone back to him and he tucks it in his pocket. She scans his face, his split lip is healing up, it’s just a small, red mark now. He hasn’t been favoring his ribs either.

 

“It looks like you're healing up okay. How are your ribs?” The look on his face is part wonder and part discomfort. She knows he doesn’t like to be put on the spot, but this isn’t that, it’s like he isn’t used to having someone care about how he’s doing.

 

“Good. All of it’s good. Toldja I was tough girl.” He is trying to glare at her, but it isn’t working because she can see the smile in his eyes and that makes her chuckle. Tentatively she reaches out again and cups her hand over his knee. He starts a little at that and they make eye contact. 

 

“Thought we wasn’t sitting on these barstools no more?” He’s getting brave cause he leans in and takes her other hand lacing his big fingers through hers. Before she can answer him Rick comes back the jukebox.

 

“I gotta take off, which I’m sure will break both your hearts seeing as how us having drinks turned into you two staring into each other's eyes all afternoon.” Rick teases. “But since Beth is smiling again, that’s alright with me.”

 

“We ain’t staying neither. This place is a little too loud.” Beth gazes up at him and she’s pleasantly surprised that he seems to think leaving is a good idea. He stands up next to her stool.

 

“Okay then. Michonne’s been texting. I promised her dinner tonight. You guys gonna be here this weekend? I was thinking I’d bring her with me.” 

 

“Nope. No barstools.” Beth shivers as Daryl’s arm settles around her shoulders. 

 

“Good! Come on by. I can put something on the grill.” Daryl is nodding at that and it makes Beth feel good. That’s like a date right? Kind of. Or is it? 

 

Rick waves as he heads out and Daryl takes care of the rest of their tab. 

 

“I’ll get ya ta yer place and call Caesar, see what’s up with yer car. You gonna need a ride or somethin’ ta work?” Beth can’t be sure, but he almost looks hopeful. She can walk to work if she has to, but she just can’t hurt this man’s feelings. He seems to like helping her out.

 

“If it’s no problem, I really could use a ride Daryl.” Her cheeks ache from laughing and smiling so much. That’s a good thing though. And so is the way his face lights up.

 

“Alright. I can do that. Com’on let’s get outta here.” Together. Like a couple. Beth likes this, she likes it alot. This feeling that Daryl is so much more than any other man she’s been involved with, although there haven’t been many. Not at all. It’s terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

 

Andrea saunters over as they head for the door and she’s a little wobbly on her high heels. Beth doesn’t think it has much to do with the shoes and more to do with what she’s been drinking. She doesn’t come in all close like she did at the Kroger. But then it’s pretty obvious this time that Daryl is there with Beth. She has her arm around his waist and he’s got one wrapped around her shoulders.

 

“Y’all gonna come out this weekend?” Andrea asks, it’s obvious she’s just fishing for details. She could care less if they’re out. Well she might care if Daryl is out somewhere where she can find him. 

 

“Nah. Got plans with my girl. Don’t include the bar,” Daryl says. Beth feels her heart lift. If she’s honest with herself, Andrea’s presence has bothered her, but she’s been doing her best to ignore it and any nagging feelings she might have had about the whole deal.

 

“Oh? Well y’all enjoy yourselves!” It’s so fake and it turns Beth’s stomach. It also gives her a little bit of courage. She’s tired of women like Andrea being catty and mean. She can absolutely turn the tables.

 

“We will! You have fun too Amy!” She pulls Daryl along and hears him chuckle behind her as they head out the door.

 

__________

 

Daryl called Caesar on the way to Beth’s apartment and the damages on her car are minor. Daryl can take care of most of them tomorrow. One part will have to be ordered and it might take a day or two to get it. But he’ll get it taken care of. In the meantime he’ll make sure she gets where she needs to go. He likes the way that makes him feel. Taking care of Beth, taking care of anyone besides himself and Merle is different, but this feels good.

 

He follows her directions to a little apartment complex just off the main road. He saw the veterinary office where she works and the fact that it’s within walking distance, but she still wants him to take her. It’s like when she smiles at him or wrinkles her nose, there’s a little warmth deep down in his belly. Feels good. That’s definitely a foreign feeling where Daryl is concerned. But then again this whole idea that he could have something with a woman, something more than a one night stand is brand new too.

 

“Just park anywhere Daryl. They aren’t strict with the rules here.” So he does and she opens her door then looks over at him. “You’re coming in right?”

 

“If ya want me to.” He just assumed he’d go in. Now he’s not so sure. It would be really great if this whole thing could come without all the uncertainty. That drives him crazy and amps up his anxiety. But she’s smiling and shaking her head.

 

“Course I do Daryl.” He watches her slide off the seat, in another pair of jeans that fit her so well and he wants to slide his hands over those back pockets.

 

A little path leads to a small townhouse apartment. It’s bright and sunny with hardwood floors and the first thing he sees is a soft grey corner sofa covered with all different shades and varieties of yellow pillows. Beth must have noticed him staring because she laughs softly.

 

“I like yellow. But my sister took it a step too far for my birthday this year. Twenty one throw pillows, all with the color yellow in common.” He smirks and somehow thinks this fits Beth. Especially the pillow that is shaped like a sun complete with sparkly yellow rays. “Just push them out of the way and have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink? Water, sweet tea? I have whiskey, but I think I’ve had enough for a Tuesday.” That laugh again. He can’t see her, she’s behind the fridge door, but he can imagine her smile.

 

“Water’s good. Thanks.” He pushes a few of the pillows out of the way and sits down feeling really out of place in the middle of all the friendly, fluffy, yellowness. There’s a polka dot pillow, a sunflower pillow, a fuzzy pillow, a bee pillow and who the hell knows what else is buried underneath. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen so many pillows on one couch. She’s laughing as she walks over to where he sits and hands him a bottled water.

 

“Ya laughin’ at me?” He snaps the cap off the water and takes a big drink.

 

“You just look so outta place there in the middle of all those pillows!” Now she’s giggling and he thinks he’ll get her back, poke at her a little.

 

“Want me ta leave or something?” he growls and her smile softens as she sets her bottle on the little coffee table.

 

“No Daryl, there’s nowhere else I’d want you to be except here.” She pushes the pillows between them onto the floor and scoots over next to him. He lets out the breath he’s been holding while watching her face and her eyes and her mouth, god her mouth. He’s been fascinated with that part of her since meeting her. Her lips always look like she’s just licked them and they need to be kissed. And her smile is the prettiest he’s ever seen. 

 

“Don’ wanna be anywhere else.” She’s right up against him and it isn’t like earlier at the store when she just needed him to comfort her and be there. This is something else. He slides an arm around her shoulders and pulls her in closer and then she’s right there and he brushes his cheek against hers hoping she turns just a little, just enough and she does. Their eyes meet and her small hand finds purchase on his neck as he lowers his head just a fraction to brush his lips softly against hers and then it’s like they’ve been waiting to do this since the first time up against his truck. Her mouth is open just a little and he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth reveling in the tiny moan this elicits. Everything about this girl is so soft and warm. She lets her hand slide from his neck to his chest and that makes him shiver.

 

“Daryl..” she breathes his name and he takes advantage of the fact that her mouth is open and slides his tongue between her lips. She surprises him by sucking it into her mouth even further and just that little bit of suction has got his mind going all kinds of places and he growls shifting his body trying to get her even closer. She takes care of that annoying little fact by straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He slides his hands around her, neatly cupping her small ass and holding her against him creating a nice friction that has him moaning in her ear he’s nibbling on. Lifting his hips just a little, he takes advantage of the fact that she’s wiggling around in his lap. He leaves a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone, loves the way her chest is heaving, loves that he can make her feel like this. And that she can make him feel- wait what the hell! His pocket is vibrating and that’s followed by an annoying ringtone, like an unwelcome visitor. Beth pulls back and looks down between them, where she’s pressed up against a certain part of him. 

 

“Deja vu?” she whispers as she moves onto the couch beside him. Her lips are wet and swollen and he can’t take his eyes off of them or off of her as he digs his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen. He doesn’t recognize the number, but of course he doesn’t. That’s his luck, he can’t seem to get past kissing this girl without something interrupting it all. He has to answer though because with a brother like Merle you never know what could be going on.

 

“Yeah?” he growls into the phone and hears Beth giggle. He sucks in a breath as he hears the voice on the other end and Beth lets her hand drop from where she was playing with his hair. Fuck, she must have heard it too. 

 

“The fuck ya get my number?!”

 

Andrea. Laughter and shouts in the background.

 

“Oh you know Merle!” she slurs into the phone. 

 

“Don’t fuckin’ call this number again.” The phone drops into his lap and it’s silent. He thinks he can hear Beth breathing, soft beside him, but he’s afraid to look, knows what he’s gonna see in her eyes, even though this wasn’t his fault. He’s gonna kick Merle’s ass when he sees him. He looks instead at her legs, tucked up underneath her, tight jeans, probably warm to the touch and he wants to touch her so badly, but now there’s a whole lot of weight between them.

 

“Beth, I-” He isn’t sure what he’s going to say. But she interrupts and he feels his teeth click together at what she asks. 

 

“So did you date her or something?” Why is she going there? Well he knows why, understands, but he’s tired of being interrupted and a little, tiny bit annoyed at the fact that she can’t just let it go. But would he? He’d told her though, told her he isn’t any good at this relationship stuff, hasn’t really dated, well not like normal people do. But he’ll say it again. And he’ll keep saying it if it helps.

 

“Toldja I never dated much..” Why does it look like he just told her the one thing she didn’t want to hear. Wait- the comment,  _ ‘It was jus’ about sex.’  _ Ok so she remembers. It shouldn’t bother her. If she only knew how much this isn’t an issue. But she doesn’t and maybe it’s gonna bother her because she’s Beth, she’s different. She’s a nice girl, a kind girl and she isn’t like any other woman he’s ever been with.

 

But once again things are weird or fucked or, goddammit! Is it always gonna be like this, this navigating and trying to find his way without a map? That’s what it feels like, like he’s lost his way and needs some direction.

 

“Beth.” Her blue eyes look so fucking sad and he can’t take it- “Don’ do this.” Maybe that wasn’t the best choice of words.

 

“Me? I didn’t do anything Daryl. Seems to me this is all on you.” That stings. She’s hurt, but obviously still got a little fight in her. Ok.

 

“Was a long time ago.”

 

“You didn’t date her, but you fucked her?” A little flash of anger that he doesn't like, but can’t seem to deny has him on his feet in front of her. He can’t see how his past sexual history matters at all. Not really.

 

“I did. Wanna know everyone I fucked girl?” He can’t read what’s on her face although he does note that there is a little shock there behind something else, a sort of stubbornness he is starting to recognize in her, which would be sexy in any other situation. He’s towering over her and he doesn’t like it, but he is pretty damn stubborn too and he isn’t gonna back down just yet. “How about ya tell me all the guys ya fucked huh?” She finally stands, and she’s so close to him, close enough for him to just wrap his arms around her and beg her to stop. 

 

“Two.” He feels like he’s gonna puke or pass out. “There’s only been two Daryl.” She pushes past him and starts up the stairs. He spins around and stands at the bottom, hand on the rail, not sure if he should follow her up or leave or sit down on the floor and cry out of frustration.

 

“Why? I mean, I jus’ thought.. Yer beautiful Beth. Fuck, I don’t fucking know.” Leaning against the banister he runs a  hand through his hair and wonders again why he even bothers with a women. Especially one like Beth. But that’s it right there, he bothered because it is her, it’s all her, why he’s doing this. He doesn’t know a thing about love, but if that’s what this could be he doesn’t want to let it slip away. “ ‘M sorry. I’ll jus’ go..” He looks up then because he hears her footsteps on the stairs. She’s coming back down and she sits on the step that puts her eye level with him and she’s looking at him and he hates it, but he can’t turn away, he won’t turn away. So he doesn’t.

 

“I’m sorry Daryl. Maybe I should tell you a few things.” Like it’s over ya dirty old redneck? Nah, she wouldn't. Not her. Not like that. She’s kind, but his gut feeling is telling him to get out now. Usually his instincts are correct, sometimes though, they are Merle’s mean spirited voice just goading him on. Pushing him, teasing him.  _ ‘Darylina’.  _ Merle’s a bitch and Daryl isn’t and god she’s so perfect sitting there on the stairs and he wants her to be his girl. Even if it’s hard. And she wants to be his girl, she does, she said so. 

 

He rests his chin on the banister and waits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And y’all will have to wait too!! Happy Easter.. angst, I needed a little cause it makes the happy stuff so much happier right? Ok. I am sorry. It really just worked out this way. I didn’t plan it. I swear! I have a week of free time so I promise to have an update soon!!


	5. We're Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.. Beth’s gonna tell him a few things and then, well just read and find out! This was only going to be three parts, but that changed obviously. And my chapter titles suck.. oh and it’s loosely based on Darius Ruckers “If I Told You”. I may have told y’all that already… :)

She isn’t sure how she’s going to tell him what she needs to and make him understand. But she has to say something. He’s waiting there, his chin on the banister. His blue eyes are downcast under a fringe of dark hair. Her hands are itching to brush it out of his eyes. He’s been so patient with her. But that has to be wearing thin. She owes him an explanation. 

 

He’s been so sweet to her and they can talk or not talk and it’s fine either way. He makes her feel good in a way no other boy or man has ever made her feel. And that completely terrifies her. Because although her track record is miniscule, it’s a pretty devastating one. At least as far as she's concerned and Andrea brought all those insecurities back. She really did try and brush it off because no one can make her feel anything if she doesn't let them, but that’s so much easier said than done.

 

“I’ve only been with two guys Daryl. And both of those relationships were a mess and I ended up getting hurt. You said you don’t know how to do relationships, well I’m betting I’m not any better at them than you. The thing is I’m scared.”

 

“What the hell ya scared of? I ain’t tryin’ ta scare ya!”

 

“I know you aren’t. But you’re scared too, you said so.” He’s biting his lip and looking at her completely confused.

 

“ ‘M scared a how ya make me feel, yer scared a some woman who ain’t nothin’. I toldja she ain’t nothing.”

 

“What I had with those guys doesn’t even come close to everything I’m feeling for you Daryl! Doesn’t even scratch the surface! So if they managed to hurt me, what could you do?” This isn’t going like she’d hoped, in her head, for the miniscule second she worked it all out. 

 

“I’m not afraid of Andrea, I’m afraid of what she is. Jimmy was my first boyfriend. I lost my virginity to him cause he said he wanted me to be his first. I was so incredibly stupid, I believed that, that was special, I was special. Turns out it was just a game. I was a conquest.  _ ‘Bustin a girls cherry raises a guy’s social status baby Greene!’  _ Jimmy’s new girlfriend informed me of that in the middle of a crowded hallway. And they called me baby Greene because I was a late bloomer and small. Maggie got the boobs and the curves and I, I was the good girl!” She tries to hold back the tears, doesn’t want to get emotional, but her face is wet with them and her nose is running. Talking about this is making her sick to her stomach. She’s sure he must think she's nuts and she’s just getting started. 

 

“I met Zach my sophomore year in college and he was cute and popular and he paid attention to little ole me. Turns out he paid attention to every other girl in my dorm. When I caught him with my roommate Rosita he turned the tables and put the blame on me, said he needed a woman, I was nice and all, but I was just a girl. Andrea in the grocery store, looking like she looks all curvy and bouncy and..” She laughs a little at the absurdity of it all, this whole conversation. Her half of it anyway.

 

“Ain’t a damn thing wrong with yer body. I like it.. I mean, I like it a lot. You got them tight jeans and fuck Beth, I think yer beautiful girl.” His face is four shades of red and he looks like he’d like to disappear into thin air, but in that moment she believes she could love him forever. Because he’s honest. He’s never once tried to pull anything on her, she knows that, knew it all along, but she just needed to believe it. She’s gonna get this last part over with real quick and then let the chips fall where they may.

 

“In the middle of all that I lost my momma. And I lost my way.” Fiddling with the worn leather cuff on her wrist, her eyes rest on a thin, pink scar she keeps hidden with the bracelet. Holding out her wrist tentatively towards him, she pulls the cuff back and Daryl moves to sit on the step below her. He takes her tiny wrist in his big hand and handles it like it’s a delicate piece of glass. Holds a finger above it, glancing up at her before he touches it. She nods and his touch is gentle. His brow is furrowed though and she thinks this is it, he’s gonna decide this kind of crazy isn’t for him and run like hell.

 

“Ain’t a deep cut, don’t think ya really wanted ta do it. Jus’ wanted someone to see ya needed help.” He’s talking low and it’s almost like he’s talking to himself, figuring it all out, figuring her out. Then his blue eyes are resting on her. He’s right. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to remember how to live. He’s still got his eyes on her and she sees something there, something like knowing.

 

“Lost my momma too, I’s jus’ a little kid. Got left with a shitty ole man an a brother who kept leavin’. ‘S tough. ‘M sorry ya lost yer momma Beth.” He’s holding her hand in both of his, thumb pressed over the top of her scar. She lets out a shaky breath and wonders if the tiny tick of a pulse she’s feeling is his or hers.

 

“I’m sorry you lost your momma Daryl.” It makes her want to cry, the thought of a little Daryl all alone in the world with horrible a father and an absent brother. She at least had Maggie and her Daddy. Her suicide attempt managed to bring them all back together and it was because of that, of them, that she managed to go back to school and graduate on time. Her family means everything to her.

 

“Mmm hmm.” His voice rumbles in his chest. It makes her feel things she doesn’t understand.

 

She reaches out and brushes his hair away from his forehead, like she wanted to do earlier, slides her palm over his cheek loving the feel of the scruff there.

 

“I, I wanna be your girl Daryl. I’m more scared of losing you than I am of Andrea’s boobs.” She blinks down at him doing her best to keep a straight face, wanting to make him smile, ease the tension, just a little. She said what she needed to and he didn’t walk out on her. So that’s a plus. 

 

__________

 

He let out the breath he was holding in one big guffaw. Damn girl is gonna kill him. Its like riding  one of those rollercoasters that are absolutely ridiculous, not just a normal rollercoaster, but the ones that got a g-force capable of transforming whatever you ate into an airborne projectile. He’d like to find Jimmy and Zach and knock their heads together 3 Stooges style. Beth is tiny that’s a fact, but her tiny ass in a pair of her tight jeans is a force to be reckoned with. He knows that he would follow that ass anywhere it wanted to take him. He likes that she’s small, that he can wrap himself around her and keep her safe.

 

“Ain’t even going there with Andrea’s boobs.” He feels ridiculous even saying those two words together and his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

 

“They are nice though, as far as boobs go.” Beth justs like to keep poking at him. He can see the gleam in her eye. Growling he stands up and stretches. Sitting on the stairs wasn’t a good idea. He’s stiff and his neck hurts.

 

“Boobs is jus’ boobs, depends on who’s wearing ‘em.” He’d like to end this topic of conversation right now. But it is nice to see her laughing, the way she’s tipping her head back just a little, she may be small on top, but there’s enough jiggle there to keep him quite happy. A little to happy if he’s not careful. He averts his eyes and holds out a hand to her. She’s up, pressed against his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

 

“Thank you, for listening.” Her breath is warm against his neck where she’s tucked her face. He murmurs something into her hair and he’s pretty sure it’s unintelligible. But she doesn't need to thank him. He figures this might be part of the whole relationship thing, that he still wants to try. With her.

 

“Andrea’s jus’ like ya said. Someone I fucked. Two times, that’s it. She weren’t nothin. I never had nothin’ like this Beth and I don’ know that I deserve it. That’s what scares me. I got ya and I know what this feels like now and damn, I jus’ don’t wanna fuck it all up.” He’s being honest with her. In words even, that’s gotta mean something right? She was honest with him so he’ll do the same for her.

 

“I think,” she’s drawing circles on his chest with her finger and he can’t decide if it tickles or it’s turning him on, “that for two relationship challenged people were doing okay.”

 

“Maybe.” They stand there for another minute or so and Daryl rests his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her back. “I’m gonna head out, I gotta go in early, for I get ya to work and I need a shower and some sleep. Ya wrecked me today woman.” He rests his lips on her forehead so he doesn’t have to look at her face. He saw it fall just a little when he said he was leaving, but he thinks they both need to just go to bed. Alone. Cause the alternative would mean neither of them would get much sleep. And he’s not ready to go ‘there’ yet. His body is, most definitely. But his head is saying wait and for some crazy reason he agrees.

 

“You’re right. About sleep and okay maybe I was a little hard on you, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” They walk hand in hand to her door and Daryl’s eyes are drawn to a small mirror on the wall right at Beth’s eye level. She notices him looking at it.

 

“Last minute hair check.” She shrugs her shoulders and he goes ahead and does what he thought the minute he saw it. He moves her in front of him facing the mirror, her reflection staring back at her.

 

“Look there.” She’s looking and he can see the blush on her cheeks and how she’s got her bottom lip between her teeth. “Ya looking?” He leans over her, his mouth right against her ear.

 

“Uh huh, I’m looking.” She is. With those big, ole, blue eyes.

 

“Good. Yer beautiful Beth. Yer so fucking beautiful and ya don’ even know it.” He whispers this in her ear and kisses her softly on the cheek. He feels her shiver as he steps away and opens the door. She’s still standing in front of that little mirror, but she’s watching him. And it’s almost a tangible thing, the way her eyes are holding him. Makes him nervous, just a little bit, but it also makes it even harder to leave.

 

“Not goodbye,” she says before he’s even out the door. He’s a little confused, but figures it out pretty quick. Okay. She never says goodbye. Not once when they’d left the bar at the end of the night did she say it. See ya, be safe, talk to you next weekend.. But not goodbye.

 

“Mmm hmm, sleep tight girl.” One last touch, finger on her cheek and he turns and heads down the little walk to his truck. His face hurts because he’s smiling so big and he’s pretty sure he hears her sigh.

 

__________

 

In the bathtub an hour later, going over the entire afternoon and evening, Beth is second guessing herself. The hot water and lavender aren’t doing their job, she hardly feels relaxed at all. Maybe she told Daryl too much, maybe she’s blowing everything out of proportion, maybe he won’t come and get her in the morning, just send a text saying he’s not sure this is gonna work out. Groaning Beth sinks down as far as she can into the warm water and blinks back the tears that are just begging to fall. She needed to be honest right? If this thing is going to go somewhere being honest is the best way to begin. Refusing to let anymore negative thoughts creep into her already whirling mind she pulls the drain and turns on the shower to wash her hair.

 

Once she’s finally in bed it hits her how tired she really is. It’s an emotional tired. It’s been a long day. But when her phone buzzes on the night stand by the bed she shoots up like she wasn’t just starting to nod off. Her heart is beating in anticipation until she sees the name on the caller ID. Oh no! It’s Maggie and she never called to tell her about the wreck. This is a small town so more than likely Maggie knows and she’s probably going to lay into Beth.

 

“Hello Maggie, I..” she starts, but is cut off by a high pitched voice.

 

“Beth Greene! Do you know what I heard today from some woman who I know went to church with us, but I can’t remember her name cuz she was one a those busybodies who always had her judgy eyes on me..” When Maggie gets worked up she doesn’t need to breath like normal people. She is able to go without air while she continues on with whatever her rant may be.

 

“I think I know Maggie.” Beth cannot figure out for the life of her why her sister still has the ability to make her feel six years old.

 

“Oh you do, do you? And why didn’t ya call me? Or your daddy who I am standing right next to right now and he’s a nervous wreck!” There’s a muffled voice in the background, her daddy, but Maggie has covered her phone, laid it face down in her lap probably. Beth has seen her use that trick on guys when she doesn’t want them hearing whatever is going on in the background.

 

“Maggie, it’s been a really tough day and I just forgot. I’m sorry.” See, here she is being honest with her sister because it’s important. It’s not her sister’s voice she hears though. It’s her daddy,

 

“Bethy? You okay? Look I talked to Carol, she told me everything and I’m fine. Maggie just likes to try and make a point, you know your sister. She’ll make a fine mother one day.” Beth hears Maggie screeching in the background and her daddy chuckling is like a soothing balm.

 

“I’m fine daddy. A friend was there and he helped me out, and Rick was there too.” She twirls a curl around her finger and considers telling her daddy about Daryl, but decides against it for now.

 

“Good, good. Oh and sweetie, the Lawrences wanted me to make sure you know that they know you did what you could with their little foal. They were worried because you seemed pretty upset.” She feels the lump in her throat and wishes she was there next to him because he of all people understands how hard it is to lose an animal you’re supposed to be helping.

 

“I just hate losing them. It’s the worst part of this job.” Doesn’t matter if it’s a gerbil or a great big old milking cow that’s somehow become more of a pet than anything else, not being able to save them all hurts.

 

“I know honey. It’s part of life. You’re doing a fine job. I’m gonna give your sister the phone back before she passes out from holding her breath. Come out this weekend, we’ll talk more. Love you Bethy.”

 

“Love you too daddy.” There are more muffled voices and then Maggie is back.

 

“Next time call me! Ok so I’m picking you up tomorrow. We need to have some sister time because I have to fill you in on everything that’s going on with Glenn!” The mom voice is gone and Maggie is giggling like she’s six years old.

 

“Are you guys a thing? Oh my gosh Maggie I like him!! Tomorrow..” Wait, if Maggie picks her then Daryl won’t need to and she’ll only see him in the morning. Chill Beth. Smothering the man isn’t going to endear you to him. Besides she does want to talk to Maggie, get her opinion. Maggie can be pretty level headed when she needs to. “Ok, that sounds great. I’m off at 4 tomorrow.”

 

She finishes her conversation with Maggie and turns out her lamp and her thoughts turn to Daryl, but not the conversation on the stairs. Nope her mind has bigger plans on how to torment her tonight. It takes her right back to the couch and the pillows and being straddled across his muscular legs and the way he held her butt in his hands, tight against him, against a certain part of him that was hard, so hard. Moaning a little she kicks off the covers because suddenly it’s way too hot. It’s been a long time since she’s felt like this about a guy. In fact she doesn’t think she’s ever felt quite like this. She can take care of herself, but god it would be so much better if it was him here or there, right there between her legs, him instead of her fingers. Her fingers will work, but she’s imagining it’s his mouth there, his big hands holding her against his face. That’s enough to send her right over the edge. When her stomach muscles tighten and her hips buck up against her hand she shivers and whispers his name, giggling softly cause she has never, ever done that. And what would Daryl think if he knew she had used him, instead of her usual nameless stranger, to make herself come? She may have to ask him, since she’s being honest and all. More giggles and then sleep comes easily and whatever it is she dreams must have been good because she doesn’t wake up until her alarm goes off.

 

__________

 

Daryl is up even before the sun has fully risen. He likes to get up early, likes to get his day started. He tosses his sheets in the washer and digs in the fridge for a bagel. Filling his thermos with coffee he heads into work to get a head start on Beth’s car. He won’t admit it to anyone else, but he’s excited to be able to fix it for her. No one else is gonna be allowed to touch it. This is his baby, for his baby. Baby? Damn! He called her baby, last night in a weird ass dream where it was all yellow pillows and him and Beth were rolling around in them naked. Craziest shit, but it  turned him on, woke him up at 2:30 in the morning, his cock in his hand rock hard. Still half asleep and naked in those pillows with Beth, he let his hand run the length of his cock, once, twice, shuddering he knew it wasn’t gonna take long and it didn’t. He pulled off his t-shirt and wiped himself off, rolled over and fell back asleep.

 

A door slamming somewhere inside the shop brings him back from wherever he’s gone and he unscrews the thermos and takes a big gulp of the hot liquid, thankful for the burn because if something didn’t take his mind off of that dream he’d get caught in an embarrassing predicament. Setting the thermos down on his workbench he picks up Beth’s keys. Someone tagged them with her name and his name as the mechanic and there is a tiny little heart in between the two. Very funny.

 

“Hey Daryl, you’re in early.” It’s Caesar, his boss and the owner of the shop. He works just as hard as all his employees. There isn’t a day that goes by that Caesar doesn’t have as much grease under his fingernails as everyone else. Daryl respects him for that.

 

“Who the fuck did this?” Daryl asks holding up Beth’s keys. The little tag dangles from his hands. Caesar smiles a little, a guilty kind of smile.

 

“Well you seemed pretty adamant about taking care of that specific car and Karen, well she heard you were hanging out at the bar with one specific girl and, hey man it’s just a joke. Karen was happy to hear you seemed interested in a girl. You know her.” 

 

Karen is Caesar’s wife and the office manager and she’s always trying to pry into Daryl’s business, offering to set him up with her women friends. She’s nice and he know she means well. So he’s probably going to get hounded with questions about the girl from the bar and the car and dammit sometimes he hates living in a small town.

 

“Here gimme it, I’ll change it.” Caesar comes over and stands by Daryl with his hand out and Daryl wraps his hand around the keys a little tighter.

 

“ ‘S fine,” he mumbles.

 

“Yeah. You like this girl?” Caesar asks and he isn’t teasing, just asking. Daryl shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Well when you’re fixing the damages, give it a tune up too. Don’t charge your friend. We take care of our people.” Caesar smiles and heads over to his own workbench.

 

“Was gonna do that anyway.” Daryl calls out to him, smiling.

 

_________

 

Beth’s wearing her usual scrubs for work, but they’re the yellow ones that everyone compliments her on and she took a little more time on her hair that she usually does. The sheen on her lips is proof she even applied a little make up. And she may have looked out the window 200 times in the past 10 minutes, but who’s counting? When Daryl finally does pull up it feels like a swarm of butterflies are doing ballet in her tummy. He’s early and he’s carrying two coffees. When he gets to the door he stops and contemplates it and she’s giggling from where she’s peeking out the window. He finally uses his toe to tap on the door.

 

“Hi.” She smiles and hopes it isn’t too obvious how happy she is to see him.

 

“Hey. Brought ya a coffee.” He holds it out to her and he’s smiling just a little. When she reaches for it her fingers brush his and she suddenly remembers what those fingers did last night while she was thinking of him.

 

“Oh! Yeah, thank you Daryl. Um, come in, I uh, I have banana nut muffins if you’re hungry.” She turns and hurries to the kitchen. The plate of muffins is an invitation to sit down and she smiles and takes the seat across from him. He takes a big bite out of one, swallows and brushes the crumbs from his beard.

 

“Ya make these?” He asks taking another bite.

 

“Well no. I got them from the bakery, my specialty is blueberry muffins. I can never get the banana nut right, they’re always too dry.” She sips her coffee and relishes the warmth. He’s still eating and for some reason she’s just watching and she can’t even fathom why she likes watching Daryl eat.

 

“Coffee okay? I had ‘em put sugar n’ cream, figured ya liked it sweet.” He crumples up the muffin wrapper.

 

“I do! Thank you, again.” The muffins are still warm as she unwraps the one she picked up. “Did you sleep okay?” 

 

Coughing, he covers his mouth. He choked on the coffee he just took a drink of and his face is bright red. Beth jumps up rests a hand on his back.

 

“Are you okay Daryl?” He’s nodding and wiping his mouth with the napkin she handed him.

 

“Yeah, musta went down the wrong way.” His face is still red and he isn’t looking her in the eyes. Standing beside him, she’s unsure of what to do next. But since he seems okay she takes her hand away.

 

“Um, maybe we should head out?” What just happened? Did she say something wrong? She picks up the unfinished plate of muffins and holds her breath as she walks to the kitchen counter.  He brushes up against her holding his napkin. 

 

“Ya got a trash can?” He’s so close, there’s hardly any space between them. The collar on his work shirt is tucked under the wrong way and she reaches out and fixes it, smoothing her hands down his chest. He sets the balled up napkin on the counter and cups her face in his hands, leans down and kisses her softly. His mouth is warm and he tastes like coffee and muffins.

 

“Been wanting to do that since I walked in,” he says huskily.

 

“You could’ve. I wanted you too. Last night I, after you left..” She can’t bring herself to tell him what she did last night while she was thinking of him and wishing it was him. Suddenly she’s feeling really shy.

 

“Me too,” he whispers, his lips finding hers again. His hands slide down over her shoulders and back and he rests them right where she wants him too. Suddenly it clicks, what he said about last night. Does he mean, did he? That thought makes her a weak in the knees and she moans softly into his warm mouth.

 

“Girl, yer driving’ me crazy, thought ‘bout ya all night. Even had dreams ‘bout ya.” His hot breath in her ear is sending electricity zipping down her spine and to other parts of her body. Nuzzling into his neck she sucks gently at the exposed skin there. There’s an aching tension building between them and if they don’t quit now she isn’t sure she’ll be able to at all.

 

“God Daryl, we have to..” She’s pressed against him and it’s apparent what she’s doing to him, achingly apparent. His hard cock is making it impossible to think about anything, but him in her bed minus all these clothes.

 

“I know, we gotta go.” They’re still wrapped up in each other, breathing like they just ran a marathon, Beth moves just a fraction so that she can look up at him. Being wrapped up in Daryl Dixon is becoming one of her favorite places to be. 

 

_______________

He’s never had this before, this feeling that he doesn’t want to be without another person right there beside him. He’s pretty much been a loner for a long time. But he has Beth Greene in his arms and sure he wants to bend her over her kitchen counter and fuck her until she’s screaming his name, but he also just wants to be with her, next to her, talking and laughing, holding her hand. Losing himself in her big blue eyes.

 

“I hadn’t planned on comin’ in here an doing this to ya Beth. Was jus’ bringin’ coffee.” He knew this would elicit a smile, so he’s not disappointed when her face lights up. 

 

“Maybe I did it to you Mr. Dixon!” There’s that giggle and she pulls herself away, grabbing his balled up napkin and taking it to the trash. While she’s turned away, he reaches down and adjusts his jeans, palming his hardness for just a few seconds of blissful relief.

 

“Yer doing a lot a things to me,” he mumbles taking a good look at her. Yellow scrubs. Seems yellow is her color and it looks nice on her. But he’s sure her hair was a little neater and that she had some kind shiny stuff on her lips when she let him in. Now she looks a little disheveled, a little mussed up and he did that. And it looks good on her too.

 

“I’m just gonna run upstairs real quick and-”

 

“Wait.” Arms around her again he kisses her, not soft no, but hard. She’s gonna go up there and fix her lips and put herself back together. He likes her with better with her lips swollen from his kisses. He’s a fucking mess himself. And he’s walking through unknown territory, but he’s learning, a little anyway. He blows out a breath as she leaves the kitchen and he hears her footsteps on the stairs. 

 

By the time he finishes his coffee she’s back and they head out. She stops and looks in that little mirror and he glances over at the couch and those damn yellow pillows. Some are still on the floor where she pushed them when she… Shit! He cannot let his mind wander there! 

 

“I know my ridiculous pillows,” Beth says with a soft laugh.

 

“Them damn things were in my dream too.” He reaches for the doorknob and steps back to let her go first.

 

“Oh? I’d like to hear more about this dream.” She’s practically skipping down the walk and he feels like he just swallowed ice water. Oh no way is gonna tell her what he was dreaming about! He doesn’t gotta, he can keep somethings to himself, can’t he? Sharing everything isn’t a requirement of a relationship is it? And what he did after having that dream? Ah hell. 

 

“Can’t really remember it so.. Come’on, yer gonna be late.” He opens the passenger door for her and winks when she looks at him suspiciously. Nope he isn’t gonna share everything. 

 

“Okay Daryl.” But the way she’s looking at him makes him think that somehow she's gonna try and get the details of his dream out of him. And she’ll probably be successful. Slamming the door he just shakes his head and climbs in behind the wheel.

 

_______________

 

When Daryl dropped her off at work he asked her about a ride home and when she told him he was off the hook because Maggie was picking her up, he seemed a little bit let down. She felt the same way. But she just smiled and thanked him again for the coffee and after a few seconds of awkward silence she slipped out of the truck and headed into work. She’d been hoping for a kiss, but Daryl had seemed lost in his thoughts and she felt herself wondering what he’d been thinking and if she should have just told him she still needed that ride. She could’ve had Maggie pick her up at home. But if Daryl came back to her place, came inside with her, well she wasn’t sure what would happen. Now though, was he upset with her because she didn’t need a ride? Suddenly the perfect start to her day flip flopped and she was back to second guessing everything. 

 

The office was way too busy for her to be distracted by the complications of relationships and romance and men in general and before she knew it, it was four o’clock. Maggie was waiting in the parking lot, standing by her car.

 

“My air conditioning is shot again! I need to find a good mechanic!” Her sister was fanning herself with a grocery store circular and Beth’s mind immediately went to Daryl. She shook her head and frowned at the car.

 

“Great, well then we’re stopping off at my place first so I can change.” The yellow scrubs were cute, but hot and pretty dirty after a day of wrestling cats and dogs, a grumpy cockatoo and a contrary turtle.

 

“Sure thing baby sister!” Maggie was all smiles. Beth knew her mood had plenty to do with this guy Glenn. She also knew her own mood had plenty do with a gorgeous blue eyed man she’d really like to be with right about now. She giggled to herself as she unlocked her door. She didn’t know how Daryl would feel about being thought of as gorgeous. He’d probably grunt and grumble or utter one of his favorite expletives. She couldn’t imagine him thinking of himself as gorgeous. 

 

As Beth headed up to her room she heard Maggie complaining about the ‘beautiful yellow pillows’ she’d given Beth being strewn all over the floor. Beth tossed her scrubs in the laundry and  grabbed her paisley lavender maxi sundress and slipped it over her head. It was soft and light and she could wear it and only it. That was one of the benefits of being small. No bra needed! Pulling her hair up into a messy bun she hurried back downstairs. Maggie wasn’t in the tiny living room though. Beth found her in the kitchen eyeing the two take out coffee cups sitting on the counter.

 

“Did you have a guest Bethy? Maybe one who helped you mess up those nice yellow pillows?” Maggie waggled her eyebrows ridiculously and Beth whacked her on the arm. Her sister was very perceptive.

 

“Let’s go! I’m starving. We were swamped today and I didn’t have lunch.” Beth herded her out of the apartment and towards the parking lot, ignoring the barrage of questions about who had been at her apartment.

 

_______________

 

An hour later they’re tucked in a corner booth at the only little cafe in Senoia worth eating at. It’s Tara’s Place and it’s known for it’s comfort foods. Well whatever it is a person decides comfort is. Tara makes everything and then some. Beth’s favorite is the parmesan macaroni and cheese dish and apple slices with nutella dip. Maggie is a huge fan of the mashed potato plate, you pick your favorite toppings and anything goes. Maggie always gets the shredded cheddar cheese and bacon bits. Today she’s added avocado slices. 

 

“So.. Glenn.” Maggie is smiling around the spoonful of mashed potatoes she just put in her mouth and Beth can’t help but laugh.

 

“Yes, tell me all about Glenn, Mags. I mean I know a little, he’s such a sweet guy. I like him.” Beth dips another apple into her nutella and listens as Maggie lists each and every thing she adores about Glenn Rhee, even some Beth doesn’t want to know. Like the fact that Glenn has a cute little mole right under his..

 

“Maggie enough!! Some things aren’t meant to be shared!” Beth screeches. Tara comes running from the kitchen.

 

“Hey y’all okay?” She’s breathless and looking back and forth between the two sisters.

 

“Yeah, Maggie's just being gross,” Beth says licking nutella off her fingers.

 

“Maggie behave or I’ll withhold dessert.” Maggie almost chokes on her potatoes.

 

“You wouldn’t dare! I’ll behave, I promise.” Maggie and Tara have been friends since high school,

Tara even added a special milkshake to her menu in Maggie’s honor. The Caramel Oreo. A disgustingly sweet concoction that Maggie has been eating in one form or another since they were little girls. Some kids have caramel sauce over their ice cream, Maggie has it over her oreos. It’s a mystery how she stays so slim.

 

“You better, Beth you need anything?” 

 

“Nope I’m good, thanks Tara.” She smiles and looks back over at Maggie. Who is now eyeing her suspiciously.

 

“So are you gonna tell me who was at your place either this morning or last night or both? Or is that one of those things you can’t share?” Oh she can be so annoying! It’s probably in the big sister job description. To be honest though, Beth wants to talk about Daryl. She wants her big sister's advice because Maggie has definitely got relationship experience.

 

“It was Daryl. He gave me a ride to work.” She says this fast and waits to see Maggie’s reaction. Obviously she knows Beth and Daryl are friends. They all hang out at the bar. She just doesn't know what Maggie thinks about that friendship. Or what she would think if it was more than just a friendship.

 

“Daryl? Dixon? Your barstool boyfriend?” Maggie smirks a little when she says this. Beth feels her face heat up and knows that she’s blushing, probably all the way down to her toes. “It was him! And you like him! Wait what in the hell were you doing on the couch with Daryl Dixon to mess up my pillows?”

 

“They’re my pillows and that part is one of those things you don’t share.” Beth quipped.

 

“Bethany Ann Greene! He’s a man. A grown ass man. He has a nice ass, that’s undeniable, but he’s how much older than you?” Beth feels like sinking down behind the table on her side of the booth.

 

“Maggie, could you not? I need your advice.” Beth says in her best little sister voice. And this always gets Maggie’s attention. 

 

“Okay, okay.. so what’s going on?”

 

“I just, I like him. And he likes me, but we are both not any good at this whole relationship thing,” Beth says.

 

“Okay! First of all is he nice to you?” Beth nodded emphatically. “Then do not compare him to the other two losers you had the unfortunate luck of hooking up with.”

 

“I’m not. Not at all. He’s different. He’s..” Beth searches for the word.

 

“Dreamy?” Maggie laughs and coughs choking on an ice cube.

 

“Well yeah kind of.” Beth giggles. This is what she wanted. Someone to do this with. And who better than your own sister to giggle and swoon over guys with.

 

“He’s older, he’s gotta have some experience with women. Let him take the lead, as long as he’s being a gentleman.” Maggie spooned the last of her mashed potatoes into her mouth.

 

“That’s the thing, he hasn’t had all that much experience. At least not anything more than meaningless sex. With Andrea Harrison.” Beth adds in that last little bit to see what Maggie does.

 

“Andrea Harrison? She’s a tramp!! Merle had sex with her in the bathroom at the bar!” Maggie’s mouth can sometimes be a megaphone, which brings Tara running out from the back again, but this time she’s holding a milkshake, extra large and she shoves it in front of Maggie.

 

“Can you keep it down and seriously, do not announce the town tramps for the whole restaurant to hear! We are a family establishment!” Tara stalks off and Beth and Maggie dissolve into giggles.

 

“Daryl really had sex with her?” Maggie spoons milkshake into her mouth and waits for Beth’s response.

 

“Yeah. We kind of ran into her and well he had to explain because I’m a mess and couldn't just let it go.” Beth sniffs and looks down at the table.

 

“Bethy, you trusted those guys, that’s how you are. You’re good and kind. They used you and they’re slime bags. It’s not your fault. Daryl needs to know that.” Maggie rested her hand on top of Beth’s.

 

“He does. I kinda told him, well everything. He was honest with me and I just felt like I needed to be with him. Because I think this could, like go somewhere, you know?” Beth peeked between her lashes at her sister, waiting for some kind of outburst. But it didn't happen.

 

“You really like him?” Maggie looks a little awed. Beth just nods again because she doesn't even know how to explain what her and Daryl have. It’s something. Definitely, but she isn’t ready to define it until she has a better idea exactly what it is.

 

“He does look at you like a love sick puppy.” Maggie says digging down into her milkshake cup.

 

“He does not!” Does he?

 

“Okay maybe not a love sick puppy, but he definitely thinks you're something else. And he only ever has eyes for you in that bar. My advice, the fact that he’s older isn’t such a big deal. Daddy was almost 24 years older than your momma and they had the best love story ever.” Maggie's smiling and Beth feels the tears in her eyes because she misses her momma so much and her parents really did love each other, just like in the movies. “Go with your heart Bethy. Daryl seems like a good guy, but only you're gonna know that for sure. And if he turns out to be an ass, I will personally kick his really nice ass, especially in jeans! Damn! Have you seen it naked yet? Have you touched it? Man Glenn’s mole is nothing compared to Daryl’s mmufhp-” Tara comes out of nowhere and reaches around behind Maggie’s head and covers her mouth.

 

“Girlfriend I am gonna kick you out! You have such a potty mouth!” Tara is smiling though and there have only been a couple of other customers in so far. And they were old and probably didn’t hear much of anything.

 

_______________

 

After Maggie drops her off, Beth takes a quick shower and slips into a tank top and boxers, her favorite summer sleep wear. Even though it isn’t technically summer for a couple of weeks it’s already hot. Georgia takes it’s summer season seriously. She goes downstairs and straightens up her kitchen and arranges the pillows on the couch, not even thinking about how they got on the floor or the fact that they were in Daryl’s dream. When she finally relaxes on her bed her phone buzzes. Glancing at the screen she sees Daryl’s name. 

 

D- Hey, car will be done tomorrow afternoon. Still need a ride in the am?

 

Done? Already? She doesn’t know why she isn’t happy. Well she knows, but that’s silly.

 

B- That was fast! I could use a ride. If that isn’t a problem?

 

D- Ain’t a problem. You do know you live close enough to walk…

 

Yeah she does. And she knows. Is he suggesting she walk? Maybe he doesn’t want to give her a ride and he’s just being nice.  _ ‘Go with your heart Bethy’. _

 

B- I know. I don’t wanna walk. I wanna see you.

 

She hesitates before sending the text, but only for a second. His response is almost instantaneous. 

 

D- Wanna see you too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they made it over that hurdle. But they’re awkward and inexperienced and the road to love is never easy. It’s bumpy and curvy and full of potholes.. Thanks for reading!! I appreciate every single one of you!!


	6. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn (kind of).. I know. This is how it’s supposed to go right? I drive you crazy and then give you what you want!!! If I had added what you all want this chapter would have been over 7,000 words!! It’s coming (literally) I promise!! So just an FYI I know very little about horses and next to nothing about birthing them or the dangers of twin births… I did some research and if I make a mistake bear with me!! Thank you for all the love!! Here’s the next chapter! Ratings change to explicit, cause things are going places. And the song lyrics are from Emily Kinney's "Married".

 

Beth wakes up disoriented to her cell phone vibrating under her pillow. With one eye still closed she peeks at the screen and sees her Daddy’s number.

 

“Daddy! What’s wrong?” She’s already pushing the sheets and blankets back and climbing out of bed when he assures her he’s fine. 

 

“It’s the Lawrences Bethy, their other mare is in labor and it’s an at risk pregnancy.” Hershel sounds tired and worried. He’s dedicated to his practice, but like Beth, it’s hard to deal with serious cases. He’s just used to it now.

 

“Other mare? They never said anything about another horse being pregnant. I don’t-”

 

“Bethy it’s twins. The mare is pregnant with twins. We need to get out there as soon as possible. Can you meet me at the clinic in about 15 minutes?”

 

Beth holds her phone out and checks the time. It’s 4:45 in the morning and a twin birth is rare and dangerous.

 

“Yeah Daddy, I’ll be there.” Dressing quickly she pulls her hair up into a messy bun and grabs her bag. She stops off in her tiny kitchen and looks longingly at the coffee maker but just grabs a granola bar and heads out.

 

______________

 

The world is so different when it’s dark. And it isn’t a big deal, she feels safe enough besides it isn’t far. She probably should walk every day, just to save gas and lessen her carbon footprint. And she could have, but Daryl, no a ride from him isn’t a necessity, but it means she can see him and she wants to see him. A lot. Sighing she finishes the granola bar and pulls out her phone and texts Daryl letting him know she won’t need a ride after all. Her phone vibrates with a reply seconds after she hits send.

 

_ D: everything okay? _

 

_ B: Yes, we got a call on a pregnant horse. Meeting my dad at the clinic. _

 

_ D: walking? it’s dark Beth! _

 

_ B: I’m fine Daryl-promise.. I’ll text when I get a break or I’m back at the clinic. xo _

 

_ D: what’s xo? _

 

Beth laughs as she reads that text, imagining the confused expression on Daryl’s face and the way his brow furrows when he’s thinking hard. Coming into the parking lot she sees her Daddy waiting in the truck.

 

_ B: It’s a kiss and a hug! _

 

_ D: wth- that’s what the hell- okay be safe. xo _

 

_ B: I will. _

 

Hershel gets out of the truck and hurries around to the passenger side. 

 

“Beth I’m sorry, I forgot you don’t have your car. I could’ve picked you up. I just needed to grab some meds.” Hershel opens the passenger door for her.

 

“It’s okay daddy, it’s not far to walk.” Hitting send on her phone she climbs up into the cab.

 

“Texting at this hour in the morning? Who gets up this early besides us crazy veterinarians?” He asks after he’s behind the wheel and backing the ancient vehicle out of the parking lot.

 

“Oh, It’s um, my ride to work. I was letting him know-”

 

“Ride to work? You just walked here in the dark. This friend, he’s a boy?” Her daddy is perceptive, too perceptive sometimes. His eyes are on the road but he’s definitely prying.

 

“He’s a man daddy, a friend, uh his name is Daryl.” Tucking her phone in her bag she leans back and watches the road.

 

“Daryl. Is he the same friend that helped you out after the fender bender at Kroger’s?”

 

“Yeah, he is.” She can hear and feel the change in her voice when she says that, remembering how relieved she was when he showed up and how nice it was to have him there with her.

 

“Am I going to meet this boy, I mean man?” Hershel is teasing her now, just a little and Beth is aware of that, but she still feels uncomfortable and awkward thinking about Daryl- really thinking while sitting here next to her daddy.

 

“Yes daddy- tell me about the mare and twins! That’s dangerous!” He goes right into explaining what’s going on and doesn't bat an eye at the fact that she changes the subject, which is good. Because she very much needed to change it.

 

_______________

 

Daryl finishes up Beth’s car before lunch and decides to head over to the clinic just to see if she might have come back. He feels silly doing it, but he wants to check on her. Her text that morning had startled him. When he saw it was her he didn’t know what to expect- a good morning text? It was early, really early. Once he’d read it he had to admit he felt a little letdown. He’d been looking forward to seeing her, maybe kissing her. Still unsure how to navigate this whole relationship thing he’s going with his gut. And his gut is telling him it’s okay to call and text, hell even show up announced to see your girlfriend at work. Cause she is his girlfriend isn’t she?

 

A bell rings as he pushes the glass door open. The clinic has a distinct smell, a cross between antiseptic and dogs. It’s not a good smell. He’s surprised to see Maggie behind the receptionist counter. She might be better than a stranger though. Well maybe. When she sees him her face breaks into a huge grin and Daryl wonders exactly how much Beth has told her sister about the two of them. He stands next to the counter, hands deep in his pockets.

 

“Hey Daryl, what brings you here? You don’t strike me as the kinda guy that has a pet.” The sparkle in her eye is testament to the fact that she knows exactly what or who brought him here.

 

“I like cats,” he says bluntly and then clearing his throat, “Was looking for Beth. She back yet?” He looks down the hall to the patient rooms, anywhere but at Maggie. That smile of hers is making him anxious as hell.

 

“No, not yet. It was a pretty intense call. The other doctor had to go out there too. We’re running with just one vet tech today, which is why I’m here. We even had to turn a couple of patients away.” Maggie has let up on the creepy smile and is just watching him now.

 

“Yeah she, uh, she texted, mentioned somethin’ ‘bout a pregnant horse. That a big deal?” he asks because he really has no clue, figured horses like humans give birth all the time.

 

“Not usually, but the mare is pregnant with twins and that can be dangerous. It doesn't happen often. I just hope they don’t lose a baby or the mother. That’ll break Beth’s heart. She’s an amazing vet, but her big heart is easily broken.” Maggie raises an eyebrow at that and Daryl is pretty sure that was a vague warning issued in his direction. He feels something settle in the pit of his stomach as he thinks about how upset Beth was yesterday about a horse they had to put down. Now here she is the very next day on another call that could turn out bad.

 

“Damn! Girl jus’ had ta put a horse down yesterday. Can you text me if she comes back before 3? If I don’t hear from ya ‘m gonna take her car home for her and maybe wait aroun’, see how she is.” Daryl feels his cheeks heat up, but Maggie is smiling and it isn’t creepy at all. It’s a soft smile, not unlike Beth’s.

 

“That’d be nice Daryl. I think she’d appreciate that. Write your number down and I’ll text if she comes back.” He takes the post it note and pen and gives her his number and then nods and heads out.

 

He’s glad he finished her car and that all he has is some cleanup to do at the shop because his mind is gonna be on Beth until he sees her, makes sure she’s okay and if she isn’t, well he’ll try and do whatever she needs then too. She’s his girl and he thinks that this is definitely part of the whole relationship thing. 

 

____________

 

Maggie never texted which is why Daryl is currently sitting on the step in front of Beth’s apartment waiting. He’s gone through two cigarettes and is just about to light up a third when he spots her a ways down the sidewalk. She doesn’t see him because her head is down and her arms are crossed over her chest which is covered in mud splatters or blood? Looks like she’s been battling zombies instead of delivering baby horses. He gets up and meets her at the end the little walkway to her apartment. When she first looks up and sees him, there’s confusion in her red rimmed eyes and Daryl feels a sharp pull in the general area of his heart.

 

“Daryl?” Yep, she’s covered in blood and definitely been crying. Dammit! Her tears do things to him that don’t feel good at all. And he’s not sure what to do.

 

“I, uh, I brought yer car back, wanted ta check on ya.. Maggie tol’ me.” Daryl's hands are itching to just grab her and pull her into his arms.

 

“We lost the mama and one of the babies. Had to leave a tiny, little motherless foal out there at that, that place.” She’s angry now and she digs in her purse, pushing past him towards the door. He follows behind her bewildered, but ready for whatever he can do to be there for her. He watches for about two seconds as she struggles with her key and then gently takes it from her hand, he moves so she’s right up against him and he reaches around, unlocks the door and pushes it open. But she doesn’t move.

 

“He was crying for his momma, he was hungry and… I don’t know if I can do this Daryl.” She leans into him and the anger is gone replaced by tears and shaking shoulders and somehow he steers her into the apartment and up the stairs into her room.

 

“Git them clothes off and take yerself a shower. ‘M gonna go fer coffee and whiskey. Okay?” He’s got ahold of her hands and he leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead. He can feel her nodding her head and then she’s leaning over pulling off her shoes and tugging the band from her hair. She has her hands on the button of her jeans when she looks up at him with wide eyes.

 

Oh shit! He didn’t mean for her to undress while he watched. Is that what she thought? Not that he wouldn’t want to watch, just not now, not like this. Smiling and backing up at the same time he lifts a hand awkwardly.

 

“I’m gonna take yer car okay? And I, uh, I’ll be back.” Turning around he tries his best not to fall down the stairs and break his neck. 

 

_______________

 

The shower helps, but she’s still feeling pretty miserable. They talked about this in her classes while she was studying to be a veterinarian. People who truly want to work in this field are people who love animals. And Beth loves animals, enjoys taking care of them but has a very hard time losing them. Pulling on a pair of cut off jeans and an old band t-shirt she stares at herself in the mirror as she brushes out her hair. Maybe she just isn’t cut out for this. Maybe she should have thought more about it before she just dove in head first ready to save the animals of the world.

 

She hears her keys in the door downstairs and the rustle of bags as Daryl returns from wherever it was he went, coffee she thinks he had said. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun she decides to tell Daryl to go home. She isn’t going to be any kind of company and he’s already done so much for her. She hears a soft knock and the gravel in his voice as he says her name.

  
  


“Beth? Ya good?” He’s there in her room, looking uncomfortable and completely out of place and she suddenly doesn't want him anywhere except right here with her. Nodding she walks toward his outstretched hand. “Com’on down. I got ya some coffee.” And coffee really does sound good right now.

 

_______________

 

They end up back on her couch, pillows pushed haphazardly to the floor again. She’s got her knees tucked up underneath her and she's sipping the coffee that’s hot, but perfect, she said so, even though it’s probably 95 degrees outside and 100% humidity. He’s sipping his too, well drinking it actually. And it’s burning his tongue, but he’s not sure if it’s the temperature of the coffee or the shot of whiskey he topped it off with. Whatever it is, it’s burning his tongue, but soothing his soul. She’s talking and he’s watching her. The way she uses her hands to emphasize what she's saying and her eyes, the way they light up at everything that matters to her. There’s so much there her eyes.

 

He already knows a lot of what she’s telling him, they spent quite a few nights on those barstools talking. But the familiarity of knowing some of these stories brings him comfort. He knows her, is getting to know her. She loves animals, loves taking care of them, grew up watching her daddy do the very same thing. But it breaks her heart when she can’t save them, cause she’d save them all if she could. He knows that even though she doesn’t come right out and say so.

 

“I don’t know, I just, I’m not sure I can do this Daryl.” She said that before, out on the sidewalk when she was covered in blood and upset about everything. She’s still a little upset, but a shower and coffee seems to be helping. He’d like to think that maybe having him here helps a little too.

 

“What would ya do if ya didn’ do this? he asks her, curious how she’ll answer. He stretches an arm across the back of the couch and rubs her shoulder, making circles with his finger. 

 

“Oh.” It’s a little sigh and she leans in just the tiniest bit closer to him. “Well, my degree is actually in music. The vet stuff came up later and I’m still working on that with my daddy. I’m really just a vet assistant now. But, ya know, I love music.”

 

“Got a really pretty voice too.” Daryl says gently- and she does. He’s heard her do karaoke at the bar a couple of times.

 

“Thanks, Daryl.” He likes the blush he sees on her cheeks. The fact that he can say things to her that make her blush that way makes him want to find more things to say just to turn her beautiful face pink. “I always thought I’d teach music. I had this piano teacher I loved, I wanted to be just like her. But I wanted to help my daddy too. Maybe take over his practice, you know, because Maggie won’t.” Daryl figured that was probably it right there. Obligation. Just like he’d always felt obligated to take care of his brother. Time and again. But it shouldn’t be like that. Girl should do what she wants, follow those dreams. He’s one to talk though. He’s hardly following his dreams. He doesn’t feel like it’s his place to tell her what she should do, but when she talks about music her eyes light up in that way they do when she’s happy- when it’s something she loves.

 

“Never knew ya played the piano,” he says.

 

“I do. I don’t have room for it here, but I have one at my daddy’s. But I play, oh hang on-” she jumps up and pads up the stairs and he hears a door open and shut then she’s back with a guitar in her hands. She sits down beside him, closer now he notices, and she strums the strings, soft notes fill the air. It makes Daryl smile. She looks so right with that guitar resting on her lap, delicate fingers plucking at the strings.

 

“Play me somethin’ “ She’s close enough now that he can play with the wisps of hair that escaped her bun and are curling at the back of her neck.

 

“You sure? I don’t wanna annoy you.” Teasing him and her eyes are lighting up at that too.

 

“Well there ain’t no jukebox so..” He gives her a smile and feels a thrill at teasing her right back.

 

She picks at the strings, a little melody, and hums to herself.

 

“And I've got my hands in your heart, you've got your hands in my hair   
I don't know these people, let them stare   
And I've got you wrapped around my finger, you've got me wrapped up in your chest   
We keep whispering "Why aren't we together yet?"

 

She glances up at him from under her lashes and she’s shy all of a sudden.

 

“That’s just something, something I’ve been playing around with.” She laughs a little and her cheeks are definitely pink again and he thinks she’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. And he wants to kiss her again.

 

“ ‘S really nice Beth. Com’ere.” Soft growl, he wants her closer. She leans the guitar against the couch and settles in next to him, but he takes her arm. “Nah, up here.” She looks a little nervous until he pulls her up into his lap. This is where he wants her and he slides his hands up her back and into her hair. “Wanna kiss ya-” She’s got him beat though as she takes his words and his breath with her own mouth. Something about the way she’s taking charge all of a sudden has him aching in his jeans. She’s situated herself so she’s straddling his thighs, arching her back slightly to press against his cock, rocking gently, but not quite getting what she needs. He drops his hands to her hips and holds her there shifting himself so that friction they are both chasing is met with just the right amount of body contact. 

 

“Beth… “ He breathes deep before kissing her again.

 

“Daryl, I want you, want you so bad-” Frustrated mewling in the back of her throat has him smiling against her mouth cause god does he know the feeling. It’s definitely mutual. His hands slide up to the small of her back, underneath the t-shirt she put on after showering. 

 

“Take it off,” she’s whispering and he isn’t sure he heard what he heard, so he leans back to look at her, the question in his eyes, but she’s nodding and fumbling with his belt buckle. He pulls the shirt up and over her head and she isn’t wearing anything underneath and he can’t help himself, he wants to touch her, see if she’s as soft as he thinks. Hands wrapped around her ribs cage, he cups her breasts, one in each hand and she’s small yeah, but she’s a small woman and these are just perfect. He leans down and swipes his tongue across the tops of them, dusty pink nipples harden at the sensation of his rough tongue on her silky smooth skin. He knew she was soft. Probably soft all over. He stops what he’s doing and focuses on her hands. She has his belt buckle undone, fly unbuttoned and her hand on his belly. He hisses as she slips her hand underneath it and takes him in her hand. Her eyes flick up to his face.

 

“This okay?” Her voice is shakey when she asks.

 

“Yeah, fuck yeah.” Hand on her breast, he pinches a nipple, hard, hard enough to make her whine.

 

“Daryl, yeah, like that.” She’s breathing faster now and there’s a little smile on her face as she stares at him.

 

There’s a noise in the background, irritating, like a mosquito and his brain registers that it’s her cell phone buzzing on the arm of the couch. She looks away from him, over at the phone.

 

“It’s, it’s my daddy- I wanted him to call, let me know-” Daryl reaches out and grabs the phone and hands it to her.

 

He smiles as she leans back, phone to her ear. She’s talking to her daddy while she’s straddling his lap, his hard cock out, trapped between his jeans and his stomach, she took it out and now she’s all innocence and sweetness. Daddy’s little girl. He got the gist of the conversation just from her side of it. She’s looking at him now her eyes all lit up.

 

“Daryl my daddy has,” she says but he puts a finger to her lips.

 

“Better put that shirt back on. Guessing we’re going somewhere?”

 

_______________

 

She looks at him in wonder. This guy, he’s so amazing and she kind of wants to fight it, everything she’s feeling, but she can’t, she’s falling in love with him.

 

“This means you’ll be meeting my daddy Daryl, is that I mean..” They never really talked about it, not yet. Him meeting her daddy. Going out to the farm. Obviously, it would’ve happened eventually. He’s a part of her life now.

 

“ ‘S fine.” She can see it makes him a little uncomfortable though. “Ya need ta see tha’ little horse.”

 

She justs nods at that because if she tries to say anything she’s gonna cry. It’s too much, first the horses, then this, all of it from him sitting on her porch to being here on the couch with him and wanting him so bad.

 

“Ya gonna take care of this when we get back?” He’s got a little twinkle in his eye as he glances down where his (still) hard cock is pressed up against his stomach. It makes her shiver, looking at it. Another reason she’s in awe of all of this and of him. She never wanted a man, never felt the desire she feels with Daryl. It makes her body ache n the best way. And she hopes like hell it never goes away.

Biting her lip, she nods and with his gaze still on her she brushes a fingertip across the head of his cock, rubbing the pre-come pooled there around and around until her groans and grabs her wrists.

 

“Girl,” he growls, “ gonna fucking kill me!”

 

_______________

 

After she changes into jeans and her boots they take her car to the farm. Daryls driving and Beth keeps glancing over at him, trying to gauge his mood. He’s been awfully quiet and once or twice he’s been biting on that thumb nail like he does. She hopes he wasn’t irritated being left in the state she left him in.

 

“You okay?” Please just let him be okay. Nothing can mess this up now, this is as close to perfect her life has been for quite awhile.

 

“Mmhmm.” He reaches over and rests a hand on her thigh. “Just don’ get it,” he muses. Her stomach feels funny when he says that. It’s a nervous feeling because she doesn’t know exactly what he’s going to say.

 

“Get what?” she asks tentatively.

 

How ya do this ta me?”

 

“I’m sorry Daryl! I never meant, I wasn’t trying to tease you and you said-”

 

“Hey stop- best fucking thing thas’ happened to me in, hell I don’ know, a long time.”

 

She just sits there in the passenger seat next to him, his hand on her thigh, blinking slowly as a smile spreads across her face. She’s definitely gonna take care of him later. She’s gonna show him just how much she appreciates everything he’s done for her.

 

_______________

 

The farm is exactly how Daryl figured it would be. He’s never actually been up to the house. He’s driven by, dropped Maggie off at the end of the drive once, years ago when she was too drunk to be driving. They park in front of the house and Beth makes a beeline for the barn. Hershel’s in there sitting on a bale of hay feeding a little black and white foal from a huge bottle.

 

“Oh.. oh daddy! Lookit, him, he’s precious!” Beth is talking quietly, but it’s impossible not to hear the excitement in her voice and when she kneels on the ground beside the foal Daryl can see how much she just wants to wrap her arms around it. Hershel chuckles and lets Beth have control of the bottle.

 

“Well he is certainly being a good little guy. He’s been up moving around and is taking to the bottle.” Hershel stands up and brushes his hands off on his pants. “Where are your manners Bethy? You planning on introducing me to your friend?” Hershel winks at Daryl and holds out a hand.

 

“Hi there. I’m Hershel, well I’m sure you know that.” The older man has a kind smile and Daryl, who felt himself tense up when the man first stood, relaxes.

 

“I’m sorry daddy, I just saw this guy and I couldn’t help myself!” Beth is crooning to the foal and Daryl smiles, cause hell it’s cute. He remembers Hershel and shakes his hand.

 

“Daryl Dixon sir.”

 

“Well Daryl you might have some competition for my daughter’s affection,” Hershel says. “I thought you looked familiar. I believe I knew your daddy Will Dixon.”

 

Fuck. That wasn’t exactly what Daryl was hoping to hear. If Hershel knew his dad then he probably knows their history or at least whatever this small town as come up with. Rumours have a way of getting twisted around. No matter the twisting, Daryls history isn’t pretty.

 

“Will was my dad. I’d tell ya not to believe everything ya hear, but I got a feelin’ it’s mostly true.” Daryl says.

 

“I know he was a rough man and I imagine that means you had a rough life. But it’s not my place to judge. I heard that you came to my daughter’s rescue the other day and I appreciate that. I also know that my older daughter might have you to thank for a few things in the past. If you're good to my family, you’re good to me.” He’s looking at Daryl seriously now and he’s just given him a compliment. This man knows the Dixon name and he’s not letting that cloud his judgment. He can see where Beth gets her goodness from. He nods and looks back to Beth and the horse.

 

“I had a good momma,” he says quietly. Beth turns and looks at him, a sweet smile on her face. One he’s beginning to recognize as her smile that just for him. 

 

“I’m gonna go up to the house and make a couple of calls. Beth, I got Patricia and Otis coming to help with feedings and what not. Maggie is gonna do what she can too. I figure you might wanna be out here instead of in the office for the next week or so.” Hershel is heading towards the barn door.

 

“Yes, I do daddy. And I can come out on the weekends and help. I just want him..” Beth gets a little choked up, Daryl can see the way her eyes are glistening with unshed tears. “I just want him to make it is all.” She runs a hand up the foal's neck and damned if that little guy doesn’t lean into her touch and close his big old doe eyes. Yep Hershel was right, Daryl has some major competition here.

 

“He’s already proven he’s a strong one. Don’t you worry none Bethy.” With that, the older man heads out of the barn leaving them alone. Daryl doesn’t hesitate. He goes over and eases down beside Beth.

 

“He is pretty cute. Can I touch him?” Daryl asks.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you to my daddy.” Beth says as Daryl reaches out and rubs the little guys ear.

 

“Ain’t nothin’.” 

 

“You good now? He didn’t scare you none?” Beth is teasing him and he likes it.

 

“I was scared! Thas’ yer daddy. He’s a good man. Proly wonders why a dirty ole redneck like me is even comin’ around.” That’s one thing that has been nagging at the back of his mind. He’s a lot older than Beth and from a whole different world. He could care less about the rest of the world, but her family’s opinion, well her daddy’s mainly, matter to him.

 

“Daryl! Stop it right now. You aren’t dirty and maybe I have a thing about rednecks that I never knew I had! And you’re a good man, one of the best I have ever met.” Beth lays a hand on his cheek. Her blue eyes are so fucking kind and maybe he does deserve this. She makes him feel like he does.

 

“I can be dirty if ya want.” He can tease her too. Make her blush and giggle. 

 

“Yeah you can. But Daryl, I can be dirty too..” She whispers and that hand being so sweet caressing his cheek ends up in his lap caressing something else, coaxing it into an uncomfortable, hard lump in his jeans.

 

“Goddamnit Beth!” he moans. She’s a force to be reckoned with. And she’s his. He’s gonna make sure.

 

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daryl has competition in the form of a horse. This is Beth, it’s only fitting. And that darn Hershel! Who else reads his dialogue in his voice?? You are all my best friends!! Thank you for taking time out to read and comment, review, favorite, hit the kudos button and make art for my fics!! (@talesofanasalea thank you for the gorgeous “Borrow Me” art!)


	7. Barely Know What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this was coming! I don’t know why, but I really struggled with their first time.. It should be easy and light-hearted right? Uh uh! Not these two! They have been difficult from the start, but maybe, just maybe the road to love is starting to even out. Yeah right! Well at least for now everything is smooth sailing! And over 6,000 words that I had to rip from my soul! Enjoy!! I know you do and I appreciate each and every one of you!

“Oh my god! My eyes!!” Maggie screeched.

 

Daryl was up in a flash, lifting Beth off his lap where she had seconds before been be torturing him. Looking at Maggie’s face, Beth broke into uncontrollable giggles. She didn’t think it was possible to shock her sister. Maggie was usually the one causing Beth to blush. She went to stand up and Daryl's hands were on her hips holding her down.

 

“Uh uh, You ain't going nowhere, gonna have to help me hide my, uh..” He didn’t have to say anything else because Beth’s ass was currently pressed up against Daryl’s predicament.

 

“Oh.” She crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap and smiled up at Maggie.

 

“Bethany Anne Green! What if I had been daddy? He woulda keeled over with a heart attack!” She stood there with her hands on her hips looking down at the both of them. “Thought y’all was supposed to be feeding little Norman?” Maggie had a soft spot for horses just like Beth did and she knelt in the hay and coaxed the little guy over to her so she could rub his nose.

 

“Wha’ the fuck kinda name is Norman fer a horse?” Daryl growled from behind Beth.

 

“Maggie had a cat named Norman when we were little. He was black and white.” Beth explained.

 

“What’s wrong with Norman? What would you call him?” Maggie asked glancing over at Daryl.

 

“I’unno, maybe Spot,” Daryl said nudging Beth, letting her know it was okay to move. 

 

“Oh that’s original.” Maggie rolled her eyes. “Nope, Normie it is. Huh, little guy. You like that doncha!” Beth stood up and reached a hand down to Daryl.

 

“And daddy would have made some noise, he’s not exactly clueless.” Beth crossed her arms and glared at her big sister.

 

“Daddy never would have imagined his baby girl would be making out in the barn with Daryl Dixon!” She had a smile on her face and all though she was teasing Beth knew there was some truth in it. What if Hershel had walked in and seen what Maggie had seen?

 

“Come on Daryl, I think Maggie can handle it from here.” Beth laced her fingers through his and squeezed gently. His face was pale and she was sure he was thinking about Hershel walking in on them too.

 

“Y’all better go get a room! But Daryl can I suggest you get the hay out of your hair and zip up your fly before you leave the barn. Daddy was saying something about sitting on the porch for awhile.” Beth and Daryl both looked at his fly.

 

“Maggie you’re horrible! His pants weren’t, we never..” The giggles overtook her again. Maggie was right about the hay. It was poking out all over the back of Daryl’s head. Pointing she tried to form coherent words. “Daryl you’ve got, um, there’s, oh come here.” She pulled him closer and reached out and plucked the hay from his hair while he gritted his teeth and growled something she couldn’t quite make out. All the while glaring at Maggie. It was hilarious, but Beth refrained from laughing anymore and lead Daryl from the barn.

 

“See y’all later! Have fun!” Maggie called over her shoulder.

 

_______________

 

Daryl shifted the car into park and just sat there staring at the steering wheel. He felt Beth’s small hand on his thigh.

 

“Daryl?” Her voice was like honey. She was doing that on purpose. Girl!

 

“What if yer daddy had’a walked in Beth?” He had spent the drive home imagining Hershel’s reaction, and it always ended with a shotgun. He’d also imagined a very different scenario where Hershel had got in his truck to drive across the state with Maggie for something, didn’t matter what as long as they was both gone, and he and Beth were alone in the barn and she was doing what she’d been doing. For some reason, though that’s as far as he could get, Hershel kept walking in and ruining the fantasy.

 

“Daryl, I’m 21 years old and I have a boyfriend, my daddy has got to expect-”

 

“Don’ matter, yer his baby girl, he’d a killed me.” Daryl was exaggerating a little, he didn’t think Hershel would’ve actually killed him, but it wouldn’t have been good. He held onto the steering wheel, avoiding looking at Beth. He felt silly for being so concerned, but what her daddy thought of him seemed important for some reason.

 

“Does that mean you don’t want to come in, stay for awhile or something?” Now she was running her hand up and down his thigh. He made the mistake of looking over at her and she had a pouty lip thing going on, not to mention those big blue eyes of hers just blinking at him.

 

“Huh uh. Nope. I ain’t going in there.” Beth’s house. Those yellow pillows and hell she probably had a picture of her daddy on her nightstand. “ ‘M gonna get my truck, you go get yer stuff and I’ll take you to my house.” He opened the car door, but Beth wasn’t moving. “Ya comin’?”

 

“You want me to stay the night?” God, she was beautiful, especially when she was nervous.

 

“I want, hell ya don’t have to, but yeah I want ya to stay with me. I want ya to come home with me and I want ya to stay the night.” If she doesn’t want to he’ll be okay with that. He doesn’t want her to do anything she isn’t ready for. He just thought that after what happened on her couch before they’d gone out to the farm, and then in the barn. He was just reading the signs. But this isn’t the forest and he’s not tracking deer. It’s 100 times more complicated with the little blonde who’s currently turning his world upside down. When she doesn’t respond right away he’s thinking that maybe he blew it, until he sees that smile. That little smile. His smile.

 

“I want to Daryl.” Standing, she slides her arms around his waist and presses herself against him and he’s pretty sure he was reading those signs right. 

 

_______________

 

Walking into Daryl’s house this time is different. Not to mention it’s only the second time she’s been here, but it’s more than that. She isn’t going to be leaving until tomorrow. Morning. So everything is just a little surreal. Daryl is rushing around grabbing up things, a newspaper off the couch, a coffee cup left on the table, and he’s mumbling something like an apology for ‘the mess’. As if. She was here last Saturday night and the fact that it hasn’t even been a week since that night kind of blows her away. So much has happened since then, too much for only almost a week. She takes a look around. The rich brown hardwood floors and the denim couch where she cleaned his wounds, the same deep blue as his eyes. She remembered thinking that last Saturday night. It’s all part of one big room with the kitchen on one side and the living room on the other. A little hallway off the back of the living room leads to the bathroom. She did go in there for the first aid kit and it was neat and clean too. Gray and black towels and some kind of rock tiles on the floor that also served as walls for the tub and shower. Anyone coming in here would be able to tell that he took pride in it.

 

She hasn’t seen his bedroom though and she finds herself wondering what it looks like.

 

“Beth? Hey, ya in there?” Daryl is waving a hand in front of her face and she laughs, embarrassed that she was so caught up in the mystery of his bedroom.

 

“Yeah, I uh, I was just thinking I never told you what a beautiful home you have.” Now it’s his turn to be embarrassed, he shrugs his shoulders, but she can see the colors on cheeks.

 

“ ‘S ok. I like fixin’ it up. Can I get you somethin’ ta drink?” He takes her bag and sets in on the floor by the door to the hallway that leads to his room.

 

“Um, yes, please. Whatever you’re having is fine.” Beth sits on the edge of the couch and pulls off her boots, tucks them up against the couch and leans back into the soft denim cushion. 

 

“I’m havin’ whiskey, think I need it.” He turns and heads to the cupboards and she admires the view from behind for a minute before asking,

 

“Why do you think you need it?” For just a second she imagines them both there in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Together. Shaking her head she lets the fantasy go.

 

“Cause yer in my house woman!” Daryl huffs and he pulls a whiskey bottle from the cupboard.

 

“You invited me, Daryl.” Is he having second thoughts now? Or is he just nervous cause she thinks he looks kind of nervous? And she is definitely nervous. But she’s going to do her best to pretend she isn’t and maybe that will make him feel better too.

 

“Ain’t got no fancy yellow pillows or nothin’ “ he mumbles and Beth breathes a sigh of relief, he is nervous. She stretches out on the couch, arches her back a little, like a cat getting comfortable.

 

“Those yellow pillows don’t leave much room for two people to snuggle up together Daryl. Your couch is definitely better for that!” She has to tease him just a little. It eases her own frazzled nerves. With the bottle of whiskey and a small glass of ice, he comes over to the couch and she bends her legs and lets him sit. He’s watching her and she suddenly feels self-conscious at the enormity of the situation. And maybe that’s an exaggeration, but not as far as she’s concerned. They’ve been headed for this for a little while now. Sitting up she folds her hands in her lap and doesn’t take her eyes off of his.

 

“You gonna pour me that drink, Mr. Dixon?” Where the sudden courage to flirt comes from is beyond her. He clears his throat and fumbles with the bottle and glass, setting them on the table. 

 

I don’ wanna do this.” He’s mumbling, but Beth is 100 percent sure she heard him right.

 

“Wh, what?” He can’t be that nervous, but then again she’s feeling all kinds of things too.

 

“Ain’t gonna be like this with you. I could sit here an drink til I ain’t so nervous, but I ain’t gonna do that.” He glances at her and holds out his arm and she scoots into the circle of it, her heart pounding for other reasons than her nerves.

 

“I’m nervous too Daryl,” she says softly. Then he’s standing pulling her up with him and tugging his shirt over his head. She watches for a moment enjoying the way the muscles in his arms flex. Reaching down, she gets ahold of her tank top and lets it drop on the floor at her feet. Her hair, that she left out of her usual ponytail, is a soft cascade of curls down her back. She’s searching blindly with one hand, trying to unhook her bra when he stops her.

 

“Lemme do it.” His voice is husky and his fingertips ghosting over her rib cage cause her to shiver. Her bra lands on top of her tank top and his hands still at her sides. She puts her small hands on top of his and moves them up and over her breasts. The nipples already hard and pushing into his palms. “Ya in a hurry or somethin’? I was admiring ‘em.” He leans over and kisses her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I want you to touch ‘em, touch me, I want..” Everything he’s doing is taking her breath away and she’s light headed and hot and definitely needs to get the rest of both of their clothes off. 

 

“Tell me what ya want Beth..” His lips are on her ear and she runs her hands up over his arms and those biceps that looks so incredibly good. When she gets to his shoulders he tenses and pulls back just a little. “I got a lotta scars, m’ dad was a mean mother fucker.” He sounds a little defensive and maybe even scared, but this doesn’t faze her in the least.

 

She lets her hands run the length of his back and feels the raised skin, twisted in more than one place as if it wasn’t taken care of properly when the wound was new. The only thing that really breaks her heart is that a parent could do this to their child, someone much bigger and stronger, who is supposed to protect not harm, inflicting the wounds that caused these scars. One runs up over his shoulder and stops above his collarbone and she presses her lips to it and he shivers. She’ll kiss them all if he wants her too. Then he cups her face in his hands, tilts her head up and kisses her, sucking on her bottom lip and lingering there for a second before leaning his forehead against hers. Does he expect questions? Does he want to know what she thinks? Rubbing a thumb across his bottom lip she rests her hand on his cheek.

 

“They’re just part of you Daryl, like mine. I never showed anyone, least, not anyone who wasn’t family. Until you.” Other people knew about what she had tried to do. It’s a small town. Even Jimmy knew, but he’d never asked her about it and she’d never wanted to tell him anything. 

 

“Never took my shirt off when I was with a woman. Rick’s seen ‘em, Michonne. Carl thought I got ‘em fighting tigers, until a couple years ago. He thought I was the strongest guy alive, even stronger than his daddy.” Daryl chuckled. He sucks her thumb into his mouth and the sensation of his tongue laving the digit is a turn on she’s never experienced before.

 

“You’re so strong, I see that every day, everything you do…” It’s hard to talk while he’s doing what he’s doing to her, kissing her palm, her scar and sliding his other hand down her sternum over her tummy to the button on her jeans. 

 

“Why’d ya show me, Beth, I ain’t no one, I ain’t..” The question causes a hitch in her breath and stills his hand.

 

“Cause I’m falling love with you. And you are someone, to me.” Letting her hand slide down to where his is, she nudges. “Take them off of me Daryl, that’s what I want.”

 

_______________

 

Taking off his shirt and telling her about his scars wasn’t hard. He’d been doing his best to let that part of his life go, at least the anger that consumed him every time he thought to hard about it all. It wasn’t something he shared with just anyone. Rick had become a close friend, a brother, and being a part of the police force, he knew the stories anyway. When Michonne came into his life there wasn’t ever any question, Carl didn’t know any different and he loved Daryl like an uncle. Beyond those three people and Merle, Daryl hadn’t ever opened up to anyone else about them or his life. He’s pretty sure Carol saw them once when he was working on her car without a shirt, but she never said anything. They shared similar stories. Victims. 

 

So letting Beth see hadn’t been so hard, easier than he’d imagined when he let himself imagine them in this position. And she was Beth, she’d never judge him, not for that. She thinks he’s strong, he thinks she’s pretty strong too. He didn’t think it would be a big deal, wouldn’t matter much, but it does, because he showed her, he let her in, almost all the way.

 

Now she’s here in his arms and for such a strong girl she feels small and fragile. And she’s making him so fucking hard and it feels so good. ‘Take them off’, that’s what she said. No way he’s gonna argue with that. Kneeling before her he prides himself on the fact that he doesn’t fumble with the buttons on her jeans. Gets ‘em undone on the first try and she’s kicking out of them and giggling softly while she gazes down at him. Her panties match the bra she was wearing, light blue and soft and silky like her skin. He stands and laces his fingers through hers.

 

“Les’ go in my room.” She isn’t budging. He looks back over his shoulder at her.

 

“Aren’t you gonna take yours off?” she asks looking down at his jeans.

 

“Ya wan’ ‘em off?” Of course, she does, she took hers off, well technically he took them off, but... She’s standing in front of him in just those panties and she’s like a little goddess carved from marble. Like the statues in the books his mom had, Greek gods and shit, Venus or Aphrodite, perfection, but not perfect with a crack or two or a missing arm. Beautiful, but broken. 

 

He lowers his hands to his fly and keeps his eyes on her. She’s watching it all, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. He undoes the top button and she sucks in her breath and fuck if it’s not a turn on that this is having such an effect on her.

 

“Wanna help?” he asks. But she’s shaking her head.

 

“Huh uh... wanna watch.” It’s almost a whimper, the way she says it.

 

“Shit Beth, yer makin’ me feel like, dammit girl I ain’t got no sexy moves or nothin’!” 

 

“You don’t gotta swivel your hips for me Daryl, just get ‘em off and take me to bed.” She’s giggling and smiling, she likes teasing him. Well he intends to one up her. She hadn't noticed earlier, but he ain’t wearing any boxers. The hiss of a zipper and his jeans are pooled around his ankles and she’s no longer laughing. She’s biting her lip again, trembling slightly, her blue eyes almost black, pupils blown wide with desire. He moves to close the space between them and presses against her, his hard cock cushioned against her soft belly.

 

“That what you wanna see baby?” He doesn’t give her a chance to respond, his mouth is on hers, tongue teasing her lips open so he can taste her, feel the little sounds she’s making vibrate in his throat. He cups her ass cheeks, one in each hand and holds her, squeezing, as he grinds against her. She throws her head back, whining.

 

“Daryl!” He loves her breathless. “Fuck..” And apparently this is good too, he’s never heard Beth use that expletive before and he didn’t think he could get any harder.

 

“You have a filthy mouth baby. Say it again..” Gravelly words uttered against her temple. Tilting her head to the side she gazes up at him with those damn innocent blue eyes.

 

“Fuck.. Daryl I want you to fuck me.” Now it’s his turn to moan and hold her hips still against him because this could literally end right here in the middle of his living room. “I’m so wet Daryl, so.. “ She slips a hand between them, slides it down her flat belly and it disappears into those baby blue panties for a second and when she pulls it out her fingers glisten with what he’s doing to her. She is wet and he watches, jaw dropping as she puts those same fingers in her mouth and then he can’t handle it anymore. He picks her up and cradles her in his arms and makes his way into his room.

 

_______________

 

Beth’s entire body is humming as Daryl drops her gently onto his bed. Easing her knees apart, he moves between her thighs and slides her panties off. Sex has a smell, but with Beth, it’s an entirely different experience, it’s intoxicating.

 

“Touch yerself, like ya were.” He’s kneeling over her, hair is his face and right about now she’d do anything he asked her too. She skims a hand over his knee, her jutting hipbone and down to the apex between her thighs, slips a finger between lips that are smooth, just a tuft of blonde hair at the top. She barely gets a second finger in before he grabs her wrist and brings the fingers covered in her wetness to his mouth. He sucks on them, his eyes closed and she feels the heat of a blush that covers her entire body. He’s tasting her and that makes her feel so vulnerable she shudders and he opens his eyes, looks down at her and stretches out beside her.

 

“Ya okay?” All she can do is nod, she doesn’t have any words to tell him how all of this feels, how he’s doing things to her body and her heart that terrify and thrill her and how she never wants it to stop. His hair is falling in his eyes and they are on her, questioning. She brushes his hair aside and leans in to kiss him, tasting the tang of herself on his lips and tongue.

 

“Never tasted myself on somebody else’s lips,“ she murmurs. She’s aching to have him inside of her, filling her up. His cock keeps rubbing up against her pussy and she drapes a leg over his hip, opening herself up for him. Looking down between them he takes ahold of himself, thrusts into his fist and rubs the head of his cock at her entrance, teasing her clit. It’s too much and she falls back on his bed, her nerves stretched taut. She’s moaning and he’s chuckling!

 

“Daryl! God, just stop, just-” 

 

“Oh ya want me ta stop?” He moves away, leaves her wet and wanting and groaning in frustration. “Just hold on baby.” Her eyes are closed and she feels him moving beside her, his lips are on the inside of her knee, soft kisses up her inner thigh, hand on her tummy holding her down, then his mouth is on her pussy and her head arches back into the bed. His tongue is soft and hard at the same time, circling her clit, pushing her closer to her orgasm. She’s lost in what he’s doing to her, all reason tumbling into oblivion and she’s begging, incoherent syllables that don’t form words. His hand on her tummy moves to a breast and pinches her nipple.

 

“Come on Beth.. come for me and then I’m gonna fuck you...” His voice vibrates against her sensitive flesh, urging her on until her body is one big wave of pleasure and his name is on her lips. When she opens her eyes he’s kneeling between her legs fumbling with a condom and she rests her hands on his and guides him as he slides it over his rock hard member.

 

“Come’re,” she whispers hands sliding up around his neck and pulling him down until he’s stretched out on top of her, one hand bracing himself on the bed and she’s sure somewhere in the back of his brain that he’s worried he’s too heavy, he’ll crush her or something because he’s always thinking of her, always making sure she’s okay. “That was amazing Daryl, you made me feel so good. It’s never been like that, never, no one ever made me come like that.” And while she’s telling him, with a voice that isn’t entirely steady, how good he is she’s got one leg wrapped around him, heel digging into his ass and she reaches between them and grasps him circling her small hand around his thick length. He shudders and moans as she squeezes gently and he moves between her legs letting her guide him as he enters her slowly until he’s buried in her sweet heat.

_______________

 

Daryl is trying to take it slow, savor it, but her pussy is so tight around him and he wants to pound into her, fuck her so hard she forgets her name and comes again while he’s inside of her. He slides a hand down her thigh to her knee and he hooks his arm underneath it. Lifting her leg his thrusts are so much deeper and she moans her approval and bucks up against him. He isn’t gonna last much longer. Looking down at her, lying there undone, so open, he feels so connected to her. They’re in this together. And it’s never been like that for him. Sex has been about getting himself off more than anything else. His pace slows a little and she makes a noise, a tiny whimper and her eyes are on him. He lets her leg slip from his grasp and he buries his face in her neck, sucking at the soft skin.

 

“Are you okay?” she whispers into his hair. Her hand on lower his back, kneading the muscles.

 

“Yeah, I..” 

 

“Don’t slow down, don’t hold back.. said you were gonna fuck me. So fuck me!” How did she know he was holding back? And now he’s practically shaking, bracing himself, a hand on each side of her head. She wraps her legs around his hips, sliding upwards against him and twists a little, and that is so agonizingly good. Daryl looks into her eyes and drives himself into her deep and hard, his pelvic bone grinding against her. He glances at her for just a second when she gasps, withdraws then slides home again. His eyes fall closed as his orgasm shatters him. She follows right behind him, her hand between them, urging her to get to that place with him. He falls against her, tries his best not to land heavy, but she takes it, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Fuck.. Beth..” Breathing is hard right now, so speaking is almost impossible. But she’s smiling at him and kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, his temple, wherever she can reach and it feels so good. He gets ahold of her and rolls them over so she’s tucked up against him and he can run his hands up and down her body, this body that fits so perfectly with his.

 

“I know.” That soft laugh again. Even before the sex he knew Beth Greene was something else, and he knew he was gonna do whatever he had to, to keep her in his life. He’s big, she’s small. He’s dark, she’s light. He’s hard, she’s soft. He never was much for all that bullshit about finding the person who completes you and he doesn’t think they completes each other. But she does something, makes him more and everything else more. They’re better together.

 

“Les’ get under the covers, my ass is kinda cold,” he whispers into her hair and he feels her hand slide over his hip and cup his ass as she giggles. 

 

“You poor baby! It is cold!” They squirm around on the bed until they’re settled under the soft sheets and she’s sighing, her head on his heart.

 

“I wanna stay here like this with you forever Daryl.” She’s yawning, half asleep but he believes every word she says because he feels exactly the same way.

 

_______________

 

After he drops her off at her apartment in the morning he heads to the garage with the taste of her still on his lips and a smile on his face he doesn’t think he’s gonna be able to get rid of completely. He’s never had anything remotely close to what he and Beth shared last night. Sex was just sex. Sure it’s always felt good. He didn’t dislike it. It served a purpose.

 

That was before. Now he’s questioning whether or not he was really even having sex, which is ridiculous and it makes him chuckle as he pulls into the garage. Course he was having sex. But he never had sex with the other. Love. She’d said it, said she was falling in love with him. And he’s been such a dumb ass, he couldn’t say anything back, not because he wasn’t feeling it, but because he was scared. Scared. Daryl Dixon isn’t supposed to be scared a nothin’. Apparently that’s bullshit cause that beautiful little blonde that was there in his arms, in his bed, had him so terrified he couldn’t say a single word back. That wipes the smile from his face and creases his brow with wrinkles from worry. Should he have said more? Something, anything? Beth hadn’t seemed upset that he hadn’t said anything in return. When it was all said and done she  fell asleep, in his arms with her head on his chest and he knows he remembers a smile, a little, soft smile on her face.

 

“Fuck,” he breathes as he gets out of the truck and heads inside. Uncertainty is gonna be the death of him. 

 

________________

 

Beth is in the barn with her daddy and Norman. The little foal is doing really well considering his precarious start in life. He’s curious and friendly and Beth is sure he thinks he’s a dog, or human. She's sitting crossed legged in the hay with him and her mind keeps going back to last night and this morning. Daryl and his bed head and sleepy eyes. They were both so shy, but it was okay. They didn’t talk about much of anything, but he kept looking at her and she him and whatever they need to say they will later.

 

“Beth, Hershel?” Rick’s voice calling from out in the yard brings her back.

 

“In the barn Rick.” Hershel stands, groaning. “I’m getting too old to be on that barn floor Bethy.”

 

“Old? Not even close Hershel.” Rick reaches out and shakes the older mans hand.

 

“That’s kind of you, Rick. What brings you out here?” 

 

“Looking for Beth.” He glances down to where she’s sitting, trying to coax the foal to take his bottle.

 

“Well here I am. Come on Norman! You need this stuff. It’s gonna make you strong and healthy.” Beth is rubbing behind his ears and pushing the nipple between his lips. But he’s having none of it and she’s about ready to give up. He seems content and very frisky.

 

“Did you just call that horse Norman?” Rick asks a smirk on his face.

 

“I know. Maggie named him and he’ll grow into it won’t ya? What’s up?” she rubs the foals soft pink nose.

 

Rick tells her the investigation they did for the fender bender is finished and as he suspected the other driver was completely at fault. Beth won’t be charged with anything and it won’t go against her driving record or affect her insurance. With everything that has been going on between her and Daryl she completely forgot about the accident and the horrible guy from the parking lot. 

 

“I stopped in at the office and they said you were out here. I wanted to tell you in person. I know that was a bad day. I also wanted to see what you and Daryl had planned for this weekend.” He kneels down and runs his hand along Norman’s back and the foal turns and nuzzles his hand. “Hey, you’re friendly!”

 

“I appreciate you coming out here to tell me, thank you Rick. We don’t have any plans yet. Daryl’s only working a half day. He has a side job he’s doing.” If she has her way they’ll just go back to his place and get back in that bed and stay there all weekend. Her cheeks warm at the thought of what went on in that bed and how it was probably the most perfect night she’s ever had, even if her body is feeling the affects of it today.

 

“That’s right he’s building wheelchair ramps at the nursing home in Newnan.” Norman is nibbling at Rick’s watch band and making the man smile.

 

“Oh?” He hadn’t told her that. They hadn’t ever talked about his other jobs or that little calendar on his fridge.

 

“Of course he didn’t tell you, doesn’t like to say anything good about himself.” Rick shakes his head. “He does quite a few odd jobs for them. Doesn’t charge ‘em for his time. Just the cost of supplies which he gets at a discount anyway.” Beth isn’t sure why she’s tearing up. Maybe it’s residual emotions from last night.

 

“He’s a good guy,” she says softly playing with the loop on the side of her boot.

 

“Yeah he is, but don’t let on that you know. Makes him uncomfortable.” Beth smiles, more to herself than at Rick. Daryl was gonna have to learn to take compliments. And he hadn’t done so bad last night when she was breathless and whispering in his ear how incredible he was, how amazing he’d made her feel. She hasn’t been paying attention to Rick and he’s saying something about Daryl doing a couple of those jobs a month and how he gives rides to an older man, Jack who likes to come into the bar and Beth is nodding because she saw that first hand. She’s well aware that Hershel is doing more than preparing formula back behind them on the workbench. He’s listening because Rick is talking about Daryl and Daryl is the man currently spending a lot of time with his youngest daughter. So of course he’s listening. When he clears his throat Beth and Rick look over at him.

 

“I knew Daryl’s dad, doesn’t seem like his boy is anything like him. You’re friends with the man Rick and you’re friends with our family, you approve of him and my Beth spending time together?” He’s serious, but there is also a little twinkle in his eye.

 

“Daddy please!”

 

“I do Hershel. Daryl’s been a friend for a long time and I know he’s got a bad rap because of his family name, but he’s an honorable man. And I know for a fact that he thinks very highly of Beth.”

 

“That’s good to know Rick. Thank you.” Hershel goes back to preparing bottles of formula, but now he has a little smile on his face.

 

Beth’s face is definitely all shades of red now and she’s trying to disappear into the background. She isn’t a child, far from it, and her relationships aren’t her father’s business anymore. All she can think about is last night and that big bed and all the ways he made her feel things no other man has and how it has so much more to do with her heart than her body. Once again she’s lost in thought and Rick is talking about a bar b que and a pool.

 

“So tomorrow, steaks on the grill and hanging out by the pool?” Rick is smiling at her and she nods in agreement.

 

“Who's got a pool?” Maggie butts in as she wanders into the barn an apple in her hand. 

 

______________

 

He missed her call that afternoon, but listens to her message three times before he gets around to cleaning up the job site and heading back home. Her breathy laugh, the way she says his name. Something else about Rick wanting them to come over and swim tomorrow, but tonight, tonight she just wants to be with him, doesn’t care to go anywhere further than his back porch. He’d told her he was gonna drag his mattress out there so they could sleep under the stars. She thought he was kidding, she was gonna be plenty surprised tonight. But first there’s one thing he’s gotta do. Can’t do anything else until he does this. He’s dirty and sweaty and he’s pretty sure he has paint in his hair, but he pulls into the parking lot of the vet office anyway. The bell on the door rings and Eric, the receptionist looks over at him. 

 

“ ‘M looking for Beth.” He stuffs his dirty hands in his pockets.

 

“She’s back in the lab.” He doesn’t wait for any further instructions, just heads back into the hallway he thinks must lead to the lab. She’d said in her message that she was going to run some of Norman’s (stupid name for a horse) bloodwork and that she’d call him again when she got home. The first door is open and she’s perched on a stool looking into a microscope and she raises her head when she hears his footsteps. He’s graced with a smile. His. And that makes what he’s about to say almost perfect.

 

“Ain’t no fallin’, ‘m already there. I love ya Beth.” She’s speechless and he can’t fathom why her face is filled with wonder. And she’s still smiling, smile never left her beautiful face. Running a hand through his hair he starts backing up.

 

“Yeah, thas’ all. Just wanted ta make sure ya knew. So, um call me when ya get home.” He turns and practically runs for the exit cause he just told Beth Greene he loves her. He’s never told another living soul that he loves them. Not even his brother. His momma was the only one. Thank god he made it to the parking lot before he heard her calling his name cause he feels like she’s about to do something that would’ve caused a scene back in the waiting room and he would’ve been embarrassed and uncomfortable. Course he would’ve endured it. For her. But still.

 

“Daryl, hey! Stop!” He does and bites back a smile before he turns to face her. She’s breathless and her cheeks are pink, maybe from chasing him and maybe from what he said. He really hopes the later.

 

“You can’t just walk outta there like that, after.. oh Daryl!” Then she’s launching herself into his arms and kissing him all over his face. Her ponytail is everywhere and he wraps it in his hand and tugs her head back just a bit.

 

“Calm down woman!” He growls, cause he’s not stupid, he’s seen the effect that tone of voice has on her. It’s like an aphrodisiac, like fuckin’ oysters or something and he plans to use it to his full advantage. Her big blue eyes are filled with tears and she’s trying to brush them away with very little success.

 

“I love you too Daryl.” He’s feeling something, even more than what he did when she said she was falling. Is this what she felt like a couple of minutes ago when he said those three little words to her? She still hasn’t got a handle on those tears so he kisses the path they make down her cheeks, and gives them back to her in a kiss. Then he remembers they’re standing in the parking lot of Hershel’s office in the middle of the day, no they are kissing in the parking lot of Hershel’s office in the middle of the day. Her daddy. Having endured what he feels is sufficient embarrassment for one afternoon, he pulls back gently.

 

“I gotta run to the store and go home and clean up, I’m filthy!” Daryl says.

 

“Oh filthy is even better than dirty!” Her blue eyes, still sparkling with tears are also filled with a mischievous little glint.

 

“Girl! Just get yerself out ta my house when yer done.” He presses a kiss to her forehead and tucks an errant curl behind her ear.

 

“Ok,” she says. He squeezes her hand as he backs away and when he turns to go she calls him back. Her hands are on his shoulders and she’s up on her toes whispering, lips soft against his ear, “Love you.” Which causes him to once again forget how to use his voice and he just nods like an idiot, but she gets it and smiles and heads back into the office leaving him standing there wondering how he ever got so damn lucky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently in all my smutty fics Daryl loves it when Beth cusses in the bedroom and is breathless and Beth loves how his husky voice does things to her.. Oh well certain things are just standard!! More fluff to come and then, well you’ll just have to wait and see.. Thank you again for reading and commenting and just being awesome!!


	8. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a beautiful heart and he may not think he’s all that romantic, but Beth doesn’t need anything grand. He’s pretty much all she wants, but he’s pulling out all the stops tonight!

 

Daryl stopped off at Walmart on his way home. It’s all part of his grand plan, the one that has currently got his anxiety amped up past uncomfortable bordering on abort mission. Okay maybe it isn’t that bad. He has to admit, at least to himself, that he’s a little excited that he’s going through with this. 

 

She hadn’t believed him. They were lying in his bed wrapped up in each other, still reeling from that post-orgasmic high. She had been going on about how peaceful it was at his cabin and how the stars probably lit up the night sky out here.

 

_ ~ _

 

_ ‘Can’t see much from my apartment, too many lights. I remember sleeping outside during the summer and feeling like I could  reach up and take a handful of stars and hold them in my hand.’ She sighed and it was such a sad sound he couldn’t help himself.  _

 

_ ‘Shit Beth, I’ll drag my mattress on the back porch an we can sleep under the stars if ya want.’ He whispered it against her neck, her hair sticking to his lips. He’d kissed his way from her mouth to that sensitive spot behind her ear. She was warm and smelled like soap and sex and her skin tasted salty. Her laughter, soft and melodious was bringing a certain part of his anatomy back to life and she slid her arms up around his neck. _

 

_ ‘You gonna sleep naked with me out there on your back porch Daryl?’ _

 

_ ~ _

 

He doesn’t do this, has never done this. He showered, put on a t-shirt and basketball shorts that hang low on his slender hips. Now he’s on his back porch wrestling with a queen size air bed. He’s hot and sweaty and wants this to be perfect. So yeah he’s never done this before, never wanted to impress a woman. And it really isn’t even about impressing Beth because he’s sure he doesn’t need to do that. She isn’t like that. She’s a sweetheart and she’d probably be happy if he spread out a sleeping bag. He wants to do this with her.

 

The thunderous retort of a Chopper has him dropping into a patio chair and lighting up a cigarette. He could try and hide the evidence, but it’s too late for that. Merle comes sauntering around the side of the cabin. When he spots Daryl he smiles that big shit eating grin of his and Daryl cringes inside waiting for the teasing to begin.

 

“Oh ho baby brother! Whatcha got going on out here?” He climbs the steps up to the deck and eyes the flat air mattress. “Going camping?”

 

“Somethin’ like that? Where ya been? Haven’t heard from ya at all since last Saturday night.” Maybe Daryl can get Merle talking and he’ll forget all about the mattress.

 

“Ah hell I been working my ass off. Trying to be somewhat respectable. Worked out on tha’ other side of Atlanta all week on a pipe job. I was over ta T’s Tuesday night, thought I’d call but..”

 

“Yeah what the fuck did ya give Andrea my number for?” Daryl stubs out his current cigarette and lights another.

 

“Thought y’all was friendly? 0h, wait a damn minute!” Daryl is giving him a death stare and he’s slapping his thigh and laughing. “Ya got yerself a pretty little blonde? Y’all took it ta the next level!”

 

“Shut the fuck up Merle.” Daryl grunts as he stands and heads in his back door. Merle of course follows. He glances at the clock and grabs a beer from the fridge. He and Beth never decided on a time. He just told her to come out. He definitely wants Merle gone before that.

 

“Cain’t be mad at me little brother. I had no idea. So ya serious about this girl?” Merle grabs a beer and pops the top all the while watching Daryl.

 

“I’unno, I like her.” Daryl leans against the counter in the kitchen and fidgets with the cap from his beer.

 

“Uh huh. Ya do now do ya? Well shit.. hey I’m sorry, didn’ mean to cause any problems with that.” For once Merle actually sounds sincere. Daryl feels the slight vibration of his phone and he pulls it out and glances at the screen.

 

_ B- ‘Hey the tests took a little longer than I thought. Norman is fine thou. I’m gonna go home and clean up. I’ll be out by 6. Can I bring anything?’ _

 

“Fuckin’ Norman.” Daryl chuckles more to himself than anything else.

 

“Who tha hell’s Norman? She ain’t stepping out on ya? Not that girl, she’s an angel. Now Maggie..” Daryl cuts him off real quick before he can ruin the moment.

 

“Zip it bro. Get us another beer then ya gotta get yer ugly ass outta here.” Daryl focuses on his phone. 

 

_ D- ‘Glad to hear N is ok. Don’t get to clean, dirty is good.. ;) Just bring your beautiful self.’  _ Hitting send he looks up at Merle who is smiling at him.

 

“Wha?” 

 

“Yer a goner boy. My baby brother’s got it bad for the farmer’s daughter!” Merle shakes his head and downs the rest of his beer. “Tha’ mattress out there, ya gettin’ all romantic?”

 

“So?” Daryl feels his cheeks flush and he folds his arms and looks down at his skinny, hairy, white legs. He needs a damn tan. But Beth likes his legs. Doesn't she? Fuck.

 

“Ya need some help getting that mattress blown up? Com’on let yer bro give ya a hand.” Daryl follows him out to the back porch after glancing at the clock again. 4:15. Plenty of time.

 

Merle hooks the hose on the little pump up to the mattress and motions for Daryl to grab the other end.

 

“Ya remember tha’ time I took that chick out on the lake cause she wanted a romantic moonlight float or some shit? See I know romance.” The mattress is slowly inflating.

 

“Uh huh.. an ya tipped the boat over cause you were so fuckin’ drunk. Girl had ta save yer ass.” 

 

“Yep. That’s romance boy! Those were some good times!” Daryl smiles as his brother starts in on another time he was the epitome of romantic.

 

_______________

 

Beth pulls up in front of Daryl’s cabin right at 6:00 pm sharp. She gathers her bags, one overnight bag and a bag from Krogers. Daryl had said not to bring anything, but she felt funny coming over again empty handed. It’s just ice cream and peaches. She doesn’t even know if he likes ice cream or peaches. But she bought them anyway. She’s fixated on the ice cream when the door opens before she can knock. And Daryl’s there smiling that sexy little half smile of his.

 

“Hey you,” he says, reaching for her bags.

 

“Do you like ice cream? What about peaches?” Beth blurts out and cringes inside at how ridiculous it sounds. And now Daryl is looking at her like she’s lost her mind.

 

“Uh, yeah?” He’s peeking in the bag and holding the door so she can come in. He takes the bag over to the counter and leaves her giggling nervously, holding her overnight bag just inside the door.

 

“That was random. I’m sorry I just never asked..” Before she can finish and say something else equally ridiculous, he’s back and he’s got his arms around her kissing her quiet. When they have to breathe Beth looks up at him.

 

“Hey,” she whispers.

 

“I like ice cream an peaches, thought I tol’ ya not ta bring anythin’ but yer beautiful self.” He fingers the little braid nested in the curls of her ponytail.

 

“I know Daryl. I wanted to though.”

 

“Least ya listened to the beautiful part. Damn Beth ya look so pretty.” His voice is husky and they’re both blushing. In her white strapless sundress and cowboy boots she feels sexy and even though Daryl has never made her feel anything but perfect, there’s still that little seed of doubt in the back of her mind thanks to the other relationships she’s been in. The way he’s looking at her right now though pushes that doubt right out of her head. She takes a minute to appreciate how good he’s looking. Wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and faded jeans, his hair is still damp from a shower, she imagines just what that looks like. Daryl in the shower.

 

“You look pretty good yourself.” She runs her fingers through his damp hair. “Those Nike slides are doing all kinds of things to me.” And then because she can't help it, she breaks into a fit of giggles.

 

“Ya laughing at my shoes? Most comfortable thing I own got these little massagin’ bumps on ‘em.” He kicks one off and points down at it and Beth giggles harder. He’s so damn adorable. 

“Go on, try it out.”

 

Reaching down she pulls off her boot and slides her small foot into his big shoe. She wiggles her toes. 

 

“You’re right they’re pretty comfortable, maybe I need to try them both.” Daryl takes his foot out of the other slide and when she has them both on she clomps around the kitchen while he laughs.

 

“Gimmie my shoes back woman,” he growls and grabs her from behind, pulling her against his chest. He’s kissing her neck and his scruffy beard is tickling her. She kicks off his shoes and squirms out of his arms.

 

“Okay, okay, you win.” She’s breathing heavy and notices the food on the counter and the dishes on the table. “Something smells really good Daryl! Did you cook dinner for me?”

 

The tips of his ears are pink. He slides his feet back into his shoes and goes over to the stove where there’s a plate wrapped in foil.

 

“ ‘S nothin’. Go on and have a seat.” She watches him for a couple of seconds as he pulls salad from the fridge and grabs the bread and beans off the counter.

 

“Let me help.” He has his hands full, nods his head towards the fridge.

 

“There’s some water and a bottle of wine if ya wan’ it. Or I got my beer too. Can you grab that?” Beth nods and grabs a bottled water and a bottle of beer and follows Daryl to the table. His kitchen table is a slab of thick dark wood with chairs that are a little lighter. It’s rustic and really beautiful. Beth sits down and runs her hand over the table top. 

 

“This is really beautiful. What kind of wood is it?” Daryl sits in the chairs beside her instead of across from her and she likes that.

 

“ ‘S reclaimed wood, mix a’ pine and oak, but I stained it darker to match.” He busies himself with the foil covered plate. Beth knows he doesn’t like compliments all that much, but she can’t help herself. The table is gorgeous.

 

“You made this? Dary this is amazing. I didn’t know you made furniture too!” Now it’s not only the tips of his ears that are pink. There is so much about him that she doesn’t know, so much she’s learning. It would be easy to look at him and think he’s just a rough biker who likes to ride and drink. But he’s so much more and she knows that that is part of the reason she fell in love with him in the first place. 

 

“Com’on now hand me yer plate.” Beth does and watches him as he puts a small piece of meat on her plate. He’s avoiding looking at her. “Don’t know how much yer gonna eat so I cut up some smaller steaks. It’s venison. I didn’t even ask if ya like it.” Handing her the plate he keeps his eyes averted and her heart aches a little at the fact that he can’t even accept praise (which he so deserves) without feeling uncomfortable. 

 

“My daddy hunted. We had venison filling up the freezers. My momma wasn’t a big fan, but she used some in recipes and then shared the rest with the church congregation.” She didn’t tell him that she wasn’t a big fan either. The meat was always so gamey. It wasn’t something she had a taste for. Cutting off a small piece she did the polite thing and took a bite. This wasn’t her momma's venison that was for sure.

 

“Daryl this is, it’s delicious!” She’s aware she’s gushing and his cheeks are bright pink now. Taking another bite she lays her fork and knife down. “I didn’t want to say anything, but I don’t usually like venison. My daddy brought it home and pushed it on us and I felt like my momma did, too gamey-”

 

“Beth I can make ya something-” he started, reaching for her plate.

 

“No, this, well it’s not anything like what I had as a kid. This is really good Daryl! How do you cook it?” Popping another bite in her mouth she peers at him. He’s scratching his head and looks like he wishes he was anywhere, but sitting here with her listening to her go on about him.

 

“I soak it in milk and let it set up in the fridge ‘fore I cook it,” he mumbles, but at least he looks at her this time.

 

“Well, it’s really good.” She smiles at him and that seems to ease his discomfort a little. He shrugs and starts cutting into his own steak. Beth reaches for the salad bowl and serves herself some and pushes the bowl towards him.”Do you have any dressing?” He jumps up and still chewing heads over to the fridge again. Beth can’t stand it anymore and she follows him.

 

“Daryl-”

 

“Sorry, I was meanin’ ta grab it-”

 

“Daryl, wait, stop.” She moves in front of him and takes the bottle of dressing from his hands and sets it on the counter. “Rick told me where you were yesterday afternoon and last Saturday night when I was here I kinda saw your calendar. I know when I say nice things about you it makes you uncomfortable, and you’ve certainly tried to make yourself out to be less than the man I see, I’m not really sure why. All I see standing here in front of me is a good man. You may have done some things in the past and might even do more in the future, but all I’ve ever seen is a good man. And that’s who I fell in love with okay? I don’t mean to put you on the spot Daryl.” Beth feels her eyes filling up with tears as she takes hold of his hands. “I want you to know how special you are to me.” She says this last part softly and ducks her head so he doesn’t see her tears. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in close and she breathes a little sigh of relief.

 

“Fuck girl, I don’t wanna see them tears. ‘M jus’ not used to being told such nice things. I don’t see myself tha’ way ya do, I guess.” She feels his warm breath on the crown of her head as he kisses her.

 

“Maybe you need a last minute hair check mirror,” she whispers and he chuckles. 

 

“Don’ matter what I do ta my hair, still jus’ an ugly redneck looking back at me.” Beth swats him on the arm.

 

“Ugly? Yeah right! God Daryl, you don’t even know how hot you are! I mean those arms and your eyes, have you seen your eyes?” She's teasing him, kind of, and he growls into her hair which is the reaction she was hoping for because that growl, its something. “I do have to be honest about the slides, massaging bumps or no, please never wear them out in public with me.” She blinks up at him, hoping her face conveys the fact that she’s totally bullshitting him.

 

“Uh huh, now yer jus’ hurtin’ my feelings, gonna make ya pay later,” he says as he leans in and kisses her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and biting down until she moans a little. She feels his smile against her mouth. Pulling away he does look at her,  “Ya done now woman? Can we eat this dinner I slaved over?” She reaches for the bottle of dressing and lets him lead her back to the table.

 

_______________

 

All through dinner and afterward washing dishes, Beth insisted he let her help, Daryl watches her. He isn’t trying to figure her out because he really doubts he can do that. She’s smiling and laughing, talking about Norman and splashing him with soapy dishwater, and he’s wondering how he got so lucky. How did he, a redneck asshole, find and fall in love with such and sweet and kind woman? She loves him back. That’s the kicker. 

 

Beth is going on about something and all of sudden she just stops talking and she’s staring at him.

 

“Daryl?” He realizes she’s staring because he was staring, just looking at her, lost in his thoughts and he wasn’t aware that she noticed. Until now. He looks down where he’s rinsing a dish, the same one he’s been hanging onto for about 2 minutes now. His side of the sink is full of soapy, clean dishes waiting to be rinsed. He clears his throat and sets the dish on the drainer and grabs another making fast work of it. 

 

“Sorry, was zoning out I guess.” He feels the heat in his face.

 

“I was probably taking too much, wasn’t I? I do that a lot, Maggie says-”

 

“Nah, yer fine. Let’s get these dishes done, got somethin’ I wanna show ya.” She giggles then which is probably one of his favorite sounds now and how fuckin’ corny is that? She lets her hand brush up against his ass as she moves to the other side of him and starts drying the dishes he has haphazardly stacked in the drainer in his attempt to finish the job he was slacking on while he thought about her. Shaking his head he pulls out the drain stopper and grabs her towel and wipes off his hands.

 

“Hey!” He hands her the towel back and leans in for a quick kiss.

 

“Finish these up fer me okay? I gotta do something. Don’t come out back and no peeking! Got it?” He runs a finger along her cheekbone and tugs gently on her ear. There’s a tiny gold star there. He never paid attention to her earrings before and he thinks that this suits her. This little star glinting in the overhead light. He looks back at her face and her eyes are sparkling.

 

“A surprise?” she breathes.

 

“Ain’t nothin’. Jus’ do what I say okay?” He moves away from her and starts for the back door, but stops and looks over at her. She’s got a pan in her hands, wiping it dry and smiling that big ole smile. “ ‘M glad yer here with me Beth.” He doesn't know how to thank her for all the damn compliments she’s been piling on him tonight. It makes him uncomfortable, she got that part right, but he also likes it, the way she makes him feel like he’s good enough. When she looks up from drying the pan and her eyes meet his, he swears her smile is bigger, if that’s even possible.

 

“I am too Daryl,” she says softly.

 

_______________

 

Beth finishes the dishes and puts them all away. Daryl came in once and told her not to look while he did whatever he did, grumbling as he went out the back door a second time. The door opens and he slips in, closing it behind him. He’s in sweats, no shirt and she’s admiring the flat plane of his stomach as he walks over to where she’s standing.

 

“Thanks fer puttin’ all that shit away.” He lets his chin rest on her head as he slips his arms around her.

 

“It was no problem. So do I get to see whatever you're hiding out there?” she asks running a finger inside the elastic waistband of his sweats. She feels him shiver and he lowers his hands to her hips and holds her against him.

 

“Mmm hmm. Ya want somethin ta drink?” His hands are big and he can almost span her waist with them. This makes her shiver.

 

“Oh, um, yeah. Hey, this is our first Friday off a those barstools! We were gonna have a date on your couch.” That conversation seems like a lifetime ago. It’s amazing how much things can change in just a few short days. This man, who was just the brother of a guy her sister knew, has become the most important person in her life.

 

“Got somethin’ better than tha’ couch.” He moves to the fridge opening it and grabbing a beer.

 

“We should at least do a shot of whiskey for old times sake!” Beth covers her nervousness with giggles. She’s feeling a little overwhelmed at how much she feels for Daryl. She loves him and she knows now she’s never really loved anyone for real. It’s never been like this. He’s reaching up in the cupboard for the whiskey and she lets her gaze rest on his scars for just a second. It’s another thing that amazes her, how such violent acts have become a thing of beauty striped across his back. He’s a survivor. There’s a story written there and maybe someday, when he’s ready he’ll share it with her. She turns away before he notices what she was looking at. Making him feel uncomfortable because of that is the last thing she wants to do. She ducks into the fridge and grabs a water.

 

“Okay girl here’s your shot.” He slides the little glass in front of her and picks his up.“Wait, what’re toasting ta?” he asks.

 

“Us. To us.” The whiskey burns like it always does as she swallows it and she thinks that’s why she drinks it. The taste has never appealed to her, but the burn, it makes her feel alive. Daryl slams his glass on the counter and reaches out and takes her hand.

 

“Com’on.” He leads her to the door and puts his hand on the small of her back directing her out first. She stops and a little gasp slips from her lips. There’s a blow-up bed on the back porch covered in sleeping bags. Candles flicker on the little patio table. The stars, she said she loved sleeping outside and looking at the stars. And he did this.

 

“Daryl… This is..” She doesn’t even know how to put into words what she’s feeling right now. He just keeps doing things for her that make her feel like she wasn’t really living until she met Daryl Dixon.

 

“Toldja I would. Said ya liked looking at the stars..” She shivers as his arms come around her from behind.

 

“So you made us a bed on your back porch.” Moving from the circle of his arms, she tugs at her sundress and lets it fall down around her ankles.

 

“Girl wha’ the hell are ya doing?” It sounds to her like he’s having trouble speaking and she giggles and slips her tiny white panties off too.

 

“I said I was gonna sleep naked, remember?”

 

_______________

 

So much for looking at the stars. Oh well, they can do that later. Because Beth is lying here naked with just the candle glow on her skin and Daryl doesn’t think he’ll be able to concentrate on anything else except her. And they’ve got all night. Setting his beer on the floor beside the bed, he hooks his fingers in the waistband of his sweats and yanks off. Beth was rolling around and giggling, but now she's silent and he looks over at her. Her eyes are on him, on a specific part of him. Crawling across the bed, he hovers over her, cock heavy between his legs and she slides down until she’s lying between the v his thighs make. He isn’t sure seeing her there like that feels right until she wraps her hand around his thickness and whispers softly, her warm breath making him jerk in her hand.

 

“Let me make you feel good Daryl.” He leans back and does his best to keep his weight off her. She’s so fucking tiny, he could crush her, and god her mouth is making it almost impossible to maintain. Maybe a little bit of it is the fact that he’s got her underneath him, that he’s bigger and stronger. He may have the dominant position, but she's in control.

 

“Jesus, fuck Beth!” Her mouth is warm and wet and she’s looking up at him with big blue eyes and there’s no way in hell he can keep this up much longer. She must sense it too because she leans back into the bed letting him slip from her mouth and rest on her lips, coating them with precome. He groans and slides back a little because he just can’t look at that. It’s too much. He can already feel the tightening in his balls, and he isn’t gonna last much longer.

 

“Where, do you..” She’s struggling to get up on her elbows and Daryl leans back and grabs his sweats. What she’s asking for, it’s in the pocket, they’re in the pocket. More than one because it’s gonna be like that. With her. Tonight. She takes it from his shaky fingers and breathes out a laugh. “Lemme.” He sits back on his heels now that she's no longer underneath him. And he watches as she tears open the condom, crossing her legs, settling between his as if this is gonna be a big deal. “I never did this,” she says more to herself than him and she’s biting on her bottom lip as she puts the tip of the condom on the head of his cock. Goosebumps pepper his skin as her fingers unroll it down over his shaft. She puts her hands on his thighs and pushes herself up to him, curls a hand around his neck and kisses him hard. She leaves her lips against his mouth as she tells him to lay down.

 

“Woman..” 

 

“I’m not done with you, I’m gonna ride you Daryl and you’re gonna come.” She’s got her hands on his shoulders, pushing him onto his back, climbing up and over him, straddling him, and lowering herself on him with a little whimper. Her tight hold on that control is slipping and he grasps her hips in his hands once again noting the fact that she’s so small. His hands engulf her, the brown skin a stark contrast next to her ivory softness. Rocking slowly back and forth, she lets her head loll to the side and she smiles at him. It’s good, so good, but it’s slow and easy and it’s driving him crazy. He wants to flip her over and fuck her fast and hard. He knows what she’s doing, making him feel good, sure, but making him wait, drawing it out, it’s blissful torture. But he can give it back to her. He rubs a hand across the delicate skin of her tummy, brushes a thumb at the top of her mound, tracing the curve of it before slipping it between her pussy lips where her swollen clit glistens with her slick. She moans and falls forward, hands on his chest.

 

“Gonna come fer me baby? Huh?” He’s aware the skin on his thumb is coarse and drags it in a circle around her clit. She lifts up so achingly slow until he’s barely inside her. Growling he grips her hips and flips them over eliciting a squeal from her. He snaps his hips and buries himself inside of her leaning over and teasing her nipples with his tongue.

 

“Oh my.. Daryl..” she’s whining and he kisses away a bead of sweat in the hollow of her throat.

 

“Fucking driving me crazy Beth, can’t have that.” He lifts her legs up, ankles on his shoulders. “Play with yer pussy, lemme watch.” She’s a mess and doesn’t hesitate and the minute her fingers slip down between them he loses it. He feels her muscles flutter and then clench around him. Her legs, slippery with sweat, shudder as they slip from his shoulders. With one last thrust, he follows her over that final precipice, collapsing against her in a tangle of sweaty limbs and pounding hearts. He feels her lips on his jaw, soft kisses that border on being ticklish. Covering the crown of her head with his hand, he lowers his lips to her forehead. Her mouth is warm against his neck as she whispers,

 

“Wanna look at the stars now?” Her fingers are in his hair tugging him down to her lips and he nods as he kisses her. And when she laughs against his mouth he can’t help but chuckle too. The fact that he had mind blowing sex, again, with this woman and now they’re rolling around on an air bed cracking up is just about perfect.

 

_______________

 

They’re lying on the bed facing each other. No covers, no clothes. Beth’s fingers are lightly tracing the contours of Daryl’s face.

 

“Gonna put me ta sleep doing that.” Daryl sighs. He rolls over on his back and reaches an arm out for Beth, cuddling against him, she gazes up at the sky. The stars are infinite. And she’s lying out here under them with the man she loves.

 

“Tell me something, Daryl.” She presses her lips to his ribs and enjoys the feel of his skin as he shivers against them. Under her hand that’s resting on his chest she feels his heart beat.

 

“Like wha’?”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He’s silent for a few seconds, and then he clears his throat a little.

 

“Wasn’t gonna stay ‘round here. I was thinkin’ on gettin’ a million miles away from this place, from Merle. Maybe try things out on my own.” She feels a tightness in her chest. Now that he’s in her life she can’t imagine it any other way. And what if he’d left before they’d met? 

 

“Where would you go?” She wants to see his face and his eyes while he talks to her, but she thinks he wouldn’t be as open as he’s being right now if he had to look her in the eye. 

 

“I’unno. Florida maybe. New York, upstate. Don’ think I’d like the city. I never been outta Georgia.” 

 

“Never?” She can’t imagine anyone never leaving the state, not even for just a day. 

 

“No reason ta go nowhere else.” He lays his hand over hers and lets his other hand slide down her back until it rests on the curve of her hip. 

 

“I couldn’t wait to leave for school. I wanted out of here so bad. I wanted to be Beth who didn’t try and commit suicide. I couldn’t do that here. Not with Maggie and Daddy breathing down my neck all the time.”

 

“They love ya, they was worried.”

 

“Maybe. Funny thing is, I got to a point, right before graduation, that I wanted to come back. I mean I knew that eventually, I would, but I really wanted too. I wanted to come home.” She can remember that feeling distinctly. College had given her the chance to stand on her own two feet and she’d done it. But home was here, with her family.

 

“ ‘M glad ya came back.” Daryl murmurs against her hair.

 

“Me too. And I’m glad you stayed.” Stretching against him she kisses his chin, then his cheek and slides her leg up over his thigh.

 

“Ain’t going nowhere unless ya come with me.” His gravelly voice against her skin and the way he effortlessly pulls her up on top of him has sleep slipping her mind. His too from the way he’s breathing.

 

“Come with me now Daryl.” It’s a breathless plea as she grinds against him, knees clamped against his hips.

 

“Fuckin’ hell Beth, where them sweats I had on.. can ya..” he stops talking and she looks down at him from where she’s straddling his body. His eyes are dark with lust as he’s fumbling for the sweats. She reaches for them and starts to move off him when he lays a hand on her thigh.

 

“Stay.” He takes care of the condom and lifts her enough to lower her over his hard cock. His hands are resting on her thighs and he hasn’t taken his eyes off of her the entire time. How he can just look at her and make her feel like she’s beautiful is something she doesn’t understand, but he does it, is doing it now and it makes her feel so loved and also extremely turned on and she pushes up with her knees and lets herself fall back down on him, riding him, like she knows he wants her too. 

 

“Daryl…” She’s already there, at the edge of losing herself. It happened so fast and maybe it’s the heat or the stars that she sees when she throws her head back. Everything is so surreal until Daryl is pushing himself up holding on to her an whispering hotly in her ear, bucking his hips up and into her.

 

“I can feel ya Beth, all around me, so fuckin’ tight.” They’re both falling back onto the mattress, their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat, hair sticking to foreheads and cheeks. Once again she goes to move away from him and he holds her against him with his palm at the small of her back. “Don’ care if ‘s hot. Don’ leave.” 

 

______________

 

Two more times after the first two. Daryl doesn’t believe his old body can even function that way. But then there’s never been anyone like her. Beth. They talked in-between. About Merle and his recent visits to the Kroger where Carol works. Merle might actually be worming his way past Carol’s resolve to never date him if she’s paying attention to how he cleans up like Beth said she was. He doesn’t know how he feels about Merle dating Carol. His brother’s an asshole and Carol is a good person, his friend even. Then again someone like Carol could be good for Merle.

 

The sky was turning pink on the horizon the last time they fell asleep. Now it’s up and shining relentlessly down on them. He never let her move away from him last night. When a bead of sweat rolling down his neck wakes him, she's still there wrapped in his arms, her skin shiny and flushed. She must have felt him moving because she's pushing herself up off of him, moaning.

 

“Oh my god, I’m wet!” Daryl can’t help how his body reacts to that statement. Especially with her sitting there naked.

 

“Yeah?” He smirks looking her up and down. This earns him a smack on the arm and he watches and she climbs off the bed.

 

“Come on, we need a shower, preferably cold! And coffee and food..” He follows her, pushing the door open for her.

 

“An sex?” He watches her ass as it disappears through his bedroom door and she giggles over her shoulder.

 

“Oh Mr. Dixon, that’s a given.”

 

_______________

 

There was more laughing than moaning at their first attempt at shower sex. In fact, there has been a lot more laughing overall and that feels right. Beth’s surprised to find out that it’s Daryl’s first time ever having sex in the shower too. He admitted it to her and with that admittance the mood changes. It goes from silly to something else, something soft and close. Being able to share firsts with Daryl makes her so incredibly happy. Rinsing the conditioner from her hair she moves behind him so he can do the same. She comes face to face with his scars. He told her they were there and she touched them, she just hadn’t ever seen them, not like this. He doesn't want her pity, doesn’t need it. But it’s hard not to stand here face to face with the results of the horrors he endured and not feel something. Daryl’s body goes rigid under her hands that she’s placed against his scars. He turns and she knows he’s looking at her, but she can’t look up at him. Not with what she knows is in her eyes.

 

“Ah Beth, I don’ need ya feelin’ sorry fer me.” She finally glances up at him and there’s a little bit of defiance flashing in his blue eyes. 

 

“I don’t, it’s not that. My heart just hurts for the little boy that you were.” 

 

“I toldja, my daddy he wasn’ a good guy. Took his belt ta my mama and my brother and when they was gone, took his belt ta me. Drugs, drinkin’, I don’ know. But I won’t have no one lookin’ at me like a puppy who's been kicked. I done let it go.” His words make her shiver, she didn’t think anything of the sort.

 

“I love you Daryl and it’s just-”

 

“Mmm hmm. I know baby girl. Com’ere.” His arms are around her and even though her mind is reeling this is a good thing. “Ya got a heart too big for its own good, always hurting ya I think. So if ya wanna cry cause my scars hurt ya, go ahead. But don’t cry fer me. Enough a tha’s been done already. Tears ain’t gonna fix all tha’.” She doesn’t let the tears fall, not how she wants to. Maybe later when she’s alone. He says he let it go, whether or not that completely true, she’ll honor it. For him. Looking up at him she pushes the wet strands of hair from his forehead.

 

“You’re a strong man Daryl Dixon. And a good man too.” He barks out a laugh.

 

“ ‘M strong, both a us are. As fer being good, yer everything that’s good, me. don’ know ‘bout that. Might have ta keep remindin’ me if yer determined to get me ta believe it.” Beth smiles up at him and just shakes her head. He’s stubborn, that’s for sure. She’ll get through his thick skull one of these days. In the meantime, she can tease and torment him.

 

“You have to know how damn sexy you are all wet though right?” He growls and buries his face in the crook of her neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin there and she screams and giggles until he pushes her up against the tiles and she’s already moaning as he drops to his knees.

 

_______________

  
  


Beth’s picking at the bacon Daryl has frying on the stove. She’s trying to be sneaky about it, pressing up against him from behind and snatching a piece while he’s distracted.

 

“Girl.. ain’t gonna be any left to go with the eggs!” He glances over his shoulder at her and she sighs and drops the piece she’s holding back onto the plate.

 

“Okay, okay. Then let me help. I can do some amazing scrambled eggs and cheese.” He wanted to cook for her, let her relax at the table with a cup of coffee. But she’s already downed two cups and she’s been bouncing all over the kitchen distracting him in one way or another. He about burned half the bacon when she threw her head back, laughing at one of his Merle stories. He suddenly had a flashback of her naked, straddling his hips, throwing her head back and moaning his name. He’s also been thinking about everything he said to her in the shower about his scars and not wanting her pity. Hell, she doesn’t pity him. That’s not her. And when did he develop diarrhea of the mouth? He says more to this girl than he has ever said to anyone else in his life. It’s all her. She isn’t trying to change him, but he’s changing. Or it’s quite possible he’s experiencing life in a different way and with her beside him, he’s better.

 

“Go on then, make yer eggs. Jus’ stay away from my bacon.” Delighted she continues to bounce around the kitchen gathering the things she needs and making Daryl’s heartache with a happiness he doesn’t think he’s ever known. Finishing up with the bacon he shuts off the burner and covers the plate with a paper towel. And then he leans against the counter and just watches her. She’s whisking the eggs in a bowl that she’s added water too. She must feel his gaze on her because she glances over at him.

 

“What?” her voice is soft. Smiling, he shakes his head.

 

“Nothin’, jus’ lookin’.” And he is, but he’s thinking things too. How she’s beautiful in a way that he’s never been allowed to be privy to before. And he’s allowing himself to think that maybe he does deserve this. With her.

 

“Daryl.” she’s laughing softly, her cheeks tinged pink. He loves when he makes her blush, that he can make her blush.  “Last night was amazing. I don't think we spent much time looking at the stars though.”

 

“Didn’ wanna stop lookin’ at you, better than any stars,” he mumbles. Words like these, coming from his mouth, feel awkward and out of place. And in any other case he’d just keep his mouth shut, but with her, he can’t seem to shut up. Unless. He goes up behind her, presses himself against her, just like she was doing to him. There’s no bacon to steal so instead he kisses the soft skin where her shoulder and her neck meet. Kisses all the way up behind her ear. Her skin is soft and clean and smells like his soap. That’s definitely a fucking turn on right there.

 

“Daryl, stop, oh..” she’s definitely leaning into his kisses now. Then giggling she pulls away. “I have to makes these eggs. I think I ate half the bacon, You're gonna need these.” Grumbling he heads over to the coffee pot and pours himself another cup. He’s still watching her, he’ll keep his hands off, but not his eyes.

 

_____________

 

After she finally convinces him to pick what kind of cheese he wants in the eggs, he wanted her to pick, she spoons out fluffy little piles on their plates and he adds slices of bacon. As they’re walking to the table she notices he has about six slices and she has two.

 

“Hey how come you have more?” she asks elbowing him teasingly.

 

“Cause ya already ate more than half yer share!”

 

“Afraid I’m gonna get fat?” she sits in the chair next to him and he reaches out and slides his hand up between her thighs.

 

“Nope. I jus’ like bacon.” And as if she needs proof, he shoves a whole piece into his mouth. Laughing she leans over and kisses the grease off his lips. They eat in a comfortable silence and every time she tries to steal a glimpse of him, she catches him looking back at her. He finishes first and leans back in his chair with a coffee cup in one hand and the other resting on her thigh. She’s just about cleaned her plate when her cell phone rings. It’s Maggie’s ringtone.

 

“Kinda early for her to be calling,” Beth says looking around the room for her phone.

 

“ ‘S on the couch.” Daryl reaches out and stacks her plate on his, carrying both to the sink. Picking up the phone she sits down on the couch.

 

“Hey Mags, what’s-” Her eyes meet Daryl’s as she listens to her sister on the other end of the call. Daryl’s phone starts vibrating on the island and Beth watches as he answers the call, his brow furrowed.

 

“Yeah, Rick.” His body language changes immediately and she notices this and tries to concentrate on her sister’s voice even though something is going on. And it isn’t good.

 

“Oh my gosh. Everyone is okay though? Thank god the pizza place had cameras.”

 

“Wha’? Where was he? Fuck! And he didn’ start it? Nah, okay. Yeah, I’ll be there.” Beth hasn’t looked away from Daryl and she sees the anger and worry written all over his face as he ends the call.

 

“Yeah okay, I’ll talk to you soon.” She clicks off her call and hurries over to Daryl. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Merle got jumped. Parking lot of the Kroger.” Daryl heads towards his bedroom. “I gotta go ta the ER.” He stops and turns to her. “I mean we if ya want ta come.” She almost runs into him and he put his hands on her shoulders.

 

“Of course I’m coming with you, I mean if you want me to.” She gives him a small reassuring smile, but his face is blank, his eyes hard.

 

“Yeah. I do.” He turns away from her and starts changing into jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing her bag she pulls his t-shirt that she put on over her head and slips into the sundress she had in her bag. With her bikini and towel. They were supposed to go to Rick’s, swim, barbecue, enjoy the day. Now they’re on the way to the hospital. 

 

“What else Daryl?” Because she knows there’s more to it. Just a few minutes ago he’d been joking around with her, kissing her. Now he looks ready to kill someone. Merle gets into trouble all the time. This wasn’t the same. Unless Merle’s hurt badly.

 

“Wha’d yer sister want?” he asks, slipping his boots on.

 

“Oh. Glenn’s family restaurant, it was vandalized last night. The windows were broken out and I guess some stuff was spray painted on the walls.” Slipping her flip flops on she stands back and watches him.

 

“Everyone okay?” he asks as he pulls a small revolver from his dresser drawer, checks the safety and then tucks it in the back of his jeans. She didn’t mean to let the gasp slip out, it just did.  

 

“Yes, they’re fine, their... Daryl tell me.” She reaches for him and this time when he looks at her she sees a little bit of fear lurking in the back of his blue eyes.

 

“It was that MC, from the other night at the bar. Tol’ Merle I better watch my back.” Daryl pulls her up against him and she slips her arms around his waist. “Said I better keep tha’ pretty little blonde close.” His voice tremors a little on the ‘pretty little blonde’. Her stomach rolls and all the bacon and eggs she’d eaten feel like a rock in her gut.

 

“Daryl?” She looked up at him questioningly. She isn’t necessarily afraid for herself. She’s actually more afraid of what he’ll do because he’s always got his brother’s back. And now. Well now he’s got her and she’s pretty sure he feels exactly like she does, if anyone hurt him, she’d make sure they paid for it.

 

“Don’ you worry. No one messes with my family.” He kisses the top of her head and she doesn’t miss how he includes her in the reference to his ‘family’. “Com’on, let’s go check on my brother.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger.. you guys I struggled with this chapter!! I couldn’t find a stopping point! And it’s long, which I know isn’t a bad thing, but I needed to stop somewhere! So there’s a cliffhanger. I was influenced by a wonderful writing buddy and her recent cliffie! Lol.. And I re-wrote the entire ending after seeing an inspirational post of Chiara Bautista’s beautiful art.. it’s up on my tumblr. Check her out. She’s amazing! Anyway.. you knew that all that sweetness had to be interrupted by some angst. Just a bit. Enjoy!! And big huge thank yous and hugs to everyone reading, commenting and giving kudos! I appreciate you all!


	9. Some Things You Probably Don't Wanna Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m apologizing right now, right up front. I could have continued this chapter and had over 10,000 words! But it needed to end here. The rest that I have (so far) just moves the story forward. Focus on the good here. (There is some.) And I appreciate everyone who is here reading.. and I’m seriously not doing this to piss anyone off or because I’m too lazy to keep writing.. promise!

  
  


The drive to the hospital is quiet. Beth’s thinking about everything that happened that morning. It feels like a dark cloud just settled right over their sunny day even though the sun is still shining. The gun that Daryl has tucked in the back of his jeans is making her nervous. She wants to say something, but she doesn't know how to say what she’s feeling without it sounding accusing. Which isn’t her intention at all. She understands why he has the gun, knows what it means to protect the people you love. Her daddy had a shotgun under his bed for as long as she can remember. From a very young age, she learned that guns were important, but also that they were dangerous. Her daddy took that shotgun when he hunted and brought home food for his family. He carried that same shotgun with him out into the night when coyotes raided the hen house. He leveled that shotgun in the face of an intruder who came onto their property and tried to take what didn’t belong to him. He also threatened to use it on every boy that Maggie dated. But of course, he was mostly kidding about that. 

 

Beth doesn’t think that Daryl is kidding at all. He has the gun and he’ll use it if it comes to that. And that terrifies her because it’s not just the target that’s in danger when a gun is pulled. Everyone involved is at some sort of risk. You have to decide if it's worth it. As far as she's concerned Daryl’s life is not worth the risk.

 

“Daryl?” Beth’s voice is soft, barely loud enough to hear over the rumble of the engine. But he hears her. In fact, he probably has a pretty good idea what’s going through her head. He’s very intuitive. She noticed that early on. Back when they sat on the barstools at the bar and talked or just sat together in that silence that was comfortable in a way silence rarely is unless you’re with the right person. 

 

“Mmhmm.” He gives her a side glance and then puts his focus back on the road in front of him. She takes a deep breath before saying what’s been going through her head. And in the time it takes to draw in that breath and let it out, she decides not to say anything unless he does.

 

“Nothing. I hope Merle’s okay.” She fiddles with her bracelets, slides the beaded one around her wrist.

 

“I ain’t planning on using it, Beth. Just feel better with it on me.” So he did know what she was thinking. It’s overwhelming how all of this feels. She should be scared for herself and she probably will be when this all sinks in. But right now all she’s thinking about is him and how important he is to her, how much a part of her life he’s become. She looks out the window at the scenery passing by and feels Daryl’s hand settle on her thigh. The warmth and the weight of it give her a little comfort. She wraps her fingers around his wrist and feels his pulse beat against her palm.

 

“I don’t want anything happening to you. This, us, I never thought I’d get this, didn’t really believe it could happen, ya know. It’s kinda like a fairy tale.” She laughs, just a bit, but it isn’t a happy laugh. 

 

“I ain’t no prince girl,” Daryl grumbles. 

 

“No you aren’t. You’re better because you’re real.” 

_______________

 

The hospital’s in Peachtree City and the parking lot next to the ER is empty. There’s a shimmer in the air above the asphalt. It’s early, but the day is already warm and humid. The heat shimmer is proof of that. They should be sitting by Rick’s pool. Daryl didn’t see the entire bikini that Beth had in her overnight bag, but he saw enough to know he really wants to see her in it. He maneuvers his truck into a parking space just outside the entrance. Before he can even unbuckle his seat belt, Beth has her door open and she’s sliding out into the morning sunshine. Coming around the back of the truck he reaches out and takes her hand in his.

 

“I was gonna get yer door.” She was mostly quiet on the drive, but what she did say hurt his heart as much as he could tell it hurt hers. And she held onto his wrist like she didn’t want to let go. Right now with everything that’s going on he doesn't want to get into a debate about guns. He hopes that it’s not gonna be an issue. She shrugs her shoulders a little, but squeezes his hand and starts to walk towards the ER. Daryl doesn’t move though. He watches as she looks back over her shoulder, brow furrowed.

 

“I’ll be keeping that gun on me, Beth. And I want ya ta have one in yer apartment. Fer protection if I’m not aroun’.” He’s putting this out here now before they get inside and Merle starts in. The Dixons take care of their own. 

 

“Daryl what about the cops, that’s what they’re here for-” 

 

“They ain’t-” Daryl starts to cut in and she holds up her hand which efficiently shuts him up because she has a little bit of fire in her eyes. 

 

“And I do have a gun in my apartment. My daddy believes in protecting his family to Daryl and I agree with him and you. But I don’t like to think of ever having to pick up that gun and point it at another person.” He’s definitely surprised but in a good way. And a little relieved. She isn’t ignorant, she’s good. She’s so good and kind and now she’s in this fucking situation because of him.

 

“If it means life or death, you’ll pick it up,” Daryl says it with a finality in his tone. He continues walking because standing there looking at her, she’s so beautiful and he loves her so much and he can’t even fathom anyone hurting her, it’s just too much.

 

____________

 

The waiting room for the ER is empty too and the AC has it nice and cool. Daryl seems to tense up beside her as they head towards intake desk. Beth squeezes his hand again and looks up at him.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine. It’s gonna be okay Daryl.” What she wants to do is stop him right there and slide her arms up around his neck and kiss him. But she won’t. Right now she isn’t that confident and the PDA he’s shown in the past has led her to believe he’d rather not put their relationship on display for the rest of the world to see.

 

“Ain’t that. Jus’ don’ like hospitals much.” His voice is low and he keeps his head down. Of course, he doesn’t like hospitals. The scars and the things he told her about his dad, it makes perfect sense. Thinking back to the fight at the bar neither Merle nor Daryl wanted to be seen by a doctor. 

 

“Hi, there! Can I help you?” This woman is the most cheerful employee Beth has ever encountered in an ER. It may have a lot to do with the fact that there’s no one here, but maybe she’s just a happy person.

 

“We’re here for Merle Dixon.” Beth takes the initiative to talk to the woman. Daryl is still hanging back, chewing on a thumbnail and hiding behind his hair. 

 

“Oh you’re not gonna take him away from us are you?” She has a genuine smile and Beth glances back at Daryl, her eyebrows raised.

 

“He ain’t causing a problem is he?” Daryl steps up beside Beth.

 

“Not at all. He’s hilarious, been keeping us entertained all morning. Go on back, he’s in room 2.” She picks up a phone and notifies staff that they’re coming and Daryl looks even more nervous than he did when they first walked through the front doors. They both hear Merle’s laughter before they get to the room.

 

“What in the hell is he doin’?” Daryl mumbles more to himself than to her.

 

Merle is sitting up on a hospital bed with tape across his very swollen nose. The front of his shirt’s covered in blood, but otherwise, he doesn’t look too bad.

 

“Little brother! Come ta gimme a ride home?” There’s a nurse making notes on a computer screen and she glances over at them.

 

“I’ll start the discharge process, Mr. Dixon. You sit still ok. Those pain meds tend to make a person a little loopy. You’ve had enough injuries for today.” She smiles at him and then at Beth and Daryl before leaving the room. 

 

“Ya look like hell,” Daryl says stepping up next to the bed. Merle laughs again and winks at Beth.

 

“Hey, there darlin’ I see yer still hanging out with this asshole!” He winces and lays his hand against his nose. He does look like hell, but he’s smiling and Beth moves in beside Daryl.

 

“Is it broken?” Beth figures it has to be. He’s got the beginnings of two serious black eyes. He had to have been hit pretty hard.

 

“Ah, hell my nose’s been broken so many times. Tol’em jus’ ta pop it back into place and send me on my way.” 

 

“Wha’ happened?” Daryl’s grip on the railing on the bed is so tight his knuckles are turning white. He and his brother are so different. Merle seems to take everything in stride where Daryl is so intense. Beth watches the interaction between the two and beneath it all she can feel the loyalty they have for one another.

 

“I know wha’ yer thinking, but I didn’t do shit. Was mindin’ my own business in tha parking lot over at the Kroger. I was takin’ Carol a soda.” There’s a little smile on his face when he says her name.

 

“She’s got sodas, works at a damn grocery store,” Daryl grumbles.

 

“I know that! This one was from me though.” Daryl snorts and Merle ignores him. The little smile on his face didn’t escape Beth’s notice. And she thinks it’s sweet how Merle is putting in an effort to get Carol’s attention. He goes on to explain what went down. Basically, he was jumped by two guys when he got out of his truck at the store.

 

“Saw the patches, prospects. Jus’ babies ain’t even members. They was young and sloppy, said they were doing it fer their boy. Stupid fucker hit a cop. Goddamn punks! No  respectable MC would have that shit makin’ ‘em look bad.” Merle was off on a tangent, grumbling about the downfall of motorcycle clubs and bikers.

 

“Who called the cops? Was Rick that called and tol’ me you was here.” Daryl’s thumb is back up next to his mouth and Beth wants to do something to ease his anxiety, but she’s beginning to feel her own amping up.

 

“I dunno. People in tha’ parking lot. They was all quick to come ta my defense though. Yer boy Rick was pretty decent too.”

 

“He tol’ me ‘bout the threats. Threatened Beth.” Daryl says and that gets Merle’s attention.

 

“And you baby brother.”

 

“Don’ care ‘bout that.” His eyes flick to her and his hand is on the small of her back. That fear she saw earlier in his eyes is back. 

 

“Ain’t nothing gonna happen ta either of ya. We’re gonna handle it.” Merle said all the playfulness gone from his demeanor.

 

________________

 

Beth’s cell phone rings and she steps out into the hallway to answer it leaving the brothers to talk. The call is from Maggie. The cameras at Glenn’s restaurant caught the vandals in action and it turns out that they are affiliated with the MC from the bar. The same MC whose prospects jumped Merle in the Kroger parking lot. Maggie tells her that the cops said it’s more than likely retaliation, but it’s sloppy and not the usual MO for this club. Beth holds her breath the entire time Maggie is talking.

 

“Beth? You there?” There’s concern in the tone of her sister’s voice.

 

“Yeah. We’re at the ER. Merle was jumped in the Kroger parking lot this morning. I think it was the same guys who were at the restaurant.” Beth shivers and at last, the weight of this whole thing is settling on her shoulders. With a promise to keep each other in the loop Beth ends the call and slips back into the room.

 

______________

 

Daryl watches as the door closes behind Beth. He wonders how he’s gonna let her go home if watching her step into the hallway to take a call is making him nervous. But being home and away from him might be safer for her for now. At least until they figure all this crap out. 

 

“Hey, get that fuckin’ look off yer face! Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen ta her.” Merle sits up on the bed and lowers the guard rail. 

 

“Ain’t ya supposed to stay still?” Daryl asks Merle as his brother pushes off the bed and stands up.

 

“Nah, we’re gettin’ the hell outta here. We got some shit ta handle.” He reaches for a plastic bag that contains his personal items.

 

“Ya can come home with me, least fer tonight. I’ll take care of yer ugly ass.” Daryl gives Merle a small smirk. As much as his brother annoys the fuck out of him, he doesn’t like seeing him hurt.

 

“Ain’t ya gonna keep yer girl with ya?” Merle is laughing and stuffing things from the bag on the table in his pockets.

 

“Nah. She’s probably better off far away from the likes of me right now. I’ll keep an eye on her. Ask Rick to have a patrol car swing by her place.” Daryl takes a chance and glances over at his brother. Merle is shaking his head. “Wha’?”

 

“Gonna go ahead a push her away ain’t ya? Ya ain’t the problem here Daryl. Hell, even I ain’t the problem. ‘S a buncha punk ass kids an we set ‘em straight an they go away. Don’ ya fuckin’ ruin a good thing cause yer so sure yer a piece a shit. Ya ain’t. Ya ain’t at’ll. But ya will be if ya let her go.” Merle’s up in his face now, finger poking him hard in the shoulder and if his nose wasn’t already broke, Daryl would make it hurt. The two men are staring each other down when Beth comes back in the room followed by the nurse.

 

“Oh.” Daryl sees the look on Beth’s face, the confusion and he gives his head a little shake.

 

“Mr. Dixon I thought I told you to stay put!” the nurse stands in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. She has what looks to Daryl like discharge papers in her hand.

 

“Yeah, he don’t listen none,” Daryl says moving away from his brother so the nurse can go over the discharge procedure. He stands beside Beth and even though he’s trying not to look at her, he can’t stop himself. Her beautiful blue eyes and soft pink lips and oh the things those lips do to him.

 

“Is everything ok?” she asks gently. And he wants to yell, 

 

_ ‘No, it’s not okay please come home with me Beth and stay there where I can see you and keep you safe, cause I love you so much and I don’t want anything to happen to you either!’ _

 

Her words from earlier in the truck are still ringing in his head,  _ ‘It’s kinda like a fairytale.’  _ And it is. But fairy tales are just stories in books. They don’t come true. Especially not for him. Merle doesn't know what the fuck he’s talking about.

 

“Mmhmm. ‘S fine. I’m gonna bring Merle back ta my place, for tonight,” he says. He swallows hard because he’s not done and she’s smiling and laying her hand on his arm.

 

“Oh good. He acts like he’s so tough, but he’s gotta be hurting.” Her smile disappears and she lets her hand fall to her side. “That was Maggie, on the phone. The cops were able to ID the vandals from the security cameras. They’re the ones from the bar, so-”

 

Daryl felt his heart start to pound, “Fuck! ‘S all connected then. A fucking mess. When we get back I want ya ta get your stuff and go home. Lock yer doors and make sure that gun is loaded.” She doesn’t say anything. Just looks at him and nods her head and he’s absolutely sure there are tears in her eyes.

 

________________

 

Beth figured she would go back to her apartment at some point. It’s only Saturday, she just thought they’d spend as much time together as they could. But he’s been distant all morning, ever since he got the call from Rick. She might be reading more into this than there really is, but it feels like he’s pushing her away. And that hurts. She’s been on the verge of tears since they left the hospital. Merle’s been filling the silence with what he intends to do. Without the cops. She doesn’t like that much but she isn’t going to tell him that. He’s good with the local MC. He’ll go talk to the president, have him pass on the word that they’re gonna have trouble with the law if they aren’t careful. And that actually sounds like a good idea to Beth. Especially if Merle is friends with them. It can’t hurt maybe then things can go back to normal. What she now considers normal anyway. Because this, Daryl pulling away, isn’t normal.

 

“Let me have yer cell phone darlin’ I’ma put my number in it in case ya need something. You just call ole Merle and I’ll help ya out.” Merle reaches over the seat and takes the phone she’s holding out to him.

 

“Merle!” Daryl growls a warning at his brother. Beth isn’t sitting anywhere near Daryl, but she felt him tense up when Merle asked for her phone. It’s like something in the very air around her changed.

 

“Yer sendin’ her home, I’ma make sure she can get aholda someone.” Merle snarls right back.

 

“I’ll fuckin’ take care of it.” Daryl hasn’t taken his eyes off the road. And she’s glad she hasn’t had to look at him when he’s obviously angry and for what reason she isn’t sure.

 

“Yeah, yer fuckin’ takin’ care of it baby brother. Might be ya need ta take yer head outta yer ass-”

 

“Jus’ shut the fuck up Merle. Giver yer number if that makes ya feel better. But I ain’t lettin’ nothin’ happen ta her.” 

 

The words slip out before she can stop to think about them, “Then why are you sending  me home Daryl?” She isn’t accusing him of putting her in any danger. She probably doesn’t have anything to worry about. These guys are young and stupid, just trying to look tough. They’ve done enough already. Made their point.

 

The tension in the truck is thick, but it’s tinged with something else, something softer. He’s looking at her now and she can see it in his eyes that what she said hurt him.

 

“Safer there than being with me.” Right then a little light bulb goes on in her head. After the fight at the bar last Saturday night, he tried to push her away, said he was nothing but trouble. He’s made little comments here and there about her being too good for him. He isn’t good with relationships. But that’s not an excuse to hurt her. And he is hurting her. They’re hurting each other. He told her he loved her yesterday, has he forgotten that?

 

If this is what he wants, even if it’s not, she’s tired and scared and she just wants to go home and cry. Because she isn’t gonna cry in front of him. So she’ll give it to him.

 

“Okay, Daryl.” She says it softly, curls her hands in her lap and stares out the window. But she doesn’t really see anything because her vision is blurry. Those tears she wasn't gonna let him see have a mind of their own and they’re falling faster than she can wipe them away.

 

_______________

 

Daryl forces himself not to look over at Beth, afraid of what he’ll see. This is for the best. At least for now. He turns off the main road towards his house. Everything has been going so good. More than good. Perfect. Maybe that’s the problem. Daryl Dixon doesn’t get perfect. He barely has the truck in park and she’s out. Again. She’s lingering near the front door because it’s locked and now he has to walk right by her. Taking a deep breath that hurts his chest, his fingers find the key by touch and when he steps up to put it in the lock she’s looking down, away, anywhere but at him. Pushing the door open he stands back and lets her go in first. Merle mutters behind him, something he can’t make out.

 

“Wha’ you say?” he asks his brother. Merle pushes past him, heading for the kitchen. No doubt the fridge and beer inside it.

 

“Said yer a fuckin’ idiot.” Grabbing a beer he makes his way to the couch and sits as if he’s waiting for something. And he is. Seconds later Daryl watches as Beth comes back into the living room with her overnight bag. This time he looks at her. Forces himself to search her face and not look away because it hurts. And it does hurt, it fuckin hurts like hell. 

 

“Beth…” If she heard him, she doesn't acknowledge him. And of course, she heard him. He’s less than two feet from her when she walks past him, but she keeps going until Merle stops her.

 

“Now don’ ya worry darlin’, we’re gonna handle this, me and Daryl’ll fix it. Then fuckin’ dickweed over there‘s gonna fix everythin’ else.” That’s when she glances over at him, where he’s just standing like a dumbass, hands at his side. And she smiles. It’s small, just a little upturn at the corners of her lips, and it’s sad. But it’s a smile. Is that gonna be his smile now? He wants the other one back. The one that makes him feel like he’s as good as she says he is. Maybe it’s gone for good now. Because he really isn’t the man she thinks she sees.

 

“Bye Daryl. Thank you for last night.” And then she’s gone. Merle stands at the door, tips his beer back and watches her go. And that pisses Daryl off. 

 

Last night. The stars. Their bed. He stomps across the room, out the back door, yanks the bed up off the porch, and searches for the stopper to let the air out. When he’s unsuccessful in his search he pulls his pocket knife out, pops it open and slashes the side of the air mattress. It falls from his hand as it deflates into a pile of pillows and blankets. Stepping back inside the door he grabs his crossbow from the wall mount where it’s hanging. Then he goes to the cabinet above the stove and gets the bottle of whiskey.

 

“Going out ta get drunk an kill things? Coulda just kept her here, she gotta be a lot more fun ta hold than that damn crossbow baby brother.” Merle says none too gently from where he is now sprawled on the couch. 

 

“Fuck off Merle,” Daryl growls as he heads out the back door again.

 

“Y’all keep sayin’ that an I am, I’m gonna fuck right off and y’all won’t know what the hell ta do,” Merle yells at the now closed door.

 

_______________

 

Beth’s had this feeling in her chest the entire drive home. A burning. Like she’s been running too fast and too long. Once she parks her car she can’t get out of it and into her apartment fast enough. Stepping inside, she closes the door, turns the dead bolt and stands there for a minute trying to catch her breath. She glances in the little mirror by the door and chokes back a sob. They had stood here, Daryl behind her, telling her how beautiful she was. Now it hurts to look. Forcing her feet to take her up the stairs and into her room, she drops her overnight bag on the floor, toes off her shoes and crawls across her bed. Sinking down into the pillows she wraps her arms around herself and lets the tears fall for real. She cries until she’s hiccupping and her head is pounding. Feeling hollow and empty, she rolls over and sits on the edge of the bed. She’s been here before, but she’ll be damned if she’s going to let another guy reduce her to an emotional mess.

 

But then Daryl isn’t just another guy, is he?

 

After a long, hot shower, Beth pulls on cut offs and a tank top. Standing in front of her full-length mirror she puts her hair up in a ponytail. And if she looks closely she can kind of see the girl that Daryl sees. She may not be curvy, but when she’s wearing something besides scrubs, she’s not half bad. Pulling up her shirt she finds the small finger shaped bruises that she noticed in the shower. Small, purplish marks in the indent of her hip bones where her shorts sit low on her waist. Sucking in a breath she remembers how he held her, what they were doing when he made those bruises. She bruises easily, she always has. She finds she likes them. The ache in her chest burns a little warmer, reminding her it’s still there, but she's determined to ignore it for now. There’s plenty she can do around her apartment to keep her mind off of him. And she really needs to go out and get a few things. Taking the stairs two at a time she comes face to face with her couch, covered in those damn yellow pillows and her heart sinks. Okay, maybe she can’t just jump up and keep going with a smile plastered on her face. Not yet. Racing back up stairs she grabs her purse and journal and heads out the front door without looking back at the offending yellow pillows.

 

_______________

 

Daryl is dragging his feet and he hasn’t managed to get a squirrel or a rabbit. Oh, he’s seen plenty, but his aim is off and his heart isn’t in it. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his cellphone and looks at the screen. Nothing. He doesn’t expect her to call or even text. Why would she? He toys with the idea of texting her but instead slides the phone back in his pocket and shoulders his crossbow. He’s been stomping around the woods for a couple of hours now. Coming out here with his bow was supposed to take his mind off of everything. Off of her. But she’s been here in his head the entire time. He never brought her out here. Should’ve. She would love it. All the trees and wildflowers, and the way the sun falls through it all making moving shadows on the paths he’s walked hundreds of times. She would understand why he loves it. She would get it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turns and heads back. It’s useless to keep wandering around out here. 

 

Merle’s still on the couch. The tv’s on some mindless sitcom complete with canned laughter. And there are four empty beer bottles on the coffee table next to where Merle’s boots are resting.

 

“Get yer fuckin’ dirty boots off my table!” Daryl growls at his brother as he hangs his crossbow back up in its place on the hook.

 

“Jesus Christ, ya in a bad mood or something?” Merle laughs at his own joke but puts his feet on the floor. “What we doin’ tonight?” If Daryl was in a better mood that question would probably make him smile. Merle, with his bandaged nose, black eyes and swollen face would certainly turn a head or two.

 

“I’m takin’ the bike out. Don’t know what yer doin’.” Daryl heads back into his bedroom and stops just inside the door. The ceiling fan is on low, stirring up the air a little and he can smell her, the shampoo she used or her laundry detergent. His bed’s made but he hasn't changed the sheets. He glances over his shoulder and pauses for a second listening, before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the side where she’d slept Thursday night. Pulling back the comforter, he picks up the pillow and before he chickens out he holds it to his face. She was here. And it pisses him off more than it comforts him. He drops the pillow back on the bed and goes to his closet. When he finds what he wants he leaves the room without looking back at the only other bed that he’s shared with her. Only this time he couldn’t just get rid of it.

 

_______________

 

Beth slides into a booth in the back of Tara’s Place. The little diner is empty and that’s exactly what she was hoping for. Setting her journal and pen on the table she picks up a menu and scans it. 

 

“Not having your usual?” Tara is smiling down at her, a glass of ice water in her hand.

 

“You scared me!” 

 

“I’m sorry Beth! So no mac ‘n cheese?” Beth shakes her head and lays the menu on the table.

 

“What do you recommend?” Beth asks her.

 

“Well, that depends,” Tara takes out her little order book and a pencil, “on what brings you here tonight. I’m guessing someone broke your heart.” Tara’s smile is sympathetic and Beth is at a loss for words.

 

“How did you…” Biting her lip, she looks down at the table and does her best not to break into tears. Tara has that effect on people. She’s like the bartenders that sad drunks spill their guts to when they're on their 5th shot of whiskey. She feels the bench seat move as Tara scoots in next to her.

 

“Okay, first we’ll start you off with a chili bowl, extra cheese. And then a gooey brownie sundae, no caramel or Oreos, I promise!” Tara takes the menu from where it sits in front of Beth. “Guaranteed to take your mind off of him for a little while anyway, either that or give you indigestion and heartburn that makes you forget everything but the proximity of the toilet.” This makes Beth laugh and when Tara stand back up she smiles at her.

 

“That sounds perfect. Oh and Tara, don’t tell Maggie I was here okay?” 

 

“Not ready to have her kick his ass yet?” Tara raises her eyebrows. She knows Maggie so well.

 

“No. I think, at least I’m hoping it’s just a temporary setback.” And when she says it, it makes sense. At least for right now. And that’s all that matters.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see why I apologized in advance? Okay, I admit this is an angsty filler chapter.. but there are places we have to go on the journey in order to get to the destination. They aren’t always pretty places. And I am the first to admit I like the darker places. I’m a bit dramatic, at least in my head. Where do we go from here? I guess you're going to have to come back to find out. And please don’t hate me… I’ve never done you wrong yet!


	10. Could You Love Me Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well I was really happy that no one seemed to hate that last update! This one is just a little gift to all of you before I get on a plane to Georgia! I couldn’t leave everyone wondering. This doesn’t answer all your questions (where’s the fun in that?) but it might help! Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I appreciate it!

 

Beth can’t remember the last time Monday was actually something she looked forward to. And it’s definitely living up to its expectations. The waiting room hasn’t been completely empty all day. She’s seen an older, grumpy chihuahua with cataracts, a kitten coming in for its first round of shots, and a molting parakeet. The 3 lab puppies in need of nail trimming we’re by far her favorite patients of the day. Rather than let her assistant take care of the puppies, she plops herself down on the exam room floor and does it herself. She's relishing in the enthusiastic puppy kisses and wagging tails. But even in the midst of all the chaos, her thoughts keep drifting to Daryl. She's too busy though to feel anything more than a hollow ache that nestled deep down in her chest.

 

When Eric comes in and lets her know she’s done with all her appointments for the day she’s pleasantly surprised.

 

“Perfect! I’ll lock up Eric, go home and relax. We have to do it all again tomorrow.”

 

“Sure thing Beth, have a nice night.” Waving he heads out the door. Beth shuts down her computer and flips off the lights, locking the door behind her she heads to her car.

 

After a quick stop at the Kroger for a few things she needs, she’s finally on her way home. As she’s pulling into her apartment, she notices the patrol car parked by the corner. And she knows why it’s there. The satisfaction of making it through Monday dissipates. Seeing the patrol car doesn’t make her feel any better. Neither does knowing he’s ‘taking care of it’ as he’d so eloquently put it. She doesn’t want to be ‘it’, a problem to take care of, she wants to be his girl and she wants to be where she knows she’ll feel safe. With him. It’s easy just to put away her groceries, take a quick shower and crawl into bed. Sleep is slow to come though, and that hollow ache finds its way out and soaks her pillow.

 

Tuesday comes and Beth hopes it’s as easy as Monday, but with a better ending. When she arrives at the office it's Maggie’s behind the counter instead of Eric. And the expression on her sister’s face is far from happy. This could mean any number of things but Beth isn’t going to get her hopes up.

 

“Hey, Maggie. What are you doing here? Aren’t you on the schedule tomorrow?” Beth asks leaning against the counter. She’s trying to act nonchalant, flipping through the mail that’s lying there, but she can sense something is up.

 

“I am, but Merle stopped by Glenn’s this morning. Beth, why didn’t you tell me about the threats?” Maggie’s voice is shaking a little and it’s creeping up towards high pitched like it does when she’s upset.

 

“I didn't want to worry you for no reason. It’s nothing, Maggie. It’ll blow over.” Beth tries to smile, but it’s forced and she knows she’s not fooling Maggie.

 

“Blow over? Beth, those guys vandalized Glenn’s family restaurant! They jumped Merle and broke his nose. And that threat, that’s not nothing Beth!”

 

“Merle’s going to-” Beth begins. But Maggie interrupts.

 

“I know what Merle is gonna do. He came and told us everything, he figured since we're involved we should know what’s going on. He was surprised to find out you hadn’t come and told me. And what the hell is wrong with Daryl? Why’d he send you home alone?!” When Maggie gets like this Beth can’t get a word in edgewise. And what is she gonna say anyway?  _ ‘Oh, Daryl thinks I’m safer as long as I’m nowhere near him.’ _ It’s ridiculous and it hurts. She tossed and turned all night trying to rationalize it. But she couldn’t and she still can’t.

 

Instead of coming up with a vague excuse she doesn't say anything. Doesn't have an answer for Maggie except to bow her head, bite her lip and take deep breaths so she doesn’t start crying. Which absolutely does not work.

 

“Oh honey, come on… I’m not trying to make you cry.” Maggie hurries from behind the counter and wraps her arms around Beth. “This is serious though Bethy. And I don’t understand why he-”

 

“He thinks it’s his fault, that me being with him puts me in some kinda danger or something… I don’t know.” She swipes at her wet face and runny nose as Maggie reaches for the tissue box.

 

“His fault? Y’all weren’t even at the bar when it happened. Does he know these guys from before or something?”

 

“No. It’s just, he think’s he isn’t good enough for me. We were together, I stayed with him. He told me he loved me and then-” The bell on the office door tinkles and the girls look up as Rick Grimes walks in, well Sheriff Grimes. He’s obviously on the clock.

 

“Hey Maggie, Beth I came to… Something wrong? What happened?” Rick’s quick to take a visual of the office and for some reason, this irritates Beth.

 

“Did Daryl put you up to this? That patrol car yesterday!” Beth moves from Maggie’s arms and brushes away the hair that’s sticking to her wet cheeks. Rick looks a little sheepish and a whole lot guilty.

 

“He did. But he asked me not to say anything to you, just to keep an eye out. Until this thing's handled.”

 

“So he is doing something Beth, he didn’t just send you off-” Maggie is smiling and she keeps looking over at Rick.

 

“Doing something? Why couldn’t he just let me stay with him? I wanna, he makes me feel.. Damn him! Rick, you said he was a good man, you told my daddy that!” Beth doesn’t know what she’s feeling anymore, but seeing the two of them smiling is making her angrier by the minute.

 

“He is. One of the best.” Rick nods reaching out for Beth’s hand.

 

“Then why is he blaming all this on himself? Why’s he pushing me away saying I’m better off-” Beth doesn’t finish what she’s saying as Rick gently takes her hand and puts an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Cause that’s what Daryl does. In his mind, he ain’t never gonna be good enough for the likes of sweet Beth Greene. He had a rough life, hasn’t had many good things. He’s starting to though and he’s getting used to it, but you, you turned his world upside down. And don’t you ever tell him I told you any of this, but when he asked me if I’d keep an eye on you, he told me he loves you, said he never loved anyone except his mom and brother and even that wasn’t anywhere near how he loves you.”

 

“This is how he loves me? Letting everyone else watch out for me?” Beth feels her resolve slipping although it was never solid anyway.

 

“He sat out in front of your apartment all night Beth. Borrowed my buddy Shane’s truck so you wouldn’t recognize him if you happened to look out the window. He left before the sun came up.” Rick’s still smiling at her and Maggie is sniffling behind them. Beth is at a loss for what to say or do.

 

“What,“ her shoulders slump and Rick pulls her into a hug, “so what do I do now?”

 

“Darlin’ I can’t help you there. Daryl’s one of my closest friends, more like a brother, but Daryl and women never was an issue. Until now. I have no clue what to tell you. Just give it time.”

 

“But what if-”

 

“If he doesn’t get his head on straight and get you two back where you belong, I’m gonna break up with Michonne and date you myself!” This makes her laugh and she hugs him even harder.

 

“No, you wouldn’t!” He’s a good man and she loves him. She had a huge crush on him when she was about 14. Used to hide in her room whenever he came out to the farm and peek through her window at him when he stood on the porch with her daddy.

 

“Well, you’re right. I love my girl.” Rick smiles and lets go of Beth. She glances over at Maggie. Her sister’s holding a tissue to her nose and her eyes are red.

 

“Why are you crying?” Beth shakes her head, baffled by Maggie's sudden emotional outburst.

 

“It’s just sweet. Daryl loves you and, well I’m pregnant and everything makes me cry.” And she starts crying again.

 

The rest of the day flies by and just like Monday she stays busy and doesn’t have time to let Rick’s words sink in. Her heart is a little lighter though and the knowledge that she’s going to be an aunt probably helps. Maggie and Glenn are having a little get together on Thursday night at T’s to celebrate their engagement. When Beth looks for the ring thinking she’d missed it because she was upset, Maggie says the ring is coming soon.

 

“It all kinda happened so fast.” Maggie is picking at her lunch that Tara delivered. She downed the shake first thing but isn’t interested in the mashed potatoes.

 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to rush it? Just cause there's a baby and all?” Beth asks tentatively.

 

“I would’ve said yes even if I wasn’t pregnant. I do love him Bethy.” Beth smiles and swallows the lump in her throat. She knows what it feels like now. Love. It feels like Daryl’s hand holding hers, like the way he looks at her when she’s walking across the room towards him, how he’s ingrained himself in her world and no one else will ever come close to being what he is to her. That’s what love feels like. It also hurts like hell too.

 

_______________

 

Daryl’s in a foul mood and the week starts off in a bad way. The guys at the shop steer clear of him as much as possible which makes taking care of business a bit tricky. Caesar finally confronts him on Tuesday afternoon as he’s cleaning up his area.

 

“Man if you need to take some time-” Caesar starts in and Daryl feels his hackles rising.

 

“I got shit ta do here man. I can’t be takin’ off.” The truth is being at the shop and staying busy helps keep his mind off of Beth and all the ways he’s messing up her life. Without anything to distract him, like at night when he sits in front of her apartment, he can’t turn off his thoughts and it’s like a war in his head. One side screaming that he’s a piece of shit, the other saying he does deserve her and she loves him and he should just call her up and take her home with him.

 

But he doesn’t do anything. Because he’s afraid. And confused. And stupid.

 

“I got some shit goin’ on. ‘S my fault. I ain’ gonna take it out on these guys anymore.” That’s as close to an apology as he’s gonna give. And Caesar knows it, he knows Daryl to a certain extent anyway.

 

“Hey if it’s relationship stuff the best advice I got for you is if she’s happy, you’re gonna be happy. Do whatever it takes. Saved my ass from sleeping on the couch many nights my friend.” Caesar turns and walks off. Daryl didn’t ask for his advice, but he can’t help but smirk at the thought of his boss bowing down to his tiny wife.  But there is a tiny blonde he thinks he’d drop to his knees for and stay there for as long as she wanted him to. So maybe it’s not that far fetched.

 

“Hey Martinez, get lunch for the guys tomorrow. Take it outta my check.” Daryl mumbles to himself about the buncha assholes he works with and Martinez butting into his personal life, but in reality, sometimes it feels good to have people who even care enough to bitch about him.

 

Wednesday starts out fine. Merle made him stay home last night and get some sleep. He sat outside Beth’s apartment with the promise that Daryl would be the first one he called if anything sketchy went on. Merle’d also talked to the president of the local MC, HoH (Hounds of Hell, fuckin’ stupid name as far as Daryl's concerned) and the dude was pretty pissed off. Messin’ with civilians, (people not in the MC) is frowned upon by the club and most other clubs. It's definitely grounds for losing a prospect patch. He promised Merle he’d have some answers for him soon. That made Daryl feel a little bit better. He didn’t associate with the MC, but Merle did and they had been pretty decent to his brother.

 

He’d fallen asleep and slept all night. He dreamt of Beth, but it was nice and he’d said everything in that dream that he wants to say to her in person. Because this, him and her, they have something and he’s gonna fight for it. Once he figures exactly how he’s gonna fix this- again.

 

It's mid-morning when things start to go south. Daryl's under the hood of a Volkswagon Jetta helping Dwight locate the fuel line when he hears the last voice on Earth he wants to hear say his name.

 

“Hey, Daryl.” It’s Hershel Greene. Daryl almost bumps his head standing up and Dwight’s eyes widen to double their size. He probably thinks Daryl is gonna cuss this old guy out for interrupting him. But Dwight has no idea who this man is.

 

“G’ morning Mr. Greene.” Daryl starts to extend his hand, realizes it’s covered in grease, yanks it back and wipes it on his jeans before reaching out again to shake Hershel's hand.

 

“No need for formalities, call me Hershel.” The man chuckles a little. “I’m sorry to bother you here at work, but I needed to have a word with you son, about Beth.” The expression on his face is still a friendly one. Daryl doesn’t think he wants to kill him or anything. 

 

“Um, yeah sure, I.. Dwight, ‘s that black tube I pulled up there. Check it fer leaks.” He grabs a rag off of a work bench and leads Hershel out of the garage. There's a rickety picnic table where the guys have lunch and this is where he takes Hershel. Daryl digs in his pocket for his smokes but changes his mind as the older man watches him. He’s nervous as hell, but what this man thinks of him is important. A smoke can wait.”

 

“Ya wanted to talk, about Beth?” Daryl cringes at the thought that Hershel is gonna tell him to leave his daughter alone. Just back off and find someone his own age.

 

“What’s going on son? Maggie told me about the fight at the bar.  She also told me about what happened to Glenn's restaurant and your brother's broken nose. Now I know Beth is an adult, but she’s still my little girl and if she’s in any kind of danger-”

 

“Ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen to her. I won’. ” He’s shaking his head and biting at the inside of his cheek.

 

“No? Do you love my daughter?” Daryl's stunned. He doesn't quite know how to respond to this question. He only just told Beth he loves her. This is still so new for them both. And in more ways than one.

 

“I do. I love her.” Daryl forces the words out even though his throat constricts and his mouth is suddenly dry. He isn’t ashamed of his feelings for Beth, but he’s a private man. And the only reason he’s not telling the guy it’s none of his fuckin’ business is because he’s her daddy.

 

“Can you tell me what you’re doing to ensure nothing happens to her?” Can he? And can he guarantee that what he’s doing for Beth is enough? He can’t and he’s second guessing himself again and everything he’d told himself earlier about fighting for her, for them seems pathetic if he can’t even protect her.

 

“I got people watching out for her when I can’t do it myself. Rick’s helping me out.” Daryl feels like an idiot explaining all this. Raising a hand to his mouth he chews on the nail and flicks his eyes to Hershel.

 

“Why isn’t she with you? Or maybe she should come home with me?” Hershel’s waiting for an answer or something and Daryl doesn’t have anything to give.

 

“ ‘M the reason she’s in this mess.” There he said it. Now Hershel can tell him he needs to stay out of Beth’s life.

 

“You? From what I can gather you were just involved because of your brother Merle-”

 

“Yep, my brother Merle, jus’ a couple a no good redneck assholes-” His defenses are up. It’s just instinct, someone has a harsh word for Merle or a dig at his last name and he immediately lashes out. He’s working on that though, trying.  Shame and embarrassment fill him up and he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

 

“That what you think of yourself? I know for a fact my daughter would not fall in love with a redneck asshole son.” Dammit, this man can’t make up his mind. One minute it seems like he’s gonna kick Daryl to the curb and the next he’s almost singing Daryl’s praises. It’s confusing and he has a headache. Rubbing his face, Daryl looks up at him.

 

“Ain’t no college graduate, jus’ a mechanic.” Wherever that came from. There’s no shame in being a blue collar worker, but as far as Beth goes, she deserves the best.

 

“You don’t think very highly of yourself and I get that, been in your shoes myself. But I’ll tell you what, I think my little girl loves you too and you better do right by her or let her go.” Hershel turns to watch a tow truck bringing a car into the shop. Daryl’s still waiting to be told in no uncertain terms that he’s not wanted, but that isn’t happening. In fact, it’s almost like Hershel is trying to convince him that he deserves Beth.

 

“You can let your past define you or you can rise above it. The choice is yours.” He starts to head out to the parking lot. “Have a good day son.”

 

Once Hershel is in his truck and driving away Daryl lights up that smoke.

 

________________

 

Beth reaches over and turns off her bedside lamp. She hesitates before sinking back into her pillows hoping sleep will quiet her mind. Slipping out of bed she goes to her window and peeks through the opening in her curtains. Streetlights illuminate the parking lot, but out beyond their reach where the shadows start to stretch she sees the outline of a vehicle,  _ ‘borrowed my buddy Shane’s truck’. _ It’s him. She knows it’s him. Before she can talk herself out of it, she picks up her phone.

 

_ B- You’re out there.  _ She sits at the end of the bed, phone held tightly in both hands. Waiting. It’s a good two minutes before her phone vibrates softly against her palms. Touching the screen she reads the message.

 

_ D- I am. _

 

_ B- You always gonna be out there? _ She isn’t asking him if he’s always going to be watching out for her because she knows the answer to that. What she wants to know is if he’s only always gonna be out there.

 

_ D- Go to sleep girl. _ It hurts but it’s a soft ache and she’ll take it for now. She goes to the window again and pulls the curtain back enough that she can see him. And she’s pretty sure he can see her, or at least enough to know she’s there. Her phone vibrates again and when she reads the text some of that sweet ache spills over onto her cheeks.

 

_ D- xo _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There you go! A little bit of sweetness, that could all fall apart in the next chapter because well when they both said they weren’t good with the whole relationship thing, they weren’t lying! I hope this tides you over for a bit! Now I need to go have a drink because this 5-hour flight is going to give me all kinds of anxiety! Thank you for coming back to read my stuff!! You’re all awesome!


	11. Would You Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N All I can say is buckle up. It may get bumpy.

Beth went to bed with a little smile on her face. Daryl’s text was sweet. He used ‘xo’.  And she’s letting her heart hope that things will turn around. Because even though it’s only been three days since she saw him last, the way they left things makes it feel like a lot longer. And she’s missing him and everything she hoped they would be.  
 ****

 

That was last night.

 

This morning she’s having second thoughts. Oh she’s the queen of second thoughts! Why didn’t he come in last night? She knew he was out there, he knew she knew, what’s keeping him away? Is he going to continue to stay away? It still hurts, all of it. But she’s also starting to get a little angry too. After everything they’ve shared, this is how he’s acting? This is how he takes care of her? There’s nothing to protect her from. It’s just a nuisance right now and she’s feeling pretty confident that Merle is going to take care of it. At least she hopes he is. But that’s only because that’s all she has to hold on to right now. Merle gave her his number, she could call or text. She can ask. Can’t she? Frustrated, she finishes getting ready for work. And when the Keurig is ready to go she puts in the k-cup and rests her chin on her hands and waits. She decides to text Merle. Talking to him on the phone and having the conversation turn to Daryl, which it will inevitably do, makes her nervous. She knows she’ll cry. And for some reason she wants Merle to think she’s brave and strong and that this whole thing doesn't phase her at all.

 

Her phones buzzes where it's resting on the counter. And her heart gives a little jump because of course, she’s thinking it’s a text from Daryl. But it’s only Maggie, reminding her of the get together at T’s that evening for her and Glenn’s engagement. And Sunday they’ll have dinner with daddy and her and Glenn will be telling him. Beth holds her phone in her hand for a second, her brow furrowed.

 

_ B- Ok I’ll be there. Does daddy know you're pregnant? _

 

_ M- No! I don't know if I’m gonna tell him yet. _

 

_ B- Ok _

 

_ M- Aren’t you gonna argue with me, tell me I should tell him? _

 

_ B- No _

 

_ M- Are you okay? Really? _

 

_ B- I’m fine Mags. C u tonite.. :) _

 

She’s fine, but not fine. She feels unsettled. Tucking her phone in her pocket she picks up her coffee mug and finishes it off. Texting Merle can wait. She’s going to completely preoccupy herself with thinking about tonight and what she needs to bring. And she’ll go early and see if Tyreese will let her put up some decorations. Maggie loves to be the center of attention and doing all this is the distraction Beth needs right now.

_____________

 

Daryl’s finishing up a bike when Rick comes into the shop. He isn’t feeling particularly chatty and these unannounced visits are beginning to wear on him. The things Hershel said to him yesterday have been weighing on him. And Rick’s expression makes him feel like this is another one of ‘those’ visits. 

 

“Hey Daryl,” Rick smiles and walks around the bike admiring it.

 

“Was’ goin’ on Rick?” Daryl asks wiping his greasy hands on his jeans.

 

“Not much. Just wanted to see if you’re busy later. Me and Michonne are gonna grab a beer at T’s. Thought you might want to join us,” Rick says moving to stand beside the stool Daryl’s perched on.

 

“That right?” He eyes Rick and enjoys seeing the other man squirm. 

 

“Already knew about the party huh?” Rick says sheepishly.

 

Daryl nods and goes back to fiddling with the bike. He knows that Maggie and Glenn are having a little get together celebrating their engagement. Daryl was surprised when Merle called earlier and told him that he and Carol were going over to T’s that evening. Glenn had invited him.

 

“Y’all are buddies now?” Daryl had asked.

 

“Might be. He’s a good kid. Gonna treat Maggie like a damn princess and she’s gonna drag him around by his balls!” Merle chuckled.

 

“Mmmhmm, why ya tellin’ me this?” 

 

“Cause yer comin’ too little brother.”

 

“Nah, three’s a crowd,” Daryl said.

 

“But four ain’t. Yer girls gonna be there and I can’t stand seeing that little beauty looking sad. Ya show up there, she’s gonna light up like the sun.” Daryl had pictured it. Her face and that smile. And god he missed her.

 

“Wasn’ invited,” Daryl mumbled. He wasn’t even trying to get out of it at that point because seeing her was all he could think about.

 

“Yer invited. Glenn asked me specifically to bring yer ass along.”

 

Beth would be there and their texts from last night were good. Besides nothing had happened with those punks from the MC. He could go and see her, be near her and it would be okay. He hadn’t told Merle, yes, but he hadn’t told him no either.

 

“Staying away from her isn’t gonna fix anything you know?” Rick says.

 

“Might keep her safe,” Daryl says, but without any real conviction. Tossing the tools he’s holding into the tool box on his workbench. He’s beginning to realize it’s a feeble excuse. He’s not a bad guy. He’s not. He’s been thinking about it, the whole situation and that includes his relationship with Beth. And if he’s honest with himself he’s always been looking for a way out. Because as much as he loves her he has a hard time believing he deserves her. He’s spent his life hiding or running away from everything. Isn’t this just one more thing he needs to avoid at all costs?

 

“That’s bullshit, Daryl. She makes you happy. You make her happy. That’s fucking good man, the best. I’ll see you tonight. Might wanna go home and take a shower. You stink.” Rick says as he heads out of the garage.

 

“Hey, Rick!” Daryl calls. And when Rick turns to look, Daryl, flips him off. Rick’s laughter as he’s walking away makes Daryl feel lighter and he even smiles himself. Just a little bit.

_______________

 

Beth finishes up a file for a cat who came in with a broken leg. Fortunately, the break wasn’t bad and they were able to cast it and send him on his way with his very happy 7-year-old owner and the little boys teary eyed mom. These are the moments that make her job worthwhile. Putting down a very ill chihuahua earlier that morning isn’t. She's still thinking about making changes. She’d told Daryl about her music and the piano teacher that was her inspiration. He’s the only person she’s confided in about the apprehension she feels in regards to her veterinarian job. And maybe it’s time to start thinking seriously about what she would do if she wasn’t doing this. Maybe it has a little bit to do with her current state of mind, but she doesn’t think so. Everything has been changing lately. It’s the theme in her life right now. Sighing she closes the file and puts in back in the cabinet. Reaching down under the counter she grabs her purse and reaches in it for her keys.

 

“Heading out?” Eric asks as he clicks away at the keyboard on his computer.

 

“Yeah.” She’s feeling a little guilty at leaving early, but there aren’t any major appointments left for the day and the other tech can handle them. Plus her daddy is always on call for emergencies. He even offered to come in when she mentioned having a party to go to. But Beth wouldn’t hear of it. He travels all over visiting the large animals that can’t come into the office. Plus she doesn’t want to have to look him in the eye and keep Maggie's secret. She isn’t good at that.

 

“Go Beth and relax. You work too hard girlfriend. Go play that damn guitar and write a song! Or find that hunky boyfriend of yours and cuddle!” Eric laughs and Beth smiles. She’s friends with the office manager, but she doesn't share every detail of her life with him. So he doesn’t know that she and Daryl are currently, what? Broken up? On a break? She isn’t going to label it because there isn’t a label for this. Waving over her shoulder at Eric she feels the whoosh of warm early summer air as she pushes the door open and walks out to her car.

 

~

 

A shower, make up, and clean clothes does wonders for her mood. She’s laughing with Sasha, Tyreese’s little sister. And they hang balloons and streamers all around the back booth and a table they pulled over. The bar is cool and dark and Beth feels a little excited at the prospect of an evening hanging out and having fun. Tyreese told her to do whatever she wanted as long as he got some of the cake Beth had picked up. And he offered to provide all the drinks and ice they need. She wasn’t sure if she should get a cake but figured Maggie would definitely eat it. It’s covered with fresh strawberries and drizzled with white chocolate. The balloons and streamers are green because once again what colors do you get for an impromptu engagement party? Across the bar, the doors open and Glenn and Maggie walk in laden down with pizza boxes. Maggie screams when she sees what Beth has done. And then she starts crying. Glenn has a pained expression on his face.

 

“I know that girls cry more in general, but is this normal? I wasn’t around my sisters when they were pregnant.” Glenn whispers this to Beth as they organize the pizza, plates, and napkins.

 

“Its hormones Glenn. And it’s Maggie.” Beth winks at him and thinks that this guy is going to be her brother in law. And that makes her happy and she throws her arms around him and her own eyes fill with tears.

 

“Beth?! Wait you aren’t…” Beth smacks his arm before he can go any further and she feels her face heat up.

 

“I’m happy you big goof ball! We’re gonna be family.” Glenn smiles and grabs Beth’ hand.

 

“We are. I’m lucky! Two new beautiful girls to add to my collection. I have 5 sisters.” Beth laughs and jumps as she’s pulled into Maggie’s embrace.

 

“Thank you, Bethy. I love you!”

 

~

 

Tara and Denise arrive followed by Rick and Michonne. Two of Glenn’s sisters show up and a few of Maggie and Glenn’s other friends that she doesn’t know. Beth busies herself with the table and food and even gifts. People actually brought gifts. Rick comes over with a smile on his face and takes her hand.

 

“Come on little sister, take a break with Michonne and I. You don’t have to hide behind the table.” They head towards the bar and Michonne rests a hand on her back.

 

“Girl you look gorgeous!” Beth hadn’t dressed up more than she usually would. Jean cut offs and a soft pink tank top and of course her boots. They’re her favorite. She put on a little makeup and left her hair down. Even though the overhead fans keep blowing the curls into her face she likes how it feels brushing against her shoulders. And so what if she keeps thinking of the way Daryl wrapped it around his hand and pulled on it when..

 

“Thank you Michonne! But look at you! I love your dress!” Michonne can carry off the most exotic styles. Her green maxi sundress compliments her skin tone and like everything she wears Michonne makes it look elegant. Rick is smiling at the two of them as he hands them both a shot.

 

“What are we drinking to?” Michonne asks Rick with her eyebrows raised. He gives her a funny look that doesn’t go unnoticed by Beth.

 

“Um, how about to being happy, cause happy is good,” he says and Michonne laughs and holds out the little glass. They toast and Beth continues to watch the odd exchange between her two friends. A familiar laugh and light from the door opening catch her attention and she forgets all about Michonne and Rick because he just walked in. Daryl is here and he’s looking right at her.

_______________

 

Daryl left work early and went home and took that shower Rick suggested. Which obviously he was gonna do anyway. But what he doesn’t usually do is pay such close attention to his beard or the way his hair falls over his eyes. But he has his clippers out and he even uses the comb sitting beside his sink. A sleeveless white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and his biker boots and he’s ready. But he’s so fucking nervous he can’t sit still. And he has to wait just a little longer for Merle. His older brother is an asshole and made him agree to following him over to T’s.

 

“Makin’ sure yer comin’ with me,” he’d said.

 

So while he waits he pulls out his bottle of Jack. This will take the edge off and he won’t make a complete fool of himself when he sees her. He feels like a fuckin kid going to an amusement park. That little pit of excitement in his belly, the anticipation and he wonders if she even knows he’s gonna be there. He thinks no. Merle never mentioned it and his brother would've used that to get him to the bar if he could have. He hears Merle pull up as he pours one more shot.

 

“Let’s git boy!” Merle comes busting in the front door with a huge grin on his face. “Now lookie here. Ya cleaned up! You look good baby brother, almost as handsome as me!” Merle laughs and Daryl takes his shot and flips his brother off.

 

“Yeah? Look who’s talkin’! Ya actually washed yer ugly mug?!” Daryl teases grabbing his keys.

 

“Sure did. Carol seems ta like me and I don’ know why, but I sure do wan’ her ta keep liking me!” Daryl follows Merle outside and shakes his head. Merle must be doing all kinds of things right if Carol is still hanging out with him.

 

“Where is Carol?” Daryl asks.

 

“She’s meeting us there. Had ta drop off her daughter over at a friend's place. She's coming home with me tonight! Hot damn! Maybe y’all get lucky too and bring yer little girl back here where she belongs!” Merle climbs on his bike and fires it up before Daryl can say anything else.

 

~

 

Shifting into park Daryl meets Merle and Carol by her car. Carol is smiling at him and reaches out for a hug.

 

“You look nice Daryl,” she says.

 

“Ain’t nothin’,” he mumbles rubbing his hands on his jeans.

 

“Sure it ain’! Com’on let’s git inside.” Merle ushers them towards the entrance. Carol is carrying a gift bag, one of those skinny ones that usually have wine in them. And Daryl’s anxious because he didn’t bring a gift. He can slip Glenn some cash. Newlyweds always need money, don’t they? But he forgets to worry about that the minute he walks in the door because he sees her. It’s like his eyes knew exactly where to look to find her. She’s standing at the bar with Rick and Michonne and her hair is down and dancing around her head in the breeze from the fans. His fingers itch to touch it. Her legs are long and lean in tiny little cut offs, and they fit just right. He can picture her ass even though he can’t see it, and how it fits perfectly in his hands. And those damn cowboy boots. Something on her lips is making them shiny and pink like her shirt. She’s beautiful, the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen and she’s his. She still is. He's certain of that. Her blue eyes are on focused on him. And she’s smiling. At him. His smile. Suddenly all he can think about is getting over there. Right next to her. He hears Merle and Carol congratulating Maggie and Glenn, but his feet are taking him where he needs to be right now. He’ll give his regards in a minute.

 

“Hey, Daryl. Come join us.” Rick gives the bartender a wave and another round of shots is poured. 

 

“Looking good Dixon.” Michonne pats him on the belly and he gives her a quick smile.

 

“Not as good as you lady.” He winks and she laughs stepping back up to the bar next to Rick.

 

“Hi.” Her voice is soft and breathy and she looks so damn happy to see him. It makes him feel good. And he ignores the part of him that says he doesn’t deserve her or this. His eyes flick to Rick and his friend gives a tiny nod.

 

“Hi, Beth. You look really pretty, I mean.. really..” All of a sudden he’s feeling kind of shy and she has her hand on his arm. All around them, there’s laughter and people talking and drinking, but right here it feels like it’s just the two of them.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming. I hoped.. but no one said anything so..” Her cheeks are pink and he rests his other hand on top of hers. He swallows hard, but he can’t seem to find his voice so they just stare at each other and smile. But he’s practically holding her hand and she’s touching him and this makes him so incredibly happy that he’ll stand here all night like this.

 

“Alright, alright. Come on, I got another round.” Rick says. Beth steps away from him but slips her hand in his as they move up to the bar.

 

“To friends,” Michonne says raising her glass. The others follow suit, but Daryl’s eyes are on Beth and Beth’s eyes are on Daryl.

 

~

 

Another hour of pizza and laughter. Daryl did eventually get around to shaking Glenn’s hand and letting Maggie hug him and cry on his shoulder leaving a wet spot while he awkwardly patted her on the back. Beth came to his rescue though and now they’ve found their way back to the bar stools they used to sit on. It’s a little quieter over here and they’re alone. Which is a plus? Maybe. Neither of them is saying much and usually, it’s comfortable sitting with Beth and not talking. But right now it feels like there are too many unsaid things hovering over them. Daryl clears his throat right as Beth says his name. They both laugh, a little nervously and then Beth speaks.

 

“You first.” He isn’t sure he can talk though. He raises a thumb to his mouth and chews on his nail until Beth puts her hand on his and gently pushes his hand back down on the bar. He looks over at her and she's smiling, but she has this look in her eyes that gives him the sense that she’s a little afraid of what he’s going to say. She doesn't have to be. Reaching over he brushes a tendril of hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear and that fear in her eyes settles a little.

 

“I miss ya Beth.” His voice sounds hoarse in his ears. The way it gets when he’s going to cry. Well, he’s not gonna cry right now. Not in the bar with her looking at him. With everyone looking at them. He’s well aware of the side long glances they’re getting. He’s just ignoring them and watching her. 

 

“I miss you too Daryl.” She gets teary eyed though. And he looks away from her and down at the bar. He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck because shit, if he'd get his act together neither of them, would be missing the other at all. “Hey look at me. I promise I’m not gonna cry.” She laughs a little and he does raise his head because all he really wants to do is look at her. “Maggie has been crying enough for the both of us anyway. She’s pregnant.” 

 

“She’s. Wow! That why they’re gettin’ married?” He would never have guessed. But Maggie and Glenn just seem to fit. Beth is shaking her head. Her hair is brushing her cheeks and her shoulders and he remembers what it feels like when it’s in his face and he buries his nose in those soft, blonde, curls. He needs to be careful because the images in his head are gonna give him a serious hard on and wouldn’t that be nice. He’d look like a damn pervert.

 

“I don’t think so. I mean maybe it kind of rushed it, but Maggie says she would’ve said yes even if she wasn’t pregnant. She loves him.” I love you too is what he’s thinking and maybe someday. Fuck, he’s not going there.

 

“That’s good.” The silence has fallen over them again and he shifts uncomfortably. His body isn’t listening to him and his head keeps going where it shouldn’t.

 

“And Daryl, I’ve been thinking about what we talked about, ya know about my music and my job now..”

 

“Oh yeah, ya thinkin’ you might make a change?” He remembers their conversation. And he still believes she needs to do what she loves and she doesn’t love losing her patients. Her heart can only take so much. 

 

_ ‘Yeah ya fuckin’ jerk, this goes for you too’ _

 

She’s nodding her head and her curls are bouncing and on impulse, he reaches over and tugs on one. The little gasp she makes isn’t because it hurts and he knows the sounds she makes and this sound makes him groan. Her eyes are on him. That sky blue he loves so much is suddenly dark, and he loves that even more. It’s the way they look when he kisses her and touches her, urges those same sounds out of her with his mouth and fingers. She licks her lips and shakes her head, it looks like she’s waking up.

 

“Um, yeah. I..” Fuck. She’s killing him. But it’s the best thing he’s felt since he actually had his hands on her and hers on him.

 

“Hey Dixon, get out here! Someone fucked with your truck man!” Little wiry regular named Axel is standing just inside the entrance to the bar.

 

Daryl’s off the stool and headed for the door when he realizes Beth is following him. No. She can’t come out there, he doesn't know what’s going on and she just can’t. Turning he takes her by the shoulders.

 

“Stay here.” It comes out rougher than he really means it to, but he can’t do anything about that right now. Whoever was out there might still be waiting. He leaves her and goes out to the parking lot. The heat hits him like a physical force and he can feel the sweat beading on his back. Everything around him seems to blur and all he sees is his truck and the tires on the driver's side are shredded. Slashed with a knife. A big one going by the extent of the damage.

 

“Fuck..” he breathes out the word and kneels down beside the tire. He can see the metal rim underneath the rubber and exposed wires. He stands and searches the parking lot. 

 

“I came out for a smoke and noticed your tires. I looked around but there wasn’t anyone here.” Axel is standing behind Daryl with his hand in his pockets.

 

“Didn’t hear any bikes did ya?” Daryl asks looking back down at the damage.

 

“Nah, nothing leaving the parking lot. You looking for specific dudes?” Axel asks.

 

“Might be, yeah.” Hearing the squeak of the door Daryl raises his head and sees Beth walking out. Tension stiffens his body and he glances at Axel. “I gotta talk ta her.” Axel gets the hint and heads back towards the bar. He meets her halfway between the door and his truck.

 

“Told ya ta stay inside Beth.” He stops in front of her and crosses his arms.

 

“What happened? Why..” She leans around him to get a better look. Her eyes widen when she sees the tires.

 

“Go back inside Beth.” He’s trying not to ball his hands into fists as he searches the parking lot, again, over the top of her head.

 

“Did you see who did it? Are they still..” She’s relentless. She isn’t paying attention to him, just asking a bunch of pointless questions and he just wants her back inside because his heart is pounding and he doesn’t know for sure who did this or if they’re still somewhere nearby watching this all play out. Watching him talk to her.

 

“Dammit, Beth just get back in there!” This time he raises his voice and it startles her a little, he can see that. But instead of looking scared she just looks pissed off. And instead of backing up she moves right into his space.

 

“I came out here to make sure everything was okay, that you're okay. Is that a problem for you? Can't I be concerned about my boyfriend? Assuming that’s what you are. Or is this your way of getting rid of me? Just keep pushing me away until I don’t try and come back anymore?” Now not only is she pissed off she’s hurt. He hurt her. Again. He can see it written all over her face.

 

“No! I ain’t tryin’ ta... I didn’ know what was goin’ on. I didn’t want ya out here…” She’s holding up her hand now. And it’s shaking just a tiny bit.

 

“Don’t.. just don’t even bother. Sit out here in your truck if you want. Keep watch. I don't care. I’m going home.” He watches as she goes back into the bar and he’s torn between following her and staying out here in case. 

 

_ ‘In case what dumbass? They come back and finish off the job while ya stand here and watch?’ _

 

It isn’t even a minute later and Beth’s back outside with her purse over her shoulder, but this time she doesn’t even look at him. She heads to her car and now she is crying. Her face is red and she’s holding a hand up to it probably trying to hide it from him. Fuck.

 

“Beth, com’ere. I’m jus.. Beth!” She hasn’t even slowed down. 

 

“What the hell happened?” He hears Merle and when he looks back he sees Rick and Glenn coming out behind his brother. They’re all crowding around his truck looking at the damage. Daryl starts walking towards them but stops when he hears tires screeching. He watches as Beth tears out of the parking lot.

 

“I bet it was those same guys that vandalized my restaurant!” Glenn’s voice.

 

“Daryl, where’s Beth, what happened? She’s upset!” Maggie's voice.

 

“Daryl you need to file a report. No matter what happens with Merle’s connection, having this on file is only gonna help.” Rick’s voice. He’s barely paying attention, hears everything they say, but is only thinking of one thing right now. 

 

“Merle gimme the keys ta the bike.” Merle digs in his pocket and tosses a key ring to Daryl. “Handle this. I gotta go after her.” Merle nods and before anyone else can slow him down with pointless questions he finds Merle's chopper and navigates his way out of the parking lot.

______________

 

Beth’s taking deep breaths and trying her best to calm herself down. It hurts to breathe and her tank top’s soaked from where she keeps pulling it up to wipe her eyes so she can see. Thank goodness this town is small. Climbing out of her car she finds her apartment key and fumbles as she pushes it in the knob.

 

After her argument with Daryl, she grabbed her stuff and left, didn’t tell Maggie why she was upset or what was going on. One minute Daryl’s pulling on her hair making her want to jump in his lap and fuck him on the barstool and the next he’s growling at her and telling her to stay put. Doing that thing he does, pushing her away when things get tense. 

 

Tossing her things on the table she goes to the sink and splashes cold water on her face. Being here, home calms her down enough so that she can breathe and think with a little more clarity. And she thinks about the fact that he was trying to say something to her in the parking lot when she was leaving. He didn’t stand back and stay silent, that’s something. Right now she doesn’t care much about what he was trying to say though. There’s a knock on the door and she huffs out a breath.

 

“Really?” She reaches for the knob and pulls it open. “Daryl I don’t..” Stumbling, she realizes it’s not Daryl as she’s forced back into her apartment by two men in leather and ski masks. One of them has a large knife in his hand and he’s waving it around recklessly. Her legs make contact with a chair and as she trips the man without the knife reaches for her. She yelps and yanks her arm away regaining her balance when her body comes into contact with the breakfast bar in her kitchen.

 

“Don’t.. just stay back. Take whatever..” Beth’s heart’s beating like hummingbird wings and she’s terrified her legs aren’t going to continue to hold her up. She takes two steps back hoping to put the bar between herself and them.

 

“Hey, com’ere pretty girl. I ain’t here to jack your stuff.” Everything slows down and it’s like watching herself in a movie. A hand reaches for her again, but this time it makes contact. The hem of her tank top’s twisted in dark brown fingers and it’s wrong, it’s so wrong. The fingers, the hand and somewhere there’s laughter.

 

“No.” It’s barely a whisper, that’s all she can muster and someone is yelling and there’s movement out of the corner of her eye. The other guy. Running.

 

“Get the fuck out J!” 

 

There’s a ripping sound and a grunt. The chair she tripped over is in pieces and someone, two bodies rolling around on top of it.

 

“Mother fucker! Ya touch her? I’ll kill…” Daryl’s voice. She isn’t hearing things. But he wasn’t at the door when she opened it. He didn’t knock. He didn’t.

 

The guy gets in one good punch that throws Daryl off balance. He takes off through the sliding glass door his friend went out only seconds earlier. But those seconds felt like minutes, hours even and Beth looks down at her hands where she’s gripping the torn hem of her tank so tightly her knuckles are white.

 

“Beth?”

_______________

 

As he stands up, Daryl feels a sharp pain in his lower back and he remembers falling on a leg of the chair that’s in pieces at his feet now. She still hasn't answered him. She’s just standing there, not even looking at him. But he’s frozen in place watching her. The hand she’s using to tuck her hair behind her ear is shaking and her other hand is still clutching her shirt, holding it together. It ripped Daryl heard it.

 

“Beth?” He says her name again and this time she raises her head. Her blue eyes wide and empty if that’s possible. It feels like she’s looking right through him. He takes a tentative step towards her. Maybe she’s in shock. He’s never been face to face with a person who's experiencing the symptoms of shock, but the disconnect is what makes him think of it.

 

“Ok, I’ll call the cops,” she says and she’s searching the room, probably looking for her cell phone he thinks. “Maybe you should call Merle and we’ll just, we’ll…” She stops there like she’s stuck. Daryl watches as she slowly comes undone. Her eyes are on him and there’s fear there and relief and she drops both hands to her sides, the rip in her shirt forgotten. She sways a little and before she breaks completely he’s got her. Arms wrapped around her tiny frame, one of his hands holding her head against his chest, and he can’t catch his breath. It’s quiet, too quiet.  _ ‘Say something girl! Please!’  _ This is why he wanted her away from him! But they came here, to her home and if she’d been with him. Her legs are giving out for real now and she’s heavy in his arms so he just sinks to the floor, back against the breakfast bar and he pulls her in against him, cradles her in his arms like a child. She isn’t crying, hasn’t made a sound since she spoke, but he feels her shoulders shaking and she’s got ahold of his shirt like she won’t let go without taking it with her.

 

They sit like that for a few seconds and then everything comes back to life. Sirens pierce the silence, people start flooding in through the front door, surrounding them. Daryl hears a cop saying the neighbors called cause he heard yelling. Maggie is kneeling, trying to talk to Beth. But it’s no good, he can feel her trembling in his arms and she’s turning her head away from everything, her face in his chest, hiding. He’s a complete asshole. It shouldn't have happened this way, but it did and he’s gonna fix it. Holding out a hand in front of Maggie he stops her from trying to touch Beth.

 

“Wait.” He gently lays his hands on the sides of Beth’s face, holds it in his hands. “Beth, look at me, com’on girl. Gonna get yer bag and come with me.” She’s nodding, but when he holds her arms to help her stand she scrambles back on his lap, hands clutching at his shoulders.

 

“No, no I..”

 

“Hey, I got ya. I’m here, yer sister’s here.” A sense of helplessness settles on his shoulders and he sits back and pulls her against him.

 

“Okay. I’m okay.” He feels her take a deep breath against him.

 

“I got it. I’ll get your stuff, Beth.” Maggie makes eye contact with Daryl and he nods. 

 

“Daryl?” Her voice makes his heart flip and he looks at her and smiles. She’s there. No more empty eyes.

 

“Yeah.” He winces, she’s brushing her fingers over a tender spot on his cheek bone. He got hit. That’s right.

 

“You okay?” There's concern in her eyes and then she’s looking around the room. “They’re gone?” He nods. Exhaling, she lets herself relax against him.

 

“Yeah. They’re gone.” They shouldn't have been here. His stomach is in knots thinking about it, really thinking about it. What could have happened had he not shown up? If he'd just stayed at the bar, talked to the cops. Fuck.

 

Rick comes over as Beth starts to stand. He takes her arm and pulls her into a hug. 

 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you, Beth? Jesus..” He leans in and kisses her forehead and reaches out a hand to Daryl. “You hurt?” Daryl shakes his head and moves in next to Beth. “The cops are gonna need a statement,” Rick says over the top of Beth's head.

 

“I don’t think I can..” Daryl sees that fear creep back into her eyes and he slips an arm around her shoulders.

 

“ ‘M taking her to my place. Send ‘em there.” If anyone wants to argue with them, let them. He's getting her out of here. He can do that, he can get that right. 

 

Maggie comes down from Beth's room with an overnight bag. Beth seems to see her sister for the first time since everything happened and she rushes into Maggie’s arms. They start to make their way towards the door talking quietly to each other. Daryl follows them as Merle comes up beside him.

 

“What the hell happened here little brother?” Daryl isn't used to seeing such concern in his older brother’s eyes.

 

“ ‘M a fuckin’ idiot is what. We got in an argument and she took off came here to, to this and I shoulda, I...” He feels like a fool and he can let his guard down a little in front of Merle.

 

“Beth!” Maggie calls and Daryl jerks his head up at the tone in her voice.  Rick moves over quickly and she may be little but suddenly she's is his face.

 

"Stop it! God Daryl just, this isn't your fault! None of it's your fault. Bad things happen, they happen and I'm so tired of you being so down on yourself! The worst part of all this is that the only place I wanna be when I'm scared is with you! You make me feel safe. You make me feel protected. You." Her braid slips over her shoulder as she ducks her head, another deep, shuddering breath shakes her whole body and he feels it in his chest.

 

Damn this woman and her determination. All this shit is going down and she's still trying to convince him of his worth. 

 

" 'M sorry Beth."

 

Reaching for his hand she laces their fingers together.

 

"Let's get out of here Daryl. Take me home." 

 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N It’s worth the ride. I swear! Smooth sailing is overrated! Thank you so much for all the love! I appreciate all of you reading, commenting, leaving kudos and reblogging on tumblr. And have I left you heartbroken yet?


	12. Stay Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, there is an intimate scene involving blood in this chapter. It's ultimately a positive thing but I just want to make readers aware in case they are bothered by this sort of thing. I didn't include it in the tags.

 

Neither of them speaks a word on the drive to Daryl’s house. Carol offered to take them and when Daryl opened the passenger door Beth had just looked at him and shook her head. He didn’t have to ask, he knew what she needed. They climbed in the backseat and Daryl pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Leaning against him, she sighs a little and rests her head on his chest. 

 

Carol pulls up in front of the cabin. Leaving the key in the ignition she gets out and hugs Beth, resting a hand on her cheek for a minute. She doesn’t say anything and Daryl appreciates that because right now they need the silence. Words are too heavy to make anything better and the only words that need to be said will be said between him and Beth. When it's time. He watches as she heads for the front door and he slips an arm around Carol, pulling her into a side hug. He mumbles his thanks and she gives him a squeeze.

 

“You take care of her.” She responds and he nods glancing over at where Beth is waiting. Following in her footsteps he pulls his keys from his jeans and gets the door open. It’s not full on dark yet, but the shadows are long and the room has pockets of deep purple. She walks in and hesitates in front of the couch. He hears her soft exhale and she turns to look at him, but her eyes don’t meet his, not completely.

 

“I wanna take a shower,” she says feebly.

 

“Ok,” But he doesn't move, because he’s unsure of what she needs him to do.

 

“Are you gonna come too?” Okay that he can do. He shoulders her bag and moves forward resting a hand on the small of her back as they head back into his bedroom.

 

______________

 

Daryl’s being so gentle with her. He brought her bag in and dropped it on the bed. And while she dug through it looking for her night clothes, he started the shower and laid out towels on the counter. 

 

They stand beside one another in the bathroom and pull off their clothes, letting them fall to the floor. The shower is a stone alcove in the corner of the bathroom and he moves to the side letting her step in before him. The water is hot as she stands underneath it letting it wash away everything that it can touch. It’s the things it can’t touch that are making this all so difficult. Sweat and tears swirl down the drain with the bubbles from the soap Daryl's smoothing over her skin, so softly, gently. That's the way he’s looking at her too like he can’t look too long or too hard because… because... She lets him shampoo her hair but takes over with the conditioner. There’s a little kernel of irritation rolling around in her chest. He’s handling her with kid gloves and it was ok at first. Now it’s too much. When he reaches up to help her rinse her hair she moves away from his touch.

 

“I got it.” He hasn’t even looked at her body. They're naked together in the shower, naked and wet and his body isn’t even responding the way it should, the way it always does.

 

“Beth lemme help,” he’s even speaking gently.

 

“I said I got it!” Her words are harsh and they echo in this little space, surrounded by stone. “I’m not broken.” The look on his face has her turning away. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she can’t handle this anymore. Every time he looks at her, his eyes are full of something sad and besides it being irritating it’s making her anxious. What’s going on in his head? Is he coming up with more excuses why he’s so bad for her and this is all his fault, she’s better off without him? She needs him. She needs him so much! But she needs him strong and solid and she needs to feel like she’s alive. Not almost, but all the way.

 

“Jus’ tryin’ ta help.” God his voice is gonna break her heart. But he has to stop, she doesn’t need this. She needs, well she isn’t exactly sure what she needs, but it damn well isn’t being treated like a china doll. 

 

“I’m not broken.” Twisting her hair to get rid of the excess water she steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel.

 

“Ya said that.” He’s got a towel of his own and he’s wrapping it around his waist.

 

“But you aren’t listening Daryl! I know you think I need you to take care of me and I do. Just not like this! I need..” Picking up a brush she drags it through her hair, ripping at the tangles created by the water.

 

“What? Tell me what ya need Beth. I’ll give you anythin’!” How to put it into words, everything, all of it. The distance he put between them, what happened in her apartment and what’s happening right now.

 

“I was scared Daryl, I was so scared, but it’s over. I’m okay. You came and.. I don’t want to be afraid. I need to feel like I walked away a whole person. Those guys didn’t take anything away from me.” She’s been trying not to cry, because crying makes her feel weak and small and well, broken.

 

But she isn’t broken. And neither is he.

 

“I just need to feel…” And suddenly he’s got her backed up against the counter and she sees a little flicker of guilt in his eyes but he’s leaning into her, his hands wrapped around her arms. He drags the scruff of his beard down her temple, over her cheek and brushes his lips against her ear. 

 

“I can make ya feel, that what ya need girl? Feel like yer still alive?” She nods because all the air has left her lungs. This. He knows. “I was scared too, fuckin’ terrified. Thought I was too late, thought I, fuck Beth!” His voice shakes and she can feel the wet warmth on her cheek. He lifts her up onto the vanity and pushes her towel away from her body. Looking down she sees his towel is already gone and he’s hard. His cock’s jutting up from between his legs and rubbing against her inner thigh. It makes her moan a little and she pushes her hips forward, her eyes on his cock.

 

“This what ya want?” She's nodding, but he takes her chin in his hand and makes her look at him. “Use yer words, tell me. Fuck girl!” She's wet, the granite underneath her is slick and she's managed to slide to the edge of the vanity and she's rubbing herself against his cock. And it's just a tease, not enough friction to do anything but make them both want more.

 

“I want you. Inside me, I need you, I need...” she’s whispering, not begging or pleading, she's using her words. He fists his cock and rubs it up and down her slit. Achingly slow. Taking hold of her hand he tugs gently.

 

“Com’on.”  But she jerks her hand out of his, raises one leg, rests her foot on the vanity top, opening herself to him. She sees his eyes, watches them as they lower and rest on her pussy and they’re dark with want. She can smell herself so she knows he can smell her too.

 

“No, just- here, just fuck me here Daryl, god just do it!”

 

________________

 

He can take her right here and he will, she isn’t gonna have to ask twice. But it’s gonna hurt,  and maybe that’s what she wants. There’s a box of condoms on the shelf beside the vanity and he fumbles for one, ripping open the package with his teeth. Sliding it over his sensitive flesh, he sucks in a breath and with one hand on her knee and the other on her hip he eases forward, slowly sinking into her. No preamble, no foreplay. She doesn’t need it. Neither does he. With a sigh and a whimper of frustration, she grabs his hips and tugs him in closer to her.

 

“I’m not gonna break Daryl, please...” Leaning forward he puts his hand on the wall behind her, taking a deep breath he slams into her, hard enough that he feels the breath leave her body in a warm exhale against his chest and he doesn’t stop. He’s pumping his hips into her harder each time until he’s lost in the excruciating coil of pleasure in his belly that’s spiraling outward and he knows he’s gonna come.

 

“ ‘M close, Beth, I’m..” There’s a crack, then the sound of breaking glass and Beth’s little gasp of pain, but they’re both too close to the edge to pull back now. His eyes are on the blood that’s pooling beneath her hand and he moves his own hand from her knee to where their bodies join. His fingers find her clit, circle it once, twice until he feels her pussy contract around his cock and he lets go, dropping his head to her shoulder, never looking away from the blood on the counter. Her blood. Fuck. She’s bleeding and he’s fucking her through her orgasm, and somewhere in his dopamine saturated brain, he knows he should be horrified by the fact that her blood was a catalyst for an orgasm that could have brought him to his knees if he’d let it. With a shuddering breath, he pulls back a little but stops when she snakes her arms around his neck.

 

“That, I... Thank you, Daryl.” Her voice is breathy and soft and she feels undone in his arms. Then he sees the blood again, this time rolling down her arm, dark red, almost black against her skin and it makes his stomach heave. It’s on her and he doesn’t want to see that. It’s too much, too close.

 

“Beth yer arm, lemme, we gotta bandage it.” His voice is husky and he covers her hand with his and slides it down his chest between them. He yanks at the toilet paper roll, pulling off more than he needs but he just wants it gone.

 

“Oh, I didn’t see..” There’s a hitch in her breathing when he covers the wound with the tissue.

 

“ ‘M sorry. Here hold this on it. Lemme grab a washcloth.” He gets rid of the condom then busies himself with cleaning and covering the wound with a small square of gauze. But he feels her eyes on him and he doesn’t know how to begin to tell her what he’s feeling and why. Luckily she’s perceptive, so perceptive, and she helps him find his way around it.

 

_______________

 

She sees the muscles in his jaw tense as he tends to her cut, it’s nothing really. Small and superficial and it only stings a little. But it seems to be a big deal for him. His brows furrowed as he holds her wrist and covers the gauze with medical tape. His tenderness is welcome now. Needed. But she can sense something else going on with him.

 

“Daryl? Hey, are you okay?” Hand on his cheek, she brushes his hair back. It’s drying and curling up against his temple in soft little wisps. She can see he’s working it out, whatever it is, in his head and she gives him time to respond.

 

“Wasn’t supposed to make me feel…” And when he can’t find the words, she gives him that too.

 

“So aroused?” she asks lightly. He nods, his eyes flicking up to hers and there’s that guilt again. “I’m alive Daryl. The blood was proof of that. That’s all and it felt good, right then, to know that.” He seems to accept that, looks relieved even.

 

“Can we go to bed now?” he asks his blue eyes on hers. Reaching up she cups his face in her hands and looks in his eyes. He’s so beautiful and he’s hers. He gave her what she needed even though she knows it was hard for him. Because it did hurt and she’s gonna have bruises tomorrow. She suspects he will too. But he did it for her.

 

“I love you, Daryl.” He brings her bandaged wrist up to his chest and holds it against his warm skin. The little is pulsing in time with his heart.

 

“Love you too girl.” He focuses in on something over her shoulder and smirks. “Never put a crack in a wall having sex.” She turns a little, enough to see that yes they did indeed put a crack in the plaster above the vanity. She can’t help but giggle. He’s smiling too. A genuine, honest to god smile and it's long overdue.

 

________________

 

Friday morning she wakes up to the sound of water running and rolls over to find Daryl gone. The light’s on in the bathroom, he must be getting ready for work. Glancing at the clock she groans and sits up. She needs to get up too. Letting the sheets fall from her body, she stands and hears him growl from somewhere behind her.

 

“Better get some clothes on quick. Already running late and.. Jesus Beth.” She’s turned to face him in all her naked glory and she smiles shyly and she can feel the blush on her cheeks. He grabs her overnight bag and tosses it on the bed. “ ‘M gonna make coffee!” he grumbles as he adjusts himself in his jeans. He’s already left the room when she hears him yell. “An unpack. Yer staying for a while!” Smiling she pulls out her scrubs and leaves the bag open on the bed.

 

_________________

 

He completely forgot that neither of them has a vehicle at his house. All he has is his bike, but Beth is ecstatic about riding with him. And of course, she would be. He should have taken her for a ride before all of this.

 

“Daryl! I’ve never ridden a motorcycle! I’ve always wanted too!” She’s bouncing on her toes and fuck if he doesn’t want to grab her and just kiss her right there. So they’ll ride. Because he’ll give her anything. Anything she wants. But before they can leave she runs into his bedroom and comes back out with his leather vest in her hands. Her fingers tracing the wings on the back.

 

“You haven’t worn this in awhile. I like it, Daryl. I like the wings, like an angel. My guardian angel.” She holds it out to him gracing him with a smile like the sunrise.

 

“Girl, I ain’t no angel! Thas’ all you.”

  
  


He takes her to her apartment to get her car. She’s only working half the day and he doesn’t want her going to her place alone after work. He feels her tense up against his back when he pulls to a stop next to her parking space. Sliding off the bike she undoes the chin strap and takes off the extra helmet he luckily had. It’s a little big for her and he thinks he’s gonna have to get one just for her. Resting his helmet on the tank between his legs, he takes her hand. Turning it over he looks at the bandage and she smiles up at him.

 

“It’s okay, barely a scratch.” Leaning into her he kisses her softly. And it’s sweet. She let him hold her all night, his body wrapped around hers protectively even though there was nothing to worry about, no monsters under the bed. But he held her and he slept like a rock.

 

“See ya at home later. Keys under the rock by the window.” Her smile when he says ‘at home’ and not ‘my house’ is one he’s gonna hold on to all day.

 

_______________

 

After she got off work Beth went to the farm to check up on Norman and fill her daddy in on what had happened. She wasn’t looking forward to talking about it, she knew it would be upsetting, but she knew it had to be done. It was a tough conversation and she cried and her daddy was upset, but to her surprise when he found out she was staying with Daryl he seemed relieved. That left her a little confused but she didn’t question it.

  
  


She heads back to Daryl’s. He isn’t home when she gets there. She supposes that this should feel a little strange, but walking into the cabin, she feels that feeling of relief she always gets when she’s finally home after a long day. Home. He’d told her he’d see her at home. Not his place. Home. It isn’t even really the cabin that’s home. It’s him and how she feels with him. How they are together. Smiling she makes her way into the bedroom shedding clothes as she goes. She showers and notices the bruises on her thighs, small and purple. Her sore leg muscles gave her a constant reminder all day of what they did last night. And the ache really wasn’t a bad thing with those memories. Carefully removing the gauze from her wrist, she lets the water sluice over it and it really is a small cut. It's not even going to leave a scar.  After she takes care of all the little beauty routines she didn’t take care of last night and bandages her wrist, she goes looking for her overnight bag. The bed isn’t made. They’d been in a kind of a hurry this morning. Laying down on the side he slept on, she buries her face in his pillow- it smells like him. There’s a warm throb in her pussy and she’s wet and she could lay here and very easily get herself off to the smell of him, but she’ll wait- for him. 

 

_______________

 

Rick calls as Daryl is walking up to the door of the cabin. Usually, he'd ignore it, especially since he knows Beth inside and all he wants to do is kiss her and hold her for a few minutes. But he’s been waiting for this call and any information Rick has about the guys from last night. He’d come into the shop that morning and taken a statement from Daryl and said he’d try and get by without questioning Beth. He’d promised Daryl he’d have news by the end of the day. 

 

Daryl doesn’t expect the intensity of the feelings that hit him as he walks through the door, phone to his ear and Beth’s in the kitchen cutting up vegetables. All he sees is her smile and her messy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands hanging in her face. She’s wearing a yellow tank top and cut offs and she’s beautiful. Fumbling with the phone he focuses on the call.

 

“Yeah, Rick. Nah I just got home.” He listens intently, never taking his eyes off of Beth, saying uh huh when needed and chewing on a thumbnail until he hears what he wants to hear. Officers picked up both guys and they're currently locked up thanks to positive ID’s by Beth’s neighbor, Glenn, and Merle. He feels his smile and even laughs a little at the expression on Beth’s face.

 

“Best news I got all day. Thanks, Rick. Okay. Yeah man. Later.” He tosses his phone on the couch and heads in her direction, but she already figured out what the call was all about.

 

“They got them?” Her eyes are huge and her reaction makes him feel like he’s giving her a gift. She’s in his arms before he even makes it across the room. She’s saying something about Maggie coming over and that she made a salad and fried up bacon for BLT’s. But he’s intent on kissing her face and her neck, even the tiny gold stars in her earlobes. He mumbles ‘uh-huh’ against her throat until she’s breathless and giggling.

 

“Daryl!” Before he can respond his phone rings again and it’s Merle. He’s coming over with his own news and the thought of all these people at his place is a little disconcerting, but he’s just so damned happy she’s here with him that he doesn’t let it bother him.

 

“Guess my brother is coming too. Got enough food?” Beth nods, that damn ponytail bobbing up and down and he kisses her again, just a peck on her forehead, a safe place, before heading for the shower.

 

~

 

Pulling his t-shirt over his head he notices the note lying on the vanity. Her handwriting. 

 

_ ~I laid on your pillow naked and it smelled like you.. it turned me on, but I didn’t touch myself. I’m waiting for you. Tonight~ _

 

She drew a little heart at the end and he’s hard now. This girl, it doesn't take much. Trying not to think of her is impossible, last night is on repeat- flashbacks in his head. He turns the water to cold and finishes his shower. Glancing at the crack in the wall above the vanity he smiles to himself as he goes to get dressed.

 

________________

 

Maggie and Glenn are there when he comes out of the bedroom, hair still wet from his shower. She can see where the drips have fallen leaving little dark splotches on his t-shirt. He’s walking towards her, a look in his eyes that she’s very familiar with now. The one that makes her tummy do somersaults in the very best way possible. He comes up behind her and slips his arms around her waist, nuzzles into her hair, his breath warm against her ear. Maggie and Glenn are laughing together on the couch, caught up in something only they share which is probably why Daryl is comfortable enough to be so affectionate. Because he’s not one for PDA. At least not much.

 

“I was naked, in the shower-,” he whispers huskily, “thought about ya with my pillow, fuckin’ turned me on, Beth. But I didn’t touch myself.” He nips at her ear and then moves away from her with a little chuckle and her legs are weak and that throb between them is back. He’s teasing her! Laying her hands flat on the cool granite countertop she glares at him and he winks as he grabs a beer from the fridge.

 

“Hey, Glenn ya want a beer?” Right then Merle comes in the front door with more beer and bags of chips and needless to say it gets loud and busy and Beth can’t get Daryl back for teasing her. Not yet anyway. But she will.

 

Dinner is casual, they’re all sitting around the coffee table with plates of BLT’s and salad in their laps. Beth’s cuddled up beside Daryl, as much as one is able to cuddle with a plate of food balancing on their knees. She leans over and sets another half a sandwich on his plate.

 

“Whas’ this?” She licks some avocado off of her finger and his eyes are on her, intently watching her tongue and what it’s doing.

 

“Eat up, you're gonna need your strength for later Mr. Dixon.” She says it low so only he can hear and he does hear. Loud and clear.

 

“Girl,” he growls and dammit she’s trying to torment him! He knows what that growl does to her.

 

“Beth get’cher finger outta yer mouth so Daryl can focus! I got shit ta say!” Merle laughs and Maggie and Glenn join in and Beth ducks her head feeling her cheeks heat up. She chances a glance at Daryl and he’s glaring at her, his face and ears bright red. Well, she got him back! She gives him a soft smile and steals a tomato off his plate.

 

Merle goes on to tell them about the conversation he had with the president of the Hounds of Hell. Turns out the first guy from the fight at the bar had a thing for Maggie and she didn’t return the sentiment. Maggie looks confused at this and Beth can tell she’s wracking her brains trying to remember which guy he was.

 

“Little dude got a mite too drunk and took it too far,” Merle says. “An those other two jackasses was upholding their buddies honor. Fuckin’ punks is all they is, they run with the Snakes, a ghetto ass MC from eastern Atlanta. Pres can’t control his little gangster bitches. But my buddy Simon took care of it. Ain’t nothin’ else gonna happen.”

 

“Yer fuckin’ kiddin’ me? All a this over a girl?” Daryl’s shaking his head.

 

“Seems so baby brother. Damn women, good thing they’s so soft and smell so good!” He tips his bottle and swallows the remainder of his beer.

 

“Oh my god! I remember that guy. He was always trying to talk to me and I, it was my fault! All of it!” Maggie’s lip starts trembling and it takes a good five minutes to calm her down. But with Merle and Glenn teasing her, her sobs turn into giggles and she even accepts the bandana Merle holds out to her and blows her nose. Beth reaches for Daryl’s arm and brings it up around her shoulders.

 

“See? None of this was your fault.” She can see the wheels in his head turning and puts a hand on his cheek. “Stop. You are a good man. It’s over.” He’s still struggling with something and she gives him a minute.

 

“Shoulda brought ya here sooner,” he mumbles. Of course, that’s what he’s going to fixate on. She’s not going to argue with him though because there is some truth in it, but what’s done is done. And it doesn’t matter anymore.

 

“I’m here now. And if you don’t stop you can sleep on the couch and I won’t show you just how good I think you are. In fact, I’ll just get my stuff and-” Pulling her into his lap he wraps her ponytail around his palm.

 

“Ya wouldn’t!” And suddenly they're both wrapped in Maggie’s arms. 

 

“I’m so sorry! Bethy, Daryl really..” And she's crying again. Daryl is struggling to get out of the embrace and Beth is trying her best not to laugh.

 

“She gonna be like this the whole nine months?” Daryl asks no one in particular, but Glenn’s face pales and he looks terrified.

 

“Oh god, I hope not!”

 

“Lemme getcha another beer brother,” Merle says to Glenn, “Damn women, out ta kill us I swear!” But Merle is chuckling and he glances at his cell phone and Beth is pretty sure it's a text from a certain grocery store manager.

 

_______________

 

Daryl has had enough of their company and not enough of Beth. He gathers up the dishes off the coffee table and takes them to the kitchen sink. He hears Beth’s footsteps behind him and welcomes her warmth as she leans in against him. 

 

“Something wrong Daryl?” This girl. She knows him well and that’s scary. Rinsing off the dishes he doesn’t look at her.

 

“Want ‘em to go home now Beth. How we gonna get rid of ‘em?”

 

“Um, we could just start making out on the island and maybe they’ll get the hint.” She says this in all seriousness and Daryl flicks water at her. She yelps and swats at him and he gets her in a bear hug.

 

“Ya make me crazy!” he growls. 

 

“You love me.” She’s smiling up at him and he does love her. More than he bets she even realizes. She’s here in his arms and she could stay here for as long as she wants. Even forever. That blows his mind. He never thought he’d find someone he wanted around all the time. Didn’t know he wanted it. Until her. She’s squirming against him and if no one was here he’d sit her tiny ass on the edge of the sink and they could put another crack in the wall. 

 

“I’m gonna get rid of them. Watch me work my magic!” He reluctantly lets go of her and watches as she saunters over to the couch. Smiling she joins in on their conversation, something about baby names and tattoos. After a few seconds, she yawns loudly. The conversation continues and then she does it again.

 

“Bethy you’re probably worn out! Did you sleep last night?” Maggie has a look of concern on her face and Daryl watches in amazement as Beth actually does work some magic. Her blue eyes drop to her lap.

 

“Well not really, I mean with everything, it was hard. Daryl was a good sport, but I think I kept him up all night.” She’s got her hands clasped in her lap, looking all kinds of young and innocent.

 

“What happened to your wrist?” Daryl feels his throat go dry and he moves in closer curious to see what she comes up with.

 

“Bad dreams. I hit it on the headboard.” Maggie and Glenn are both looking at her sympathetically. Merle, on the other hand, is smirking.

 

“Shoot I was hoping it was something more excitin’! Like rope burns!” Daryl is across the room in seconds pulling Merle up by his arm.

 

“Ain’t ya got somewhere ta be? Go on and bug Carol!” He can feel his face flaming with embarrassment and he’s gonna file the tiny spark of interest in ropes away until later.

 

“Yeah, yeah I hear ya loud an clear. Ya jus’ wanna be with yer girl. I’m outta here!” He smacks Daryl’s hand away and reaches out for Beth. “Thanks fer dinner darlin’ and it’s all good now. Jus’ like ole Merle promised. Seems like my brother is upholding his end of the deal too.” Fuckin’ Merle. Shit if he’s a good guy then Daryl definitely is.

 

“We’re gonna go too. Let you guys get some rest.” Glenn says. Maggie gives them one last teary hug and then everyone is gone and the door is closed and locked and Daryl looks over at Beth. She gives him a shy smile as he holds his hand out to her.

 

“Ain’t leavin’ this house all weekend unless we gotta. An no visitors.” Pulling her in close he kisses her on the forehead.

 

“That sounds perfect Daryl.”

 

_______________

 

Unlike last night, there’s no desperation to be with Daryl. She wants him. She always wants him, but there’s no rush. Sliding her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, and into his soft curls, she rubs her fingers along the dark stubble that shadows the strong line of his jaw. She’s still mesmerized by the way he looks at her, the intensity that’s in his eyes. He makes her feel so beautiful like no one else ever has. Raising up on her toes she kisses him softly.

 

“Bed?” she breathes against his lips. It’s a question that darkens his eyes with desire. She pulls her tank top over her head and drops it on the floor, followed by her bra. He's fumbling with his t-shirt, struggling to get it over his head and still keep his eyes on her. His hair is messy, and it makes him look so young. 

 

~

 

Daryl doesn’t turn on the light in the bedroom. Instead, he lights a candle inside the lantern he has sitting on the bedside table. It’s not dark yet, but it’s getting there. The light coming through the bedroom window is faint and it’s tinged with pink and orange from the setting sun. The window is open and the ceiling fan is turning, stirring up the air and creating a soft breeze. He guides her to the bed, her small hand in his and he lays her down, stretches out beside her. Laying his palm on her stomach he leans over and covers her nipple with his mouth applying just enough suction to create a pull on the already taut skin. She hums her approval and cards her fingers through his hair, letting her nails graze his scalp. It’s the most amazing sensation and he can understand why cats purr when they get their ears scratched. Or maybe it's just her. Maybe everything is just her. He’d be absolutely fine with that. She’s brought so much to his life he can’t imagine any kind of life without her in it. Pushing away from her he kneels on the bed next to her and just looks.

 

“Why’d you leave? Come back.” She reaches for him, but he gently bats her hand away.

 

“Gonna. Just wanna get these off.” He pushes his jeans to his knees and kicks them the rest of the way off. Beth is giggling and he looks down at her, eyebrow raised

 

“Daryl, do you ever wear underwear?” Why should he? Especially when she looks at him like she is now. It’s an odd sensation. He’s never felt especially attractive and certainly not when he’s naked. Beth makes him feel things he’s never felt.

 

“Ain’t see no point to.” She’s tugging at her shorts pulling them and her panties over her hips. Daryl reaches out and helps to pull them the rest of the way off tossing them over his shoulder. He climbs across the bed and over her nudging her legs apart with his knees. Resting his elbows on each side of her head he leans down and kisses her softly. His chest feels heavy with a whole bunch of things he needs to say and he’s trying to sort them out in his head before he says them. So he does it right. 

 

“Hey… where’d you go?” She’s too fucking perceptive. He’s aware of this but it slips his mind all the time because absolutely no one else has ever paid that much attention to him to see the little things. But she does.

 

“Wanna apologize for not bringing ya here earlier-”

 

“Daryl-”

 

“No just listen... Shoulda brought you here sooner, when things first started happenin’,” he holds a hand up as she opens her mouth to say something. “I know it’s over, and yer okay and all that, and I’m so fuckin’, Beth ya said something awhile back, when we was falling asleep, ya said ya wanted to stay here with me forever. I wan’ that too. I wan’ ya here all the time.” He swallows hard and takes a deep breath. All this emotional shit that goes along with relationships and love is hard. And he doesn’t know if he’s getting it all right but he’s trying, he’s gonna keep on trying for her. For them. “So whenever ya wan’ or whenever yer ready or maybe yer not thinking that way anymore, I jus’, fuck I feel like a dumb ass.” He ducks his head, sure he’s said way too much, but she’s got her fingers in his hair forcing him to look at her.

 

“You said this was home. Not your place. Home.” Beth says gently. He did and he meant it. He nods, watching her eyes and the way they sparkle. “I wanna be here with you all the time too.” The sparkle in her eyes are tears and he brushes them away with his thumb.

 

“Don’ gotta cry. Even them fuckin’ happy tears get me all fucked up,” he grumbles. And he’s kind of teasing her but it’s partly true. Tears have always meant pain and sadness. He’s been learning, at least with Beth, that tears can be happy too.

 

“Make love to me Daryl,” she whispers.

 

~

 

_ ‘Stay forever’  _ That’s what’s on repeat in her head as she watches him in the darkening room. Candlelight flickers casting little shadows on the ceiling and the walls. It flickers on the muscles in his arms and back and she admires the way they move under his skin as he pushes pillows up against the headboard. He leans over and takes her arm, leading her to where he’s sitting and she crawls into his lap straddling him so they’re face to face. Raising her hands to his face she traces the dip under each eye and the sharp line of his cheekbones. She lets both hands drift down his neck and over his shoulders, thumbs caressing his collarbone. He sighs as they skim over his biceps and trace over the bumpy bones in his wrists. When they brush against his belly and the muscles underneath the warm skin quiver she feels a clenching of sorts that draws a small breathy moan up and out of her throat. It doesn’t stop her though. She has a destination and she’s finally reached it. The skin of his cock is silky smooth and she grasps it with both hands caressing it gently as his breath comes in little pants stirring the tendrils of hair that escaped her ponytail.

 

“Do you remember when you told me I need to keep reminding you that you’re good?” Her hands are still working him, slow and methodical. And it isn’t even about getting him off, she wants to memorize the feel of him. He’s nodding, hips thrusting up into her touch. 

 

“Beth.”

 

The way he says her name, all the different ways that only he can say it.

 

“You’re good Daryl. You’re so good! No one has ever made me feel as loved as you do. I only hope I do the same for you, “ she’s whispering but it’s almost a whine and she can’t believe how turned on she is and he isn’t even touching her, but he’s watching her with his cock in her hands.

 

“Fuck. Beth, ya do. Girl ya make me feel like I did something right cause yer mine.” She knew he wasn’t gonna keep his hands to himself for long. They’re on her face and his lips are seeking hers out and she wraps her legs around his waist and presses herself fully against him and when he’s ready all he does is lift her up just enough to slide inside of her and it’s her turn to tremble because it feels so good. It all feels so good and this is what she’s going to fight to hold on too. Him and them together.

 

_ ‘Stay forever’ _

 

Forever doesn't seem long enough.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So.. sometimes forever really isn't long enough. I want to give a shout out to arrowsandangels for helping me work through the scene with Beth getting cut, the blood, and Daryl's reaction to the blood. I wrote this scene a couple of different ways and I wasn't really happy with them. My intent was for the blood and the sex to be more of a life affirming moment like her blood is her life force and she's alive and that's the cause of Daryl's arousal. He doesn't understand what it means, why he feels 'turned on' by the sight of her blood. He has a completely different reaction when he sees it on her skin, rolling down her arm. He is horrified by it now and how it's too close to everything that happened in her apartment earlier. I would think with what they have gone through, there is definitely some PTSD going on. That coupled with the fact that they have both had traumatic experiences in their lives previous to this. So the blood was just a catalyst for all kinds of feelings. arrowsandangels gave the idea a thumbs up and reiterated that blood is very much associated with life, going all the way back to the old testament. Which made me less anxious about the whole scene. Daryl does not have a blood fetish and Beth clears that up for him! And Daryl kinda sorta asked her to move in with him.. I guess we'll have to see where that all goes! Thank you so much for reading! And if you would, please review! Let me know what you thought! I appreciate it!


	13. No One There To See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. It’s Saturday and sex and food is all they need right? Ok maybe not all, but pretty close. There’s a little domesticity going on and some revelations and lots of half-dressed Bethyl! Enjoy! (P.S. thank you for taking the time to follow this little story and making me feel special!)

 

Saturday morning comes and Daryl’s internal clock has him rolling over at 5:00 am or at least trying. There’s a warm weight on his back and blonde curls tangled in his own hair resting on his shoulder. She must sense that he’s awake or she felt him moving under her. He feels the warmth of her mouth on his shoulder blade. She’s pressing kisses across his back and the sensation is making his cock stir.

 

“Daryl,” she murmurs.

 

“ ‘Mmhmm” Reaching behind him he runs a hand up her thigh.

 

“I’m hungry… Could we?” Burying his face in his pillow he chuckles. Here he is ready for another round and she’s hungry. “What's so funny?” 

 

“Thought it might be something’ else ya wanted.” 

 

“Mmmm, want that too,” she breathes into his hair at the nape of his neck. “Food first.”

 

_______________

 

After eggs and potatoes, she wraps her arms around him. She isn’t wearing anything but one of his t-shirts and his cock has been hard since they got out of bed. While they cooked breakfast together she kept bumping into him or bending over and flashing him her ass. She’s teasing him and he loves every second of it. He loves it so much in fact that he turns her around facing the island and leans into her, rubbing his hard cock against her ass and whispers in her ear.

 

“I’m gonna fuck ya right here Beth. Can’t wait another second…” He slides a hand over her thigh and between her legs. She’s so warm and wet and it’s like another fantasy he never knew he had, her bent over the island in his kitchen, moaning his name with her pretty pink lips. But the realization that the condoms are in the bedroom has them racing each other in there and laughing on the bed. She pushes him back onto the tangle of bedsheets. Straddling his legs, she takes hold of his cock by the base and lowers herself slowly onto it. He’s delirious with how fucking good this feels, not just physically, although that is amazing in and of itself, but all of it. Fucking her, falling asleep with her, waking up with the taste of her on his lips and the weight of her in his arms. Wanting to feed her, make sure she’s comfortable and safe and all of the above. He’s blown away by how much is involved in loving someone else. And how he never wants it to stop. 

 

Three hours later they wake up hot and sweaty in each other's arms. It’s after nine o’clock and the sun, even shining in the window, is already relentless. Once they’re in the shower with the agreement that they’ll keep their hands to themselves they plan out their day. Like a couple. Daryl will fix the wall and Beth will decide what they need from the store and they’ll make a supply run. 

 

This is what forever feels like too. 

 

“Maybe I better do some laundry?” Beth’s standing in front of the mirror toweling her hair dry.

 

“Don’t need clothes.” Daryl shakes his head and water flies everywhere. He likes the idea of being naked all day with Beth.

 

“Well we should probably wear something to the store, but I was thinking more about the sheets.” Combing out her hair she glances at him in the mirror.

 

“Jus’ gonna get ‘em dirty later.” He’s taking a closer look at the crack on the wall and she slips her hand inside his towel and squeezes his ass.

 

“Half the fun is getting clean sheets dirty!” Beth giggles as his towel falls completely off.

 

“Ya wanna wash our sheets, go right ahead.” He straightens up and pulls her close kissing her nose. 

 

“I love you…” she whispers with those telltale sparkly eyes.

 

“None a them fuckin’ happy tears.” He swats her on the ass as she turns away. He watches her go and when she’s in the bedroom he yells, “An unpack yer shit, I got a couple a empty drawers in the dresser.” Smiling to himself he happens to catch a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. For once he doesn’t turn away or wrap himself in a towel. This is what she sees and she loves him. She wants him. He better start getting used to that.

 

_______________

 

The laundry is in the garage, off the kitchen- and like everything else, it is meticulously organized. Everything has a place. Besides the washer and dryer, there’s a small deep freeze, and shelving with plastic storage containers. A wooden workbench that runs the length of one wall contains tools for what Beth thinks might be bolt making. There’s also a large red toolbox on wheels and gardening equipment. Feeling a little weird for snooping, she finishes loading the washer, smiling when the familiar smell of Daryl’s clean t-shirts comes wafting out of the detergent bottle. A map pinned to the wall above the workbench catches her eye. It’s a map of Georgia and as she gets closer she can see lines and points drawn all over it in red pen. She’s thinking it might be a map with hunting and fishing spots when the back door opens and startles her. 

 

“Daryl you scared me!” She’s caught red-handed, but she’s trying to play it off, act nonchalant. That smirk he’s wearing is proof she’s not doing a very good job.

 

“Find everythin’ ya need?” His eyes drift over to the washer and settle back on her. 

 

“Oh yeah, um..” Fidgeting and looking anywhere but at him, she tightens the already tight lid on the detergent.

 

“So you scoping out my garage now?” Blushing hard she looks down at her feet. 

 

“I wasn’t, I wasn’t being nosy or anything, I just-” She was being nosy. “I’m sorry Daryl.” Glancing up at him she can’t help but feel relieved at the look on his face. Eyebrows lifted and lips curled slightly at the ends.

 

“Ain’t got nothin’ ta hide. Jus’ my tools and stuff. Buncha crap s’all.” Scratching at his chin, he’s squirming too. She turns back towards the map.

 

“Are these hunting spots?” His hands slide over the swell of her hips and rest there, thumbs making circles against the soft cotton of the t-shirt.

 

“Some. Jus’ place’s I like ta go- get away.” She can tell by the tone of his voice he’s sharing something he holds close to himself. Kind of like a secret.

 

“There are so many of them! Do you have to hike in? These here,” she stretches as points to a place that’s circled twice and feels his hands tighten on her waist, “there’s not a road.”

 

“Mmhmm. I like explorin’, I ‘unno.” She leaned back into him relishing in the feel of his solid body behind her.

 

“I like that Daryl,” she says and then with a little hesitation, “Maybe you could take me to some of them sometime. I mean if that’s okay?” He’s quiet for a few seconds, barely even breathing.

 

“Think you’d like that? Bein’ in the woods, camping, and stuff?”

 

“I would. Especially with you.” Actually, if she’s being honest it doesn’t matter where they are as long as they’re together. 

 

“Yeah Beth, I’ll take ya,” he whispers this into her hair and her neck making her shiver. 

 

_______________

 

Finding Beth standing in front of the map of Georgia he’d drawn on in the garage isn’t surprising at all. He knew she was out here snooping around and that doesn’t bother him in the least. It’s kind of endearing. But the way she’s standing there looking at his map of places created a little flutter of nervousness in his stomach. It’s just a map, marked with places he’s been. Like he’d told her.  He hadn’t expected her to be so interested in it though. And she listened while he told her about it, paid attention, even saw little details that he’d hardly given thought to when he drew it.

 

She liked it, asked if he’d take her. Of course, he was gonna say yes because, well it’s her. This map and the places on it are his. Even Merle just figures it’s hunting spots. But Beth, girl took the time to really look and see what was there and then she asked him questions and instead of being uncomfortable, it made him feel good, so fucking good. How is it that he can be so much more when he’s with her? He’s not gonna worry about figuring out an answer to that question. Let it lie. If he thinks too hard about the good things he has he comes up with all kinds of reasons why he doesn’t deserve them. He’s already been there with her. It’s a dead end. He can have her and they can have this relationship. And he’s gonna take her to every place in Georgia that he’s ever been. Because he wants to.

 

“Hey, got the wall fixed, wanna come see?”

 

~

 

He stands back and lets her inspect his work. She smiles up at him and it feels like every cell in his body is basking in the sun. Her. He could do this forever.

 

“It looks good, it really does, but you left some bumpy spots. I know you didn’t miss those.” Perceptive. That’s his girl. He gives a little nod and slips his arms around her.

 

“Mmmhmm. Did it on purpose, wanted a little reminder.” He murmurs, nose in her hair and he shivers at the little laugh that makes her tremble in his arms. The little things her body does to his body continue to amaze him.

 

“Well, Daryl you could pick me up and put me…” He knows exactly where she’s going with this, he can hear the need in her voice.

 

“Girl that plaster’s gotta dry!” he growls. Fuck! She’s tugging on his earlobe with her teeth and that has a direct line to his cock. She knows that. She’s learned his body and what to do to make it putty in her hands.

 

“Too bad..” Hot breath in his ear. “But we have stuff to do anyway- I made that list.” Her voice drops a couple of octaves and turns into a moan as he slides his hands up over her ass, bringing the t-shirt with them.

 

“Where’s yer fuckin’ panties?” He forgot she wasn't wearing any, hadn't been all morning. Damn girl is determined to keep him horny all weekend. And she can too!

 

“Didn’t need ‘em..” she gasps as he slides one hand around to the front of her body and right down between her legs. She’s warm and wet, stroking a finger up and down her slit he makes her squirm.

 

“We got time ya know if we just… the bed...” He's got a fistful of t-shirt and he’s trying to pull it up and over her head, but with a little whine she squirms out of his arms and takes two steps back, her chest heaving.

 

“Nope. We made a plan. We’re sticking to it. I’m just gonna-” He locks his eyes with hers and raises his fingers, shiny with her slick to his mouth. “Daryl! “ He's gonna keep her horny all weekend too!

 

“Go get dressed, we got stuff ta do, member? And put some fuckin panties on!” Daryl leans in and kisses her, and as hard as it is, literally, to walk away from her, he does.

 

_______________

 

Standing in the produce section, contemplating green veggies, Beth looks down at the bag of avocados Daryl holds out to her.

 

“Green,” he says completely serious. She bites her lip to keep herself from giggling. She’d told him in the truck on the way to the store that she wanted to make him some healthy green veggies to go with his venison.

 

“Daryl avocados are a fruit, not a vegetable.” His brow furrows and again she wants to laugh. But she’ll hold it in. She doesn’t want to offend him. Reaching out she takes the avocados, setting them in the cart.

 

“How the hell are they a fruit?” he’s mumbling to himself while she bags up broccoli and fresh green beans. Setting those in the cart with his avocados, she's reaching for the spinach when she feels his hand, warm and strong slide over her hip and pull her back against him. His other hand brushes her hair from her neck and shoulder and he leans in, nuzzling and presses a kiss there causing her to shiver.

 

“Daryl,” she whimpers. That want from earlier never went away. And with the way, he kept looking at her in the truck she's pretty sure he’s feeling the same yearning. But this. He’s not one for public displays of affection. He’ll hold her hand, rub her back, maybe put an arm around her, but his mouth on her neck and the hardness she feels up against her ass is not his usual behavior. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye she glances over- Andrea. The blonde woman is standing there, just staring at them, not even trying to hide it. That explains everything. 

 

“I want you so fuckin’ bad Beth. Yer beautiful and yer mine,” he breathes in her ear. She knows exactly what he’s doing. And he’s doing it for her. The fact that he’s stepping out of his comfort zone, even though she no longer cares (much) what Andrea thinks, makes her heartache. And it’s turning her on. 

 

“I am, all yours Daryl. And I love you- but unless you’re gonna fuck me right here in the produce aisle you better ease up baby.” She makes sure it’s loud enough that Andrea can hear it. And why not? Might as well make it good. The effect it has on Daryl is evident in the darkening of his eyes.

 

“Dammit, girl! Always tryin’ ta one-up me,” he growls at her and she laughs as she bags up the spinach. Andrea finally stopped staring and disappeared down another aisle. Beth slides her arms around his waist and hugs him, resting her head on his chest. They don’t need any words. They continue on with her ‘list’ and Daryl adds a few things of his own. She’s pushing the cart and he’s trailing along behind her.

 

“I think we’re done.” She stops and looks back at him.

 

“Ya need anything else, for the house, anything for yerself?” He’s scratching his head and looking down at the ground. A smile spreads across her face and makes her cheeks ache. 

 

“Oh, I brought everything I need, I mean…” She gets the feeling that this is important to him. “But it would be nice to have some tea.” His face breaks into a little smile. Which for Daryl is a big deal.

 

“Okay, c'mon, let’s get you some tea and go home.” Coming up beside her he takes ahold of the cart and she nudges him with her elbow.

 

“Thank you, Daryl.” 

 

“Mmmhmm.” The little smile on his face says everything. 

 

_______________

 

It’s after 1 by the time they get out of the store. He liked watching her standing in front of the little boxes of tea and reading the labels, trying to decide which one she wanted. He had no idea that tea was so complicated. Or that there were so many kinds. She finally picked out a peach tea.  And she was all smiles, acted like he bought her expensive jewelry or something.

 

“Ain’t no big deal, jus’ tea,” he’d blushed at her kisses and the way she’d slipped her arm through his while they walked. But he’d liked it. Loved every minute of it.

  
  


Now she’s convinced him to make one more stop promising him she’ll be in and out and he won’t regret it. He can’t say no and she already has her phone out texting something with a smile on her face. He follows her directions and pulls into Tara’s Place and leaves the truck running while she runs inside. Three minutes later she’s on her way back to the truck and a breeze is blowing up her shirt that really shouldn’t even be called a shirt since it hardly covers her stomach at all. And the long skirt she’s wearing hugs her hips and as good as it looks he’s gonna get it off of her as fast as he can when they get home. Reaching across the seat he pushes the passenger door open so she can climb in and then purposely leans across her to pull it shut fully intending to steal a kiss while he’s there but a mouth-watering smell invades his senses and he eyes the white bag in her lap.

 

“Something smells damn good! Whatcha got in that bag?” Sitting up he puts the truck in reverse and backs out of the parking lot.

 

“Pizza bagels,” she says smiling. “They smell heavenly don’t they? Toldja you wouldn’t regret it.”

 

“Lemme see.” Reaching for the bag he’s rewarded with a slap on the hand. “Hey!”

 

“Just drive mister. You’ll get some when we get home,” Beth says rolling the top of the paper bag closed and shutting him down.

 

“Damn right I’ma get some when we get home,” he mumbles. This has Beth dissolving into a fit of giggles and leaning up against him. And he thinks this is just another one of those perfect moments that seem to happen whenever she’s around.

 

_______________

 

They sit together on the couch enjoying their pizza bagels. Watching Daryl’s face as he eats and smiling at his over-exaggerated reactions and noises, she’s happy he likes them so much. She had a feeling he would. And while she’s staring at him she’s not paying attention to her own bagel and a drop of pizza sauce falls onto her white shirt.

 

“Shoot!” She glances at him and with a little smirk she pulls the t-shirt over her head. In her skirt and bra, she hurries over to the sink to rinse the fabric off in cold water to prevent it from staining. She can feel his eyes on her, warming her from the inside out. Squeezing the water from the shirt she drapes it over the back of one of the chairs and heads over to the couch. He’s still watching her, bagel in his hand halfway to his mouth. Picking up her own bagel, she settles in beside him.

 

“What?” she asks innocently. Daryl just shakes his head and in one bite finishes his bagel. He wipes his mouth on a napkin, crumples it up and tosses it in the paper bag. Raising his arm, she feels her breath catch as he drapes it across her shoulders.

 

“Go on, finish,” he says huskily. That voice. It does things to her. Always does.

 

“I can’t with you watching me.” She feels the heat on her cheeks. He’s regarding her with dark, lust filled eyes, his bedroom eyes. That’s what she calls them in her head. This man does nothing but make her hot and all he has to do is rest his eyes on her.

 

“Jus’ makin’ sure ya don’t drip nothin’ else on yerself, might have ta help ya clean it up.” He’s daring her, she’s fully aware of that fact and she takes him up on his unspoken dare letting another dollop of pizza sauce drip from her bagel and land on her chest. Daryl’s eyes are glued to where it sits on the swell of her breast. Lowering his head she feels the rough of his tongue as he licks the sauce off her body. She shivers and goosebumps spread across her chest. Taking the bagel from her hand he sets it on the table then reaches behind her and unclasps her bra. Shimming it off she starts to reach for the waistband of her skirt.

 

“Leave it on.” His voice is thick with want and she hesitates for a moment then reaches for his shirt. He helps her pull it over his head. Running her hands down his chest she rests her fingers on the fly of his jeans but he’s up and struggling to get them off before she can even begin. She sits back and watches, amused at his haste. He slides a hand in one of the pockets and pulls out a telltale plastic square tossing it on the couch beside her.

 

“What’s the rush?” She’s admiring his shoulders, the way his hair brushes them as he takes off his jeans.

 

“Been teasing me all day girl! Not wearing any fuckin’ panties, rubbin’ up against me, smiling-”

 

“My smile turns you on?” She’s kind of in awe of this, but she gets it. Sometimes the way he’ll look at her makes her dizzy with how much she loves him, how much she wants him. 

 

“Everythin’ Beth, everything about ya.” His voice is softer as he kicks his jeans off to the side of the couch and he’s nude now, standing there in front of her. His body is lean and muscular and all its little imperfections of living life only add to how beautiful he is. Because in her eyes he’s a beautiful man. The faded tattoo and sparse hair that’s sprinkled on his chest, his dark flat nipples that harden like her’s when he’s turned on. The trail of dark hair that starts just below his bellybutton and continues down to where his cock is hard, the head flushed a dark pink. She’s never taken the time to just admire him like this and though she senses his discomfort he stays where he is allowing her to see him. 

 

“Enough a that now. Lay back for me.” He kneels, one knee on the couch and leans down hands on either side of her head and he’s hovering over her, hair hanging in his face. This is what she’s been waiting for, someone who fills the place that she didn’t realize needed filling. Maybe because it was Daryl’s place and she never really knew that until she knew him. Reaching up she rests her palms on his scruffy cheeks.

 

“You’re so perfect,” she whispers this so as not to break the spell or whatever it is that’s suddenly thick all around them.

 

“Uh uh, I ain’t. ‘S you, Beth,” he’s stubborn, begrudgingly accepts her compliments, he’s learning though, “but maybe ya make me that way, kinda.” He’s blushing hard and she slides her fingers into his hair, pulling him down to her.

 

“Maybe it’s us, maybe it’s this. Kiss me, Daryl.” She’s breathless and he’s already tugging up her skirt, letting his hands skim her thighs until the material is bunched up around her waist. He yanks off her panties while she slides the condom on. And then he’s buried inside of her, his body flush with hers. She wants to arch her back, rub up against him but he’s holding her down.

 

“I needed ta be inside ya, this ain’t gonna last long baby, ‘s yer fault.” That gravel in his voice and the way his muscles are taut under her fingers, he’s on the edge. When he sticks two of his fingers in his mouth slicking them with saliva, sliding them between them and finding her swollen clit, she’s right there too.

 

_______________

 

Somehow they make it into the bedroom and curl up in the tangle of sheets and blankets on the bed. She’s using his belly for a pillow and he’s running his fingers through the long strands of blonde hair that fan out across his chest. Post sex cuddles with Beth have become one of his favorite things. Crazy. She says he’s perfect. Uh-uh. Not without her. He can entertain the idea that they are. Together. But he wasn’t even close to perfect. Not before her.

 

“Daryl? Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Mmmhmm..” He’s mesmerized by a lock of hair he’s wound around his finger. It’s hypnotizing, watching it slide off and fall against his chest and then twining it around his finger all over again. So he’s caught off guard by her question.

 

“Was your childhood always hard? I mean was it ever, were there happy times? I’m sorry maybe I shouldn’t even ask you that. You don’t gotta answer Daryl,” After blurting out the first part, she whispers the last part softly as she reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together. He isn’t sure how to answer. Because no one has ever asked him those questions. No one ever really asked him anything and the ones that did were prying and only made things harder in the long run. But he wants to tell her. He didn’t before, but now, now he does.

 

“Hard? I guess lookin’ back it was. Didn’t have enough money, didn’t have much a nothin’. But when my momma was there, I think I was happy sometimes. I was jus’a kid didn’ know any better.” He feels Beth’s hand tighten around his, knows her big old heart’s breaking for him. It makes his chest ache in a way that’s not totally unfamiliar anymore, he doesn’t like that she hurts for him, not at all, but he keeps telling himself it’s cause she loves him, it isn’t pity or anything like that. She loves him and it’s ok for her to feel how she feels. “My momma always sent me ta my room when she knew things was gonna get bad. Made me stay in there or made Merle take me to the shitty little trailer parks idea of a playground. I wasn’ stupid though, knew what was goin’ on, people talked, kids talked. School asked questions. I think I jus’ decided I was gonna be as mean as my old man so everyone would leave me alone. Then I was alone. My momma died and Merle, he couldn’ take no more. He left too. I don’ think he thought my dad would raise a fist ta me. Never had up until then.”

 

“But he did. He-” There’s a catch in her voice and he tries not to look at the hand that she’s wiping across her face.

 

“Figured it was my turn.” That’s the truth as he saw it back then.

 

“But it wasn’t, it- why didn’t you fight back, why didn’t Merle?” This girl who's been loved, been cherished all her life, she’ll never understand what it’s like and he doesn’t want her too.

 

“Would ya ever hit yer momma? Or yer daddy, Beth?” He asks her this and he’s so fucking glad he doesn’t have to see her face when he does. It’s bad enough that he can feel her body tense up where it’s touching his.

 

“No, I, no I wouldn’t. But if they hurt me..” She sounds almost guilty. Sweet girl. He is so glad she was loved. Is loved. Cause he loves her more than he’s ever loved anyone or anything.

 

“I was too little an’ he was my dad, didn’ matter what he did.”

 

“It does matter.” It does. He knows that but he can’t change it. He is well aware of the fact that he bears more than physical scars, but he’s also trying to keep it behind him.

 

“ ‘S over now. ‘M jus’ tryin' to put it all away.”

 

“Okay.” She shifts and rolls over, scoots up into his arms. “Daryl?” He almost wants to laugh at the innocence in her tone of voice, like a little kid asking too many questions. SInce he’s decided to give her this now, and give it to himself, because it does feel good to share it with her, to just let it go in a way, he won’t laugh.

 

“I’m gonna spend the rest of my life giving you happy memories.” Her conviction puts a lump in his throat, but he swallows it back.

 

“That so?” Trailing a finger down her side, over each rib, he kisses the top of her head and feels her nod in affirmation. “Yer off ta a pretty good start.” She’s squirming under his fingers. He knows where she’s ticklish. He feels her small hand wrap around his wrist and she moves his hand to her breast and he cups it, brushing a finger over the already hard nipple. She sighs and he rolls a little to get her under him. He never let go of her breast, is still rubbing the nipple with his finger and he leans down and kisses her. And she wraps her legs around him, rubbing herself against him sighing as she does so. It’s easy, just to fall into this. He shifts a little, takes care of the condom and she’s bucking up against him, throwing him off balance so his full weight is on top of her. Then it’s a tangle of arms and legs as they both try to get a close as physically possible.

 

He never thought he’d have this. Never in a million years.

 

_______________

 

It’s dark when Beth wakes up. The only light is from the moon, but it’s bright and it’s shining through the window and falling across Daryl where he’s sprawled out across the bed. One arm is stretched out above his head, the other’s tucked under his chin. His hair’s a mess, it’s in his face and she can see the rise and fall of his body as he breathes. He’s making everything in her ache. He’s so real there beside her and she really can see herself doing anything to make him happy for the rest of her life. Leaning against him she presses a kiss to his shoulder then his cheek, reaching up to brush the hair back from his face. It must have tickled cause he rubs his face in the pillow and looks over at her.

 

“Hey you, “ she whispers. Turning on his side he pulls her into his arms and buries his face in her hair. He mumbles something and she giggles. “What’d you say?” Lifting his head and spitting the strands of blonde hair from his mouth he looks at her with sleepy eyes.

 

“I said I’m thinkin’ yer hungry.”  His eyes search her face and there’s a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

“I never said-” But right then her stomach gives her away and Daryl laughs out loud.

 

“Toldja,” he says rolling over onto his back. “Seen my shorts?”

 

“Uh uh, no clothes.” Grabbing his hand she pulls on him. “Com’on.” 

 

They finish off the pizza bagels in the kitchen, the only light coming from candles that Daryl lit on the island. He feeds her bites and kisses her in between and when she goes to the fridge to grab a water bottle her body reacts to the cold air and Daryl abandons the pizza in favor of her hard nipples.

 

“Les’ go back ta bed. What time is it anyway?” His fingers replace his mouth at her breast and he raises his head. Beth can see the glow of the green clock on the microwave above the stove. It’s 11:30.

 

“Daryl I completely forgot that I agreed to go to dinner at my dad’s tomorrow, I told Maggie before everything-” she stops talking at the expression on his face. He looks terrified. “Daryl, what’s wrong?” She reaches for him but he backs away and heads towards the dark living room. The candlelight doesn’t reach that far and he’s just a shadow. When he steps back into the light he’s wearing his sweats and his arms are crossed.

 

“I told yer daddy I wasn’t gonna let anythin’ happen to ya Beth. But it did, it-” She can see his face, the way the candlelight flickers on the deep creases of his sadness. She feels a wave of frustration, he’s doing it again, taking on guilt that isn’t his to carry.

 

“No Daryl, you came, you-” 

 

“Barely, jus’ barely and I shouldn’ a let ya stay there-”

 

“Stop Daryl! Let this go. Don’t- We,” sighing she takes a couple of tentative steps towards him, “do you know what these past three days have been like for me? You gotta know, you've been here right beside me. I’m here now and nothing else matters okay? Just this.” She’s finally closed the distance between them and she sees the nod, barely perceptible, and the way his shoulders relax and his arms open to take her in and pull her close. Ok. He’s not shutting her out.

 

_______________

 

He isn’t gonna argue with her. He won’t win anyway. He already knows that. But she isn’t gonna change how he feels about what happened. Maybe he’s stubborn and hanging onto just to torture himself. That sounds about right. He’s gonna have some groveling to do tomorrow when he sees her daddy. The pizza bagels he ate are a rock in his gut. Holding her in his arms does lessen the blow a little, and it was kinda like a blow because he hasn’t seen Hershel since their talk.

 

“I’ll talk ta him, ‘pologize. ‘S jus’, fuck he’s yer daddy. I gotta do right by him.” Yeah her body up against his, her naked warm body is doing things to him, making it impossible to be the old Daryl, the one that would walk away or close up. He’s thinking that maybe it’s her too. She’s not gonna give up on him so he can’t give up on her, on them.

 

“Fuck Beth, dinner with yer daddy.” He shudders and she holds on tighter. 

 

“Daryl, when did you talk to my daddy?” Beth asks. He remembers then that he never told her that her dad came into the shop, that they had a conversation that left him feeling like that special way Beth had of making people feel like they mattered, must have been a gift from her daddy. Cause he had it too. Instead of making Daryl feel like a piece of shit he actually made him feel good. Which makes this even harder.

 

“He came in ta the shop before when I was bein’ a jackass.” He doesn't expect her soft laughter. “Whatcha laughing for girl?” Leaning back she looks up at him, blue eyes sparkling.

 

“It’s just, I went to the farm and told him what happened. I didn’t want him hearing it from anyone else. I thought he’d be upset and he was but the thing that settled him made him okay with letting me go was he knew I was coming here, with you.” He cups her face in his hands and rests his forehead against hers.

 

“Okay,” he breathes. There’s not much else he can do except go and do like he said. Talk to her daddy, apologize. Because he sure as hell isn’t gonna lose her. Her arms are sliding around his neck and he lifts her up, hands under her ass, legs twined around his waist, his lips find hers and they make him wish he’d never put his sweats on. He wants to feel her against him with nothing between them.

 

“These sweats,” she breathes into his mouth.

 

“I know.” 

 

Somehow they make it back to the bedroom even though he hasn’t stopped kissing her. The moon moved and it’s no longer shining in through the bedroom window. The room is dark, but they find the bed. Daryl manages to kick the sweats off and Beth remembers there’s a condom on the bedside table and they don’t even need a light. They don’t need anything except what they can give each other now.

 

_______________

 

Sunday morning- Daryl groans and pulls the sheets over their heads when she whispers his name into the ear that’s peeking out from strands of dark brown hair.

 

“Ain’t gettin’ up, ‘s too early. Ya hungry go get somethin’ yerself.” It’s not a mean voice, it’s more of a whiny ‘don’t make me do this’ voice. Hoping to improve his mood Beth scoots down along his body until her cheek’s brushing up against his thigh.

 

“Don’t want food, want you.” She makes sure to lean in close so he can feel her warm breath on his already semi-hard cock. She hears him suck in a breath and suddenly the sheets are gone and he’s up on his elbows looking down his body at her. Positioning her body between his legs she runs her fingers along the soft skin of his inner thigh.

 

“Wha’ the hell ya doing?” That whine is still there but it’s deeper, huskier. She has a hold of him now, fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and she knows what she must look like curled up down there. She gazes up at him and blinks her big blue eyes.

 

“Oh, did you want me to stop?” Her lips skim the warm, satiny folds of skin where she's stroking him. A drip of precum glides down over her fingers. Then she moves back just a little and loosens her grip. Like lightning, his hand comes down and grips her wrist.

 

“No, no don’- god don’t stop Beth.” Smiling at him she settles back between his legs and squeezes his cock just enough to elicit a groan before she takes as much of him into her mouth as she can. The first time she did this to him it was quick and he made her stop. This time she doesn’t plan on stopping. “Fuck, baby..” The hand that was on her wrist is in her hair now. She loves it when he does that, wraps her curls around his hand just tight enough so that it tugs her head back, yanks a few hairs loose in the process. He lets up on his grip so she can take him in her mouth again, slide down until she can’t anymore. Breathing through her nose so she doesn’t gag, eyes still wide and on him. She picks up the pace, goes a little faster to see what she can make him do. With her other hand she cups his balls, right now they’re soft, but it won’t be long, when he’s close they’ll pull in and tighten up. She knows his body and what to do with it. The feeling of control makes her own desire coil tightly in her belly. He shudders under her ministrations, his hand on her forehead, pushing her back gently. She raises her eyes to his. “Beth I’m close, I’m gonna…” Letting him slip from her mouth she licks her lips.

 

“You can, I wanna try... I’ve never done it, had a guy…” It’s ridiculous trying to explain this right now with his cock in her hand and him on the verge of having an orgasm that she’s giving him with her mouth. “I want you to come in my mouth, Daryl.”

 

“Ya sure?” His voice is hoarse and he’s gone still beneath her, but his eyes are dark. Instead of answering she leans over and swirls her tongue on the tip of his cock then takes him back in her mouth. Whatever control he had a second ago is gone, his hands are on her head holding her in place instead of pushing her away. She feels his cock in the back of her throat as his thrusts become more urgent.

 

“Fuck... Beth,” he groans and falls back, his chest heaving, body tense as the orgasm rolls through it. When he comes it’s not what she expected, she’d never let Jimmy or Zach finish in her mouth, she hadn’t wanted them to, not like she did now, with Daryl. With her mouth still on him she feels his cock pulse and when he comes it’s a spurt of warm liquid on her tongue. It’s different, but it’s not a bad thing. Especially with the way Daryl is focused on her. It’s obvious he likes this, watching as he comes in her mouth. She doesn’t expect it to be such a turn on for her and she can’t help the little moan that slips from her mouth. She continues to swallow until he shudders and goes limp under her. Reaching down, he eases her up against his chest. Cupping her chin he tilts her face up and he leans in and she’s hesitant at first because she isn’t sure, this is all new for her. 

 

“Wanna taste myself on your lips.” Oh. When their lips meet and he pushes his tongue between her lips, licking the inside of her mouth she doesn’t think she’s ever experienced anything more erotic. Kissing him after he’s gone down on her is good, amazing even, but this, this kiss and what she knows he’s tasting on her lips, is incredibly hot. Pulling away just enough to breathe she sighs into his mouth,

 

“Oh my god. Daryl, that was-”

 

“Damn! I didn’ know ya, how’d ya,” He’s speechless and she laughs breathlessly in his arms because it feels so good to know she is the reason he is currently incoherent.

 

“I don’t know, I just, I wanted to make you feel good.” A little shy and self-conscious now she tucks her head under his chin.

 

“Yer turn now, I gotta pay ya back for, fuck I never had a blowjob like that!” He’s trying to roll her over but she sits up and presses her hand against his shoulders. Shaking her head, she licks her lips. She can still taste him and she’s tempted to let him do whatever he wants to her. But it’s not about that.

 

“Nope. That was all for you. I know you’re not looking forward to going out to the farm, but you’re gonna do it anyway, for me. And that means so much to me, Daryl. I just wanted to do something for you.” Stay forever. There they are again. Those two words that somehow changed the dynamic of everything that’s going on between them.

 

“Didn’ have ta gimmie nothin’, ya know that right?” Taking her hands from his shoulders he sits up and runs a finger over the curve of her cheek. “I ain’t gonna be able ta look yer daddy in the eye now. An it’s all yer fault!” He pulls her back down onto the bed with him, searching for her mouth, kissing her breathless.

 

~

 

The fact that they actually get out of bed is a miracle in and of itself. It’s already 11:30 and Beth pushes Daryl towards the bathroom telling him to take a shower while she figures out what she’s wearing. He’s mumbling about her not coming with him while he tugs a pair of blue jeans out of his dresser drawer.

 

“Daryl Dixon if I get anywhere near your naked wet body it’s gonna be all over!” That gets a smile out of him and even a little chuckle.

 

“Ya?” He looks a little wicked like he’s up to something so she just raises a pointed finger. Huffing out a breath he turns and stomps off while she giggles and wonders if he has an iron anywhere in the house.

 

_______________

 

He’s still mulling over dinner at one in the afternoon and supper at five when Beth comes out into the kitchen. She’s wearing cut offs, the same kind he’s seen her in plenty of times, but her hair is up in a messy bun with some kind of braid all mixed in with blonde tendrils that flutter around her face. Her shirt keeps slipping off a shoulder and he thinks it’s probably supposed to do that. It’s the same blue as her eyes and he knows for a fact she isn’t wearing a bra. The tell-tale straps aren’t there. And she’s beautiful, she’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.

 

“Beth you look real pretty.” He kind of blurts it out and feels his cheeks flaming under her scrutiny. Sometimes she makes him tongue-tied. There’s a faint blush on her cheeks too and she bites her bottom lip and looks up at him.

 

“Daryl… thank you.” Her mouth tastes like mint toothpaste when he kisses her gently and he’d rather be tasting something else entirely, but right now he needs to behave and keep his damn dick in check. Grabbing his crotch he does some adjusting and takes her hand.

 

“Com’on girl, les’ get goin’.” He follows her out to the truck and holds her door open for her, smirking at how she kicks off her converse and tucks her feet up underneath her. And she’s right in the middle of the seat, next to him. He hears the click of her seatbelt as he climbs in and puts the key in the ignition. She rests a small hand on his thigh and hums along to the radio as they drive through their sleepy little town. It’s a warm Sunday afternoon and people are either inside enjoying AC or hanging out by a pool if they have one. Once they’re out on the open road Daryl glances over at her.

 

“Need anything? Last gas station coming up.” Taking one hand off the wheel he wraps it around her shoulders.

 

“I’m good.” She flashes him that smile. “You?” But he just shakes his head. They drive along in silence for a few minutes before he asks her the question that’s been on his mind all morning.

 

“This morning, was it okay? Ya said ya never did that, ya know…”

 

“Swallowed?” His throat clicks when he swallows. Shaking his head he tries to regain control of all of his faculties.

 

“Shit Beth! Ya gotta…” Taking a deep breath murmurs, “yeah.”

 

“Yeah. It was- it was you. And I liked it a lot, Daryl.” Well. Nodding he goes back to driving, but he can feel a smile fighting its way across his lips. He’s never smiled so much in his life. But only for and because of her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d apologize for the word count and all the sex but I doubt anybody is complaining! Thanks so much for all the love you give me for this little story! I appreciate it more than you all will ever know!


	14. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after almost 9,000 words, I decided (after getting some advice…) to break it up into two chapters. Luckily for you all that meant an added smut scene that wasn’t initially going to be included! So enjoy! And hugs to all of you who are still reading along and having fun! I appreciate you!!

 

Beth pushes herself forward in the seat as they turn down the road leading to her childhood home. She never felt deprived of the things her friends did, like living in town close to what might have been going on there. She liked living in the country and being close to everything that it had to offer. Going off to school had been exciting and living in the big city was definitely an eye-opener, but this, this is home. Glancing over at Daryl she feels a rush of love for him and knows that he’s also part of what she considers home now.   
  
“Ya excited or somethin’? ‘Bout to bounce off that seat girl?” The way he looks at her makes her feel so loved, she leans over and presses her lips to his scruffy cheek. Maggie’s car is already there and she wonders briefly how their daddy is going to take Maggie’s news. Whatever happens though, they’ll get through it together. They’re a family and they’ve weathered worse. Once they’re out of the truck she reaches for Daryl's hand and laces their fingers together.   
  
“Wanna go check on Norman with me?” Looking down at their hands he asks,   
  
“Do I got a choice?” He’s giving her a lopsided grin, but she can also see by the set of his jaw and the way his eyes keep flicking up to the house that he’s little nervous. She’s learning his body in and out of bed. And that feels so right. Once they’re inside the shadows of the barn she stops him and wraps her arms around his waist.   
  
“Hey, it’s gonna be fine.” Raising up on her toes she kisses his scruffy cheek again, relishing in the rough against her lips. “He wasn’t waiting on the porch with a shotgun,” she whispers, laughing softly.   
  
“Ya ain’t funny.” His voice is gruff and he holds her against him, fingers pressing into her hip bones. Cupping his cheek she kisses him and shivers as he moves his hands up her back. The barn door creaks and Maggie’s standing there with her hands on her hips.   
  
“If y’all are looking for Norman he’s out in the paddock- or maybe not! Seriously Beth? Y’all just got here and you’re already sneaking off to the barn?” Beth tilts her head to the side and laughs a little never moving from Daryl’s embrace.   
  
“Have you figured out how you’re gonna tell Daddy Mags?” She feels Daryl’s silent chuckle and watches as her sister's face pales slightly. Glenn comes in the open barn door and he looks like a terrified little boy.   
  
“Your dad’s gonna kill me. You’re gonna be a widow Mags and my child is gonna grow up without a dad.” Beth actually feels a little bad for the guy. Looking up at Daryl she rubs a hand lightly across his chest.   
  
“Think yer dad’ll be too busy tryin’ ta kill that poor sucker an he’ll forget ‘bout me?” Daryl asks her quietly. And she nods her head.   
  
“Yep. Most definitely.”    
  
_______________   
  
Daryl watches Beth in the paddock with Norman. The little horse has been around so many humans in his short life he doesn’t shy away. She’s kneeling in front of him and he’s nipping playfully at her hair. It could just be Beth though, Beth and her goodness, her big heart. Her smile almost always brings a smile to his face. She’s so damn beautiful and… Nope, he’s not gonna think about all the reasons why he doesn’t deserve her. And he’s gonna get through this dinner and take her home and show her just how much she means to him.   
  
“Hey, horse whisperer, we better get inside,” he calls to her. She stands and dusts herself off saying something to the little horse who’s following her as she walks over to where he’s leaning on the gate. Daryl reaches out and rubs Norman’s ears and gets a little knicker out of him.    
  
“He has the same effect on me!” She giggles leaning over and kissing the horses soft pink nose. “Bye little guy.” Closing the gate behind her she takes Daryl’s hand and he can feel her gaze settle on him. She must sense he’s still feeling nervous. She sees right through him. Squeezing his hand gently, they head towards the house. Daryl sees the screen door as it opens and watches Hershel step out onto the porch. He raises his hand in a wave and Daryl expects Beth to run to him, but she stays by his side as they walk up the steps.   
  
“Hey daddy, how are you?” Beth finally lets his hand go and he tucks it in his pocket and looks down at his feet as she hugs her daddy.   
  
“I’m good Bethy. And how are you two? Daryl?” Daryl looks up at Hershel who’s wearing a serious expression on his face.    
  
“Afternoon Hershel,” he holds out a hand, “look I wanna ‘pologize-” But Hershel is holding up a hand.   
  
“Thank you for taking Beth home with you after what happened. I’m so thankful you showed up at her place when you did.” All Daryl can do is nod. It won’t do any good to argue, Hershel isn’t going to let him take responsibility for what happened.   
  
“They got the guys, daddy, and Merle, he talked to a couple of friends so I think it’s all taken care of.” Beth is back beside him, small hand holding onto his and it’s the only thing he needs right now, her touch is a reassurance.    
  
“I stopped in at the station and Rick told me. I’m really glad to hear that. Otherwise, me and Daryl might have had to take matters into our own hands, isn’t that right Daryl?” He winks and smiles and Daryl has to try and smile back even though it’s a little uncomfortable seeing as his smiles, the ones that feel right are usually directed at Beth. But he gives it a shot and it’s not too bad.   
  
“Thas’ right,” he says. Maggie pokes her head out the screen door and eyes them all.   
  
“Roast is ready, come on in and let’s eat.” Her bright smile looks forced and Daryl knows exactly how she’s feeling.    
  
“We better go on in. This was all her doing. Don’t want to make her mad.” Hershel chuckles and heads in. Daryl glances at Beth. That’s all? It doesn’t feel finished to him. Hershel may be okay with it but Daryl feels like he deserves to be questioned. At least that. She slides her arms around his waist and smiles up at him, her blue eyes wide.   
  
“See? It wasn’t nothing, my daddy doesn’t-”   
  
“Shoulda asked why, why I didn’ do more.” Daryl feels a tightening in his chest, one he’s familiar with. Every time he thinks about what he walked into that day at Beth’s apartment he feels it.   
  
“Stop blaming yourself, Daryl.” She steps away from him and he immediately misses her embrace, wants to reach for her and bring her back to the circle of his arms. She has so much faith in him, her daddy does too. All he needs to do is have a little faith in himself. He’s trying and he’s definitely doing better than he was a few years back. He knows he’s a good person. He knows he deserves good things and to be happy, but sometimes it’s hard to actually hang onto that.    
  
“Okay, Beth.” He reaches for her arm and brings her back like he wanted to. “Gonna have ta keep remindin’ me like ya said ya would.” Kissing the crown of her head he hugs her tight until she’s giggling against him.   
  
“I will, I promise.”   
  
_________________   
  
Dinner at the farm is like the dinners Daryl sees on TV and in the movies. Everyone sitting at a table talking about their day, passing endless amounts of food around and holding hands while they pray. Daryl never had that growing up. Even after he and Merle got out on their own they’d never had a typical sit-down dinner. Just fast food containers and bottles of beer and whiskey. Hanging out with Rick and Michonne he’s done the whole family dinner experience and he likes it. He likes this too, the praying part isn’t something he understands or feels the need to have in his life but it’s important to the Greene’s and to Beth, so it matters to him.   
  
She squeezes his hand after they finish praying and they share a small smile. He happens to glance over at Glenn and the poor guy looks nauseous. Maggie's piling stuff on her plate and he’s staring at the table with only a dinner roll in front of him.   
  
“This roast is delicious Maggie,” Hershel says. Oblivious to what’s coming, Hershel is enjoying his meal. Daryl hopes they’ll at least give him time to do that before they drop the bomb. But that’s not Maggie's plan. Daryl watches as she sets her utensils down and they clink against the ceramic plate.   
  
“Daddy, Glenn and I want to talk to you.” Maggie begins. Hershel raises his eyes to his daughter and Daryl can see the question there. But this is Maggie and she’s been giving him hell for years.   
  
“Oh? Well, let’s talk then.” Hershel wipes his mouth with his napkin and looks back and forth between Maggie and Glenn. Daryl feels Beth’s hand slide up and over his thigh. He’s trying to focus on the conversation but her hand under the table on his leg is a distraction.   
  
“Glenn and I are getting married. He asked me and-” Maggie holds out her left hand and there’s a ring there. A little gaudy in Daryl’s opinion. He wonders if that’s something Beth would like, a big diamond.    
  
“Married huh? Well I don’t remember giving my blessing but maybe it’s not something-” Hershel looks a little put out and Beth's attention is suddenly focused on her daddy. Daryl’s listening too, taking note of the way things are done in the Greene house. There may come a time when he needs to know these things. That thought makes him nervous and scared and he looks over at Beth and she’s so beautiful and she loves him and he feels likes a sappy teenage boy. Could he really ask her to marry him someday? And would she say yes?   
  
“I apologize, Hershel, sir. I, uh, it kind of just happened.” Glenn should have known the man is old fashioned. He’s got a whole bunch of sisters, he should know how it is with daddies and their daughters.   
  
“If my daughter is happy, I’m happy. I appreciate the apology, Glenn. I know you're a good man.” Maggie’s been sniffing the entire time and suddenly she’s bawling out loud. It’s uncomfortable but it doesn’t rip at Daryl’s heart the way Beth’s tears do.   
  
“And I’m pregnant! I’m sorry daddy. I woulda married Glenn anyway, I love him!” Beth hurries over to Maggie's side and wraps an arm around her and Daryl just smirks at Glenn. He’ll get no sympathy from Daryl, besides the guy must be made of some tough stuff, he’s marrying Maggie Greene after all.   
  
“Now I see why you made such a delicious dinner. This isn’t the way I’d hoped to find out my daughter is getting married and making me a grandfather, but I suppose not everything in life goes according to our plans does it?” For some reason, Hershel looks right at Daryl when he says those last words. Daryl sets the dinner roll he took a bite of back on his plate and takes a big drink of water. No, nothing seems to go according to the plans they make. The mood in the room feels kind of somber and it seems like they’re all waiting for Hershel to lead them. He takes a sip of what Daryl guess is sweet tea. The ice in the glass clinks softly as he sets it down, not unlike Maggie’s utensils against her plate. Daryl catches Beth’s eye across the table and hopes the slight nod he gives her is enough to let her know he wants her back beside him. Maggie moved her chair so she’s right up beside Glenn and they both look like two children who are being reprimanded.    
  
______________   
  
Beth slips back into her chair beside Daryl and immediately his hand is in her lap reaching for hers. The look he’d given her hadn’t escaped her notice. She’d comforted Maggie but now she wants to be right here with him. She told him it’s okay, and it is. It takes a little longer for Daryl to accept these kinds of things, things where he isn’t the bad guy, where he doesn’t mess up and ruin something. His grip tightens around her hand and she squeezes back.    
  
“Well,” Hershel starts, “regardless of how I found all of this out, I think it’s a cause for celebration. And the Fourth of July is as good a day as any. Otis brought over some fireworks today and it reminded me of how much you loved them Bethy.” His smile is melancholy. Beth feels her heart skip a beat. “When you were really little you’d sit in your mama’s lap and yell, ‘blow it up daddy, blow it up!’” She can remember that! Sitting on a blanket out by the pond as darkness fell. Fireflies flitted through the reeds and the cattails. Everyone cheered and clapped as Hershel and Otis let off firework after firework. The fourth of July was always a celebration in their house. Her mama had loved the holiday and they’d have a huge party with a picnic, barbecue and fireworks display. Beth had loved the fireworks. Hershel went all out for his wife and all their family and friends. After Annette died he stopped celebrating it. There were no more parties, no fireworks, he even refused to let his daughters come out and cook him a meal on that day. So this was something.   
  
“Daddy?” It’s hard to speak, the lump in her throat hurts and she's afraid that any second now the tears are gonna come and make it impossible to talk. “Are you sure?” It painful because after all this time it seems like her daddy is finally giving himself closure. He’s letting go and while there’s nothing wrong with that it’s a milestone that hurts. It’s been four years. Maybe it’s finally time.   
  
“We have things to celebrate and people who have come into our lives that we should be thankful for. And this was your mama’s favorite holiday, she’d want it that way I think.” Beth looks across the table where Maggie is softly crying, her head leaning against Glenn’s shoulder. Then she leans in and kisses Daryl’s cheek as she stands up to approach her daddy. Wrapping her arms around him she buries her face in his shoulder and he smells like home, like all the memories of being his little girl.   
  
“And a wedding, we’ve got a wedding to plan right?” Beth smiles at Maggie.

 

“Oh no, we um we can just do the courthouse. I feel bad enough already with how everything went down. I don’t wanna-” Glenn says, wringing his hands, his face bright red. Before Beth can even say a word, Hershel smacks his hand on the table.

 

“No way is my daughter getting married in a courthouse! We’ll have a wedding here. Don’t you girls remember all those make-believe weddings you put on in the barn? I do believe all of Maggie's barbies were hitched right here on the Greene farm. And Bethy you remember that teddy bear wedding you had your momma making all kinds of formal wear for those bears of yours? Any girl of mine gets married it’s gonna be right here on this farm and that’s that!” Picking up his napkin he wiped his mouth and smiled at Maggie. “I know I smelled a peach cobbler cooking in the kitchen earlier. How about we try it out?” Beth and Maggie both jump up and race to the kitchen still a little shell-shocked by everything that’s just happened. 

_______________

 

Daryl is stretched out on the couch with Beth. Her head is on his chest and he can feel her even breaths and knows she’s asleep. In the end, the whole thing had been harder on her than it was on him. Which he still cannot grasp and honestly he’s not going to try all that hard to figure it out. Beth talked about her momma on the drive home and how Hershel had refused to celebrate the Fourth of July since she’d died. So this was a pretty big deal. She’d confessed to him that she felt like her daddy was letting her momma go and it made her feel sad but also guilty. He could kind of relate. There are so many feelings that go along with grief when someone dies. Even when the someone was a monster. He’d hugged her against him then.

 

“I know it’s part of healing, I know that..” she’d whispered.

 

“Maybe he ain’t lettin’ go, but lettin’ yer momma back in, in a different way.” He hadn’t expected what’d he’d said to make her cry but she had. Left a big wet spot on his t-shirt.

 

“That’s a beautiful way to think of it Daryl.” He’d chuckled as she blubbered all over him and he’d had to change his short when they got home.

 

Now he’s thinking as he holds her in his arms on the couch, the sun starting to set, the sky outside the windows changing colors. Maggie and Glenn set a date for late September. Glenn had pulled him aside and looked at him with fear in his eyes and begged Daryl to be his best man. With only five sisters and a few college friends who wouldn’t understand any of this, he needs someone to be his right-hand man. Daryl begrudgingly accepted because he knew it would make Beth happy. He has no problem helping the guy out, but a monkey suit?! This has got to be another one of those things you do when you're in a relationship. He’s beginning to realize that relationships involve family and friends and that takes on a whole new meaning.

 

Beth sighs and raises her head to look up at him.

 

“Damn girl ya drooled all over this shirt!” Daryls teases. There’s a little wet spot on his chest and Beth has her hand over her mouth and she’s blushing.

 

“I’m sorry Dary,” she croaks, “I was sleeping so hard!” Wiping the corner of her mouth she stretches against him, arching her back and rubbing up against him deliciously and he remembers what he’d told himself before dinner when he got Beth home he was gonna show her just how much she means to him. He also kind of feels like he owes her. After this morning and the epic blowjob she gave him. Thinking about that and the way she’s stretching in his arms has him hard in seconds.

 

“Time for bed girl.” He lifts her as he sits up.

 

“I don’t know if I can sleep now. That power nap was amazing!”

 

“Ain’t said nothin’ ‘bout sleep,” he says standing and taking her hand.

 

“Oh?” He loves to make her blush and that’s two times in the last 5 minutes. 

 

“Uh huh.” They make their way into the bedroom. Coming up behind him she slides her hands up under his t-shirt. “This is all ‘bout you now, com’ere.” He yanks his shirt the rest of the way off and reaches for her shirt pulling it over her head and loving the fact that she isn’t wearing a bra. He lets his fingers skim her hair searching for the band that’s keeping it up. He lets it lose and runs his fingers through it. Then kneeling in front of her he pops the buttons on her shorts. He starts to slide them down and notices the tiny lace patines she’s wearing. They match her shirt. Leaving them on he takes her shorts the rest of the way off.

 

“Daryl? What about my panties?” She thinks she’s sly. She knows exactly where his mind is. She rakes her fingers through his hair scratching lightly at his scalp and it feels heavenly but it's her turn. Leaning forward he kisses her cute little belly button as he slides his hands up her thighs. 

 

“Back up baby…” His bed is the perfect height for what he has in mind and when she lays back he lifts each of her legs up over his shoulders. She moans in anticipation and it’s such a turn on. He loves the noises she makes when he’s taking pleasure in her body. Pressing kisses along her inner thigh, he runs a hand up her rib cage and cups her breast. She’s small enough that he can pay attention to these too. He rolls a hard nipple between his thumb and finger. Her breathing quickens and she squirms underneath him. Lace tickles his cheek and he presses his mouth against her panty clad pussy breathing hot breath against the material.

 

“Daryl, that’s…” He also loves how he can render her speechless. Her hands slide into his hair and tug him closer to where she wants him. There’s a wet spot on the crotch of her panties, not unlike the one she left on his t-shirts.

 

“Think I can make you come with your panties on baby?” Her response is a soft whine and her heels digging into his shoulder blades. He leans in and licks the lace is a long swipe putting pressure right where he knows her clit is. Her hands have slipped from his hair down onto the bed. He applies pressure with the fault of his tongue slipping his hands under her ass as he does so and she bucks up into that pressure. Her clit is so swollen now, he can feel it through the fabric of her panties and he focuses all his attention there.

 

“Let me just…” she reaches down and he moves her hand away.

 

“Uh-uh.” Using his mouth he applies suction right over her clit and shakes his head and when she arches against him he doesn’t back off until she’s shaking and saying his name over and over. Easing her back down on the bed he backs off a little looking down at his handy work. He can see pink through the blue lace and he stands up and yanks his pants down stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side. For one heart-stopping second, he thinks all the condoms are in the bathroom, but Beth slides a hand down he tummy and hands him a little square.

 

“Fuck Beth…” he breathes in appreciation. Rolling it over his hard cock he eases her legs gently apart. Moving the soaked crotch of her panties aside he sinks into her groaning at how good it feels to be inside her. He’s got a perfect view as he pumps in and out of her. She flushed and her nipples are hard under her own hands. Reaching under her he slides her back so he can climb up on the bed with her, feel her under him and he comes with a shudder that takes both of their breath away. Easing himself down beside her he pulls her close trying to catch his breath. To his surprise, she reaches down and takes care of the condom and his cock jerks in reaction to that. This apparently is a turn on too. He chuckles a little.

 

“I love you, Daryl.. that was, it was hot! I never..” she takes a deep breath. “I never thought it could be like this, any of this.” Post orgasmic declarations.

 

“Me either girl, but I wan’ it ta last forever.” Brushing back the hair from her face he leans in and kisses her. And then settles in to cuddle, another thing he fucking loves but won’t ever admit too, well at least not to Merle.

_______________

 

“Hey Beth, you like big ole diamonds like Maggie had on today?”

 

“Daryl? Where did that come from?” She's still breathless, her body buzzing with the after-effects of her orgasm. ANd she’s thought for sure he’s fallen asleep. 

 

“I’unno, jus’ wondered why diamonds was such a big deal.” He’s tracing circles on her stomach and if he keeps it up she’s never gonna come down from the high.

 

“Some girls need that I guess. Why? You gonna gimme a diamond, Daryl?” The thought finally registers in her foggy brain, what he might be asking and she lays her hand over his. “I don’t need diamonds to make me feel loved. All I need is you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl’s been thinking… :) I hope you enjoyed this one!! Writing Glenn makes me miss him and with season 8 coming next Sunday it’s bittersweet. But that’s the best thing about fanfiction. Our faves live on for as long as we want them too!! Again, I appreciate every single one of you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a monster chapter gets split in two? You all get an update even before the last chapter has hardly had time to settle in! I have big plans and I want to get this story to it’s HEA… or something close anyway. All I have to say is do not mess with Daryl’s girl.

They spend the next couple of weeks working and planning for the Fourth of July party. Beth stays most nights (and days) at Daryl’s cabin, but on the rare occasion that she does go back to her apartment Daryl goes too. There’s no way he’d let her go alone. But being there isn’t the same. There was a time when she was so proud of her little place. It's not the home she made for herself anymore. The pride she used to take in the brightly decorated rooms is gone. She doesn't feel safe there and the only place she really feels at peace is the cabin. And that has a lot to do with Daryl. He takes her on the bike and they leave everything behind and it feels like flying. He wears his wings because she loves them and knows he loves them too. He’s shown her a couple of places on that map, places that he found that he holds close are now her places too. Her guitar sits in the corner of the living room and she plucks out little tunes, sings for him and he tells her more than once he doesn’t think life could get any better than this.   
  
The weekend of the fourth rolls around and Beth’s been up since 6 am baking. It was what her momma always did and now she’s gonna do it. She made breakfast for Daryl too and he comes in with his bed head and sleepy eyes and kisses the flour on her nose and the chocolate streaked across her cheek. She feels his gaze on her body that is currently clad in one of his t-shirts. It’s her favorite thing, waking up in the morning and grabbing the shirt he wore the day before and wrapping herself up in the smell of him. But even better is having Daryl himself wrapped around her.   
  
“Whatcha makin’?” He’s moved behind her, chin resting on her shoulder, strong arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
“Brownies with chocolate chips, blueberry muffins, and lemon bars.” She holds a small yellow square dusted with powdered sugar up to him and he eats it in one bite. “These were my momma’s specialty. I don’t know if I got them right, but I am hoping my dad likes them,” she says.   
  
“Never had a lemon bar, but this tastes pretty damn good ta me. Think yer daddy’s gonna like ‘em jus’ fine Beth.” His kisses on her neck and distracting. But she doesn’t mind. 

  
“I made you eggs too. And coffee.” She gestures to the pan on the stove and smiles at him as he moves over to the stove and lifts the lid.   
  
“Um, I appreciate ya cooking for me baby, but what the hell is all this green sh-, I mean stuff?” Glaring at the eggs in the pan, Daryl looks serious offended. Beth bites her tongue so she doesn’t laugh and just sighs.   
  
“Spinach. It’s good for you.” Beth says as she tucks her muffins into a cloth lined basket. She glances over at Daryl as he tentatively samples the eggs. She’d added parmesan cheese and pepper hoping to appease his taste buds. Apparently, it worked because he’s spooning the fluffy green eggs into his mouth.   
  
“Damn these are good!” Grabbing a plate he looks over at her. “Gonna have some?” The spoon hovering above the pan as he waits for her answer.   
  
“I already ate, go ahead.” And he does, dumping the entire pan on his plate. Beth giggles happy that he likes them.   
  
“What?” he says innocently, “ya wore me out last night girl!” He growls knowing what that does to her, a small smirk quirking up the corners of his mouth. The reminder of last night sends a sweet ache right to her core. They’d both had the day off and after shopping for the party they’d made lunch and had gone for a ride. They’d stopped at a nature center but Daryl had veered off the intended trails and taken her to a waterfall he’d found. It wasn’t as secluded as the other places he’d shown her so far. So they’d behaved themselves and kept all articles of clothing on. But he’d pushed her back into the trees and kissed her until she couldn’t breathe. She’d slid her hand up inside his shirt and tugged at his belt whispering how badly she wanted him to pick her up and fuck her against the tree and he’d groaned in frustration. Voices from somewhere out on the trail reminded them that they weren’t as alone here as it seemed. They’d made their way back up to the bike and Beth and teased him relentlessly on the ride home. She had been in the perfect position to slide her hands down over his thighs and cup his hard cock through his jeans. Not to mention the fact that her body was plastered up against his. She’d tried once to unbutton said jeans and get her hands inside them, but he’d swerved to the side of the road. And once he got his breathing under control, begged her to stop, promising all kinds of pleasure once they got home. She’d pouted and squirmed around behind him complaining,   
  
“Daryl this seat vibrates! Do you know what that’s doing to me?” At first, it had been okay, she’d barely noticed it, but after their make-out session in the trees, it became harder and harder to ignore. He'd been intrigued by that and purposely revved the engine whenever he got the chance. Needless to say, they were both in a state when they finally got home. And she hadn’t let him forget what he’d promised her and he made her tell him in great detail what that bike vibrating between her legs felt like. Falling asleep after sex with Daryl was another thing that she refused to take for granted. Wrapped up in him is her favorite place to be. And it’s always going to be.   
  
_______________________   
  
Standing in his kitchen, watching him eat his breakfast-  and she’s still smiling at him.   
  
“Still smilin’ at me.” It’s not really a question, just an observation. Leaning on one elbow he’s finishing his eggs and drinking his coffee. He’s always looking at her and marveling at the fact that she exists at all in his world. But it’s okay that she’s here, she wants it as much as he does and they both deserve it.    
  
“You make me happy Daryl.” It’s soft, her tone and there’s a certain way she says things that are important to her. That’s the way she talks to him like her words are sacred. It does things to him. Most of all it makes him feel blessed. Even though he isn’t quite sure what it means to be blessed. He only knows that Beth makes him feel something bigger than himself.

  
“Ya ‘bout done there?” he asks as he rinses his plate and sticks it in the dishwasher.   
  
“Yep. I have to wrap everything up and-” she dissolves into giggles as he pulls her back against him again and kisses her neck. “Daryl, what are you doing?” Teasing him with her voice is something else she can do.   
  
“Just wanna show ya how happy ya make me,” he whispers huskily against the back of her neck. He can feel her breath catch and she tips her head back onto his shoulder.   
  
“Yeah? I want that too, just let me- Jesus Daryl.” Breathy and tremorous, she squirms in his arms. His hands have found their way underneath her t-shirt and he relishes in the softness of the underside of her breasts. They’re so responsive to his touch. Her nipples harden when he covers them with his hands, pinching the stiff peaks between his fingers. Turning her head she whispers against his jaw,   
  
“Not gonna let me finish are you?” she hisses.   
  
“Nope.” Twisting in his arms she grabs the hem of her t-shirt and pulls it over her head. And she’s standing there naked. Perfect. His girl.   
  
“Baby yer beautiful.” He needs to touch her, be closer to her. He’s only wearing shorts. There’s no discomfort in going without his shirt in front of her anymore. He doesn't feel the need to keep his scars covered. She’s accepted him for who is from the very beginning. He’s been on that road to acceptance for a while now and she’s made it even easier for the most part. That is when he isn’t questioning why someone like her could ever love someone like him. He’s a sadist when it comes to accepting that he deserves good things. Right now though she’s naked in front of him and he wants her. Pressing his already hard body up against hers he wraps a hand in her hair and leans down capturing her mouth in a kiss. She shivers as his hand lightly skims over her ribcage and hipbone and between her legs. Suddenly there’s a pounding on the door and loud laughter. Daryl pulls Beth behind him as his brother comes sauntering into the kitchen followed by Carol.    
  
“Hey, baby brother where ya- oh shit!” Beth is completely hidden by his body, but it’s obvious she’s not dressed. And luckily the island is between him and his surprise visitors because his shorts don’t hide what he’s feeling right now. Merle stops and stares. Carol looks horrified.   
  
“Merle! What the fuck? Ain’t ever heard of knockin’? Get out! Now!” He hasn’t moved and he obviously isn’t going anywhere until Merle and Carol leave. He can feel Beth shaking behind him and if she’s upset he’s gonna beat Merle’s ass. Merle who is still standing there smirking.   
  
“I’m so sorry Daryl!” Carol smacks Merle on the arm. “Let’s go, give them some privacy.” She pushes harder and Merle almost falls over.   
  
“A’right, I’m going woman! My baby brother havin’ sex in the kitchen, can’t a brother take a minute ta be proud!” Merle continues to talk shit all the way out the front door. Once they’re gone Daryl turns and wraps his arms around Beth.   
  
“ ‘M sorry ‘bout that Beth, don’ worry they didn’t see nothin’... yer laughing?” And she is, cracking up, her hand covering her mouth. Daryl feels a smile start to form on his lips. It was kind of funny. Especially the look on Carol’s face. Beth leans into him resting her head on his chest.    
  
“Can you imagine if they had come just five minutes later?” She’s still giggling as she leans down reaches for the t-shirt she dropped on the floor near his feet.   
  
“Ain’t that funny. Ya wouldn’t a been laughin’ if they caught you all spread out on that island with my head between yer-” The laughter dies out and Daryl hears her suck in a breath and he isn’t quite sure who’s torturing who as she looks up at him with her big blue eyes. With her lower lip caught between her teeth, she drops her gaze and looks at where his cock is poking at his boxers. Again.   
  
“Daryl… you were gonna?” He’s pretty sure he just won.    
_________________________   
  
The farm is ready for guests right on time. Merle and Carol followed Daryl and Beth out after they composed themselves and got dressed. With everyone helping with preparations it hardly took any time at all. Every time Beth made eye contact with Merle or Carol she could feel herself blushing and it had nothing to do with what they walked in on, but what Daryl had told her, what he said they’d almost walked in on. She can’t get that vision out of her head. The ride out to the farm had been interesting too. Feeling like he had meant to tease and torment her with his comment in the kitchen, she’d chose her tight little cutoffs, a white tank top, and her cowboy boots instead of the pretty sundress she’d initially picked out. She topped it all off with a red ribbon in her ponytail. Tied in a bow. And when she got in his truck she slid all the way over to the middle of the bench seat like she usually did, but today she made sure she's pressed up against him as close as she could get. He’d flicked her bow and when she questioned it he’d shook his head and said, ‘ ‘S cute.’ Then pulled her ponytail.   
  
Now she’s putting the last of the food on the tables Daryl and Merle set up in the shade as guests begin to arrive. Daryl joins her at the table and she can’t help admiring the white sleeveless t-shirt he chose to wear. Most of his shirts are sleeveless and she should be used to it by now. But the man does things to her! His arms, for one thing, they’re tanned from being in the sun and toned from all the hard work he does and she thinks of all the things those arms do for her. He wraps them around her to make her feel safe and holds her against him with them when he’s fucking her into an oblivion. Fanning her face, she needs to get off that train of thought right now. Georgia summers are relentless. Dirty thoughts about Daryl Dixon's arms are gonna give her a heat stroke.   
  
“Looks good, “ Daryl mumbles as he bumps up against her.   
  
“So do you!” She giggles and when he glares at her she slips her hand into his. She watches him scan the people that are showing up. There are quite a few. It’s been four years since the last Greene Family Fourth of July party, some people are curious, others enjoyed past parties and are glad to see Hershel going all out again. These people are his friends and most of them know how he struggles with the loss of his wife.   
  
“Ya know all these people?” he asks as guests walk by the table waving or calling out a hello.   
  
“Some. Most are my daddy’s friends from church,” Beth says smiling and waving at an elderly couple that waved at her. She doesn't really know most of them personally and she’s pretty sure they don’t know her but she resembles her momma and they knew and loved Annette. “They look at me and see my momma,” she says softly and he slips an arm around her waist.   
  
“How come ya don’ go ta church?” The question makes her a little uncomfortable but it isn’t because Daryl asked it, it’s one she still struggles with herself sometimes, even though she feels like she made peace with that part of her life. Wishing things were different won’t bring back the faith she had in her religion when she was a little girl.   
  
“When I was little I went all the time and I loved it. I sang in the choir and carried my little bible to Sunday school. I didn’t know any different. Then when I went away to college I found a church and started going there. I saw another side to everything I’d been taught. I still have faith, but I’m not gonna have blind faith anymore. Our little church here, it’s all about that. No questions, just believe and God will take care of the rest. My dad wasn’t happy about it but he finally accepted it and realized that everybody has to find their own way. We just don’t talk about it anymore.” Beth finds that she also no longer feels the huge amount of guilt that she used to for letting that part of her life go. Her beliefs are still strong. She just chooses to honor them in other ways besides Sundays on a church pew.   
  
“Do you believe in God Daryl?” Now it’s his turn to fidget uncomfortably for a minute. But he’ll answer her. She knows that now. Anything she asks, he tells her. Even the hard stuff.   
  
“I dunno. Wasn’ raised with any a that. Never felt a need ta have it in my life.” She watches his face as he struggles with something internally. “That a problem?” It’s discomfort that crosses his as he asks her this.   
  
“No Daryl. You’ve loved me for who I am and that’s how I love you.” The last thing she wants is for him to feel like she’d judge him for his beliefs. She won’t.   
  
“ ‘S nice, holding hands and praying. Don’ know if ‘m all that good at it, but it feels good, feels like family.” He squeezes her hand and she leans into him so thankful that he’s found his way into her life.    
  
“Oh my lord chile!! You look like yer momma!” A very tiny woman in a bright pink dress, her soft brown face lined with wrinkles, comes around the table and envelops Beth in a man-sized hug. Beth feels everything in her break open as she wraps her arms around this woman.    
  
“Oh, Etta! I didn't know you were coming, I-” Etta Eubanks was one of her momma's dearest friends. She was a midwife and had been with Annette through her entire pregnancy and delivery with Beth. And then because they’d become so close, she spent more time on the farm then she did at home with her ‘cranky ole ball and chain’. Etta couldn’t have children of her own so she loved other people’s babies and brought them into the world. She was there through Annette’s battle with cancer, helping out wherever she could. Everyone said she had second sight. Some folks shunned her for that. But she had been a gift to the Greene family. Beth hadn’t given her a thought in years and that hurt. Hugging her tighter she whispered into her ear. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Stepping back Etta eyes Daryl while Beth wipes her face.   
  
“And who is this fine gentleman right here? Did you up and get married, Beth Greene?” Her smile is huge and her eyes are flashing mischievously and Daryl’s ears are as red as the bow in her hair. Laughing Beth takes Daryl’s hand.   
  
“Etta this is my boyfriend Daryl, Daryl this is Etta she was one of my mommas best friends.”   
  
“Sister’s, we was sister’s, that’s what we was. Still is. Nice to meet you, Mr. Daryl..” Etta asks innocently enough but Beth sees him tense up slightly.   
  
“Dixon ma'am. Daryl Dixon.” He is holding her tiny hand in his and she raises her other hand to her mouth. Beth feels her heart drop.   
  
“Oh Daryl, I knew yer momma too. Remember you, a scrappy little guy with a dirty face and brui-” She catches herself and reaches up suddenly and pulls Daryl down into a hug. “I ain’t gonna give you no pity. Yer momma was a fine woman, just got caught up in a bad situation. But you look like you took them walking feet that God gave ya and found yerself a second chance. Bless you, chile.” All this is spoken softly and it’s only for Daryl and Beth and even though he looks like he’s seen a ghost, Beth can see in his eyes that what Etta said to him made an impact. Etta gets whisked away by Hershel to sample Maggie's peach cobbler and Beth stands next to Daryl.   
  
“I had no idea she-” Beth starts hoping to at least apologize for any discomfort he felt, but he surprises her.   
  
“She knew my momma, knew my piece a shit dad too and she still hugged me.” Wonder. That’s the expression on his face now. Beth laughs out loud and wraps her arms around him.    
  
“It’s these sleeveless shirts baby, women can’t help but touch!” she teases gently, but then she cups his cheek in her hand and looks him in the eye. Those dark blue eyes that are always so serious. “You’re a good man Daryl, don't you see?” Pushing herself up on the toes of her dusty cowboy boots she kisses him.   
  
____________________   
  
The party is in full swing. Rick and Merle took on the task of barbecuing burgers, hot dogs, and chicken. A group of older men gathered on the porch with guitars, fiddles, and banjos and they’re having a jam session. Carl and Michonne are playing a heated game of horseshoes. And there are kids running all over the place armed with water balloons Glenn is filling up. Daryl feels one smack him in the back. He turns to yell at the offender, but it’s a tiny little blonde girl with pigtails and scuffed knees. He glares at her and she sticks her tongue out at him and runs away. He has to admit the cold water feels good running down his back. He joins Beth where she is standing with another group of ladies, most likely from the church and she introduces him again and he doesn't think he’ll ever get tired of hearing her call him her boyfriend. The ladies smile and pat him on the arm and head over to where Hershel is relaxing in a lawn chair. Daryl has a pretty good idea that some of these women are more interested in the host of the party than the party itself. A shrill whistle catches his attention and he watches as Merle and Rick come walking up to them.   
  
“Beth it’s a really nice party. Just like the old days.” Rick says taking a drink of his beer. He holds a bottle out to Daryl who gladly accepts the cold beverage. Beth told him her daddy was going to allow alcohol, but he had steered clear of it out of respect for the older man. But the hot sun and hundreds of introductions he’s endured make him give up his resolve and he takes a long pull on the beer.   
  
“It is turning out really nice, isn’t it? My daddy is pretty popular with the single ladies.” She giggles a little but Daryl senses a tiny bit of sadness in the tone of her voice. He slips an arm around her waist and growls at her when she swipes his beer and takes a drink.   
  
“Hey baby brother, got a wager her with officer- I mean Rick. You and me against him and Glenn in a friendly game a horseshoes.” Merle is waggling his eyebrows outrageously and Daryl shakes his head.   
  
“What kinda wager?”    
  
“Gonna go easy on ‘em, Ten bucks a game,” Merle says.   
  
“Merle ya suck at horseshoes! I’m gonna half ta carry yer ass.” Daryl winks at Rick.   
  
“Ain’t ya know what a game face is? Com’on brother we got this!” Shaking his head he wanders off towards the horseshoe pit.   
  
“I gotta handle this. Ya gonna be okay without me girl?” More like can he manage without her? She slides her arms around his neck. Her skin is pinking up and her forehead is shiny with a thin sheen of perspiration.    
  
“Go, have fun. I’m gonna help Maggie bring out more ice.” Leaning in she kisses him. On the lips. In front of everyone, well anyone who might be watching. He’s uncomfortable with PDA, but her kissing him right out here in the middle of the party makes him feel things he can’t name.    
  
~   
  
An hour later Daryl and Rick walk away the winners. They’d flipped a coin to see who partnered up and Merle hadn’t been happy but it had been close. Turns out Glenn is pretty good at horseshoes too. Leaving the losers to try and swindle a couple of teenagers out of another ten bucks and Rick to check on Judith, Daryl heads out to his truck. He’s got a pint of whiskey in his glove box and a couple of shots will make the rest of the evening go by smooth. He’s hoping. Although it’s been a pretty good day. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he slams the door to his truck and he’s heading back when he hears a voice, a very familiar voice from around the side of the barn. Feeling his heartbeat quicken he rounds the wooden structure and sees Beth in a heated discussion with a guy he’s never seen before.   
  
“What’s going on?” Daryl’s voice turns both of their heads. He reads what he thinks is relief on Beth’s face, the guy standing with her looks like he’s had too much to drink. And he’s reaching out towards Beth with a hand that shouldn’t be anywhere near her.   
  
“Who’er you?” He’s smaller than Daryl and he’s trying to look tough. Poor fucker isn’t doing a very good job of it.    
  
“Jimmy this is my boyfri-” Beth starts but Jimmy interrupts. Daryl connects that name to what she told him all those weeks ago in her apartment. Beth had let him.. He’d used her and treated her like trash. Daryl clenches his fists and tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down before he pounds this punk into the ground.   
  
“Boyfriend? Well, boyfriend, Beth and I were just reminiscing, yeah, I was her boyfriend back in high school. We had some good times didn’t we Beth. I was her first boyfriend, first kiss, first fu-” Daryl slams the guy into the side of the barn before he can even finish his drunken trip down memory lane.   
  
“Don’t ya talk ‘bout her, don’t say nothin’, don’t…” Jimmy tries swinging at Daryl but in his inebriated state, it’s a joke. Daryl’s hands are shaking and he’s afraid of what he could do, wants to do to this piece of shit.   
  
“Who the fuck ‘er you?” Jimmy slurs again. Daryl feels Beth’s hands on his arms and he thinks she’s saying something but he can’t focus on anything except his blood pounding in his ears.   
  
“I’m the guy who looked at her an saw her worth, so fuck you!” No longer able to control it, he slams his fist into Jimmy's face, he felt the bone give way and warmth from the blood. Then he’s backing away, appalled at what he’s done out of anger. He knew that no matter how hard he tried there was probably always going to be a little bit of his father in him.   
  
Jimmy scoots along the wall of the barn. The only thing holding him up is that wooden wall. He swipes at the blood pouring out of his nose.   
  
“You fucking her? Ha! She wasn’t all that, musta learned a thing or two..” And the fucking loser just keeps on going.   
  
“James!” Hershel isn’t yelling but his tone conveys a sense of control that Daryl doesn’t have. He steps back and lets Beth’s daddy take over. He doesn’t hear the exchange though. His flight or fight mode has kicked in and since the fight in him is gone...   
  
“Daryl you didn’t have to-” Beth starts.   
  
“Didn’? He said the things he was sayin’, ‘bout you!” Daryl’s voice is ragged and edged with a certain kind of desperation.   
  
“It doesn’t matter Daryl.” She’s calm, looking up at him, her blue eyes filled with worry. For him.   
  
“Does matter.” It’s her and it matters.   
  
“But you didn’t have to hurt-” From there he stops listening. He hurt Jimmy. Probably busted his nose, made him bleed and he isn’t sure he would have been able to stop if Hershel hadn’t shown up. He would’ve kept hitting the guy until he shut him up for good. Because no one would ever talk about her like that. Not in front of him. Doesn’t she understand that? Is she upset that he hurt Jimmy? The asshole deserved it! Didn’t he? Daryl glances over at where Hershel stands with Jimmy whose face is a bloody mess. And Daryl has a flashback of Merle looking similar after their dad had unleashed his rage on him. He feels the contents of his stomach roll.    
  
What has he done?   
  
Beth’s hand is on his arm and he jerks away from her like he’s been burned or like he’ll burn her. Backing away from her he can hear himself mumbling something as he does the only thing he knows how to do. But that’s not completely true anymore. He’s learned, is learning. And he’s changed. This isn’t the only way. But he’s stuck and so resorts to old habits and runs.   
  
Once he’s in his truck he doesn’t look out the window or in the rearview mirror, he doesn’t want to see her as he drives away. Jimmy was wrong, but he was wrong too. He didn’t have to beat the guy up. He’ll go home- cool off. Jerking the steering wheel to the right he pulls over on the gravel shoulder and pulls out his phone. Tapping on the screen he holds the phone to his ear. It rings once, twice.   
  
“Daryl?” No anger, not even close. In fact, he can hear something entirely different, concern.   
  
“I ain’t, I ain’t running away. I jus’ need ta breath. ‘M sorry Beth. ‘M going to the cabin. Watch yer fireworks okay? Then come home ta me girl.” He expects an argument, yelling, something besides the quiet at the other end of the line with only her breathing. And then a small sigh.   
  
“Okay, Daryl.” She’s a saint. She’s not real. And he’s allowed in her orbit.   
  
_______________   
  
Beth stays through the fireworks. She doesn’t offer any in-depth reasons why Daryl is suddenly gone. Her daddy knows or surmised from what went on out by the barn. Jimmy was completely belligerent to her daddy too. After he’d had Jimmy removed from the party, Beth followed him up to the house. She’d begun to explain what had happened but Hershel had wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  
“I’ve got a pretty good idea what was going on Bethy and I understand why Daryl left too. Sometimes the choices we make in the heat of the moment aren’t the best, but Daryl’s heart was in the right place. It was with you.” Then he’d kissed her on the forehead and handed her a colorful bundle of explosives to carry out to the pond.   
  
~   
  
Maggie and Glenn give her a ride home after the fireworks. Her head hurts and honestly, all she's wanted to do since Daryl left was follow him home. She’s here now though. She says her goodbyes promising to tell Daryl they both hope he feels better soon, that’s what she’d told Maggie when she’d asked where Daryl was, that he wasn’t feeling good.   
The cabin is dark except for the blue flicker of the tv through the window. And that’s odd because Daryl rarely ever watches tv. Neither of them watches unless it’s a movie or something. Reaching for the door handle and feeling the cool metal she pushes it open. She isn’t angry or upset. Not at Daryl. She never was. She’s sad. Because even though he called and said he wasn’t running away, he was. And maybe there will be times when he has to. She can accept that. It just hurts her heart. Stepping through the door she lets her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. Daryl's sprawled out on the couch eyes closed. His arms are wrapped around one of the pillows from their bed. There’s a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table but it’s barely been touched. She feels a rush of emotions and she wants to kick off her shoes and curl up against him. But she isn’t sure that’s what he wants or needs right now so she settles for perching on the edge of the couch near his feet. He must have felt her when she sat down. She’s surprised he didn’t hear her even before she got through the door.    
  
“Hey,” she whispers. He smiles a little and pushes himself up on the couch. “You had the tv on?”   
  
“Was too quiet,” he says rubbing his face. “How was fireworks?” He’s trying to make small talk. Avoid the elephant in the room.   
  
“Not any good without you there. My daddy must’ve seen my heart wasn’t in it cause he let me help light them off.” That had been fun, but it didn’t make up for everything else.   
  
“I missed ya blowin’ shit up?” Now there’s a little twinkle in his eye. For some reason it makes her cry. Silent tears that roll down her cheeks. His face falls, she can see it through watery vision.   
  
“I’m sorry Beth, I’m sorry, I-” His voice is husky as he moves over so they're sitting side by side.   
  
“I’m not upset, you don’t gotta apologize. Jimmy was a complete ass, I get that. But you were kinda running away and-” Daryl starts to say something but she shushes him with a finger to his lips.    
  
“Maybe you needed to. Maybe sometimes running away isn’t a bad thing. You just need a break and I will always accept that Daryl.” Scooting even closer she slides her hand into his. “If you need to go you should be able to go.” He brushes away her tears with a rough finger. “But I hope that sometimes you can run to me too.” She has no idea if she’s making any sense. But he’s listening. So. “I wanna be your safe place, Daryl, cause you’re mine.”   
  
_______________   
  
Whatever he thinks he deserves from her, it’s certainly not what he’s getting right now. Sure Jimmy was a dick. What he did to her in high school was unforgivable in Daryl’s opinion and the way he’d talked about it, like it was nothing, like it was some big game pushed Daryl right over the edge. But Beth had every right to be upset with him, or disappointed, or angry or anything besides this.   
  
He’s her safe place? Fuck. He doesn't have the words. Or at least he doesn’t think he does. He can’t even look up at her. Blowing out a breath he bites his lip and clears his throat.   
  
“ ‘S jus when I get like that, I run. Ain't never had anyone ta run too. Don’t know how to do that,” he mumbles. Looking down at their hands, he traces the faint blue lines that her veins make underneath her pale skin. He’s avoiding her eyes because once again he’s out of his element.    
  
“Oh.” That just makes him feel even worse. Ever since he met Beth things have been changing. The whole relationship thing, the whole falling in love thing, talking and working things out and god if he didn’t have to run away if she could be his safe place… Maybe this right here is how you do it.   
  
“ 'M ashamed, shouldn’a beat that guy up. Shoulda just took you an left. Then yer daddy came and I felt like I fucked everything up.”   
  
“You know what Jimmy did to me, I told you and the way he was talking, Daryl you did right by me. Even my daddy knew that. You were protecting me, he deserves a broken nose. You shoulda heard him talking to my daddy!”   
  
“Yeah?” Daryl looks over at her and she has a huge smile on her face. It softens when she looks back at him.   
  
“I can’t tell you how to feel about what you did to him, but I can tell you how it made me feel. I felt loved. It was like someone walked up to the young girl I was back in the hallway at school and put their arm around me and I wasn’t alone in it.” Daryl feels himself blushing and he even feels the corner of his mouth curling up.   
  
“You turned my world upside down,” he whispers, pulling her close and breathing in the scent of her. “Even if I run, ‘m always gonna come back ta you girl.” His voice is husky with emotion and he can feel her sigh against his chest. This is home. Right here loving her and being loved back.   
  
“And I’m always gonna be here,” Beth whispers back. She nuzzles into his neck and he feels soft little puffs of breath against his skin.   
  
“Don’t need that apartment no more, ain’t using it. Next week how ‘bout we go pack it all up and bring it home?” He knew she’d start in with those happy tears when he asked her this. “I’ma take that as a yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe he just asked her to move in and I think she said yes! So if this next chapter cooperates and sticks to the plan, there will just be one more after it and I can mark this baby complete! I appreciate everyone who is reading and reviewing and when I see my story as someone’s favorite I feel so damn proud! Thanks, guys! You’re all awesome!


	16. Don't Let It Slip Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is busting at the seams! Weddings and selfies and questions, oh the questions.. and then.. well just go read it and see for yourself! And please give yourself a hug all of you! I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to read this story. It means so much to me!!

 

September comes, but summer is doing it’s best to hold on. The nights have cooled off though and Beth loves leaving their bedroom window open and sleeping wrapped up in Daryl burrowed under the bedding. Moving in with him wasn’t something she had to even consider. Home. It’s been here with Daryl for a while. Now it’s just permanent. The second bedroom is packed tight with her stuff because he refused to have her pay for storage space. Once everything calms down she’ll organize and get rid of things.

 

Wedding planning has been surprisingly easy. Maggie wants to keep it small and simple. Beth was floored by this remark but when Maggie went on to explain that she’d rather focus on ‘tadpole’, her and Glenn’s nickname for the baby, Beth’s is so proud of her sister. The changes in her life are doing her good.

 

“A wedding is one day out of my life. Tadpole is here forever. If I’m gonna stress myself out it’s gonna be because of him.” Beth is rendered speechless by this declaration. Maggie has always been about herself.

 

“You’re gonna be such a good momma Mags.” Both girls had been crying by that time, Maggie because of hormones and Beth just because it’s always been in her nature to cry. Happy or sad, she’s the first to shed a tear.

 

“You think so?” Beth had been nodding. “And you're gonna be there helping me!” That’s one of the things Beth is most excited about, being an aunt.

 

Daryl’s gone out to the farm a few times to help Hershel with repairs to the barn and Beth gets the feeling that he kind of enjoys doing this. Going to a fitting for a tux is a different story. He’s gone to the first two fittings on his own, but for the final fitting, her and Maggie are going along to make sure the guys look their best. The wedding is low key but Maggie still wants everyone dressed up. The girls already finished their fittings. Beth, Tara, and Denise have matching dresses. Long and gauzy, they’re a soft seafoam green with an empire waist and loose cap sleeves. It’s a really pretty dress and Beth absolutely loves it. Maggie confesses that she picked them out with Beth in mind. ‘It reminded me of you, Bethy, a fairy princess dress.’ Tara and Denise are such good sports, they like the dresses too. And their fittings were more like a party.

 

The boys, on the other hand, are a hot mess. Glenn is terrified he won’t look like Maggie is expecting him too. Hershel just wants to wear his church-going clothes, the ones he’s been wearing for years. And Daryl just grumbles about ‘a damn monkey suit’. Beth hasn’t seen him yet and she isn’t prepared for what she sees when he walks out of the dressing room. Daryl looks so handsome. Even with the frown, he’s wearing. The grey suit and ivory shirt fit him perfectly. The sheen material accentuates his already broad shoulders. His long hair is curling over the edges of his shirt collar and there is just something so sexy about his rugged good looks in that sleek suit. Maggie whistles and his frown deepens, but he’s blushing too. Beth can’t take her eyes off of him as she runs her hands over his lapels.

 

“Daryl, you look so handsome!” She’s speaking softly. This is only for him.

 

“Pshhh,” he fidgets uncomfortably and meets her gaze with his steely blue eyes and she can see the question there. “Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Smiling she wraps her hands around his neck and pushing herself up on her toes she whispers in his ear, “If we were alone I’d go back into that dressing room with you-” He reaches up and grabs her wrist growling at her.

 

“Girl ya best stop.” Behind them, the seamstress clears her throat. Beth steps back. The way the woman eyes Daryl appraisingly doesn’t escape Beth’s notice.

 

“Shame. It fits perfectly. Guess I won’t need to pin for any adjustments,” she says shaking her head. For a minute Beth isn’t sure how to respond or even if she should. She’s a little taken aback by the blatant flirting. Beth makes up her mind and slips her hand into Daryl’s as she steps back in beside him.

 

“My boyfriend is pretty perfect isn’t he?”

 

“Boyfriend? Oh! I had no idea, you’re so young. Gosh, I’m sorry!” Beth almost wants to laugh because the woman isn’t really sorry at all. It’s fine if other women admire Daryl. He belongs to her. She can see that way he’s watching her and she’s pretty sure he’s thinking about Andrea and that whole fiasco. But her insecurities about where his loyalties lie are in the past.

 

“I like ‘em young,” Daryl says huskily never taking his eyes off of her. The seamstresses eyes about pop out of her head. She bustles away and Beth looks at Daryl in awe. She sees that telling crease between his eyebrows, the one that says something is bothering him. Shaking her head Beth takes his hand and tugs him back toward the dressing room.

 

“Com’ere.” She leads him back to the curtained cubicle he changed in and pulls the curtains closed.

 

“Beth?” There’s a bit of a warning in his tone and a little fear. She finds she likes that fear. She doesn't like that crease though. She reaches up and slips the jacket off and checks how the shirt looks in the back. She’s giving him time to tell her what’s bothering him.

 

“I look old enough ta be yer daddy.” And there it is.

 

“Maybe. If you were a teen daddy.” He just huffs out a breath. Beth raises his arm and slips underneath it. She turns a little facing them both towards the mirror. “What do you see?” she asks gently.

 

“Damn money suit.” But he says it without any real conviction.

 

“Daryl?” Now she’s the one with the warning tone. Daryl raises an eyebrow.

 

“See the most beautiful woman in the world, ‘s what I see,” he says kissing the top of her head.

 

“And?” He shrugs. “Come on Daryl, look at us.” Beth encourages him.

 

“ ‘M a lot older than you,” he mumbles.

 

“Does that bother you?” He’s staring at himself now, she notices this.

 

“It bother you?” His eyes cut to her and she slides her arm around his waist.

 

“No, I never even thought about it, Daryl-”

 

“But that woman-”

 

“That woman thinks you're hot!” Daryl barks out a laugh and this makes her giggle. “But you’re mine, all mine.”

 

“Thas’ right. Com’ere.” Pulling her into his embrace he kisses her running his hands over her shoulders, down her back, and cups her ass. He’s smiling over her shoulder. “I like this mirror, could be useful.” Twisting so she can see what he sees she groans as his lips find her neck and she can feel the bulge that is pushing against her leg.

 

“Mr. Dixon, if you’re changed we can wrap the suit up for you.” A voice from beyond the curtain interrupts them. Which is probably good all things considering.

 

“ ‘M ‘bout done,” he says gruffly.

 

“Need some help?” She can’t help it, she has to push. Slapping her on the ass he pushes her gently away from him.

 

“Get outta here.” Beth pulls the curtain back and heads out of the dressing room. The woman who’s been admiring Daryl watches as she walks out. Beth stops and points back towards where Daryl is.

 

“Oh um, he uh, he needed my help.” She feels her face heat up as if she’s been caught doing something forbidden.

 

“Women technically aren’t allowed in the dressing area.” Pin lady says primly.

 

“I’ve seen him naked so-” Beth says not letting herself be intimidated.

 

“Beth Greene!” Her father calls from behind another curtain. With a nervous giggle, Beth hurries out to where Maggie is waiting.    

 

_______________

 

Daryl pulls his t-shirt over his head and runs his hand through is mused up hair, leaning forward he scrutinizes his face in the mirror. He rarely pays that much attention to his looks. He’s always felt he’s sufficient in that department. And it really wasn’t something that ever mattered to him. But if he’s being honest that changed when he met and started hanging out with Beth. She made him more aware of his looks just by the comments she’d made which he swore she did just to get to him. He has definite thoughts and feelings about her appearance, so obviously she must have the same about him. The age difference was there from the beginning but those sixteen years never crossed his mind. At least not much. Now looking at himself he sees the fine lines around his eyes and the sprinkling of grey in his beard. His body is lean and the rough and ruggedness comes from life and not age. Besides he doesn’t feel old compared to Beth. He connects with her in ways he’s never connected with another living soul. He just never paid attention to what they look like to people on the outside.

 

But they must look a certain kind of way and he could let that bug him, but he won’t. Once he’s dressed he leaves the suit on the hanger and steps out of the curtained cubicle. Nodding at the seamstress and feeling his ears heat up, he thinks about what Beth told him. Hot? Pshhh! All he cares about is that his girl, his beautiful girl thinks he’s something special. When he joins her and Maggie, Beth’s eyes light up and her smile, his smile graces her face and that right there is all that matters to him.

________________

 

The wedding day comes and it’s beautiful, sunny and the sky is blue and Beth is in her element. Armed with coffee and muffins to fuel last minute decorating she’s buzzing around the barn like a little bee and Daryl can’t help but smile whenever he looks at her. She kind of took it upon herself to be the unofficial wedding planner. She’s giving directions making sure that everything is perfect. Tara and Denise insisted on catering even though they’re in the wedding too. He isn’t sure what they’re serving, looked like sandwiches and salads that the ladies from the church were carrying in. Beth told him that Etta insisted on coming to help and wouldn’t take no for an answer. She also found out that Etta’s been coming out to the farm and making Hershel dinner and playing chess.

 

“Chess?” Daryl had asked. “Why chess?”

 

“They played a lot after my momma's treatments. She’d lay in bed and coach Etta so she’d beat my daddy. It took her mind off the nausea and daddy always loved playing momma, although he couldn’t ever beat her.” Beth had smiled at the memory and Daryl felt his heart ache a little for her.

 

“So she’s been comin’ out here?” Daryl had asked eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh, you stop!” Beth had giggled.

 

“Never too old ta fall in love.” Beth had stopped giggling and had a look on her face Daryl could quite decipher. “Hey I didn’ mean-”

 

“Daryl if my daddy gets another chance, if he can have something like what I have with you, I think that would be pretty amazing. Don’t you?” She’d said it soft like and moved in close to him.

 

“Mmhmm. I do.” And he did. Because he was amazed most days that he had this chance with Beth. He never imagined he’d get this. But he had it. And it was everything.

 

“We better get up to the house. I need to rinse off in the shower-”

 

“Want some help?” Daryl didn’t want to let go of her. Her touch made him feel like nothing bad would ever happen.

 

“Oh? In my daddy’s house?” She’d raised her own eyebrows then and Daryl had frowned and looked around to see if Hershel was anywhere near and might have possibly overheard.

 

“I was jus-” But Beth had him by the hand and was leading him towards the house. Maybe he wouldn’t shower with her, but he can watch her cute little ass shake all the way up the steps to the front door.

 

_______________

 

Daryl’s standing on the front porch with Glenn and Hershel. All three men are hot and beginning to sweat in their suits. Although Glenn is probably sweating for other reasons besides the warm September afternoon. Daryl would like to have a smoke or a shot of whiskey, something to ease his nerves, but he left the whiskey at home and his smokes are in the truck. He hears giggling and then the screen door opens and the girls come tumbling out. Denise is carrying Judith, the tiny flower girl. She can’t really walk all that well yet and Denise has fallen in love with the little girl anyway. She’s clutching a little basket full of yellow rose petals and patting Denise’s cheek. Tara follows picking up the petals that Judith has spilled along the way. And then Beth comes out. It’s the first time he’s seen her completely dressed and for a minute he can’t breathe. The world around him disappears as he stares at her. Unabashedly. Forgetting that there are others standing there on the porch with him and they are taking this all in too. The pale green of the gown makes her skin glow and she’s wearing her hair up with just a few tendrils hanging down the nape of her neck, one of his favorite places to kiss her. And even though she doesn't need makeup and hardly wears any whatever Michonne did up there in her bedroom is working just fine. She’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. She always is.

 

“Daryl! You look so good!” she says as she crosses the porch and comes up beside him. Of course she's smiling and of course, it makes everything in him feel like he swallowed pop rocks and chased them with a soda.

 

“Yeah? I ain’t nothing compared to you girl. Thought the bride was supposed ta be the prettiest girl today?” He slides an arm around her shoulders. His hands are itching to touch her. He knows the softness of her skin under his fingers. But somehow wrapped up in that dress it’s different. She must sense his need or maybe she just wants to touch him too. Slipping her arms inside his jacket and around his waist she looks up at him her blue eyes intensified by some pearly stuff on the lids.

 

“Daryl, Maggie looks beautiful,” Beth whispers.

 

“I’m sure she does, but you, Jesus Beth…”

 

“We make quite the pair then Mr. Dixon. Can I take a selfie of us? Please!” She knows he isn’t fond of picture taking. But this selfie thing has definitely taken their relationship to a whole new level.

 

“Ain’t a selfie one person?” He’s grumbling but he’ll do it. She’s been into taking pictures of them lately. And most of the time he just looks constipated when he’s trying to smile. The rest of the time he sticks his tongue out and looks like an idiot. But Beth loves all of them so he does it for her. This also means his phone is full of pictures of her. She sends him random pics of her smiling at the camera, drinking coffee, posing with one of her furry patients and he loves these as much as she loves the ones of him.

 

“Sometimes it is. Or sometimes is something else.” She laughs mischievously as she opens the camera on her phone. The others have already headed off to the barn otherwise Daryl might die of embarrassment because he’s thinking of the something else she’s referring too. A few something else’s lately.

 

It had been a few weeks back, he’d been sitting in his bay at the shop one afternoon when his phone vibrated on the workbench. It had been a text with a picture of her and he’d chuckled. Dwight must have heard him. He’d taken the bay next to Daryl’s. And Daryl tolerated this because he kind of likes the guy.

 

“Something funny Dixon?” Dwight asked. Daryl shook his head. He’s cupping the phone in his hands and looking at Beth with her crossed eyes and the caption, ‘I need out!’

 

“My girlfriend.” That’s all the explanation he offers.

 

“Mine wants to sext all day and that makes it hard to work!” Dwight laughs. Daryl isn’t sure he knows what a sext is. He’s definitely sure he doesn’t want Dwight's explanation. Too late. He must have seen the look of confusion on Daryl’s face.

 

“You guys don’t sext?” Okay, enough of the sext whatever the hell it was. The guy is crossing a line here and Daryl has no intentions of letting it go any further.

 

“I ain’t telling ya about my sex life if that’s what ya mean!” Daryl glares at him.

 

“No man, it’s pictures and stuff. On your phone.” Dwight had been laughing a little and Daryl was rethinking why he liked the guy. “It’s a great way to keep the relationship interesting if you know what I mean.” Dwight winked and headed toward the office leaving Daryl to ponder this new piece of information. He does know what Dwight means. Pictures. Naked pictures. Daryl’s had a couple of them sent to him. Women from the bar sent them and he’d rather have not seen them and he sure as hell never sent any himself. Now he’s thinking about sexting and he has to admit at least to himself he’s intrigued. Daryl’s met Dwight’s girlfriend and she’s a lot like Beth, a sweet girl and their relationship seems pretty solid and so maybe… Would Beth like it? Is this another one of those things you do in a relationship?

 

Right before he closed up shop that evening he’d gone into the bathroom, phone in hand. Thinking about sexting and all it entailed and specifically what Beth could send him if she wanted to made taking a picture pretty easy. He’d been hard all afternoon. It was weird dropping his pants and focusing a camera on his junk, but at the same time, it was kind of a turn on too. Without taking to long to overthink it, he hit send. Still hard, but absolutely not gonna jerk off in the bathroom at work he tucked himself back in his jeans and finished closing up. It was about 5 minutes later on the drive home that he’d received her reply,

 

_‘OMG Daryl!’_

 

He’d immediately freaked out and thought the worst and tried to come up with an apology that sounded plausible. Turned out he hadn’t needed it at all. Beth had been waiting for him. On the couch. Bare-assed naked. A real-life sext. Well, that’s what he told himself. So it turned out Beth liked these kinds of pictures too!

 

“So? Can I take a picture of us?” Beth’s voice brings him back.

 

“Yeah come on then.” He sits on a chair on the porch and Beth perches on his knee and holds out the phone, a big smile on her face and snaps the picture. Then she’s holding her phone and just staring at it not saying a word. When she finally looks at him she’s smiling and she holds the phone out so he can see.

 

“Daryl, this is how you look at me.” There’s wonder in her voice. “I never thought I’d be able to capture it in a picture, but this is exactly how you look at me and it makes me feel like I’m everything.” He takes the phone from her and looks closely and the picture really doesn't look like him, at least not as far as he’s concerned. He’s smiling and he’s looking at her like she said, but it’s the expression he’s wearing, the lines in his face are smoothed out and he looks genuinely happy. And it really is all because of her.

 

“Cause ya are everything Beth.”

 

“I didn’t want to come to the bar that night. I wanted to stay home, watch a movie…” She has the phone in her hands now and she’s smiling down at their picture. Her selfie. “I’m so glad I didn’t.”

 

Daryl doesn't say anything, just looks at her standing there in her bridesmaid dress. He’s thinking though. He’s thinking she’d be a beautiful bride.

 

“Me too girl.” His voice is husky with emotion.

 

“Somethings are meant to be, right?”

 

“Com’ere.” Pulling her against him he tilts her face up and kisses her softly. “Think we was meant ta be?”

 

She’s nodding and squeezing him so tight it almost hurts. He doesn’t say it, but it’s there just the same.

 

Me too.

 

_____________

 

The wedding was beautiful. Everything went perfectly. Maggie cried, Glenn cried, and Judith clapped her little hands when the bride and groom said ‘I do” and kissed. Daryl and Beth paid very little attention to what was going on. They only had eyes for each other. their earlier exchange on the porch had started something and it continued on through the wedding and lunch. They couldn’t be too far from one another, brushing up against each other while they filled their plates with sandwiches and salads. As the reception continued they found quiet places in the shadows of the barn to stand or sit together, not really needing any words, just the close proximity, and soft kisses.

 

Something had shifted between them that day. And Daryl knew, he knew without a doubt what he was going to do.

 

________________

 

The Indian summer passed like day to night. Autumn’s officially here and Thanksgiving is just around the corner. Beth felt completely settled into her new life with Daryl. Work had been extremely stressful over the past month and she’s been looking into other opportunities. Daryl, of course, is encouraging her to do whatever it is that makes her happy. There’s a position for a music teacher at the elementary school, but it's mainly for choir. The community college one town over has a part-time position for a piano\guitar instructor.  The class offered will be available for the community, children through adults. Beth likes the sound of that but it’s fewer hours which means a smaller paycheck and she’s determined to pull her weight even though Daryl has told her he doesn’t care what she contributes as long as she’s with him he’s happy.

 

“You gonna be my sugar daddy Daryl?” Teasing him is one of her favorite things to do.

 

“I’ll be whatever ya want Beth - just don’t fuckin call me daddy - that’s weird.”

 

Beth laughed, but once she stopped and was serious again she said, “I have to contribute to Daryl.  It’s how I was raised.”  She knows he won’t argue with her and she loves him for that, she also knows if anything ever happens like what happened with her breakdown over Norman’s birth, he’ll probably have a lot more to say about what she’s doing. And she loves him for that too.

 

~

 

Thanksgiving is simple and fairly quiet. It’s just Hershel, Patricia, and Otis at the farm. Glenn, Maggie, Beth, and Daryl are the only other guests. Hershel had invited Merle and Carol too, but they went to Florida to see Carol’s sister. Hershel wanted to keep it small. They spent the morning in the barn reinforcing the stalls that had been taken down to make room for the wedding. With cold weather on the way, all the horses need a warm place to stay. Beth sits with Daryl for a little while before heading into the house to see if Maggie and Patricia need any help. The kitchen is warm and steamy and the two women are putting the finishing touches on their early meal.

 

“You girls do know why dinner is so early this year don’t you?” Patricia glances over at where Beth and Maggie are getting a start on the dishes.

 

I figured he was hoping to retire early. Daddy isn’t getting any younger.” Maggie says oblivious to everything that’s been going on since the fourth of July party.

 

“Hardly!” Patricia says with a laugh.

 

“I think I know,” Beth says drying a pot with a dishtowel. Maggie stops washing and looks at her sister suspiciously.

 

“Well? What’s going on Bethy?”

 

“He’s going to see Etta isn't he?” Patricia’s smile answers her question.

 

“Etta Eubanks?” Maggie looks surprised. “No!” Then a smile stretches across her face and Beth smiles back.

 

“They’ve been spending a lot of time together. I think it’s a good thing Mags. They’re both alone- and when the baby comes he’s gonna have two built-in grandmas!” Beth reaches for Patricia’s hand. She’s been like an aunt to the girls since they were little. Of course, she’ll be a part of the baby's life too. Beth was worried about how Maggie would take the news that their daddy is kind of dating. Obviously, it’s a surprise, but a happy one.

 

“It is a good thing! All those ladies fawning over daddy at the party and my wedding and it’s been Etta all along!”

 

“Etta is a beautiful soul,” Patricia says.

 

“Momma would approve. I know she would.” Beth smiles. Annette loved Etta. They all love Etta so if her daddy did too that would be alright with her.

 

__________________

 

Daryl finishes attaching a new sliding door to the last stall and stands back to examine his work. Hershel’s gathering up the tools they used and Glenn and Otis are finishing up stacking hay in the loft. Daryl had volunteered to help with the hay, but Otis is a stubborn old fart (Hershel’s words) and refuses to back down from the heavy lifting just because there are younger men available to do the work. And Hershel had really needed Daryl’s carpentry expertise with the stall door.

 

"I think we ought to go up to the house and see how the girls are coming along. It’s getting close to lunch. At least that’s what my stomach is telling me!” Hershel says with a little chuckle.

 

‘That and yer in a hurry ta visit a friend.' Daryl doesn’t say this out loud, but he thinking it. Beth had brought it up when her daddy ad wanted to do an early lunch. Hershel hadn’t told her anything specific but Beth seemed to just now things.

 

Glenn and Otis readily agree. Both men are sweaty and covered in dust and bits of hay. They head out to clean up leaving Hershel and Daryl alone.

 

“Hershel I need ta talk to ya ‘bout somethin’.” Daryl suddenly feels like a 15-year-old kid. His palms are damp and he rubs them on his jeans.

 

“Sure, Daryl. What’s on your mind?” Hershel asks. Daryl isn’t sure where to start. What are the rules for asking a man for his daughter's hand?

 

“I, uh, Beth’s been living with me for a few months now and I, I don’t want her ta leave. Ever.” He’s nervous and this isn’t going at all like he’d imagined.

 

“Well okay. She seems pretty happy to me.” Hershel is looking at Daryl and he seems to be waiting for more. Taking a deep breath Daryl looks the other man in the eyes, blue eyes that are so much like Beth’s.

 

“Yeah. I, uh, I want yer permission ta ask Beth to marry me. I want her ta be my wife.” It feels like all the blood in his head just rushed to his feet and if there was a place to sit he’d sit. Instead, he leans against the stall he just fixed. Hershel walks towards him and holds out a hand.

 

“Daryl I’d be honored to have you as a son. And I know Beth will probably be over the moon if you ask her to be your wife.” All Daryl can do is nod and shake the man’s hand. Hershel’s words are still echoing in his head. He called him son. This is his life. And it’s so fuckin’ good.

 

“I, uh haven’t decided when or how, still gotta figure that out.” He scratches his cheek. “Jus’ wanted ta take care a this first.” Hershel smiles and clasps Daryl’s hands in both of his.

 

“I appreciate that and I won’t breathe a word.” Daryl nods again. Now that he’s done it, gotten the hard part over with and turns out it wasn’t all that hard, he just wants to go to her, be near her. She gives him something to hold onto.

 

________________

 

Daryl made Beth a bed underneath the stars, now he’s sweating and straining as they struggle to get their mattress from the bedroom to the living room where he’s gonna make her a bed in front of the fireplace. He gives the mattress a shove to get it unstuck and she yelps as she stumbles backward and lands on the floor.

 

“Shit Beth! Ya alright?” She dissolves into laughter as he kneels down beside her. Even though her tailbone smarts a little she’s fine and she’s having such a good time with him. They ate dinner and packed for his mystery trip. A trip he’s refused to give her any details on other than they’re going to see the snow. The idea that he’s planned something special for her and gone to all the trouble to keep it secret touches her heart. But that doesn’t stop her from prodding him with questions. He just smirks and she can see that he’s excited about this, probably even more than she is. He’s been in a really different mood since Thanksgiving. It’s good, it’s so good. Like tonight, when they were eating and listening to the rain on the roof she’d said it would be nice to sleep in front of the roaring fire they’d had burning all afternoon. He’d finished his chicken pot pie and disappeared into the bedroom only to call her back there a few minutes later to help him drag their mattress out to the living room. She’d jumped on the bed and into his arms.

 

“Really Daryl?” And he’d smiled his best smile, the one he gave her and only her.

 

“Com’on girl let’s do this.” She’d kissed him quickly and jumped down to help. The mattress, however, was huge and she was small and that was probably one reason she was sitting on her butt now. Hanging on to his arm and standing up she rubs her tailbone.

 

“I’m sorry Daryl, this thing is so big and bulky. Maybe we should’ve just used the air bed. Where is that thing anyway?”

 

“Oh I, uh, I dunno. Ya sure yer okay? Want me ta massage ya?” The little twinkle in his eye makes her face heat up. She already knows where all this is going and her body is responding accordingly.

 

“Uh huh, all over and not just with your hands..” she whispers as she slides her arms around his neck. He leans in and kisses her hard and it takes her breath away.

 

“Gotta get this thing moved first,” he growls in her ear and she shivers feeling her nipples harden under her long sleeve thermal shirt. He moves away from her, out of her reach and winks at her. She huffs in frustration and grabs her end of the mattress and they continue to maneuver it in front of the fireplace. They laugh a lot and Daryl teases her for being a tiny little thing until that tiny little thing is straddling him on the mattress and pulling off her shirt and yanking at his.

 

“I want you, Daryl… want you so bad. Please.” Her chest is heaving and all she feels is this urgency to get as close to him as physically possible. Every day it’s something more that makes what they have even stronger and she doesn’t think she could love him anymore but then he’ll look at her or smile in a certain way and everything inside of her yearns to just hold him. It’s the same for him, she’s pretty sure of that even though he doesn’t say it in so many words. He doesn’t have too. Pushing himself up into a sitting position with her in his lap, he pulls his shirt over his head. He pushes her back on the mattress and she’s kicking her leggings off as he fumbles with the button on his jeans.

 

“Slow down girl, ya got me.” His jeans are off and she’s still tangled in her leggings. He helps her ease them off, leaning over he kisses her stomach, rubbing his scruffy cheeks on the soft skin. It’s an amazing sensation. And his face is so close to the part of her that’s aching for him. She squirms out of her panties, but he’s gone, moved away from her body. When she turns to look at him he’s laying back on the mattress and the firelight is flickering on the lean planes of his muscles. His cock is hard, the skin of the head flush with heat and glistening with pre-come. Draggin her hand up over his thigh, she follows its path with her body. When she’s hovering above him he takes a hold of her, his hands can almost circle her waist. He watches, his eyes dark with desire, as she slides her small hand up over his cock, stroking him, guiding him to the entrance of her pussy. She whimpers as he lowers her onto him.

 

“Daryl… you feel so good. Let me, just... “ She pushes his hands away from her hips and slowly rocks back and forth on top of him. There’s nothing between them anymore. A prescription for birth control made it possible to stick the leftover condoms on the top shelf of the linen closet. And even though she knows it’s highly unlikely she can feel a difference, she likes to imagine she can. He swears it’s better, says it’s like sleeping with her naked. He’s thrusting his hips up against her now and his growls of frustration tell her he’s not gonna stand for sweet and slow much longer.

 

“Making me crazy Beth…” his breathing is uneven and ragged. And she can feel his stomach muscle tense under her hands.

 

“What do you want…” The words are barely out of her mouth and he’s flipping her over and covering her with his body. Nuzzling his face into her neck he sucks hard at the delicate skin until she moans.

 

“Turnover, raise up for me, ass in the air baby.” She does as he asks but falters a little at the hitch in his breath. “Jesus Beth, you’re bruised!” His fingers gently skim the area around her tailbone where she fell and this elicited another moan. “That hurt?” She can hear the concern in his voice but she shakes her head.

 

“No, no, god no keep doing that.” There’s a soft ache but mainly it’s something else, like electricity and it feels good. Taking her by the hips he pushes inside her and with one hand firmly clamped on her hip, he skims the fingers of his other hand in circles on her lower back. Her fists grip the sheet as he rides her and she’s so close.

 

“I’m gonna come Beth, fuck, I..” He keeps up his soft ministrations as he thrusts forcefully against and into her and with one final groan she can feel him, inside her as he comes. That’s what she loves about their new condom-free sex life. She can feel that. His fingers on her bruised tailbone send her over the edge and her body clenches around him. Before he collapses on top of her he turns them both on their sides so he’s the big spoon. And she can feel his heart pounding against her back as her breathing slows and her own erratic heartbeat evens out. Bringing his hand that’s curled around her belly up to her mouth, she kisses his knuckles and weaves her fingers through his.

 

“I love you, Daryl.” He squeezes her hand and she can feel his soft kisses on the nape of her neck. Soft sleepy kisses. “Where are we going tomorrow?” She has to try, one last time and she giggles as her growls against her. They force themselves to get up and grab the blankets and duvet they forgot earlier and Daryl shuts off all the lights and they curl up naked in their little nest of blankets.

 

_______________

 

Groaning Daryl rolls over onto his back, the need to pee is battling with his desire to just stay here with Beth where it’s warm. He reaches blindly for his phone intending to check the time. When he can’t locate it he’s forced to open his eyes and it’s light, a lot lighter than it should be unless they overslept.

 

“Shit.” Pushing the covers back he emerges from the warm cocoon they’d created and he hears Beth sigh. “Get up girl, we slept through yer alarm.” When he finally finds his phone, buried under her leggings he checks the time, 7:24. Glancing over his shoulder he sees Beth stretching, the duvet bunched up around her waist and he has to fight the urge not to jump back on the bed and get a hand full of her soft little boobs or any other part of her he can grab. But they have places to be. He’s on a mission and the thought of what he’s got planned makes him smile. Leaving her to get out of bed without his prying eyes he heads back to the bedroom and bathroom to take care of the other need he currently has.

 

Once they’re loaded up and on the road, coffee and muffins in the cup holder, Beth starts in. Again.

 

“Just tell me what letter it starts with Daryl?” She’s in the middle seat, her seat. The other being, ‘to far away from you’ is what she says when he teases her and says she’s crowding him. She’s breaking off pieces of her banana muffin and sharing them with him while he drives and continues to keep the destination mum.

 

“Told ya, I ain’t telling,” he says brushing muffin crumbs from his beard.

 

“Are we skiing? Is it Cataloochee? Are we going to North Carolina Daryl?” Her eyes are huge and it’s comical the way she’s carrying on.

 

“Cata what? Nah, no skiing. I don’t even know how.” Reaching out he snags the last of the muffin from her lap and shoves it in his mouth.

 

“But there’s snow, right? So, hmmm.” This time he does laugh, he can’t help it. She’s so fucking cute sometimes.

 

“Girl we ain’t got but another 2 hours or so. Then you’ll see.” She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

 

“Fine. But we’re staying overnight right. In a hotel right?”

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

“So is it a big hotel, one of the fancy ones in a chain or…” Still prying.

 

“Beth,” But he loves it, loves all of this and loves her so much and he can hardly stand the anticipation either. But for entirely different reasons than Beth. He knows what’s gonna happen and his stomach is doing all kinds of crazy karate moves as he thinks about it.

 

“What?” She’s got the innocent look down pat.

 

“Put on some music, sing for me.” He likes listening to her sing along with the radio or the music on her phone, but especially her guitar. That’s his favorite.

 

“I thought my singing annoyed you?” she asks fiddling with the dial on the radio.

 

“Only when ya do it naked and I can’t concentrate on any damn singin’!” This has her cracking up and he thinks to himself how road trips, something he relished on his own, are even better with her.

 

_______________

 

Beth is pretty sure she’s figured out where they’re going. Daryl told her they are almost there and the next town is Spring Town, on Spring Mountain and they’ve been twisting and turning their way up a mountain road for some time now. She just can’t figure out why. She vaguely remembers driving through it on the way to North Carolina. Before her momma passed they had taken a couple of trips to a Cataloochee Ski Resort. Spring Town is tiny and surrounded by forest.

 

“Hotel sex!” Beth blurts out. That’s gotta be it.

 

“What the hell?” Daryl is laughing and shaking his head and it’s contagious.

 

“We’re here right? Spring Town, but why?” Beth likes the look of the quaint little buildings, decked out in Christmas decorations and lights. They pass a gas station with a convenience store, a small hardware store and a hotel that looks like a gingerbread house. Next to it is a small cafe. “Oh is that where we’re staying Daryl? It’s adorable!” But they keep driving right through the tiny town and back into the snowy forest.

 

“Ain’t stopping there yet,” is all he offers and the smug look on his face only makes her more determined.

 

“I guess we aren’t having hotel sex.” She sits back and crosses her arms trying to look irritated, but he knows her too well.

 

“Stop it girl. Going ta cut down a Christmas tree.” A, wait what? A Christmas tree? He brought her up here to this cute little Christmas town to cut down a tree in a snowy, very Christmasy forest.

 

“You, you are too much Daryl Dixon! We’re really going to cut down our own Christmas tree?” Beth asks unbuckling her seatbelt so she can tuck her legs up underneath herself.

 

“Yeah, I thought, is tha’ alrigh’?” He glances over at her and then quickly looks back at the road, his brow furrowed. She isn’t gonna let him second guess himself.

 

“I think it’s sweet Daryl. I love it, I really do.” She leans her head on his shoulder and slides her arm under his. She feels the warmth of the tears even before they start to fall. She means to wipe them away because sometimes her tears make him uncomfortable and right now he should be proud of himself. This is amazing.

 

“Awe Beth, jus’ had ta cry didn’ ya?” He pulls his arm from her grasp and wraps around her shoulders, pulling her against his side.

 

“Happy tears Daryl, I promise.”

 

_______________

 

Happy fuckin’ tears. And they just keep coming. He finds the little backroad and takes the turn and it really is a little winter wonderland like Beth says, then she’s off and bawling again and he tells her she better stop or her face is gonna freeze when they get out of the truck. The laughter that his growling causes is good and when he parks he hops out of the truck before her feeling for the lump in his pocket. Satisfied that he’s got what he needs he reaches in the back of the truck for his hatchet. He grabs his backpack and opens the truck door and tosses it on the seat. Beth’s already got her snow boots on and she’s smiling like it really is Christmas. Maybe he did okay. He’ll soon find out.

 

“Got hats and gloves in there. We’re gonna need ‘em.” Beth pulls out a soft blue beanie and matching thick scarf.

 

“These are beautiful Daryl, wait did Patricia make these?” Daryl just smiles at Beth and grabs his own gray beanie. Patricia did make them. In fact, Patricia helped him with quite a few things for this trip and she is the only one who knows what’s about to happen.

 

“Early Christmas presents. Get them gloves on too.” They’re a dark suede, lined with wool of some sort. He pulls his beanie on and is reaching for his own gloves when Beth launches herself across the seat and into his arms.

 

“I love you, Daryl, I love this… “ burying her face in his neck, he knows she’s probably getting all teary eyed again and it’s not gonna stop for awhile so he might as well get used to it.

 

“Com’on girl. Let’s go find us a tree,” he whispers prying her gently away from him.

 

Daryl lets Beth take the lead, leaving it up to her to find the perfect tree. She chatters the whole way pointing out the pros and cons of individual trees as they walk. The snow is plentiful but it isn’t too deep so walking isn’t difficult. While they walk he’s going over all the things he wants to say and how he wants to say it. And his hand keeps sliding back to the lump in the pocket of his jeans. Beth's screech brings him out of his head and back in the moment. It also scares the shit out of him.

 

“Beth?!” He rushes over to where she’s standing with her hand raised. She’s pointing. At a tree.

 

“There! That’s it, Daryl. It’s perfect!” She runs over to a tree sitting on its own. It’s a Fir tree and it’s about as tall as her. It looks like it belongs on a Christmas tree lot. It is perfect. It’s even better with her standing beside it, her cheeks flushed from excitement and the cold air. And that blue beanie and scarf, Patricia was right it matches her eyes.

 

“Okay. Looks pretty good. This the one?” He’s starting to get nervous now. He wants so badly for the next few minutes to be as perfect as Beth’s tree.

 

“This is it! It’s gonna look so cute in the living room Daryl! With white lights, I think, yeah only white.” She continues to talk and Daryl kneels down with his hatchet, but he doesn’t start to cut the tree down, not yet. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out the lump, a box. A small black box. He turns a little to face Beth and he’s still kneeling and he hopes he’s getting it right. She’s quiet all of a sudden and her eyes, they’re huge and glistening with tears of course and she’s watching him.

 

“I uh, Beth,” he can’t remember a single thing he’d gone over in his head. None of it. But he knows what he wants to say. “I wasn’t looking for the perfect girl, wasn’ lookin’ for nothin’ til you showed up in that bar. Now I can’ imagine my life without ya. I wanna marry ya, Beth. I wanna stay with you forever girl.” Looking down he fumbles with the little box, but gets it open and holds it out. Beth still hasn’t said a word and his stomach is churning but she kneels down in front of him and takes the ring from the box.

 

“Oh, Daryl..” It’s a delicate silver filigree. There’s a diamond, and the way the light caught it in the store it looked more blue than white and it reminded him of her eyes. Now she’s looking down at it and she can’t possibly see it through all the tears so he takes it and takes her hand slipping off her glove.

 

“So ya gonna stay with me? Forever?” _Please say yes. Please say yes._ His heart's pounding and is she nodding? Oh yeah. She is. His hand is shaking but he manages to get the tiny ring on her soft finger and then her pulls her against him and they about topple over in the snow and maybe his face isn’t wet with just her tears. Maybe Daryl Dixon is crying happy tears too.

 

_______________

 

Beth can’t remember exactly how the rest of the tree cutting went. She knows Daryl had a hatchet and he hacked away at the small trunk until the tree fell and sprayed snow all over the both of them. He must have carried the little tree back to the truck and she obviously followed. She never put her glove back on. She couldn’t cover up that perfect little ring wrapped around her finger. The only thing that pulled her gaze away from it was his voice and his smile. He helped her climb back in the cab of the truck and she pulled out the cookies and thermos she’d brought with them.

 

“Cookies?” he asks.

 

“Yep and hot cocoa. It’s required when you go to the snow.” Daryl chuckles and then he gets ahold of her hand. Rubbing her cold fingers he lets his own finger brush over the ring.

 

“Ain’t a big ole diamond-”

 

“Daryl I told you that’s not what I want. I didn’t even know what I wanted until, until you put this on my finger. I love it. I love you.” She looks up at him and he’s blushing. Both of their knees are soaked and their noses are red and she's even starting to shiver a little but it’s the best day of her life and she’s gonna remember it forever.

 

“So how ‘bout that hotel and…” she giggles as he waggles his eyebrows at her.

 

“You are so getting hotel sex, Mr. Dixon.” She scoots into his arms and presses her cheek against his chest.

 

“Yeah well thank you, Mrs. Dixon.” That does it. She was trying to keep it together but it’s Daryl's fault. Happy tears again. All he does is shake his head and hold out the thermos for her. They finish the cookies and cocoa and once Beth is buckled in beside him he eases the truck back out onto the main road. Clouds have started to roll in and the temperature feels like it’s dropped ten degrees. Beth can see patches of ice on the asphalt, but Daryl takes it slow. Beth looks over her shoulder to make sure their little tree isn’t moving around. There’s loud screeching noise, maybe the branches on the bed of the truck? Beth feels Daryl's hand on her thigh, holding on so tight it hurts and she can’t figure out why he’s hurting her. Turning back in her seat she sees headlights but they’re in the wrong lane. Everything starts to blur and it’s going in slow motion like it does sometimes in nightmares she has. Daryl has one hand on the wheel and he jerks it to the right. She knows he’s trying to avoid the other car, but there are trees, they’re gonna run into the trees and she wants to tell him, starts to open her mouth, but Daryl is on top of her pushing her down on the seat wrapping his arms around her and the last thing she remembers is an intense pain in her cheek and Daryl’s voice,

 

“I gotcha girl.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.


	17. Would You Love Me Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was sorry and I meant it! That being said… here’s what you’ve all been asking for! Thank you again for following this story and being so sweet in the comments! I really appreciate it! And I love you all!!

Beth feels the cold all around her. And there’s a weight, a heaviness on top of her, holding her down. Something is tickling her face and when she realizes it’s Daryl’s hair everything that happened is a jarring flashback in her head. It’s hard to breathe and even harder to speak. But she manages to squeak out Daryl’s name,

 

“Daryl? Daryl.. please…” Nothing. No response. But he’s breathing. She can feel the rise and fall of his body on top of hers. She notices her own body then. Besides the weight her face aches, her cheek stings. Extracting her arm from underneath Daryl her fingers tentatively flutter across her cheek and they’re slick. When she finally opens her eyes she sees the blood on her fingertips. Nausea pushes the coffee and muffins from earlier to the back of her throat and she swallows, taking deep breaths. The windshield is a spiderweb of cracks, white and black blurs beyond it. And it’s quiet, too quiet. Running her free hand over what she can reach of Daryl’s body, something catches on his sweatshirt and she raises her hand and sees it, the silver ring- sparkling blue-white diamond winking in the dim light and all of a sudden she’s filled with a fear that inflates inside of her chest like a balloon. They’re hurt. She’s hurt, how badly she’s not sure and Daryl, he isn’t even conscious. She can’t call out for help and she can’t reach her phone. The last thing she remembers is hearing sirens and seeing the reflection of the red and blue lights on the shattered windshield before closing her eyes. It hurts to keep them open. Her vision keeps fading in and out and everything hurts and it’s better this way, with her eyes closed.

 

_______________

 

The first thing that Daryl thinks of when he’s conscious again is Beth. He remembers they were driving and another vehicle swerved into their lane going the wrong way. In order to avoid a head-on collision, he’d jerked the steering wheel and veered them off of the road towards the trees. Either way, there was going to be a collision and his only thought was to protect Beth. The last thing he remembers was pushing her back onto the seat and throwing himself over her. There was an impact and a bright light and then nothing.

 

Now there’s another bright light and a faint beeping and he’s laying on his back somewhere warm and he doesn't know where Beth is. His body aches, it feels like it’s taken a beating. One much worse than a brawl in a parking lot of some bar. Cracking open one eye and then the other it becomes clear that he’s in a hospital. He’s in a bed surrounded by curtains and an IV’s attached to his arm. He tries pushing himself up but his chest is constricted by something. Pulling back the standard white blanket he yanks at the hospital gown and finds his torso wrapped up tight. Ribs. He’s had this injury before. He doesn't let it stop him now that he knows what it is. But once he’s sitting upright black spots cloud his vision and his head is pounding. Raising a hand he feels a bandage there, wrapped around his head. A wave of nausea has him holding on tight to the edge of the bed and frantically searching for something to puke in so he doesn’t do it all over the floor. The sound of someone screaming focuses his attention elsewhere.

 

It’s Beth.

 

Somewhere out there past the curtain, Beth is upset! She’s crying, he hears her.

 

“The man I was with, where is he? Where’s Daryl?” There are other voices, doctors, nurses, he isn’t sure, all he hears is her. He tries again to stand, but the black spots are getting bigger and it feels like he could pass out. The IV tubing is tangled around his arm and he’s frustrated and he does the only thing he can, he calls out to her.

 

“Beth!” He hears a scuffle and the curtains part in front of him and she’s a force to be reckoned with, his girl. Tiny, blonde and wrapped in an ill-fitting hospital gown, the sight of her alone makes him feel about 50% better already. She jerks her arm out of the orderly’s who has the task of holding onto her and he hears the intake of breath when she lays her eyes on him. Probably seeing exactly what he’s seeing. She’s hurt, there’s a bandage on her cheek, she’s in a hospital gown and her eyes are huge and terrified.

 

Like he must look. It’s certainly what he feels.

 

“Daryl?” Her voice is soft and her actions, as volatile as they may have been a second ago, are gentle now as she crawls up on the bed beside him. She runs her soft fingers across his face and the bandage on his head. 

 

“Beth?” She’s nodding and he steadies himself on the bed with one hand, with the other he reaches out to cup her cheek turning her face so he can see her bandaged face. “Yer hurt-”

 

“Where the fuck is my brother dammit!” Merle. Daryl wants to smile, but he can’t take his eyes off of her, not for a second, she might disappear. The swish of the curtains and a cool breeze are the calm before the storm known as Merle Dixon. “Found ‘em, Hershel. Found ‘em both. Shoulda known they’d be together, can’t have one without tha other.” 

 

A few seconds later Hershel and Maggie are crowding in around the bed as well as a couple of nurses who look more than a little angry.

 

“Ms. Greene you need to get back into your bed. You can’t rip out an IV! We need you hooked up to the monitors-” At that Beth starts crying. And they aren’t happy tears at all. Pulling her in close to his body, Daryl digs down deep for the strength he needs before he starts swinging his arm (the one with the IV in it) around.

 

“Get the fuck out, all of ya! Get out and give us a minute.” His voice sounds hoarse in his ears and it cracks like he’s going to start bawling and maybe that’s what sends everyone but one very brave nurse scurrying out of the little cubicle.

 

“One minute. You’re both injured!” She looks tough and like she means business so Daryl gives her a nod. Once she disappears he does his best to turn on the bed and pull Beth closer.

 

“ ‘S okay baby. See we’re both here, bruised and cut up but we’re here. Fuck Beth, ‘m sorry I didn’t-” But he can’t say anything else because she’s got his face in her hands and her warm mouth is on his. He can taste her tears. She’s mumbling something, but kissing and talking aren’t working in their favor. So she settles for just kissing. And he lets her. Breathless, she leans back a little and fixes her gaze on him. She brushes her finger over his split lip as if she’s worried about hurting him with that kiss.

 

“You were unconscious. I called you but you… Daryl, I thought you, I mean I could feel you breathing but you didn’t wake up, you didn’t…” Her arms are back around his neck and she’s crying again and he does smile now, and he rubs her back and reaches for her hand, the one he held in his trembling hand and slid a ring on in that snowy meadow. There it is. Still there, right where he put it.

 

_______________

 

They stayed overnight after the nurses agreed to move Beth to the cubicle next to Daryl’s. Maggie pulled back the curtain and pushed Beth’s bed over next to Daryl's and it was like they had a double room in the E.R. The others didn’t stay long. Just long enough to notice the ring on Beth’s finger and congratulate and hug the two of them carefully. Hershel hugged Beth a little tighter and kissed her forehead. 

 

“Daryl came to me at Thanksgiving and asked my permission to propose Bethy.” Beth looked over at where Daryl was talking quietly with Merle. “Seems he was paying attention to Glenn’s mistakes now wasn’t he?” Hershel chuckles. She loves her daddy for telling her that. Letting her know how much thought Daryl had really put into all of this. He’d followed Glenn and Maggie out with the promise that they’d come back and bring them home tomorrow.

 

Merle seemed to be having a harder time saying goodbye. He had a chair pulled up next to Daryl’s bed and was watching his brother’s face closely. The pain was evident, Daryl was pale and a thin sheen of sweat covered his brow.

 

“ ‘S gonna be alright little brother. Y’all jus’ rest and then, then come on home.” Beth’s never seen Merle so emotional. He’s always cracking jokes or teasing his brother. She watches as he kisses Daryl’s forehead and pulls the blanket up around his arms. Looking over at her he smiles. “You rest y’hear? And I’ll swing by once y’all are home okay blondie?” Beth gives him a smile back and nods her head, afraid to speak because if she does she’s just gonna cry.

 

It’s finally quiet and a nurse turned off the overhead lights. Daryl’s breathing isn’t even and Beth knows he isn’t completely asleep. He keeps groaning and moving his legs around like he’s restless. She knows better though. He’s in a lot of pain. Slipping out of bed, her own body aching she takes the couple of steps needed to get right up beside him and she slips her hand in his, brushes her thumb against his wrist.

 

“Hey, get yer butt back in bed,” his voice is raspy.

 

“You’re hurting,” she whispers. Leaning over she brushes the hair from his forehead. He’d complained enough and the nurses had finally taken off the bandages on his head. They’d just covered the cut about his eyebrow and the gash near his temple.

 

“ ‘M be alright. Still wanna be my wife?” he's starting to doze and she leans in close and kisses his cheek.

 

“I told you, Daryl, I wanna stay forever, remember?” He smiles a sleepy smile and tears sting her eyes.

 

“Mmmhmm I ‘member.” His breath hitches a little and she runs a hand over his arm.

 

“Go to sleep Daryl. I love you.” 

 

“Love you too.”

 

~

 

Daryl had a rough night but refused to let the E.R. doctor admit him for further evaluation. According to him he was fine and had been through worse and would follow up with his own doctor. Beth hadn’t argued with him. There was no point. He’d made up his mind. Besides the tough nurse from the night before had told Beth she figured he’d refuse to stay especially if Beth was leaving, ‘He’ll’ be fine,’ she’d said, ‘seems like a stubborn SOB. He’s got a concussion though. You keep an eye on him and make sure he keeps his doctor’s appointments.’ She’d also slipped Beth her card and personal cell phone number, ‘just in case’.

 

Maggie and Glenn came back to take them home. The ride wasn’t easy for Daryl, he’d even taken a pain pill. She’d held his hand and shared a water bottle with him and prayed the drive went by quickly. The cabin was just as they’d left it and it felt like that had been a lifetime ago, not just two days. Their bed was still in the living room and Beth had told them to leave it when Maggie and Glenn started talking about moving it. 

 

“You can’t move it alone Glenn, besides it’s easier here for now.” Daryl had already laid down and pulled a pillow over his head. He was snoring before Glenn and Maggie left and Beth’s relieved, that meant he was finally getting the sleep he needs. She curled up next to him, listened to him breathing, and twisted the ring on her finger. 

 

A couple of hours later Merle shows up. Beth’s up in the kitchen searching for something Daryl will eat. Soup’s about all that sounds good to him. When she’d opened the fridge, she found it full of takeout containers from Tara’s. And there was soup. And pizza bagels which Daryl had immediately decided he was in the mood for. Merle came in right as Daryl was taking his first bite. 

 

“Went over ta the storage yard, got all yer shit from the truck. I had ta drink half a pint right there! Fuck! Y’all coulda been killed!” Daryl stops eating and looks down at his napkin, his brother’s emotional reaction to all of this seems to be getting to him. Beth moves over to hug Merle. Letting go she leaves the brothers to talk and heads out to the garage to sort through their things.The fir tree they’d found, the one Daryl knelt in front of and proposed was standing, a little lopsided, in the middle of the garage. Beth walks over to the little tree and fingers a dark green branch. She can’t help the sob that catches in her throat. And she hurriedly makes her way back into the living room where Daryl’s stretched out on the mattress and Merle’s on the couch. Beth gingerly sits down beside Merle. Daryl’s trying to push himself up on the mattress obviously he’s seen her tears and assumed something is wrong.

 

“Merle you brought the tree,” Beth says quietly. She lays her small hand on Merle’s roughed arm. He shrugs and she a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Was still in the truck. Figured y’all went all that way, so…” Whatever else he was saying is muffled in Beth’s hug.

 

“Thank you, Merle.” Daryl’s settled back onto the bed now that he knows Beth’s okay. She tucks the blankets around him while Merle brings the tree in and sets it up right where she asks him too. Then the two of them head into the spare room and he digs out her Christmas box and puts it in the living room so she can decorate the tree.

 

“I’m headin’ out. Y’all call if ya need anythin’ okay?” Daryl nods and Beth hugs him again. She feels like he needs the hugs just as much as she needs to give them.

 

_______________

 

Daryl’s grumpy, moody and horny- three weeks he’s been down for the most part. Laying on the mattress that’s still in the living room and watching mindless TV on Netflix. He’s going stir crazy. Beth went back to work last week, the scar on her cheek a thin pink line. Daryl winces every time he looks at it. His head caused it. Smacked her during the wreck. But, as Beth keeps reminding him, throwing his body on top of hers saved her from a whole lot more injuries. Injuries he sustained instead. ‘We’re even Daryl.’ He’d take the injuries to save her every time. She’d teased him that his body on top of hers would always be her saving grace. She’s been tormenting him walking around in her tight little thermals, no bra and he swears she’s making her nipples hard on purpose. They’d tried about a week ago, to recreate their first night on the mattress in front of the fire. But Daryl’s body is taking it’s time to heal. His head had ached and rolling over made him yelp and Beth had almost cried, begged him to please just give it time because she can’t watch him hurt- even her hand on his cock caused him to ache with more pain than pleasure. She’d finally agreed to let him touch her, bring her to that place they both want to go. Cuddling up next to him on the mattress, she’d positioned herself so he had easy access with minimal strain on his battered body. It worked for him. Her naked spread out beside him, one long pale leg draped over him, vulnerable and whimpering under the ministrations of his fingers was almost perfect. Making her come while he watches almost makes him come too. But even that hurts, he doesn't share that with her though. He already feels inadequate and it’s frustrating.

 

That’s gonna change tonight. He’s determined and once again so fuckin horny it’s messing with his mood. He isn’t seeing black spots when he stands up. His body’s still stiff and sore, but it doesn’t take his breath away to move it. If he can get through a shower all by himself (something Beth has had to help him with) without feeling weak than surely he can fuck her like he needs to, wants too. He’s got two hours until she gets home. Maybe he’ll even get dinner started, she’s been doing everything for him. She’s saint. But now it’s her turn. Smiling he heads towards the bedroom when his cell phone rings.

 

“Yeah?” he grunts.

 

“Mr. Dixon, this is Deanna Monroe. I’m the lawyer-”

 

“Beth hired ya- whas’ goin’ on?” He’s nervous. Insurance, lawyers, police, Beth takes care of all that because she knows what to say. He doesn’t do well with any of it. 

 

“I couldn’t get ahold of Ms. Greene, I know all calls were to be direct to her, but... Look, Mr. Dixon, I understand that all of this has been difficult, but I actually have some good news-”

 

When Daryl hangs up the phone he feels like someone just turned the page in the book of his life and he’s in a completely different chapter. The trucking company that employed the guy who caused the accident have settled out of court. For an enormous sum. One that Daryl would never have even imagined. Turns out the guy was not only driving under the influence at the time of the wreck, he was also driving on a restricted license. He shouldn’t have been on the log for the trip. ‘Many laws were broken Mr. Dixon and unfortunately, you and Ms. Greene were the victims.’ But they’d survived. Walked away basically. And yet they were still given enough money to keep them for the rest of their lives.

 

He heads back in the direction of the bedroom, where he’d been headed before the call. It’s surreal, all of it and he isn’t sure what to feel or even how he actually feels. The tile on the bathroom floor is cold on the soles of his feet as he stands in front of the mirror looking at his face. The scar above his eyebrow is healing, it’s just a thin pink line like Beth’s. The gash on his temple is a bit puffy where the edges were glued together. The bruising around the eye socket of his left eye is the result of a hairline fracture that, thankfully, is healing on its own too. He tugs his shirt over his head and checks out his ribs. No fractures there, just an ugly mess of bruises that’ll eventually stop hurting. He has had a split lip, concussion and some bumps and bruises on his legs, but Beth’s alive with very few injuries and they walked away.

 

It’s a little less than a week before Christmas, four days to be exact. Beth is wearing his ring, she’s gonna be his wife and stay with him forever and that phone call and all the money in the world can’t top that.

 

_______________

 

The smell of something delicious welcomes Beth as she hurries into the cabin, the wind whipping her hair around behind her. Tossing her bag on the couch she glances over into the kitchen. Daryl’s at the island cutting up salad fixings. That’s not what makes her smile though. It’s the fact that he’s up and dressed in clean sweats and his hair is still damp from a shower. He looks like a different man. He’s got fading bruises on his face and a scar like her, but he’s up and he’s smiling back at her and it’s the best thing she’s seen all day.

 

“Hey! You’re up? And making dinner?” She joins him at the island and almost tells him he should have rested, waited and let her do it, but she holds her tongue because he needs this. Daryl needs to feel useful. She’s learning that and she’ll let him be.

 

“Mmhmm, grilled up some venison ta go with Tara’s chili.” That’s what she smelled, his venison. Besides the salad he’s working on there are bread bowls, a couple of his beers and the crockpot warming the chili. He turned on the Christmas tree lights and it’s twinkling by the fire. He even made their bed. Sliding an arm around his waist and loving the feel of the strength there, she leans into him.

 

“Everything looks amazing Daryl. And dinner smells so good! Thank you!” He stops what he’s doing and slides his arms around her, pulling her close and she finds herself holding her breath, waiting for him to wince or groan in discomfort or pain. But that doesn’t happen. He holds her tighter and lets his hands roam over her body.

 

“Don’ gotta thank me. Ya been takin’ care of me. ‘S yer turn.” He nuzzles into her hair and her whole body aches. For him. For them. He wasn’t the only one who’d been frustrated when they tried to make love. Seeing him in pain had hurt her, no matter how bad she craved his body next to hers, inside of hers, his pain would always be something that she would bear too.

 

“I love taking care of you, Daryl,” she whispers siding her hands gently underneath his shirt. He shivers and turns her back to the island.

 

“Yeah? Hope so, gonna take care of each other after dinner.” He kisses her neck and that spot behind her ear that makes her moan and she can feel the bulge in his sweats that he’s pushing up against her. “Got things ta celebrate.”

 

“Oh?” she’s breathless and he feels so good. Resting her hands on his hips she hooks and ankle behind his calf and lets him know she feels and wants what he’s rubbing against her. “What are we celebrating?”

 

“ ‘S almost Christmas and yer my girl and I want you so fuckin’ bad…” They might not make it through dinner. Not if he doesn't stop. “And yer wearing my ring, and…” He kisses her and he tastes like the beer he’s drinking and cucumbers and she can smell the soap he washed with and it’s an aphrodisiac. Her favorite one. She lets her hand drift down between them, caressing him through his sweats. His cock jerks at the attention. “There’s one other thing..” The expression on his face changes from playful to serious and he brushes a finger over cheek tracing the scar there. She knows he’s always gonna feel some guilt for it, no matter what she says. 

 

“What’s the other thing?” She plays with the curls of hair that frame his face.

 

“Lawyer called. That Monroe lady.” Beth is surprised. Already? She figured it would take months for things to get started. Before she can ask him anything he tips her chin up so he can look her in the eyes. “Beth the company settled outta court. Wanted to take care of it as soon as possible I guess. Gave us 1.6 million dollars.” She can’t have heard what she thinks she’s heard. But the expression on Daryl’s face mirrors exactly what she feels, bewildered.

 

“That’s, I mean..” She actually has no idea what she means. 

 

“I know. Company prolly doesn’t want the bad press, ‘s all I can figure.” Daryl lets his hand drift down to her shoulder and he kneads it gently.

 

What kind of bad press? 1.6 million. Money has never been important to Beth. Not in abundance anyway. And this is an abundance and it bothers her.

 

“I thought they’d take care of our medical bills, replace your truck, I never thought…” She folds her arms against her body.

 

“Hey, whas’ wrong?” Daryl asks.

 

“I just, I feel like it’s wrong. I don’t need all that money. I, you’re safe, alive. That’s all I need Daryl. All that money, it’s just greedy.”

 

“It’s insurance Beth, thas’ what it’s for. We shouldn’ ta had to suffer like that. It was wrong.” 

 

“Yeah, but 1.6 million dollars wrong?” Beth asks. Daryl reaches out and traces his finger along the thin pink line on her cheek.

 

“Yeah.” His blue eyes are dark and she knows what he sees is her. Hurt. And his scars, the bruises that cover his body, his ribs, the cut on his head- laying there in the wrecked truck and calling his name and being so terrified because he didn’t answer, no amount of money makes up for that. It shouldn’t have happened. They are victims. He’s right. And this is their recompense. 

 

“So, um we have a lot of money then Daryl.” It’s a surreal feeling.

 

“Mmmhmm, ain’t changin' nothin’.”

 

“We’re still us. Beth and Daryl,“ she says moving back into his arms.

 

“I like tha’- Beth an Daryl.” His smile is sweet. She loves him, loves how good he is even though he doesn’t always believe it himself. Pushing herself up on her toes so she can reach him, she lets her lips brush his and linger there like a promise.

 

“Can we eat? Everything smells so good and I’m starving,” she whispers against his scruffy cheek wanting more than just food and knowing he knows what she’s implying.

 

_______________

 

Daryl cleaned up after they ate and got the fire going while Beth took a quick shower. Now the only light is coming from the fireplace and he’s stretched out in it like a cat in the warmth of the sun. When Beth moved her things over from her apartment she brought a bookcase full of books and he indulged her and let her put it in the living room. It also piqued his interest. He was never much of a reader, he couldn’t sit still long enough. And his childhood wasn’t one filled with bedtime stories. But being laid up and really hating TV, he’d looked through her books. She’d told him they were mainly books from her childhood, ones she couldn’t let go of. Most were fairy tales, which made him smile because that just seems to fit her, but a couple of days ago he came across the Swiss Family Robinson and after reading a few pages he was hooked. So that’s what he’s doing when she walks in wearing one of his flannel shirts, and only his flannel shirt. He tucks a napkin in the book, it’s all he could find to mark his spot and goes to lay the book on the floor, but Beth spots it.

 

“You’re reading my books!” She sounds like he just gave her a present. Crawling up on the bed she sits beside him, one side of the flannel slipping off her shoulder revealing her perfect pale skin.

 

“Yeah, got bored watching TV.” He can feel the blush heating up his cheeks as she takes the paperback from his hands. 

 

“Oh, this one is good! And perfect for you Daryl.” She thumbs through the pages smiling at whatever it is she sees there.

 

“I like it. Never read a book just fer fun. Only did cause a teacher told me I had too.” He takes it from her hands and puts it on the floor. He doesn’t want to have a conversation about his newly found reading habits. He’d much rather take the flannel she’s wearing the rest of the way off. She seems to have the same idea as she shrugs the other shoulder and looks at him, her blue eyes wide feigning an innocence he knows is just for show. The shirt is bunched around her waist and the firelight flickers on her skin and in her eyes. She stretches out beside him resting her head on his bicep and brushing back his hair.

 

“Make love to me Daryl.” As if he has to be told.

 

______________

 

After everything they’ve gone through, this is what they need. This is what they should’ve had that night in Spring Town at the cute little hotel they’d driven by. But they didn’t get it. They can have it now.

 

Daryl cups her cheek leans in and kisses her so softly and sweetly it makes her heartache. His blue eyes are dark, but this time it’s with desire.

 

“Gonna take it slow, try an make it last. Been to fuckin’ long Beth.” His voice is hoarse with his want and need. Running her hand along his bicep she hooks a finger in the elastic waistband of his sweats.

 

“Let me take them off, Daryl.” He rolls over onto his back and she kneels beside him and starts to gently ease his sweats down.

 

“Ain’t hurtin’ no more Beth, just get ‘em off,” he growls. She throws her head back and laughs, this is her Daryl. Rough and impatient and so perfectly hers. When the sweats are off she sees the bruises that mar his muscular thighs. But they’re only bruises and they’re healing already. His cock is hard and it makes her ache. She moves to climb on top of him, straddle him, but he stops her.

 

“Daryl?”

 

“Uh-uh, I’m driving baby. I need this, wanna make you feel good okay?” She simply nods, why would she argue with that?  She lets him lay her back and drape his body across hers. His mouth is everywhere and she can’t breathe for how good it feels. His palm across her belly makes her shiver in anticipation and once his fingers find their intended destination she arches her body to meet them. 

 

“You do Daryl, I want you inside of me, please…” She happens to know that sometimes when she begs just a little it turns him on. This is one of those times. He’s smiling and reaching for her hands, pinning them above her head against the mattress.  With the other, the one he had buried in her wet folds, he traces circles with her slick around each nipple and then leans over to suck them into his mouth one at a time. He’s teasing her, but he’s also using a knee to nudge her legs apart, make a place for him. When he’s finally there, where he belongs she runs her hands through his hair pulling him down to her lips and before she kisses him she whispers softly against his lips, “Fuck me, Daryl.” 

 

“Girl,” he growls and lifting her leg he shifts and slides his cock inside her. It’s controlled. His muscles are taut like rubber bands threatening to snap. She knows him, slow and steady usually isn’t his style. Whimpering beneath him, she hesitates before rocking her hips forward, lets him pull out and slide back in with a little more force this time. And slowly they get a sweet rhythm going. But it’s not going to last, she doesn’t want it to last. He’s better, they have forever and right now she wants him to make her come. He can. He’s still holding one of her legs up and she wraps the other around his waist and gives in to the need to thrust up against him, force him deeper so his cock brushes her g-spot and sends little shockwaves through her body. He’s got her wrists in his hand and she twists them, imploring him with her eyes.

 

“Uh uh, going slow…” As if to bring his point across he thrusts back into her once and then stills his movements, his eyes on hers. It’s delicious the way he’s stretched out on top of her, his weight holding her down. He’s always so careful, afraid of crushing her. But she likes it. Right now it’s maddening though. Because she wants, no needs to come.

 

“Daryl, please… I need..”

 

“Whaddaya need Beth? Tell me..” His breathing is ragged and she can tell he’s close too. 

 

“I need to come, Daryl! Please make me come!” Arching beneath him but never breaking eye contact she sees the minute his resolve falls apart.

 

“Yeah? Want me ta go faster? Harder?” He’s already doing it. She loves it when he loses control when he lets go.

 

“Yes Daryl, yes…” He’s let go of her hands, braces himself with his arms and thrusts into her faster and harder like they both want. The motion of his pelvic bone against her clit brings her orgasm crashing down around her and he follows, shaking and whispering her name into her hair. Wrapping her arms around him, still coherent enough not to squeeze too tight she breathes back into his ear,

 

“I love you, Daryl, you.. you make me feel so good.” She can taste the salt of the sweat he’s worked up on her lips, feel the vibrations as he chuckles against her breastbone.

 

“You do the same fer me. Every single fuckin’ time Beth.” He eases over onto his side and she curls up against him. His chin rests on the top of her head and she places soft little kisses on his chest. He shivers and nudges her head. “Tryna ta get me ready for round 2?” Giggling she stretches a little, feels just the ghost of an ache in her body so she knows he’s gotta be feeling some discomfort to, but there’s no way she’s going to even ask about it. He doesn’t want that reminder right now.

 

“I need a little bit of a reprieve big guy, but round 2 is definitely happening. I missed you like this. I’m gonna need some more…” His chest vibrates as he laughs. And that laughter is so good to hear. He doesn’t laugh a lot, it’s just not in his nature, but with her, it happens more and more and she loves it.

 

“Gotta get up and put ‘s’more logs on the fire soon,” he says lazily.

 

“Not yet. Just hold me for a little longer.” She knows he won’t object and she scoots in even closer pulling the blankets up over them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve said it before, I tend to get wordy! So there is one (as far as I know) more chapter to go! I have (tentatively) planned two one-shots that will cover some of the things I am going to keep sweet and short in the next chapter. I hope everyone is feeling okay with the outcome of the wreck? I couldn’t give them major injuries, I just couldn’t do it! And I may have gone way overboard on that settlement but like Daryl, I believe they deserved something… Ok off to get ready for tonight's episode!! Hugs to everyone!!


	18. That's What This Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone that celebrates had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I’m thankful you guys are still here and still reading and leaving such sweet comments… In fact I appreciate you all so much that this isn’t the last chapter! I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing! Anyway, it’s Christmas… and if you’re reading my fic Santa, I’d like a Daryl under my tree this year! Enjoy~

Christmas comes with Christmas music. Beth found a station on the radio and it’s been playing continuously for the last three days. Daryl doesn't mind- much. It’s definitely better when she’s singing along and it’s her voice he gets to hear instead of Bing Crosby or Elvis Presley. 

 

With all that has been going on neither of them have done any Christmas shopping and they’d both decided they were okay with that before Beth was even back at work. Just like with the settlement, nothing can replace what they do have, each other. But he wanted her to have presents under their first Christmas tree together so he and Merle braved the mall one weekday morning. He managed to get her a couple of pairs of the fuzzy socks she likes and a delicate silver chain with a tiny music note charm on it. And after figuring out online shopping he ordered her some extremely sexy panties and bras. He would not have been able to walk into a store and pick out these things for Beth. There was absolutely no way! But the internet was easy. He still felt himself blushing though, as he looked at everything and filled up his virtual cart. The package came in the mail yesterday when she was shopping with Maggie for Christmas dinner. He hurriedly wrapped everything up and put it under the tree. She was surprised when she came home and noticed there were presents with her name on them under the tree.  She took off into their bedroom extremely excited and giggly and she came back out with a couple of wrapped gifts of her own and two furry red Christmas stockings. With glue and glitter, she’d put their names on them. It made him smile and it felt so good. Merle is his brother, his first family, but Beth, she’s his world now, the family he never thought he’d get. He helped her put a couple of small nails in the mantle so they could hang the stockings in just the right spot by the fireplace.

 

The mattress is back in their room. He’d gotten used to sleeping by the fire, it reminded him of camping, but better because Beth was with him. She has big plans though, and she’s been cleaning up their little cabin. She wanted a Christmas brunch with Merle, Carol, Rick, Michonne and the kids before they go out to her daddy’s. Daryl doesn’t know what the hell a brunch is but he’d agreed to it. He’d even invited Dwight and his girlfriend Sherry.

 

He’s still half asleep with an arm over his face when he hears Beth humming ‘Jingle Bells’.

 

“I ain’t singin’ along Beth,” he mumbles. He’d had weird dreams all night where Beth was trying to pressure him to stand up in front of a room full of people and sing with her. She’d pouted, batted her blue eyes and then threatened to never send him another ‘sext’ again if he didn’t. So of course he did and the entire room laughed at him like he knew they would but when he looked closer he realized the audience was made up of Merle’s. Weird. Now she’s singing and he’s having anxiety and he hasn’t even properly woken up yet.

 

“Daryl you don’t have to sing, but get up! It’s Christmas and I have a present for you!” Her lips on his chest and then his stomach and he’s thinking maybe his present is a blowjob when she blows alright, a raspberry right on his belly! Growling he rolls over, grabs her around the waist and tickles her while trying to cop a feel. She’s screaming and struggling in his arms.

 

“Think yer pretty funny huh?” She’s giggling and breathless. His injuries from the wreck are healing. The only thing that actually still hurts is his ribs. But it’s not bad. Looking at the faint scar on Beth’s cheek hurts more than any lingering pain he has.

 

“No. Yes. Come on Daryl! I wanna show you your presents! And we’ve got people coming by too! Hurry up!” She untangles herself from his arms and scoots off the bed and he has no choice but to get up. Won’t be any good without her in here with him anyway. She heads out to the living room and he hears the Christmas music- again. He actually remembers the words to this one, he could sing along if he really wanted too. Which he absolutely does not want too.

 

“Fuck.” Pulling on jeans and a long sleeve thermal shirt, he heads out to the living room.

 

~

 

Sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of the tree, Beth opens her gifts first as he hands them to her one by one like Santa. He’s almost as excited as she is and even though he doesn’t understand it, he likes it. Loves it and loves her. She loves the socks and pulls off the ones she has on in favor of a pair of her new ones on. They’re yellow and fuzzy. They reminded him of her pillows. A soft pink blush stains her cheeks as she opens the box filled with lacy panties and bras. Delicately lifting each piece from the box she holds them like they’re spun glass.

 

“You really think I’ll look good in these Daryl?” She’s self-conscious about her small chest, but she’s a small girl and everything about her is perfect in his eyes.

 

“Fuck yeah! Maybe you can send me pictures a that when I’m at work!” He gives her a sly grin and she blushes even more.

 

The last gift is the necklace. She doesn’t say anything, just holds it in her hand, fingering the tiny music note. There’s a shimmer in her eyes though. This is how he knows it means something to her. 

 

“Gonna need ta wear that when ya find a job teaching music. Ain’t gotta worry about money or nothin’. I wan’ ya ta do what ya love Beth.” Her sniffles turn into the real thing and she’s on his lap kissing him softly.

 

“It’s beautiful Daryl. I love it.” The silver chain is a puddle in her palm and the light keeps flashing off the charm as she holds it. “But if I’m getting a job doing what I love, what are you going to do?” He knows exactly what she’s referring to. He’d told her a while back about a conversation he’d had with Caesar about expanding the shop to include an area exclusively for motorcycle repairs. But at that time it had really only been talk. Money was an issue and neither of them had been in a position to look into bank loans. Now though, now money isn’t an issue.

 

“I know. Already been thinking about it. Gonna bring it up to Caesar when I go back.” He doesn’t think he’s ever been more excited to go back to work. He’s counting down the days and has been into the shop a couple of times.

 

“You can be your own boss Daryl, a business owner!” She’s more excited about that than anything else and it hits him deep down how lucky he is and how amazing she is. Their little tree is lit up and the fire is warm, this is the Christmas he never had.

 

“Where’s this gift ya bribed me outta bed with?” He’s trying to take the spotlight off of himself. She’s smart and knows exactly what he’s doing but Beth with her sweet heart just lets it go and goes back to the tree and pulls two big boxes out from under it. Smiling she slides them in front of him.

 

“Didn’t have ta get me nothin’,” he mumbles.

 

“Stop, finding these for you makes me happy. Open them!” She’s all smiles and helps him tear off the wrapping paper. The first gift is a handcrafted black leather quiver. His other one has seen better days, he just never got round to finding a new one. This one is perfect and will last years. He’ll probably never have to buy another one. The other gift gives him pause, it’s too much. He pulls back the tissue in the box and it’s a jacket. Denim body and leather sleeves. It’s black and extremely high end. Daryl knows this because he’s spent hours in bike shops looking at stuff just like this. Stuff he never thought he’d own. Beth lifts it from the box.

 

“I didn’t want a full leather jacket,” she explains, “because with the denim you can wear your wings too! They kinda look like they belong together don’t they?” He nods because that’s all he can do. There’s a  lump in his throat the size of a baseball. Throwing her arms around him, she kisses his cheek.

 

“I love it Beth, shit it’s too much. But yer right they go ta ‘gether.” She helps him slip it on and it fits him like a glove.

 

“Perfect! Wait-” She runs off into the bedroom and comes back with his angel wing vest in her arms. “Here put it on.” She was absolutely right.

 

“They do belong together!” She’s bouncing on her toes and clapping her hands and he’s feeling sentimental and goofy and so in love with this little blonde girl. Reaching for her hand, he touches the delicate silver ring that encircles her finger.

 

“Kinda like us. Maybe we could, ya know set a date?” he asks shyly. He’s been wanting to ask because sometimes this still feels like it's a dream and he’s gonna wake up.

 

“Oh!” Biting her lip she glances up at him from under her lashes, her blue eyes are something he’ll never get tired of looking into. “I was kinda thinking, can we do it in May? That’s when we met, you remember?” Does he remember? He won’t ever forget that day.

 

_ “Nice to meet you, Daryl!” He glanced back and Beth Greene, little Beth Greene smiled at him. _

 

“May sounds good ta me.” He reaches out and tucks a stray curl behind her ear.

 

“And you don’t have to wear a suit, Daryl, I know how uncomfortable-”

 

“What the hell am I gonna wear, girl? My jeans? This is the only time ‘m gettin’ married and I can be uncomfortable in a suit. Plus ya said I looked handsome in that damn monkey suit.”

 

“You're always handsome Daryl, in that suit you were sexy!” He barks out a laugh. Sexy. He ain’t never felt sexy a day in his life. But Beth said it and Beth never lies.

 

“Yer the sexy one, com’ere…” Pulling her into an embrace, he kisses her, sucking on her bottom lip and making her moan just a little, enough to wake up his cock. “In fact, how about ya try on some a them panties I got ya?” He reaches down and cups her little ass in his hands, rubbing his groin against her.

 

“Daryl?”  

 

“What baby?”

 

“Your brother is looking in the window.” What! Daryl looks and sure enough, there’s Merle with a big shit eating grin peeking in their window and fogging it up with his breath.

 

“Goddammit, Merle! Ya fuckin’ perv!”

 

_______________

 

Since they’re early, Carol jumps right in and helps Beth get breakfast going. There are scrambled eggs and bacon, cinnamon rolls, bananas, apples and grapes and lots of coffee. Carol heats up the hot chocolate she brought and starts toasting bread. Beth also made up a pot of oatmeal because Daryl has become quite fond of her oatmeal with all the fixings. Fixings being brown sugar, cinnamon, bananas, honey and white chocolate chips. Of course, Daryl won’t admit to loving these things, not to anyone except Beth and maybe Judith. Beth kisses him when he comes over to see what she’s putting together and pops a while chocolate chip in his mouth.

 

Rick and Michonne show up right on time, followed by Dwight and Sherry. The little cabin is alive with activity and laughter and people enjoying sticky sweet breakfast goodies. Michonne brought maple donuts that she made herself and Sherry and Dwight brought an apple cobbler.

 

Sherry’s only a couple of years older than Beth and she’s also an artist. She draws and does graphic designs out of a company in Atlanta. They hit it off right away. The two of them get acquainted while frosting cinnamon rolls and Beth really likes her and hopes that Daryl wants to spend more time with Dwight. Michonne keeps hugging her and trying to hug Daryl. She hasn’t seen them since before the wreck. She stopped by once when they were at doctors appointments and dropped off groceries and left a note letting Beth know she could come by and help with anything if they needed it. Judith’s toddling around from person to person getting all kinds of love. She’s dragging a stuffed tiger behind her, one of her Christmas presents. Beth’s picked her up and squeezed her more than once and Daryl shared a banana and white chocolate chips with her. Carl got a phone for Christmas so he’s distracted but he does give Beth a big hug and tell her he’s glad she’s okay. He even offers to help her with anything she needs, but she just hugs him back and tells him to go play with his phone. 

 

The brunch is a success, as far as Daryl can tell. But his knowledge of brunches is limited. Everyone says their goodbyes and heads out except for Michonne and Rick. The guys hang out with the kids by the tree while Beth and Michonne clean up the kitchen. Judith’s learned to point to the ornaments with a tiny fingertip instead of yanking them off the tree. Daryl holds her and lets her touch each one. When she starts grunting and pointing, Carl explains that she wants you to count while she does it. So the three of them count as she points. Over and over again.

  
  


Later that day they go out to the farm for a small dinner with her daddy, Glenn, and Maggie. Beth can’t believe how big her sister has gotten and this only serves to make her even more excited about the little guys impending arrival. He’s definitely a boy and he’s due on February 10th. The settlement comes up and Beth confesses it seems like way too much, but her family thinks they’re both deserving and that insurance exists for this reason. She doesn’t miss the look that Daryl gives her, the way his eyes linger on her cheek.

 

When it’s time for dessert, Etta shows up with a cherry pie and a soft smile for Hershel. They spend the evening reminiscing and planning for weddings and babies and a future that is wide open. Beth alternates between smiling and yawning. It’s been a good day but she’s ready to call it a night and cuddle up in bed with Daryl. He seems to like that idea too when she whispers to him she’s ready to go while they’re finishing up dishes at the sink. Driving home, her head on her shoulder she counts her blessings, Daryl being the big one, the one she wants to spend every Christmas with as long as she’s breathing.

 

_______________

 

They ring in the New Year hunched over the toilet, Beth puking and Daryl holding her hair back. The day before New Year's eve she left the office early with a headache. She’d woken up that morning feeling out of sorts, but ignored it and went to work. There was so much to get done at the office before they closed up for the rest of the week she’d feel guilty not showing up. The fact that she spends most of the morning with her head down on the lab counter is pretty much a given that she should have just stayed home.

 

Eric must have said something to her daddy because when he comes in to drop off a blood draw he finds her in the lab and sends her home.

 

“I can finish up here daddy. I just have a little headache,” she says halfheartedly. Hershel lays his palm on her forehead shaking his head.

 

“No, you can’t. you’ve got a fever Bethy. I’m taking you home.”

 

She agrees to go home but refuses to let him take her. She’ll be fine and he’s going to have to run labs now since she’s leaving. Bundling up in her coat, scarf, and gloves, she heads out to her car. By the time she pulls up to the cabin she’s pulled off her scarf and gloves because she’s sweating. The couch is the first thing she sees when she walks in and she can’t go any further. Dumping her jacket and scarf on the armchair, she lays down on the couch, shivering again. A few minutes later Daryl comes in carrying a basket full of folded towels. 

 

“What the hell Beth?” His sits the basket down and is by her side, kneeling next to the couch.

 

“I think I’m sss-sick Daryl.” He runs a hand over her face and his palm is so warm. She wants him to keep touching her and she mewls a little when he removes his hand.

 

“Ya got a fever, Beth. Com’on let’s go change ya in ta somethin’ else.” Daryl stands and reaches for her.

 

“Something warm. I’m so cold.” He pulls her in close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walk towards the bedroom. His body is radiating heat and she winds her arms around him wanting his warmth.

 

“Com’on girl.”

 

He helps her out of her scrubs and into thermal PJs and she may be sick but his tenderness doesn't escape her notice. The way his eyes flick to hers as if to gauge that she’s okay. She’s still shivering, her body reacting to that in a physical way and it’s a testament to his concern that he doesn’t pay any attention to it, just works on getting her warmed up.

 

After she’s in her pj’s she crawls to the middle of their bed, sighing at how good it feels to finally lay down. Daryl tucks the blankets around her and rests his hand on her forehead.

 

“Daryl, lay with me please.” His hand on her head is warm and she knows that the rest of him is warm too. He doesn’t complain, just strips off his clothes and climbs into bed with her. He’s so good to her. Wrapped up in his arms and the blankets, her shivering starting to subside she finally drifts off to sleep.

 

________________

 

When he wakes up, possibly an hour later judging by the light coming through the window, Beth’s kicked the blankets off of them. And it’s probably because she’s sweating. Daryl isn’t surprised that he was able to fall asleep. He had Beth in his arms and she needed him. There isn’t any place he’d rather be. His shirt is damp where her head is resting and she’s still burning up. Needless to say, he’s sweating too. Lifting her gently off of him he goes for aspirin and a water bottle. When he comes back she’s sitting up and her face is pale.

 

“Beth I brought ya some-” Before he can finish she jumps off the bed and sprints to the bathroom. He follows her and finds her kneeling in front of the toilet. He drops everything onto the vanity, squats down behind her and gathers her hair up in his hands.

 

“Daryl, go-” she says weakly before heaving again and shuddering. Daryl rubs a hand back and forth across her back. 

 

“I ain’t leavin’.” She’s so small, where the hell is all this stuff coming from?

 

“I don’t want you to see me!” Another deep groan and she leans back over the toilet again, dry heaving. When he’s pretty sure she’s done he grabs a washcloth from the vanity and holds it out to her letting her wipe her face.

 

“Thanks. Sorry,” she says taking the water bottle he holds out to her.

 

“Nothin’ ta be sorry for.” He holds out his hand with the aspirin. “Here, take these.” She does and he reaches behind her and flushes the toilet.

 

“Ug…” she frowns. She doesn't feel good and he can tell by the look on her face she’s embarrassed and self-conscious. Doesn’t she know he’d never think badly of her?

 

“The good, the bad and the ugly, ‘m in it fer the long run baby,” he says gently cupping her cheek in his hand. Taking her hand he leads her back into the bedroom.

 

~

 

That’s how it goes until the morning of New Year’s day. Daryl woke up early craving a big greasy breakfast. He’s been eating bland stuff with Beth, but he can’t take any more plain toast and tea. He tucked her in and left her sleeping with bacon on his mind.

 

There’s a second batch of bacon frying and he’s shoving a piece in his mouth when she comes wandering out. She’s still in her pj’s but she’s also got one of his flannels on and she'd brushed her hair and she looks good, really good.

 

“I thought I smelled bacon!” She smiles that 100-watt smile and he’s relieved because it seems like she’s feeling better. She hasn’t thrown up since last night. He’s followed her into the bathroom every single time and held her hair every single time. The last time he did it she cried afterward and laid her head in his lap where they were sitting on the bathroom floor. It had scared him at first.

 

“Beth whas’ wrong? Beth com’on talk ta me girl?” he’d pleaded with her.

 

“You’re being so good to me Daryl,’ she’d sobbed. He felt weak with relief after that and chuckled a little as he helped her up and they crawled back into bed.

 

“Course I am. You’re my girl.” That only made her cry harder. He’d pulled her close and rubbed her back until she finally fell asleep.

“Sorry ‘bout that, I was craving it. Is the smell botherin’ you?” he asks covering the pan with a lid.

 

“No. It smells really good but I think I better take it slow. I’ll just make some toast.” He takes the loaf of bread from her hands.

 

“I got it.” he smiles at her.

 

“Ok, thank you,” she says softly, “and maybe some butter?” He nods at her and watches as she warms a mug of water in the microwave. Her cheeks are flushed and she’s humming and he’s so glad his girl is back to her normal self.

 

“Com’ere,” he says after she drops a tea bag in her mug. He pulls her up against him and leans down and kisses her. 

 

“Mmmm bacon lips!” she purrs against his mouth.

 

“Thought ya didn’ want bacon?” he says through her kisses and her tongue cleaning him like a cat would.

 

“I didn’t, but I wanted to kiss you and you taste really good.” He shuts her up by kissing her harder and the only thing that stops them is the smell of burning bacon.

 

“Shit!” Daryl grabs the smoking pan and puts it under the sink faucet.

 

“Sorry, got carried away! I’ll make you some more if you want.” Beth says leaning against his back.

 

“Nah, already ate a whole pack. Think I’ll have toast with you, maybe some eggs.” 

 

“Oh, eggs! I think I’ll try just a little.” Together they get the ingredients and while Beth mixes up the scrambled eggs, Daryl washes out the pan the bacon burnt in and he can’t help but smile as he listens to Beth going on about her plans for Maggie’s baby shower and the text she got from Michonne about wanting to help and every once in awhile he mumbles an agreement, but mainly just watches her. She finally seems to have run out of steam but she has one more thing up her sleeve. Slipping between him and the island she runs her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. 

 

“Daryl, you were so sweet and gentle the other day when you helped me take a shower.”  There’s a little gleam in her eye and he knows she’s got something on her mind besides gratitude and his body seems to know it too.

 

“Mmmhmm. ‘S only right, ya did the same for me.” Pressing himself against her he lets her feel what’s going on in his sweatpants.

 

“I was gonna take one, but maybe you can come and help me? Or I can help you or something?” She’s trying her best to give him her innocent look. But she’s biting her bottom lip and that distracts him from her big blue eyes and lip biting isn’t innocent anyway, not when Beth does it. It’s fucking hot.

 

“You wanna have sex in the shower baby?” This takes her breath away and he loves it, loves how she’s nodding her head.

 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” she whispers. Scooping her up into his arms he carries her into their bathroom.

 

_______________

 

Daryl’s birthday’s in a couple of days and she’s been thinking about doing something special. The thing is he’d probably be happy just celebrating it with her and that would be okay, but Merle’s called a couple of times with ideas and Rick texted her just this morning asking if there was anything going on. There are people that care about Daryl and want to celebrate with him. 

 

They’re on the couch together, Daryl’s finishing up Swiss Family Robinson and Beth is fixing her resume on her laptop. She’s looking for that job, the one Daryl bought her the necklace for with the tiny music note charm.

 

“What’ ‘bout that one at the community college?” he asks flipping a page in his book.

 

“Hmmm, that was a while ago. I’m sure it’s been filled.”

 

“Can’ hurt ta look into it,” he says reaching down and pulling on a curl of her hair.

 

She’s got her head in his lap and her computer is resting on her stomach. Personal space is something they share when it’s just the two of them at home. She likes to be near him no matter what they’re doing and he seems to crave that closeness too. They sleep tangled up in each other and she still rides in the middle of the bench seat in his truck whenever they go somewhere. It’s just how they are together.

 

“Daryl?” She glances up at him loving his furrowed brow and the way his eyes follow the words on the page he’s reading.

 

“Mmmhmm.” 

 

“Your birthday is coming up.” He looks away from the book and down at her.

 

“No.” He says even before she can go any further.

 

“Just listen. I know you’d like nothing better than to spend it with me and believe me I have no problem with that. You’re my favorite person, but Daryl there are a few other people who love you too and want to share your special day with you.” Beth explains.

 

“Ya already planned somethin’.” He seems a little irritated and Beth quickly puts his fears to rest.

 

“No, I didn’t. I wanted to talk to you first Daryl. I would never plan something like that without talking to you, I know you. You hate surprises.” Closing her laptop she sits up situating herself between his legs.

 

“That ain’t true. I like some surprises. I like when ya send me dirty texts.” She sees a faint blush on his cheeks. “An when ya make my favorite dinner or get in bed naked.” Beth can’t help giggling.

 

“Those aren’t really surprises Daryl,” she says.

 

“Good enough for me,” he grumbles. “Whaddaya wanna do?”

 

“Well Merle asked and so has Rick, they want to hang out. I was thinking maybe pizza and pool at T’s Place. Nothing big just our friends.” He doesn’t immediately frown and actually looks like he’s contemplating the idea. 

 

“Just think about it.” She isn’t going to put any pressure on him. Being the center of attention is his least favorite thing in the world.

 

“Sounds okay to me.” He picks up his book and finds his page. She wants to clap her hands, but that would definitely be going overboard. Reaching for her laptop she settles back down into his lap. Tapping on the keys she pulls up the Community College website.

 

“Oh my gosh Daryl, I can’t believe it! That position is available. It looks like it was just posted again. Hmm, I wonder why?” She finds the link where she can upload her resume.

 

“Cause they hired the wrong person first time around.” He’s got a smirk on his face. 

 

“I can’t believe this!” It’s the perfect job and since the settlement, she doesn’t have to worry about enough hours. Maybe she can even help out sometimes at her daddy’s office. With the easy stuff. The stuff that doesn't break her heart.

 

“Gonna make me a chocolate cake?” He’s still thinking about his birthday. That’s a good sign. A really good sign. 

 

“Of course. I’ll make you whatever kind of cake you want Daryl.”

 

__________________

 

Daryl agreed to let Beth have this little birthday celebration for him because he knows it’s important to her. And he can kind of understand why she wants to celebrate him, he feels the same way about her. He might do it differently, but he won’t let the little things go by without acknowledging them in some way. His way is definitely more intimate, with fewer people, just two, him and her. 

 

She’s already out in the kitchen packing up the cake she made herself and refused to let him see. He stayed at the garage longer than usual going over plans for the expansion with Caesar so she could bake and decorate it. They’re breaking ground next week and hope to have his part of the shop finished by the end of January weather permitting. There’s a lot more to starting this thing up than he ever imagined. But he’s excited and still can’t believe he’s a business owner. A business owner with a sexy fiancee who is doing everything she can to make him feel special so he’s gonna suck it up and have a good time. For her. There’s one other thing he can do for her. Opening his side of the closet he pulls out the leather jacket she got him for Christmas and slips it on. It feels really good and smells good too. He reaches back into the closet and pulls out his angel wing vest and slips it over the jacket. He’s got a gray thermal underneath and a pair of his newer black jeans and his biker boots on. He pays attention to what she likes. And he’s pretty sure she likes this.

 

“Hey, can I come out yet? ‘M ready to go!” he calls out into the kitchen.

 

“Yes, I’m ready too! I just need to-” When he walks into the room she stops talking mid-sentence and just stares at him, but it’s the way she’s staring that makes all the difference. There’s a look she gets when she looks at him and she’s got that look now. “Daryl, wow…” Speechless. That’s the effect he was going for. He chuckles and walks over to her. She looks beautiful. She’s wearing those things she calls leggings, a tight little sweater, and her cowboy boots. She pays attention too. He loves those boots with anything she wears.

 

“Ain’t got nothin ta say?” He leans down and kisses her cheek and then her nose and finally her soft lips.

 

“We better go or I might not make it out of the house. You- in that jacket and-” She’s rubbing her tight little body up against him and he has to hold her back.

 

“Better stop if ya wanna go,” he growls. 

 

“Okay, okay. But Daryl would you wear that jacket later? Only the jacket?” She raises her eyebrows.

 

“Mmmhmm, but only if ya wear them boots and only them boots.” Winking at her he takes the bag and heads out to the garage. He hears her intake of breath and sweet little whimper. This night better go by fast!

 

_______________

 

When they walk into T’s Place all heads turn in their direction and even though Beth knows that it makes Daryl uncomfortable she wants to show him off. Just a little. He looks so damn hot! She was literally speechless when he walked out of the bedroom wearing his leather. 

 

Rick and Michonne are sitting with Sherry at the tables they’ve claimed. Pizza and beer are ready and waiting and Beth carries the cake to the table. Dwight and Merle are playing pool and the rest of the group clap as they walk up. Beth hears Daryl growl next to her. She had a strict ‘no gift’ rule, but of course, Rick refused to follow that rule and is holding a big gift bag. After everyone’s simple birthday wishes Carol serves pizza. Merle beats, technically cheats, Dwight out of $10 in between eating slices of the pizza. 

 

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, playing and eating. And that makes Beth happy, she hasn’t been able to tear herself away from Dary for too long and he seems to feel the same way. The things they said at the house before leaving are still fresh in her mind. As is the idea of Daryl in only his leather jacket. Which he’s taken off in favor of just the vest. 

 

“This is nice. Com’ere.” Daryl wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek nuzzling his nose into her hair. “I love ya Beth, don't know how I got so lucky,” he whispers, his warm breath makes her shiver. Someone clearing their throat takes their attention off each other. Rick is standing there with his gift bag and a big smile.

 

“Ain’t supposed ta bring gifts.” Daryl glares at Rick.

 

“Awe come on, you’re one of my best friends, actually you're my only best friend.” Rick hands him the bag and Beth’s heart warms at the interaction. Rick stands by with his hands in his pockets looking nervous as Daryl pulls out a black t-shirt with something printed on it in silver. He holds it up and Beth has to lean over to see what it says. Before she does she sees Daryl’s face change, it softens and he looks up at Rick a little in awe. “I’m proud of you man. You’re gonna be so good at this.” Beth can hear the emotion in Rick’s voice. She looks down at the shirt. There’s a motorcycle wheel and script that says, ‘Dixon’s Custom Motorcycles’.

 

Daryl is quiet, the shirt still in his hands. Because she knows him she sees the subtle shift in his whole countenance. This means something to him. But he’s Daryl and words aren’t easy for him. Rick knows this too and he plops down next Daryl and starts pointing out things on the shirt and it doesn't matter that Daryl is quietly nodding next to him. They’re best friends and they understand other.

 

“It’s a prototype. I got a friend who does this stuff so when you want more or you wanna change anything, he’s got ya.” Rick folds his hand on the table.

 

“I appreciate it. ‘S cool, prolly gonna need a bunch.” He smiles and Rick smiles and that’s it. Beth excuses herself so Daryl doesn’t see her tears and busies herself with the cake and candles.

 

_________________

 

When they finally leave the bar and race out to the truck trying to avoid the rain that is currently flooding the parking lot, Daryl feels pretty good. A lot of it has to do with Beth, but he’s also come a long way on his own. He’s let go of his demons as best he can and is accepting the fact that he deserves to be happy, he deserves to have the life he wants and he deserves the love that Beth gives him. He told her no presents and of course, she didn’t listen but she whispered in his ear that he’d get his present when they got home. 

 

She is giggly and handsy on the drive home, basking in the glory of her successful party and loving the fact that he thanked her and said he had a really good time. She’s not being smug either like she bested him. She’s truly happy that she helped make him happy. When she puts her head in his lap and teases at the button on his jeans he gets a hand in her hair and stops her.

 

“Beth…” He has plans when they get home and if she takes care of him now he’s not gonna be ready.

 

“Just let me get started, just a little... please?” How’s a guy supposed to say no to a blowjob from his girl?

 

“Ya stop when I tell ya too alright? Or yer gonna miss out on what I got planned when I get ya home,” he growls and this definitely gets her attention.

 

“I promise!” 

 

Daryl is doing his best to focus on the road, but with Beth’s mouth on his cock and all the things she’s doing with her tongue, he’s definitely distracted. A couple of minutes into it he stops her with his hand in her hair. And it’s just as much of a turn on as what she’s doing to him.

 

“Ya got a taste now come up here before the rest of the night is ruined.” Her warm breath on his cock and balls as she laughs softly almost pushes him right over the edge and he grabs her hair again and tugs. “Shit Beth!” She sits up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and buckles herself back in next to him.

 

“What do you have planned Mr. Dixon?” she asks coyly. 

 

“Gonna have ta wait an see.” Laughing at the way she huffs at him, crossing her arms and feigning irritation, he drapes an arm around her shoulders and drives them home.

_______________

 

Every time she tries to tease him a little he gets her back and he’s so much better at it than her. Pulling on her hair like he did, he knows what that does to her. But she’s got something up her sleeve if she can pull it off without being too self- conscious. Barricading herself in the bathroom armed with her ammunition, a small, soft, lacy, pink bra and an even smaller pair of matching lacy panties, she strips and puts on one of her Christmas gift from Daryl. She also slips on her cowboy boots. That’s what he wanted. He can take off the bra and panties. Admiring herself in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door she reaches for the doorknob and slowly pulls the door open. Daryl’s on the bed wearing just his leather jacket like she asked but he’s facing away from her when she comes in so he doesn’t see what she’s wearing at first.

 

“I look like a damn idiot in this Beth, how the hell is it gonna...” Looking over his shoulder at her his jaw drops. He keeps his eyes on her the entire time she makes her way to the bed to where he’s sitting. She tries to walk with a little swing to her hips. She’s never paid attention to how she walks and what it looks like, but she must be doing something right because Daryl is definitely happy to see her. His cock is making that perfectly clear.

 

“Lay back on the bed Daryl.” He does as she asks, scooting to the middle of their big king size bed. Forgetting all about his concerns for how he looks, he leans back on his elbows and the leather jacket falls open showing off his lean stomach and his hard cock. He could be one of those guys in a dirty magazine, something with a biker theme. It makes her giggle but it also makes her wet, wetter than she was already at the thought of him in just the jacket.

 

“Whas’ so funny?” he growls. That growl. Another thing he likes to use against her. 

 

“Nothing Daryl, you don’t look like an idiot, far from it,” she says crawling across the bed to him, “you look like a bad boy. And nice girls like bad boys.” Straddling his thighs she watches as his pupils dilate with desire making his blue eyes almost black.

 

“Yeah?” he’s blushing a little too. Tentatively he moves his hands, reaches up to cup her breasts in the lacy bra, rubs his fingers over her hard nipples. “Thought I told ya I wanted ya in just yer boots?” He slips a bra strap down over her shoulder.

 

“You did, but I thought-” she shivers as he lowers the other strap.

 

“Nice girls listen, good girls do what they’re told, Beth.” His voice is husky and his cock jerks between them. “Maybe ya ain’t so nice.” Something shifts in the dynamic between them.

 

“I, uh, I am, I…” The way he’s looking at her, it’s making her ache. What he’s implying, biting her lip she reaches behind herself and unclasps the bra. “Maybe I was bad Daryl. Maybe you need to teach me a lesson.” She’s winging it, she has no idea how to do this or even what this is. It’s something though and it’s turning her on and it’s turning him on and she wants to keep playing.

 

________________

 

It’s like every teenage boy’s wet dream come true. It’s the reason she can get her way with him. That innocent act. Sometimes it 100% for real and other times she lays it on thick, manipulating him just with her big blue eyes and soft pink lips. It’s like they’re two different people. Him in his leather jacket and her in the lingerie and boots. He never figured himself as the type of guy who’d be into roleplaying, that was more Merle’s style. But it’s a fucking turn on and he’s curious just how far she’ll let him take and how far he actually wants to go.

 

“Mmmhmm, get them panties off.” Leaning back again he watches her struggle with the little scrap of lace. When she starts to pull off a boot he puts a hand on her arm, “Uh-uh, keep ‘em on.” Her mouth hangs open, just a little and he can hear her breathing speed up. She works the panties off, never taking her eyes off of him. Dropping them on his chest she sits back on his thighs.

 

“Am I good now Daryl?” Tilting her head to the side she bites her bottom lip sucking it between her teeth. She’s good at being bad is what she is. He rests his hands on her thighs squeezing them. Her legs are spread just enough that he can see how wet she is and that’s enough incentive to keep him going. He rubs a thumb over her mound and down between her folds pushing just slightly.

 

“Fuck…” Beth breathes. Pulling his hand away he relishes in her little whimper.

 

“Good girls don’ talk like that Beth, ya ain’t being good.” Lifting her up, she’s small, so small. He forgets that sometimes. He’s up on his knees and turning her on her stomach. She scrambles to her hands and knees. Uncertainty washes over him. Where the hell are they going with this?

 

“Fuck.” That and a little giggle reminds him this is just a game and she knows it,  wants it and it’s so fucking good. Raising his palm he hesitates for a second then brings it down on her sweet little ass. Not too hard but enough to sting. She yelps and his skin prickles with heat and guilt. Leaning over her he breathes in her ear.

 

“Beth, girl I didn’ mean…”

 

“God Daryl, don’t stop, it’s okay, it’s good, I mean.. fuck.” The last word is just a whisper as she grinds her ass against him. She’s doing it on purpose, being ‘bad’. That’s all the encouragement he needs. Taking her hips in his hands he feels her fingers take hold of him and guide his aching cock to her pussy. He eases into her, forgetting for a second that she’s in trouble, she’s been bad and he’s teaching her a lesson. Pulling out he snaps his hips and slams back into her, at the same time slaps her hard on her ass. Her muscles tense around him and she moans. He’s not gonna last much longer and the red handprint he left on her pale skin might be more than he can handle. 

 

“Gonna be good now girl? Huh? Gonna come for me?” She’s meeting him thrust for thrust now, watching him over her shoulder.

 

“I’ll be good, I’ll…” His eyes follow her hand as she reaches between her legs and he feels her fingers brush against his balls as she circles her clit. Her muscles tense, her orgasm pulling him in as she bucks underneath him.

 

“Thas’ good, fuck Beth!” His body shudders and he folds over her one hand propping him up as his orgasm follows hers. Falling onto his side he pulls her with him, curls around her as he comes down from that perfect high. She’s shivering in his arms and he pulls her even closer kissing her hair, her shoulder, any part of her he can come into contact with. “Ya okay?”

 

“I’m, wow! Daryl where did that come from?” Soft laughter and that shiver again as she turns in his arms so she can look at him. Does she think he has a clue? Shaking his head, he kisses her.

 

“Did I hurt ya?” Swallowing hard, there are knots in his stomach because as much as he liked what they just did if he hurt her, well...

 

“No, I,” she’s blushing, refusing to meet his eyes with her own. “I liked it.” Her confession makes his cock twitch and he kisses her again, harder. 

 

“Me too,” he breathes into her mouth. 

 

“You spank all your girlfriends Daryl?” 

 

“Ain’t had no other girlfriends. I tol’ you that.” Kissing down the column of her throat he feels her voice vibrating against his lips.

 

“I’m your first then?” She’s wrapped her legs around one of his legs and is grinding against it. And she’s talking about more than girlfriends.

 

“Yer my only, girl.” 

 

“Daryl…” His name is a whine on her lips because his teeth are grazing her neck, nipping at the skin there, tugging and sucking.

 

She’s his only, his forever. They’ve shared firsts and recreated others. And they have so many more ahead of them.

 

“Daryl, want me to spank you too?” It’s breathless and so hot the way she whispers it into his ear until he realizes what she just asked him.

 

“What the hell Beth? No!” Wait? Does he?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful thing about fan fiction is that you’re allowed to go there! Whether you’ve been or not! Christmas and Birthdays and spankings, oh my! Thanks for reading! And for all the love!


	19. Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 10,000 words! But I didn’t want to break it up again. It’s long. I’m sure it won’t be a problem! This is how the story ends. Kind of. Because do they really ever end? There’s always room for more. Ok.. please read and enjoy and remember when they sat on those barstools, completely oblivious to where the world intended to take them. Well, here they are.

 

****  
  


Life’s busy. It’s chaotic and they’re both focusing on new things. Beth got the job in the music department at the community college. And even though it’s part-time and she’s home before Daryl he’s still hardly seen her. He’s been staying late at the shop working with Caesar on the new addition, even going in on Saturday’s. They come home and eat, fall into bed and sleep. 

Daryl’s tired of just sleeping. 

They’ve always had an active sex life, like an almost every single night of the week sex life. After the accident, and dealing with the settlement and their jobs it’s down to 3 sometimes 2 nights a week. But it’s not even all about sex, he misses hanging out and being together, talking and playing. All the things he came to love most about falling in love with Beth. He misses her.

Things can’t go on the way they have been. He wants his girlfriend back. He needs her and he’s pretty sure she feels the same way. It’s in her texts that she sends every day, sometimes they’re downright dirty (which he loves) and other times they're just ‘I love you’ and ‘I miss you’ and these are the ones that make him ache right in the middle of his chest.

Things are gonna change. They’re gonna talk and set some ground rules. Valentine's Day is this Saturday. He cleared his schedule, in fact, he cleared all weekends and evenings from now on. They’ve only got now. Another thing he’s learning by loving Beth is that time is precious.

Thursday evening he pulls up in front of the cabin. It’s chilly and grey smoke curls up from the chimney. She must have already got a fire going. Smiling to himself his heart swells a little, girl can do anything she sets her mind too. When he walks in she's in the kitchen at the stove, busy stirring something in a pot. When she looks at him over her shoulder, her smile is the best part of his day. Making his way over to her he wraps his arms around her.

“Chicken noodle soup?” he asks looking in the pot. Earlier that week she’d said she wanted to make it for him. 

“Yep. I told you I was going to make it, just for you. It’s cold out so it’ll be good. Warm you right up!”

“We got any biscuits? I’ll make ‘em,” he says opening the fridge. There’s a can of the ready-made dough and he takes it out setting on the counter. Moving to the sink he washes his hands.

“How about a salad?” Beth asks. Humming in agreement he pulls out a cookie sheet and grabs the can of dough. She’s in the process of taking salad fixings from the refrigerator and her hands are full. Daryl reaches out and grabs a tomato that rolls off everything she’s holding. Moving over a little he makes room for her to do her thing right beside him. This is what he misses. The little things they do together, like cooking meals. A year ago he was fine eating a sandwich or a frozen dinner by himself and then heading out to the garage to work on his bike or make bolts. He liked being alone. Until Beth. 

“Thank you, Daryl.” That smile again and she’s bumping him with her hip and giggling softly. 

“Gotta make some changes Beth.” The giggling stops and her hands still where they were unwrapping a head of lettuce. Her eyes are huge and fixed on him.

“Oh? What’s going on Daryl?” The expression on her face is one of worry and a little bit of fear. Hell, he doesn’t wanna scare her! Popping open the can of biscuits he starts laying the little circles on the cookie sheet.

“I miss this, us being together like this.” Waving his hand over the food prep they have going on. He hears a soft sigh and when he glances over at her she looks relieved. Jesus what did she think he was going to say?

“Oh Daryl, I do too, I didn’t want to say anything, I mean you're under enough stress with the new garage…” She's tugging at her braid now and that’s tugging at his heart. She looks so sad all of a sudden.

“Girl,” he growls, “ya gotta talk ta me! Ain’t nothin’ more important than you, than us.” Wiping his hands on a towel he moves in closer to her and takes her hand from her hair. He rubs his thumb over the delicate bones.

“I figured it would get back to normal when things calmed down, but Daryl I miss-” she hesitates and then peeks up at him through her long lashes, eyes glittering. Fuck if she cries he’s never going to leave the house again. “I know sex every night isn’t-” she starts.

“It is,” he interrupts. Her brow is furrowed as she continues to stare at him. “I mean, what?” He thinks he knew what she meant but then he realizes he doesn't. All he heard was ‘sex every night’ which sounds just about right to him.

“I was gonna say I know sex every night isn’t gonna happen.”

“It is. I mean it can. Do you want it to?” How is this conversation making him feel as awkward as a teenager trying to kiss his first girlfriend? Beth is blushing too, but she’s beautiful when she blushes. He on the other hand probably looks like a complete dork.

“I do, all I can think about when I’m having a tough day is that I get to curl up in a warm bed with you and you know maybe… I don’t care, I miss you, Daryl!” Sliding her small arms around his waist she hugs him with all the strength she has and he feels the breath squeezed from him. Chuckling he tilts her chin up and kisses her soft mouth.

“I miss ya too. Thas’ why we gotta make some changes. Set some rules.” She’s resting her head on his chest and she sighs softly. “I ain’t working late no more unless I absolutely gotta. And no more weekends. I’ll hire help, whatever it takes. Hell, we don’t need the money. But I need this, I need you.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for awhile haven’t you?” she asks rubbing a hand over his chest.

“Maybe a little. Whaddya doin’ this Saturday?” Holding her like this feels so good. It’s really only been a little over a month that they’ve been ‘busy’, but it feels like a lot longer.

“Well, I’ll be doing whatever you’re doing Daryl.” Tipping her head back she rests her blue eyes on him. “You said you’d show me how to use the crossbow, teach me to hunt. And it’s gonna be warming up soon, we still have places on the map to go!” She’s right, about all of it. But this Saturday is gonna be special.

“It Valentine’s Day, I never had a Valentine before. Wanna be mine?” He leans down and kisses her again, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth.

“Course I do. I already am,” she breathes.

“Mmhmm, les’ grab our packs and get on the bike and jus’ go. No plan. Just ride.” He kisses her cheek and down the side of her neck, his voice husky. She giggles as he rubs his scruffy cheek against her tender skin.

“That sounds perfect Daryl. And this, more of this too.” He leans back and looks at her. She’s waving her hand over the food like he did. “Cooking together.” Shaking his head he gives her a smile and reaches for the cookie sheet.

“Yep.” He agrees opens the warm oven and slides the biscuits in.

“And let’s have a date night. Once a week. We can go out to eat or go for a walk in the woods…” He listens to her chatter away while they finish getting dinner ready and he smiles and nods adding his own ideas every once in awhile, but mainly he’s content to listen to her. She could recite their grocery list and he’d be fine with it. The two of them together is all that matters to him right now and it’s gonna stay that way.

______________

Saturday morning. Beth stretches under the warm blankets, a smile on her face as she yawns. Daryl’s arm is wrapped around her waist and his face is buried in her hair at the back of her neck. Waking up like this with the sun just beginning to color the world and Daryl holding onto her like she’s gonna disappear is perfect. 

Last night he’d said the things she’d been thinking. She thought maybe it was just her, they weren’t really drifting apart, it never felt like that. But everything else was taking away from what they’d made between each other and she’s been afraid of losing it.

He’s been worrying too, about the very same things. The best part of all of it is that he was the one to bring it up. He’d been so afraid of screwing up a relationship, of doing everything wrong, she remembered his nervousness and trepidation and she loves him even more for how far he’s come. 

Turning over, she scoots down so she can curl up against his chest, breathe him in and feel his heartbeat against her cheek. He rustles under the covers, her movements must have woke him up.

“Hey, baby.” His voice is husky with sleep. Her favorite. That and the way he sounds when they’re having sex. It’s so raw, he’s not holding back, he’s completely open at these times.

“Happy Valentines Day Daryl,” she whispers pressing kisses all over his chest and neck. He runs his hand down her back making her shiver.

“Happy Valentines Day ta you too, com’ere.” Rolling her over on her back he hovers above her, sleepy, puffy eyes, messy hair, crooked smile and he’s hers all hers. “Ya ready for today?” Kissing her, nipping at her neck, tonguing the hollow where her collarbones meet. And she’s thinking maybe staying right here in bed is a good idea.

“Daryl…” she moans. 

“Time ta get up, I got ya a present.” He teases pushing himself off of her and leaving her feeling like she’s gonna float away without him here holding her down. But presents…

“We said no presents!” Pushing the covers the rest of the way off of her body she follows him out of bed and into the bathroom where he’s trying to pee.

“Dammit Beth,’ he growls. He hates it when she comes in when he’s trying to pee. It makes him self-conscious and nervous he says. But she loves to tease him. She spins around watching herself in the mirror.

“But I’m naked Daryl,” she sings.

“Get outta here! And get yer clothes on!” Laughing she goes to their closet and finds something warm to go over something cooler. Layers. They’re taking just what they need, what they can carry in their backpacks and she's giddy with excitement at the thought of another adventure with him. Pulling on jeans and a thermal, she tops it with a flannel. Thick socks and her cowboy boots on her feet. She’s shoving another pair of jeans and some of her lacy underthings in her pack when Daryl comes in, toothbrush still in his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist. He gives her a once over and if there isn’t anything cuter than Daryl Dixon smiling with a mouth full of toothpaste foam and a toothbrush she doesn’t know what it is.

“Hurry! Get dressed I wanna go!” She grabs her own toothbrush, stuffs it in her backpack and heads to the kitchen to make them a quick breakfast.

______________

Before they pulled out of the drive Daryl tucked her gift into his backpack and she’d tried to be sneaky while she tucked one of her own into her pack.

“Thought ya said no gifts?!” He asks straddling the bike.

“Guess it didn’t work did it? Where are we going?” Climbing up behind him she wraps her arms around his waist.

“Don’t know. Yer choice. Jus’ point me in the direction ya wanna go.” Revving the engine he makes a left turn off the dirt road and onto the highway in the direction Beth’s pointing. Every turn they have to make, every crossroad that needs to be navigated he looks to Beth and she leads the way. 

It’s beautiful day, the sun is shining and there isn’t a cloud in the wide blue sky. It’s the kind of day that’s perfect for riding and even better with his girl riding with him pressed up against his angel wings. The reality is she’s the angel.

They stop in Acworth, about an hour and a half into their ride to grab lunch at a little Cajun restaurant. The waitress sets a spicy appetizer platter and two glasses of draft beer brewed on site on their table.

“The recipe is already pretty darn spicy, but if you prefer it hotter we’ve got a bottle of the good stuff right here at your table! Enjoy your meal!” She gives them a smile and heads over to her next customers.

“Oooh I love spicy food!” Beth says eyeing the bottle of hot sauce.

“Girl I don't think you can handle it. Have ya ever eaten spicy Cajun?” Daryl teases her. She contemplates that for a minute and shakes her head.

“No I don’t think so, but I do like spicy things.” The salsa at the taqueria is mild compared to this, Daryl’s sure of it.

“Go on then, I dare ya!” She takes the dare and Daryl, feeling a little guilty, joins her. Soon they’re both coughing and laughing, their eyes watering.

“Okay, that’s just a little too spicy!” She’s dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. Both her beer and water glass are empty and she keeps stealing his water glass and taking big gulps.

“I’m sorry Beth! Shit, I didn’t think it was gonna be this hot!” Her eyes are red-rimmed and she keeps sniffing, but she’s happy.

“No, no! I’m fine, it’s really good, just- what do they put in that stuff?” They’ve got an attentive waitress. She brings more water and a small glass of milk which she says will help with the heat. Beth drinks half and tries to share it with him but he shakes his head. She needs it more than he does.

After they finish the platter he wipes his hands on a napkin and digs in his pocket. He sets the little white box on the table. He’d tied a red bow around it but it’s crooked and little smushed now.

“Wanna open yer present?” Her eyes light up and she leans over and kisses his cheek.

“Gimme just a second to grab yours!” And then she’s out of the booth and hurrying out the front door of the restaurant. The waitress comes back over to the table carrying a small plate.

“We have complimentary heart-shaped raspberry truffle cheesecake for all of our Valentine’s Day guests,” she says. The small heart-shaped dessert is drizzled with raspberry sauce and garnished with mint leaves. Two spoons rest on the plate. It looks pretty fancy and he’s sure Beth is gonna love it.

“Thanks,” he says and watches as Beth makes her way back to their booth sliding in right next to him.

“Oh my gosh Daryl, this is so cute!” He was right. Something as simple and silly as a heart-shaped dessert amuses her. There’s a long thin box in her hands and she lays it on the table in front of him, right next to his small box. “You first,” she says as she scoots in next to him. She rests her elbows on the table and watches him, anticipation in her big blue eyes. 

Being given a gift is something he’s had to learn to be comfortable with. He wasn’t given much as a child. But he’s learning. He never realized he still had so much more to learn. When Beth gives him a gift it’s almost as good as when she gets one herself. It’s the giving, he gets that. And she’s so damn good at it.

When he takes the lid off of the slim box he can’t help but smile. It’s a buck knife in a black leather sheath. The handle is a dark wood and the steel blade ends in a clip. It’s beautiful in its simplicity.

“I know you already have a whole bunch of knives Daryl, but you didn’t have one from me. Now you do,” she says quietly. He realizes he hasn’t said anything, he’s just staring at the knife and letting her comment soak in.

“I think this is gonna be my favorite.” His voice is husky with emotion. It’s more than the knife. It’s the attention she paid to the detail. It’s something he would have picked out for himself, just like the jacket. And she saw that, saw him. “Thank you, Beth.” He glances up at her soft smile. She knows even without him making a big deal that the knife means something to him, something special.

“You’re welcome Daryl.” He reaches between them and rests his hand on her knee, squeezing a little as they share a quiet moment. He pushes the little box over in front of her. Of course, her eyes immediately light up and the energy around her changes. Untying the ribbon she lifts the top of the box and Daryl hears the intake of her breath.

“Oh, Daryl! It’s beautiful.” A minute ago she was bouncing in her seat. Now she’s still beside him. Gently holding the delicate silver bracelet in her hand she runs her finger over the ID plate. Her name is engraved there.

“Turn it over.” He motions with his hand. A tiny smile turns up the corners of her mouth as she reads what’s engraved there. ‘Love Daryl’. She scoots over and he drapes an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s perfect, I...” Pressing herself closer to him she rests her head on his chest and he hears her little sniffles.

“Wan’ me ta put it on?” Holding out his hand for the bracelet he watches her swipe at her face with her sleeve. Nodding she pushes her sleeve back on her slim wrist. Fumbling with the tiny clasp he struggles to attach it.

“How the hell…” he mumbles and this elicits a giggle from her. Glancing up at her, his eyebrow arched she starts laughing even harder. “Girl ya wanna wear this or not?”

Once the bracelet is finally on and Beth’s admiring it he remembers the cheesecake and takes a fork full. For being so fancy it tastes pretty good.

“How is it?” Beth asks. Nodding he holds out a spoonful for her. Locking her eyes on his she takes the spoon in her mouth.

“Mmmm.” She licks raspberry sauce from her lips and without even thinking he leans in and kisses her. She’s sweet like the raspberries. Licking his own lips he runs a thumb over hers.

“Tastes better like this,” he whispers kissing her again, nudging his tongue between her lips. She gets a hand on his shoulder, pulling herself in closer. The mood is ruined when his cell phone starts ringing in his pocket. Frustrated he yanks it out and glances at the caller ID. “It’s yer sister,” Daryl says holding out the phone to her.

“Hello?” The way her face transforms makes his stomach knot up. She’s nodding, not saying anything back, just listening. He can hear the voice on the other end and it’s not Maggie, but he can’t make out who it is. “Yeah, okay. It’s gonna be a little while, we’re out of town.” She pauses and listens again. “I know Glenn. Okay. We’re on our way.” Her eyes flick to his and he sees a flash of anger. She hands the phone to him and sighs.

“Whas’ goin’ on?”

“Maggie’s in labor.” Okay. Is this really his girlfriend? The one who's been so excited to finally be an auntie and hold her nephew and smell his little baby smell? Which sounds really weird as far as Daryl is concerned. RIght now she looks anything but happy. Something is bothering her that’s for sure.

“Beth, whas’ a matter? Somethin’ wrong with yer sister? The baby?” She just shakes her head. Leaning over, her elbows on the table she rests her chin in her hands.

“No,” she says resignedly. “I feel horrible Daryl, but this is our weekend. I don’t wanna go home yet. We had a plan…” She looks so defeated sitting there and he feels a little defensive. She’s his girl and he’ll do anything to keep the smile on her face, anything she wants. But he doesn’t think she really knows what she wants. Cause this is not his Beth. She’d drop everything for her family.

“This is yer family girl, ya gotta be there. They need ya.” 

“You’re my family too. This, us here, it’s important too.” He raises his arm so she can press herself against him. “I need you.” It’s the best thing he’s heard all day. Family. She’s his and he’s hers.

So they’ll do this together.

“Know what I think?” He brushes his lips against her hair, holds her just a little tighter.

“Hmm…”

“I think we gotta go back. Be there for Maggie, me and you.” She’s still pressed up against him, one arm wrapped around his waist.

“I know. You’re gonna stay there with me?” Her voice sounds so damn hopeful, even if he wanted to say no he couldn’t. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to be right there with her. Always there.

“I’ma be wherever ya want me girl. Practically yer husband might as well get used ta ya bossing me around.”

“Daryl! I don’t-” He chuckles at the indignant tone in her voice.” 

“I’m just teasin’ ya.” Taking another bite of the cheesecake, he shares it with her. “Ya could if you was wearing only them boots.” He licks the spoon she hands back. Her laughter fills him up. Everything about her makes him feel like he’s in the right place.

“I love you, Daryl.” It’s soft and breathless and he knows it’s time to go now.

“Love you too. Com’on, les’ go.”

______________

The motorcycle comes to life underneath her. Daryl steers them out of the parking lot and onto the two-lane highway. Once they’re moving he reaches down and wraps his hand around hers. The guilt kicks in and she feels terrible for her anger. Maggie’s having a baby. Her nephew is coming into the world today and she’s been almost as excited to meet him as his momma and daddy.

The wind rushes around them as they eat up the asphalt, the sun flickering over the bike from between the trees. Right now everything she wants is here in her arms. When she was a little girl the farm was her world. She couldn’t imagine ever being anywhere else or putting anyone else before the people she loved most in the world. Leaving for college felt like a rite of passage. Everyone goes off to school to discover who they are. But Beth knew who she was and her heart led her right back to where she wanted to be. 

She believes in destiny and fate, she wishes on falling stars and searches for a four-leaf clover, so it’s no surprise that she feels like this man was meant to be, that they were meant to be. The paths they were on led them right to each other.

Her sister is having a baby, probably today. It hits her in a way it didn’t earlier. And the anger is gone, there’s just a little ache, because she did want this weekend with Daryl, but it hasn’t changed anything between them. They’re going back. Him and her. The idea of that, them makes her infinitely happy and laughing she squeezes Daryl. He must have heard her, certainly, he felt her.

“Ya okay?” His voice is muffled inside the helmet.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She is. Now.

“Ya gettin’ excited?” Her laughter and the way she’s bouncing her feet on the pegs has to be answer enough.

______________

It’s a little after 2 when they pull into the parking lot at the hospital in Peachtree. The last time they were at this hospital things were different and when they walked out of there, Daryl’s world was falling apart. Now everything is falling into place and he even finds himself a little excited at the prospect of a new baby. He likes kids, just never thinks much about them outside of Rick's kids. But Maggie and Glenn’s baby represents something more, a future that he can actually imagine for himself. Maybe.

When the automatic doors open, the blast of air that surrounds him smells like a hospital and his body tenses up at the memories that it brings back. He focuses on breathing though and remembers that they are here for something good, something to celebrate. But hospitals and celebrations are foreign in Daryl’s world.

“Third floor.” Daryl hears the receptionist tell Beth. Taking his hand she leads him to the elevator and once they’re enclosed in the small space she presses herself up against him. He opens his mouth to ask her just what she thinks she’s doing but she takes his words and his breath as she slips her arms around his neck. Her mouth is warm and tastes spicy from their Cajun lunch earlier. And she feels so fucking good. His body is quick to react to what she’s doing. Which could be a problem as he hears the little ding signaling the elevator's arrival at the third floor. Luckily there’s no one waiting outside the doors as they slide silently open.

“Come on…” she says, just as breathless as he feels. He barely has a second to adjust himself before she’s pulling on his arm again, leading him out into a hallway that looks and feels nothing like the rest of the hospital. The walls are a bright yellow and there are black and white pictures of newborn babies. The hallway ends at a closed door. Beth leans on the counter of the nurses' station talking with another person. Through a long rectangle window on the door, Daryl sees Glenn coming down the hallway in their direction. Glenn has a shitty poker face. Daryl can see plain as day that the man is scared. He also looks a little overwhelmed. Opening the door he peeks his head out.

“Hey guys, come on back.” Beth scurries in front of them both and Daryl has to smile at her elation. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she found it again.

“How ya holdin’ up?” he asks Glenn. He does his best not to snicker at the expression on Glenn’s face.

“It’s hell man! This baby needs to get here. I need an ali.” Glenn mumbles. They follow Beth into a room where Maggie is laying in bed with her feet up in stirrups and a doctor between her legs. Daryl isn’t exactly sure what’s going on but he knows he doesn’t want to see.

“Whoa, yeah I’m gonna…” he waves towards the door and slips quickly out. He obviously knows where babies come from but he didn’t really think about that fact until now. And the less he knows about Maggie and that part of the birthing process the better as far as he’s concerned. 

He leans awkwardly against the wall and watches the nurses and family members as they go up and down the hall. They’re all smiling. This is something he’s never experienced in a hospital. Happy people. Beth comes out about 15 minutes later a big smile on her face too.

“I’m sorry Daryl! I didn’t have time to warn you.” Slipping her hand in his she looks up at him. Her eyes are glittering and the energy around her is practically humming.

“Everything’ okay though?” He’s trying to concentrate on the situation but she’s distracting him the way she’s biting her bottom lip.

“Mmmhmm. It’s going kinda slow, she’s only at a 4 so…” What the hell kind of look is she giving him? And what’s a 4 mean? She must read the confusion his face and she starts to explain, but all he sees is her lips. He can’t focus on anything but the fact that she’s turned herself towards him and she’s got her hand on his hip, slipped up underneath his shirt and she’s doing this squeezy thing that’s not altogether bad even though it’s driving him nuts.

“Daryl, are you listening?”

“What? Uh yeah, she ain’t dilated, might be awhile…” At least that’s what he thinks she was saying.

“Uh huh, so we can go home, get the truck cause it’s supposed to rain. And maybe we…” She’s pressing herself up against him and he definitely sees the suggestion in her eyes. That was what her look was all about. Fuck.

“We got time?” he asks huskily. She’s nodding her head, those blue eyes of hers looking anything but innocent. “Com’on.” This time he’s the one leading the way, pulling her along and smirking at her laughter.

~

She was right about the rain. It starts pouring on them halfway home and by the time he steers the bike into the garage they’re both soaked. Beth hops off the back and immediately starts stripping off her clothes.

“What the hell ya doing girl? ‘S cold out here!” He’s torn between picking her up and carrying her inside and just watching. Cause it’s kind of sexy even though they’re both shivering.

“You can keep me warm Daryl! Wet clothes are gonna end up out here anyway,” she says as she tosses her shirt on the wet pile. Daryl groans as she unclasps her bra and it falls away leaving her torso bare. Her nipples are hard and he can see her soft skin is covered in goosebumps. She’s shivering and giggling as she fumbles with her jeans. And since she’s really doing it he might as well join her.

It isn’t a race but he finishes before her and backs her up against the washing machine. She squeals when the cold metal comes into contact with her warm skin. Those squeals turn into moans when Daryl lifts her up onto the washer and lowers his mouth to her breast, covering a cold, hard nipple with the warmth of his mouth.

“Daryl…” He loves his name on her lips when she’s squirming against him or underneath him. Her legs are wrapped around his waist and the heat of her pussy on his cock, as opposed to the cold metal his balls are resting on, is almost painful and he can sympathize with her. But the way she’s sucking on his collarbone and the dirty things she’s whispering in his ear, his cold balls are the last thing on his mind. Besides they won’t be cold for long.

“Are you gonna fuck me right here Daryl?” Oh hell yes he is. Especially when she asks like that. 

“Tha’ what ya want?” He’s already sliding her forward, right to the edge of the washer. Reaching between them she takes his hard cock in her hand. She squeezes it and rubs the precome all over the head, swirling her thumb around and around.

“Ya done playin’?” She’s gonna push him over the edge is what she’s gonna do! And he’s gonna come all over the washer instead of inside of her where he wants to be. 

Looking at him through lowered lashes, she nods and guides him to her center. The second he feels her warmth he buries himself in her pussy. Shuddering he wraps his arms around her rocking his hips forward as she tightens her legs around his middle. the washer is squeaking a little, thumping like it does when it’s off balance. 

Pushing away from him she leans back on her hands, bracing herself. His eyes never leave her as she looks down her body at where they’re connected, something about that is so fucking hot it makes his knees weak- he holds onto her thighs never once breaking the rhythm.

“Daryl, I’m, I’m so close, use your hand, use... please, Daryl!” Begging, biting her lip, yeah she’s so good. His hand hovers over her and he lowers it to her mound, slides two fingers between her slick lips and over her clit that’s swollen and begging for attention. It’s his turn to play. He circles his finger around her sex until her legs and arms are shaking and she can’t hold herself up anymore. 

“Com’on baby, yeah, fuck Beth!” He pulls her up against as his body as he comes, tilts her head up so he can kiss her and she can run her fingers through his hair, shivering as the cold air settles around them.

“We need to take a sh, shower. God, I hope the baby isn’t born yet.” A soft giggle lets him know she’s really not all that worried. But honestly, they came all the way back here for this. That baby better wait! At least another hour! 

Picking her up he heads in the house and back to the bathroom. She convinces him that one more time against the shower wall would be okay, it would be good, so good, in case they’re stuck at the hospital all night. He really didn’t need that much convincing and his body was definitely ready. It was harder forcing themselves out of the warm shower to get dressed and head back to the hospital.

______________

Beth’s phone buzzes on the seat and she glances over to see Glenn’s name on the screen. Snatching it up she swipes the screen.

“Glenn? He’s not here yet, is he? We got caught in the rain...” Daryl chuckles at her lame excuse. “Uh huh, okay. We’re pulling in the parking lot right now. Okay. Yeah, we’ll get you something and come up.” 

“No baby yet?” Daryl asks.

“No. And Glenn's hungry. We gotta grab him something from the cafeteria.” Beth had hoped maybe things were progressing and her nephew would be here.

“Hey, he’s gonna be here. Prolly kinda stubborn like his mama.” Daryl says bumping her with his shoulder. This makes her laugh and she leans into him and kisses him softly. “Don’ start that shit again dammit!” But he doesn’t pull away, cups her cheek in his hand and kisses her back. She can’t help herself, his lips are still swollen from all the sex they just had in a very short time. At least they got that. And once she’s holding that baby missing the trip won’t be such a bad thing at all.

“Let’s go get the daddy to be some food. I’m kinda hungry too.” She follows him out of the truck on his side and butterflies start low in her tummy when he pulls her in close to him and kisses her temple. She loves him so much.

“I could go for some food. Girl, you zapped all my energy,” he says lowly. Beth leans into him and giggles.

“Yeah, but you loved every second of it!” 

“Mmmhmm, I did. Always do. Gonna be that way forever.” For some reason his comment overwhelms her, it makes her feel so much she can’t even figure it all out in her own head. And maybe she really doesn’t need to. She wraps both arms around his torso and squeezes as they awkwardly make their way into the hospital. 

Oliver Hershel Rhee came into the world 2 hours and 17 minutes later. 

______________

Daryl’s experience with babies and kids, in general, is limited to Judith and Carl. And he doesn’t think that Judith was ever as tiny as this little guy. Beth’s got him in her arms and the smile on her face is bigger than anything he’s ever seen. Well except the smile she gives him. Nothing compares to that one in his opinion. But this one comes pretty darn close.

“He’s perfect Maggie.” She’s fluffing the wild black hair that sticks out all over his head. His skin is ivory and Daryl can’t get over his tiny fingernails. Everything about him is tiny. Leaning over him Daryl raises an eyebrow and gives a small chuckle.

“Tell me you are not laughing at my perfect baby boy Daryl!” He doesn’t realize he’d laughed out loud. Glancing at Maggie and then over at Glenn,

“I was jus’ thinking, kid looks like his dad. Lucky dude.” Daryl chuckles again.

“Yeah? Well, I hope all your babies look like Beth!” Maggie replies with a huge smile on her face. Wait? All his babies, Daryl has let his mind wander there sometimes, but never completely and not for very long and now Beth is pushing little Oliver into his arms and looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

“Just hold him close and support his head. Like with Judy.” Thankfully she’s whispering these things to him so he doesn’t seem like a complete schmuck. Anyone can hold a baby right? Okay, he’s got this. Just a tiny warm bundle. And there is a smell. Sof and sweet. Baby. When the baby starts to squirm a little, Daryl looks over at Beth completely terrified.

“Whas’ he doin’?”

“He’s just moving around. Oh! Look! He’s got his eyes open! He’s looking at you, Daryl!” Beth is bouncing on her toes and laughing and sure enough, the little guy has his black eyes trained on Daryl's face.

“Great! The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is your ugly mug!!” Maggie laughs. But Daryl barely registers her comment. He’s smiling at Oliver and whispering little nonsense words and Beth has her chin on his bicep watching it all with glittering eyes. Maybe he could do this. The idea of holding a baby in his arms that he and Beth created is a happiness he never thought he was deserving of. Not him. But he has Beth and he is happy. So.

They eventually give the baby back to his parents and after Maggie’s lecture about getting on top of ‘planning this darn wedding Bethy!’, they head home. Beth is happily chattering on and on about Oliver and Daryl is thinking. He interjects an, ‘mmhmm’ every once in awhile so she knows he’s at least paying attention. But he’s thinking about babies and the future and all its possibilities.

______________

They’ve bickered before, little arguments that worked themselves out even before they really became much of anything. They’ve never had what Daryl considers a fight. Until they did. 

It’s a few days after they’d spent the day babysitting month old Oliver. Beth did most of the actually babysitting, he’d just held and cuddled the little guy. His tiny coos, almost like a dove, and the sweet, powdery, baby smell, it did something to Daryl. And Beth had been in heaven having the tiny newborn at the cabin. They’d both missed him when Glenn and Maggie had picked him up. 

Since then they’d both been off is all Daryl can describe it as. He’s been slammed at work with motorcycle repairs. Being the only qualified mechanic that can deal with them he won’t let anyone else touch them. Merle is taking classes and working with him part time because he does know his bikes. He just needs the certification. Sometimes he lets even lets Dwight do a thing or two. The guy is just as passionate about bikes as Daryl is. It’s like all of a sudden everyone within a 50-mile radius needs something done to their two-wheeled vehicles. 

Beth’s been busy too. Besides planning for the wedding and the music lessons she gives, she’s taken on a project at the community theater. She’s writing music for a play, a score he thinks is what she called it. And that’s what she’s doing when he comes home that fateful day. 

She has her sheet music spread out on the table in the living room and she’s muttering to herself. He doesn’t want to interrupt that conversation so he passes her by and heads into the kitchen for a beer. She follows after with a fist full of sheet music and she’s going on about one of the other musicians and Daryl’s been listening to complaints all day and it just rubs him to wrong way.

“I miss Oliver! I need my baby fix! He’s so precious!” Her incessant chatter, specifically the baby comments, finally pushes the wrong button and before he can even take a minute to think about what he’s about to do he just blurts out,

“Why don’ ya take all that music and go on an stay at yer sister’s if ya miss that baby so much!” His reaction is pathetic. And the fact that he yelled is even worse. He freezes for a minute waiting for her reaction. He doesn’t have to wait long.

“That baby? Our nephew?” He can see the wounded look in her eyes and it’s probably not even the words he used but more how he yelled it. He didn’t mean to hurt her, but he’s hurting too. He doesn't know how to express what he’s feeling and he can’t seem to just shut up. He’s good at shutting down so why not now?

“Going on about him like ya can’t live without him, may as well go over there,” he grumbles. She doesn’t say a word for a moment, but at least she looks a little-pissed off now. Pissed off is better than hurt. He can handle that. Suddenly he regrets how he’s acting. This isn’t her fault, how he’s feeling. But he isn’t sure how to take it all back.

“Maybe I will.” 

“Fine.” He needs to get out of here before he makes it worse. This is all on him. 

He heads out to the garage letting the door slam behind him. If he’d just go in there and sit down with her and tell her what’s going on it would be about 99.9% better. But if seeing the hurt in her eyes from him yelling about kills him, he doesn’t think he’ll survive telling her he can’t give her a baby.

Merle had shown up at the shop right when he was breaking for lunch. He’d asked Daryl to sit out in back of the shop with him. While Daryl ate his lunch Merle talked. He’d gone to the doctor a couple of weeks ago to get a vasectomy.

“Really man? On my lunch!” Leave it to Merle to ruin the perfectly good sub sandwich Beth had fixed up for him.

“Jus’ listen ta me little bro, they had this big ole long questionnaire and when they found out that in all my years I ain’t never had an oops moment even when I fergot ta wrap the old feller a time or ten, they wanted to run some tests. Turns out I got this genetic condition, um Klinefelter Syndrome. Means I’m infertile. I been shootin’ blanks, an all these years I jus’ thought I was lucky.”

Daryl licks mayo off his finger his eyes on his brother. Beth makes him sandwiches all the time. He loves them and he loves that she crams them full of everything he likes. He even let her shove in some spinach leaves.

“Member old Uncle Lee, dad’s brother? I think he musta had it. I member him talkin’ ‘bout something wrong with his man junk. Doc says ya might wanna get tested. Since yer my brother an all…”

Daryl had stopped listening after that. He felt a heavy weight settle in the pit of his stomach. All he could think about was Beth holding Oliver and the way she smiled. Last Saturday had been like a glimpse into his future. Beth and a baby. He wants it, maybe even more than Beth. His own family.

Figures he won’t get that. He won’t be able to give her that. What kind of husband will he be if he can’t give her a baby? They haven’t specifically talked about kids, but Beth is made to be a momma and he wanted to try his hand at being the daddy he never had. 

But he doesn’t want to go to the doctor, doesn’t want to tell Beth, he’s so fuckin’ scared. And how does he deal with that? He acts like a dick and lashes out at Beth, hurting her. And tearing himself up in the process.

He tries to make some bolts, cleans up a few things around the garage, mainly puts off going back in the house. Beth never left. He would’ve heard her go if she had. His map catches his eye. Taking it down off the wall he looks closely at it and sees that she added a tiny heart beside Spring Mountain. He tears the map in half and then he hears the squeak of the back door.

“Daryl? Why-”

“Thought you were leavin?” he says it without much conviction because he never wanted her to go.

“I’m not gonna run off just because you're in a pissy mood.” There’s a moment of uncomfortable silence and she speaks again, “I’m not running away. Are you?”

Fuck. No. Daryl shakes his head looking down at his boots. Raising his thumb to his mouth he chews on the nail. She knows this nervous habit and maybe he did it on purpose, so she could see there was more to his pissy mood.

“Daryl, come in. You don’t gotta talk if you don’t want to. Just, please come in.” She’s always doing that, bringing him back. She’s his rock.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and follows her back into the cabin.

And he does talk. He tells her everything Merle told him. She listens, never taking her eyes off of him and never once making him feel self-conscious. Once he’s said all he needs to he waits for her reaction.

“That man, he was your daddy’s brother right?”

Daryl just looks at her watching the wheels turn. She’s probably looking for something positive, the bright side. That’s how she works most of the time. He nods.

“So you don’t even know for sure if you have the same thing going on Daryl. Your uncle had the condition, but your dad didn’t. And just cause Merle has it doesn’t mean you will. My momma always said don’t borrow trouble.” She rests her hand on his leg and he says the thing that hurts the most.

“I see ya with Oliver, Beth and I want that fer you, fer both of us.” He’s being brutally honest here and she’s laughing.

“A baby? You want to have a baby with me?” 

“Fuck Beth, I thought that’s what ya wanted- always hugging on Oliver and, shit.” His face is hot and he’s ready to grab his whiskey and just get wasted. He didn’t expect this.

“I do Daryl, oh… having your baby would be everything, it would…” She’s brushing the tears that wet her cheeks. “But if that doesn’t work out for us I’m still gonna want you, Daryl. You’re the prize. A baby is a bonus.”

Well okay then. She said it and Beth doesn’t lie.

~

Before taking that big scary step, they wait.

They wait until after the wedding, a simple little barn wedding, she wore her cowboy boots and a beautiful white gown and he wore a suit like he said he was going to. He looked absolutely sexy, that’s what she whispered in his ear when she pulled him behind the barn kissing him like she really wanted to. 

They wait until after a sweet honeymoon on a private island in Fiji, where they lay on the beach and soak up the sun and eat in bed between making love and sleeping. 

They wait one more week after the honeymoon before they visit the doctor. Daryl is a nervous wreck and he is 100% sure he wouldn’t have gone through with it if Beth hadn’t come with him. The visit isn’t as bad as he had been imagining it would be, it’s waiting for the results of the test that stresses him out.

They wait a little longer.

The call comes one afternoon the third week June. They’d been on bike ride and stopped at a roadside burger place to eat. Daryl recognizes the number, it’s seared into his brain, and answers immediately. Beth must sense that it’s important because she sits quietly by, her blue eyes wide as she watches him. After he ends the call he glances over at her.

“Gotta go home girl.”

“What’s wrong Daryl?” He can see she’s nervous and he can’t string her along because right now he’s feeling like he’s on top of the world. 

“Need ta start working on our baby making skills,” he says with a little smirk on his lips. Beth shrieks and jumps into his lap and of course, she’s crying. Happy tears. She kisses him all over his face and he’d cry too but he’s trying to put the moves on his wife and tears aren’t his style.

_______________

It didn’t happen right away. In fact, it took a little longer than they’d expected and it was Beth who was starting to get worried. Daryl’s doctor had given him the green light, said he was good to go. By the end of September Beth’s frustrated and upset. She’s laying on the couch reading, but she can’t really concentrate. Daryl’s cleaning up from dinner. She’d tried to help but like it always is between them, he senses her feelings and sends her to the couch.

“Lemme do it. You cooked, I’m cleanin’.” She doesn’t even argue, just curls up on the couch with the book that’s now laying unread on the floor. She realizes that maybe this was how Daryl was feeling when he thought he might not be able to give Beth a baby. She’d been kind of snippy during dinner. She saw the look in his eyes when she did it too. The thought makes her heart hurt. When Daryl finishes and walks into the living room towards the recliner she holds out a hand,

“There’s room over here for you if you wanna…” Please. I’m sorry. He comes to the couch and climbs behind her and wraps himself around her. His warm breath on the back of her neck makes her eyes tear up. “I’m sorry Daryl, I’m just worried. It's taking to long isn’t it?” Now she's crying for real and Daryl pulls her back against him.

“Come on baby it’s only been, what 3 months? Wanna call yer doc?” She feels his lips on her neck and it’s like someone lit her on fire. A little whimper escapes her lips. They already wore each other out this morning, but she wants him again. 

“We could try again maybe?” she whispers turning in his arms.

“Damn girl… why ya so fuckin’ horny all the time? Yer using me and my boys!” Arching into him she just wants to feel him, but when he slides his hand up her ribs and cups a breast, pinching the hard nipple she yelps. It hurt. A lot. “Jesus Beth, I’m sorry! Didn’ mean ta….”

Sitting up suddenly, she starts thinking. The crying jags, the moodiness, sore breasts an insatiable urge to fuck Daryl all the time. She stopped paying attention to her cycle two months ago out of frustration. She can’t remember if she even had a period in September. 

Her hands are shaking as she pushes herself to the edge of the couch. Daryl is trying to soothe her, pull her back against him. She jumps up and heads toward the bathroom.

“Hey Beth, wha’, I said I was sorry! Fuck I didn’t know you were sore..”

“Daryl com’ere. Now.” He follows her and she holds out the stick in her hands. It’s still wrapped. His eyes fall on it and then he raises them back up to hers. She sees the moment he gets it, realizes what’s going on.

“Ya think?” She does and it’s scary, all this hoping. But she does. “Well com’on then, take it!” They’re in this together like everything they do now. Beth and Daryl. She’s laughing and crying as she struggles to get the wrapper off and her pants down. She’s standing there in front of the toilet with the test in her hands and he’s watching.

“I can’t pee while you watch Daryl!” Oh, how she loves this man.

“I ain’t leavin’!” Crossing his arms he looks like a stubborn little boy. Her stubborn little boy.

“Just turn around then!” He does and she sits and awkwardly gets the test where it needs to be and blushes as she hears the tell-tale tinkle. This man has seen places on her body even she can’t see but peeing in front of him makes her blush. “Ok. It’s done.” Daryl turns and takes the test gingerly placing it on the vanity as she pulls up her pants.

“How long?” he asks staring at the pink and white stick.

“Um, 3 minutes, I think. Don’t watch Daryl!” For some reason watching to seems wrong. They can’t look. Not yet.

“How come?” She pulls him away from the test and wraps her arms around him, buries her face in his chest.

“I’m scared,” she whispers. She can tell him this. She can tell him everything.

“ ‘S ok. Ya got a right ta be. Want this so much…” he’s whispering to and they’re standing here clinging to one another in their bathroom and she’s overwhelmed by it all. “ ‘S been 3 minutes,” he says finally.

“I can’t… you look, Daryl, please!” She lets him go and turns away and she can feel her heart pounding in her chest. Besides him, she’s never wanted something so bad. Just a positive result, that’s all. A little plus sign. The intake of his breath is barely perceptible, but she hears it.

“Wanna look?” His voice is rough with emotion and when she turns and meets his eyes there are tears on his cheeks. He’s holding out the test to her and she takes it tentatively and drops her eyes to the little window. She sees it before her own tears blur her vision, a plus sign.

______________

Once upon a time there was a man just going about the business of life. Thankful for the fact that it was better than it had been in the past. He didn’t expect much, just wanted peace and quiet and the few good things he had. And that was how it went for a few years. Give or take the times Merle had livened things up. 

Until her. 

Beth Greene came into his life and peace and quiet went out the door. Everything he ever believed about himself and his life suddenly took a turn and he was forced to see things in a very different way. But then so was she. She was the light at the end of a tunnel he just got used to living in and he, well she says he was her knight on a white horse from the fairytales her mama read to her. He’d scoffed at that. He’s hardly Prince Charming and though she agreed he wasn’t that prince, he was hers. 

This, this little bundle in his arms. This seals the deal. Tiny and pink, soft wisps of light brown hair, his baby girl just hours old looks like her momma and he’s okay with that. Cause her mama is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.

“You ever gonna put her down?” Beth’s voice is thick with sleep. Twenty hours of labor, which she dealt with like a trooper, has her beat now. He’s been sitting here alternating between watching her sleeping in the bed and his daughter sleeping in his arms.

“Nah. Only if she needs ta eat or have a diaper change.” Beth’s soft laughter and her hand his thigh finally takes his attention away from the baby.

“Lay with me, put her here.” Beth scoots over making room for him and the baby. Daryl gently lays the tiny bundle between them and does his best to curl himself around the two of them. His girls.

“She needs a name,” Beth whispers as she reaches over and brushes the hair from his forehead. Without even hesitating he says what he’s been thinking.

“Emma.” Beth’s hand stills on his cheek.

“Your mama’s name?” Nodding he looks over the little bundle between them and meets her eyes.

“She was the best girl in my life, ‘til you. And her.” Looking down he watches as the baby yawns, smacking her tiny pink lips. Her little eyes open blinking slowly.

“Hey baby, hi Emma. That’s you. Daddy says so. Emma Annette Dixon. What do you think of that?” Daryl watches as the baby squirms around and makes those sweet little baby noises and he wonders how long it will be before she knows who he is and can call him daddy.

There’s no happily ever after, there’s just this and what comes next. And he thinks that might be the best thing of all.

_ fin _

****  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has to end, that’s the hard part! I hope that you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it and before you start sending messages about the lack of a proper wedding, it’s coming! Remember? I said I would! Keep your eyes peeled for that sweet little one shot. Oh, and did anyone happen to notice that I alluded to a certain fanfic I’m sure plenty of you all know and love? (It’s one of my favorites!) About 37 paragraphs from the end.. see if you can figure it out and let me know in the comments that I know you want to leave! Thank you ever so much for sticking with me on this journey! You rock

**Author's Note:**

> What does a beginning need? Well yeah an ending, but what about the middle? You know, the cream in the Oreo? (my favorite part). That's next.


End file.
